


As If Fate Would Have It

by generaltay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Community: kakasaku, Drama, F/M, False Accusations, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, First Time, My First Fanfic, Post War, Romance, Rumors, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 136,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generaltay/pseuds/generaltay
Summary: Sakura is beginning to see Kakashi in a new light ever since he approved her clinic expansion and they went out to celebrate. Kakashi is questioning why Sakura just won't leave his mind since that day. Follow along as their relationship develops post-war! They're 19 and 33. Follows aspects of canon. Slight OOC. Rated M. Semi-slow burn. Full summary with notes inside.





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> As If Fate Would Have It is my first major story! I hope you guys follow along as we explore my take on Sakura and Kakashi's relationship!
> 
> Full Story Summary: Sakura is beginning to see Kakashi in a new light ever since he approved her clinic expansion and they went out to celebrate. Kakashi is questioning why Sakura just won't leave his mind since that day. As fate would have it, they stumble into each other's arms one night when Kakashi visits Sakura at work to check on the clinic and the rest is history as they come to terms with the feelings they have.
> 
> Pure KakaSaku goodness.
> 
> They're 19 and 33 when the story starts.
> 
> Roughly-ish follows canon, with obvious tweaks. Characters are slight OOC, but nothing major, just for the story.
> 
> Rated M for smut and other themes that shall be mentioned in later author notes.
> 
> This is most definitely going to be a semi slow build up/slow burn story. Lots of emotions, internal monologue, and character development I wanna cover and I don't wanna rush anything or skip much. Prepare for the long haul, y'all. My main purpose with this story is to be filled with love and fluff between our two main characters, so my goal isn't drama/angst all the time.
> 
> I'm still experimenting with a lot in this story so the summary will probably definitely change and update slightly as the story progresses. :) So make sure to check it every so often!
> 
> I'm by no means a professional writer! I'm just writing this in my free time and wanted to share my imagination with you!
> 
> A special thank you to Taytay95 (only on FF) for being a wonderful beta and for encouraging and inspiring me to finally write this story! 
> 
> I do not own anything!

**Chapter One: Lunch**

"Mahh, Sakura. Can't you leave a poor old man alone?"

"Not until you review this proposal. And you're not an old man either, so pipe it."

"I told you, I'd review it by the end of the week. I promise."

"Not good enough."

Kakashi stared up to the young woman standing in front of his desk. She hasn't left him alone for barely a moment since he walked into his office this morning. He hunched over his desk hanging his head and groaned.

"Sakura… I can't get  _any_  work done with you watching over me like a hawk. Let me get a few things done first and then I  _promise_  you, I will look at your proposal." he begged.

"How long is that gonna take?" Sakura shot back, glaring.

Kakashi dropped his head on the desk at her remark. Not moving from his position he groaned again as he stuck his hand out towards Sakura and she happily placed the file in his hand.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She grinned, knowing she would have her way.

Still in his face planted position, Kakashi spoke.

"Please, Sakura, drop the -sensei. I haven't been your sensei for over five years now."

"Sorry. It's a habit, Hokage- _sama_."

Kakashi let out yet another pained groan at the sound of the new honorific. Sakura knew quite well how much Kakashi disliked being called '-sama' in any form. She was messing with him and she was enjoying every bit of his suffering.

Finally deciding to sit up, Kakashi opened the document Sakura had placed in his hand.

"You said it was for a clinic expansion?"

"Yes. After the war ended two years ago, you granted us temporary resources for a clinic to assess children and teenager's mental trauma post-war. We worked for six months and it proved highly beneficial. It was scaled back after that six months though, but I feel we should expand it again, but further." Sakura explained to him.

 _'She has obviously rehearsed this,'_  he thought to himself as he skimmed the file over,  _'She probably has this entire proposition file memorized too.'_

"Well, I don't see why I would ever deny this proposal. Why didn't you tell me to look over this sooner?" Kakashi said with the most casual tone ever, winking up at Sakura.

It was now her turn to groan.

"You're impossible."

"It's not the worst thing I've been called."

Sakura huffed at his remark.

"So? Are you approving it or not?"

"Obviously. Anything for you, Sakura."

This obviously caught Sakura off guard. She was prepared to fight more over this. She even cleared her whole day at the hospital to make sure this proposal got cleared and she managed to get it done before 10 o'clock in the morning? Kakashi watched as she just stood there baffled for a moment.

"Really? You're approving it?  _Shannaro!_  Yes! This is a cause for celebration! Kakashi-sensei, lets go get some lunch!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air in celebration, she couldn't contain herself she was so happy.

Kakashi sat there watching Sakura essentially do a happy dance in his office. He smiled as he watched her punch the empty air in front of her.

_'She's really grown into quite the capable woman.'_

After a few more moments passed, Sakura vented most of her excitement and turned back to Kakashi.

"So? Are you coming? Let's go!"

"Sakura, it's barely past 10 o'clock. Don't you think it's a little early for lunch?"

"Not with that attitude it isn't." She shot back, sass evident. Placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side while raising her eyebrows at Kakashi.

"You got me there." Kakashi said as he stood and walked around his desk, stopping in front of Sakura. He noted that she had grown some more, become more womanly. And she was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

Sakura smiled up to Kakashi and dropped her hands from their place on her hips, allowing them to swing behind her back and hold them. She watched as Kakashi studied her.

He hasn't changed much in the last couple years she thought to herself. It was nice to finally see both of his eyes, it made him more human. She has always been fascinated by his scar.

He stood there and kept studying her.

Sakura suddenly started to feel warm under his intense gaze.

"O-okay! Let's get going!" she blurted out and turned quickly to leave. Hiding her increasingly warm face from Kakashi, which, knowing herself, was more than likely forming an obvious blush.

He quietly obliged and followed along behind her.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_  Sakura thought to herself frantically.  _'He's my former sensei! Why am I blushing over him?'_

After about a minute Sakura was able to get herself back under control for the most part. She felt her face cool down, so she allowed herself to fall back and walk next to Kakashi.

_'He probably thinks I'm being super weird right now… Get it under control, Sakura!'_

Kakashi was the first to speak first.

"Everything okay?"

Sakura twitched at his comment.

_'He knows! He saw! Oh god.'_

Without missing a beat Sakura replied, waving her hand in front of her face, "Of course! I'm just happy you approved my expansion proposal is all!"

Kakashi hummed in acknowledgment.

"I see. So what do you have in mind for lunch?"

_'It seems he bought it!'_

"Hmm, I'm feeling something with miso?"

"Let's make it simple and just do Ichiraku's?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Together they exited Hokage Tower and headed towards Ichiraku's.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived they quickly place their orders and chat while waiting for their food. They rarely saw each other ever since Kakashi became the Hokage and Sakura starting full-time at the hospital. Kakashi was thankful for the pleasant company and distraction from his usual everyday monotony.

One could only handle so many meetings and so much paperwork after all, before they crack.

Sakura spoke more about the children's clinic expansion and Kakashi quietly listened to every word she had to say. He loved how dedicated she was to her job and how much effort she put into whatever she does.

Once she was done their food arrived.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said before digging into their ramens.

"Ahhh, this is delicious!"

Kakashi hummed next to her, agreeing with her statement.

After a few quiet minutes of eating passed, Sakura looked over to see that Kakashi was already done with his bowl and fixing his mask back in place.

He heard her giggle to his right.

Looking over to her with a raised brow, he spoke up.

"Ahh, what seems to be so funny?"

"Your mask." Sakura put simply.

"I see. And what's funny about my mask?"

"I dunno, just is."

Kakashi sat and watched Sakura as she continued to eat her ramen.

"You sure are acting odd today, Sakura."

He watched as she froze at his comment, chopsticks stopping at her lips.

He was enjoying teasing her. A little payback for this morning he figured. She has always been easy to read to him anyways, so he knew exactly what buttons to press to get a rise out of her.

"I'm not acting odd." She said suddenly, returning to eat her ramen.

Placing his elbow on the counter and resting his chin in his hand. Kakashi turned more in his seat to look at Sakura more clearly.

"I wish I could believe you, but you're not a very good liar, Sakura."

He watched as she put her chopsticks down and turn to look at him as well. She attempted the most serious, yet casual, face she could muster and at this Kakashi smiled slyly to himself under his mask.

 _'This is going to be fun.'_  he thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Then explain earlier."

Sakura tensed up briefly at his comment, but readjusted quickly. This didn't go unnoticed to Kakashi.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

_'So we're gonna play dumb? Okay then, let's play.'_

"Oh? Ah. Then, I guess, let me refresh your memory for you." Kakashi explained, smirking under his mask, "I recall we were standing in my office, you were staring at me then suddenly you became quite flustered and began blushing. That was the first odd thing. Then you suddenly rushed out of my office leaving me behind to follow after you. That was the second.  _Then_  you ignored me for a couple minutes after that. That was number three. Now you're making fun of my mask? That's the fourth odd thing in about an hour. So yes, this all seems  _pretty_  odd to me, if I don't say so myself. Right, Sakura?"

He watched as Sakura's eyes widen further and further which each one of his observations.

She didn't speak for a moment. He watched as she looked away from him, eyes searching desperately for an answer. Turning she faced forward again. Picking up her chopsticks, she began eating the last bit of her ramen.

 

* * *

 

"How very observant of you." she said in between bites.

Sakura couldn't think of anything else to say. He had seen everything and called all her bluffs. The only thing she had left for her is to try and play it cool.

_'Oh, god. He's gonna think I'm so weird.'_

She could feel him staring at her still.

Studying her. It took everything in her to keep her composure in this moment.

_'If he keeps looking at me like that, we're gonna have a repeat of what happened at the office… Why is he looking at me like that!? Why won't he saying anything?'_

Sakura started to feel her face warm up again. She stopped eating, putting down her chopsticks, and just stared into her bowl. She clenched her fists.

_'Oh, god, no. Not again…'_

"I'm sorry."

Sakura whipped her head to the left and looked at the Hokage. She found worry in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Sakura continued to stare at Kakashi for a moment before slowly facing forward again, looking back into her near empty bowl. Processing what he just said.

"I wasn't uncomfortable. Just… embarrassed." she spoke quietly into the bowl. She began to fidget with her hands in her lap.

He was still looking at her, studying her and this only made her fidgeted more with her hands.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her hands, easily holding both in his one.

This motion jerked Sakura back to reality, turning she looked back to Kakashi. They made eye contact, two dark gray eyes looking into seafoam green. She could see sincerity written in his tired eyes.

He finally spoke.

"Don't be." He said in a quiet voice, just above a whisper.

Sakura instantly felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing and there was no way she could hide it this time. She looked down to Kakashi's gloved hand that was holding both of hers.

_'His hand is so warm…'_

"Thank you..." Sakura managed to get out. Her throat instantly feeling dry the moment the words left her lips.

Kakashi gave her hands a gentle squeeze and removed his hand a few moments later.

"You're welcome, Sakura. Let me pay for lunch."

Sakura looked back up to him.

"Oh no, I offered lunch. Let me pay!"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let the lady pay for lunch? Consider it  _my_  treat. It was nice spending some time with you, Sakura."

Before she could continue her protest Kakashi had already pulled out his wallet and laid some cash on the counter. They eventually made their way out of the food stand and stood outside for a few moments before Kakashi spoke up, breaking their silence.

"I should probably get back to the office soon or Shizune and Shikamaru will begin a manhunt for me. Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No… I'm good. I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital and relay the good news and help out with anything that may need to be done."

"I'm sure they're in chaos without you there."

Sakura laughed at this and turned to smile up to Kakashi. Most of the tension dissipating between them, the air between them finally feeling light again.

"The funny part is you're probably right." she joked.

 

* * *

 

As if fate would have it, a sudden voice called out from behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama!"

Kakashi blew out a breath of air at the sound of interference approaching them. Moments later Shizune appeared at his and Sakura's side.

"Kakashi-sama, where have you been!? Oh! Hello Sakura-san!" Shizune spoke, semi out of breath and slightly surprised to see Sakura with the Hokage.

"Hi, Shizune-san." Sakura replied back, soft smile on her face.

"Hello, Shizune. Reminder once again that you do not need to use the -sama with me."

"Do you realize how much paperwork you have waiting for you!? Where have you been?"

"I do and I decided to go out for a nice lunch with Sakura here."

"That's all fine and dandy to do on your own time, but Kakashi-sama it's still work hours! So can we please return back to Hokage Tower to attempt to finish this up?" Shizune was practically pleading with the Hokage. Turning to face Sakura, "I don't mean to sound rude, Sakura-san."

"Oh, don't worry. It's sort of my fault anyways. I pulled him away and asked him to lunch."

Kakashi watched as Sakura spoke to Shizune, taking some blame off of him and onto herself. He suddenly felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling. He just felt an odd sensation that he couldn't explain.

Pushing that thought from his head, Kakashi turned to face Sakura.

"Well, I guess that means my fun here is done. I told you they would hunt me down, Sakura."

Sakura turned to face him as well and smiled.

"I shouldn't keep you any longer then, Hokage- _sama_."

Kakashi just looked at her and sighed. She was teasing him again. Deciding to play along with her little game, Kakashi plotted out his mini revenge. He straightened up a bit more smirking under his mask, he winked at her.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura."

His plan had worked out perfectly. Kakashi watched on as Sakura reacted to his wink and comment. Her eyes widening slightly and a dusting of a blush quickly crossing her cheeks. She regained her composure almost immediately.

Eyeing him with playful eyes, she gave him a small nod and a smile. Or smirk? He couldn't quite tell. Sakura then turned to Shizune and gave a quick nod as well before turning to walk away towards the direction of the hospital.

Kakashi heard Shizune begin speaking next to him but didn't listen to what she was saying. He was partially distracted watching Sakura walk away and thinking to himself.

_'I feel like this isn't going to be the end of it.'_

He smiled to himself before turning back to Shizune.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying again?"


	2. Long Day

Chapter 2: Long Day

Four days have passed since Sakura and Kakashi had their unusual lunch together. Sakura couldn't get him out of her head since then. She was confused with the whole interaction in general.

She chose to keep herself busy at the hospital ever since as a welcome distraction. With the approval of the expansion of the children's mental health clinic Sakura has been knee deep in paperwork, patient transfers, and began talking with the contractors about the addition to the building they currently use.

Finally after finishing her fourth fourteen hour shift, Sakura was walking back to her office to gather her things and go home. She was exhausted and craving a hot bath to wash away the day. Looking at the clock mounted on the wall in the hall approaching her office, she noted it was few minutes past 8 o'clock now. Sakura had the upcoming weekend off and was looking forward to sleeping in and enjoying the two days off.

As she was approaching her office door and reaching for the door knob when suddenly she sensed a familiar chakra on the other side of the door.

' _You have_ _ **got**_   _to be kidding me right now.'_

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked inside to find the Sixth Hokage sitting at her desk. He was leaning back in her chair with his feet propped up on the corner of the desk, nose buried in his ever present Icha Icha novel.

Looking up from his book, he spoke first.

"Ahh, Sakura. Nice to finally see you. I've been waiting here for quite a while now."

Sakura just stood there looking at him with an unamused pout.

"I'm rarely ever in my office. I only really come in between appointments to get the files I need."

"Noted." he said, nodding at her.

Deciding to end the small talk between them, she aimed to get to the bottom of this unexpected visit as quickly as possible.

Becoming more exhausted by the minute, she asked him.

"What brings you all the way here anyways?"

She watched him as he closed the novel and set it down on her desk.

"Well, I  _did_  approved a rather large expansion proposal for this clinic." Kakashi started, removing his feet from her desk and sitting up properly, "I knew it was a decent sized project from the way you spoke on Monday, but I saw the  _actual_  budget for it today and decided that it's something I should probably check in on occasionally. I just want a quick update, if you have a minute that is?" He explained, winking and giving her a slight devilish grin.

One that, on different circumstances, would have made Sakura blush. But today she just continued to stare at him, internally groaning.

"As much as I would like to sit down and give you an update right now, Kakashi-sensei, I really just want to go home. I've had a long day, okay? I just finished my fourth fourteen hour shift this week, so I  _really_  don't have it in me to function much longer."

"Drop the -sensei, please. And you're overworking yourself, Sakura."

"What else is new?" irritation slipping into her voice.

She watched as Kakashi furrowed his brow and lean forward, resting his arms on her desk.

"Sakura. It's not good for you." he spoke, scolding her.

This only caused Sakura more irritation in her increasing exhaustive state. She did not need her former sensei and current Hokage lecturing her on her work schedule right now.

"Well, you see. I recently got this expansion proposal approval and with this approval comes a bunch of work that  _must_  get done. So these fourteen hour shifts are going to become a norm for the time being, Hokage- _sama_." Sakura snapped at him.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi continued with his hard stare at Sakura after snapping at him.

' _Something's off with her.'_  He thought, mulling it over in his head.

"Then we should get you an assistant. Help lessen your workload. And  _please_ , drop the -sama."

"I don't need an assistant." she deadpanned.

Sakura began to move, walking around to the side of her desk to hang up her lab coat on the coat rack. Pulling off her jacket, she put it on. He watched her carefully as she stepped around behind her desk next to him, pulling open the bottom drawer and pulling out her bag.

Reaching over, Kakashi grabbed ahold of her wrist as she began to turn away from him.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned and glared at him, snapping at him again.

"What?"

Kakashi stood at this, facing Sakura, not letting go of her wrist. He kept his hard stare on her and spoke.

"Let me walk you home."

"Why?" she looked up at him with mix of irritation and confusion written on her face.

"Because I want to, that's why." he said sternly, softening his tone with her.

 

* * *

 

Sakura sighed, her exhaustion setting in further.

' _I really don't want to deal with this right now… I just want to go home.'_

"I'm fine, you don't have to."

Kakashi gave her wrist a small squeeze causing a small shiver to run up her spine.

"Please, just let me." he said, nearly whispering now. His tone reaching a new level softness she's never heard before.

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Sakura looked down to his gloved hand that was holding her in place.

"Fine…" she mumbled quietly, refusing to look up to Kakashi.

Sakura continued to stare at his hand that held onto her.

' _His hand is still so warm…'_ she thought, ' _No! Stop! I need to stop thinking about him like this!'_

Suddenly Sakura felt her head start to spin and dizziness consume her. She winced at the sudden pain in her head and felt herself start leaning back. Attempting to rebalance herself, she took a quick step back but felt herself stumble more and begin to fall.

' _Oh, no…'_

Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her and her body press into something hard and warm.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you okay!?" she heard Kakashi calling out next to her ear, realizing that he must have caught her before she could fall down the rest of the way.

Sakura was getting dizzier by the second. She felt her body shift again, her feet leaving the ground. She realized then that Kakashi was now holding her.

"I'm really tired…" she said, attempting to look up at him.

"Are you okay? Sakura?" she saw he was looking at her, worry written all over his face. She could hear every bit of concern in his deep voice.

"I'm fine… Tired."

"I'm going to bring you home now. Is that okay?"

Sakura let her head swing back, growing more and more sleepy by the second. She could barely keep her eyes open at this point.

"Okay…"

She felt Kakashi begin to move and heard them exit her office. The sound of his boots on the tile floor was the only noise coming from the hallways. She felt him pull her closer to his body.

' _So warm…'_

He spoke again as they were stepping outside.

"Sakura, do you still live in the same apartment building?"

Sakura tried lifting her head back up to look at Kakashi to give him an answer but was met with another wave of dizziness at the movement.

Letting her head fall back against his shoulder, she mumbled out a simple reply.

"Yeah."

"Okay. We'll be there soon then."

Travelling for a while in silence, Kakashi held her close to him as they walked along.

' _He's so warm… It's nice… I'm… I'm really tired…'_

Sakura let out a big yawn. While taking in a deep breath she took notice that Kakashi smelled good in her sleepy state.

' _He even smells good… Warm… Like the forest… Like fresh rain…'_

"You smell good…" Sakura mumbled into his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"You smell good…" Kakashi heard Sakura say into his shoulder.

He stiffened up at the confession.

' _Did I hear that right? Did she just say I smell good?'_

Kakashi felt her shift in his arms, pressing her face more into his shoulder. She let out a soft sigh.

Instead of replying, Kakashi chose allow the comment to linger in the air. After a few moments, he looked down, finding that Sakura had indeed fallen asleep in his arms.

' _What a turn of events today seems to have taken. I was just hoping to talk to her, but now I'm carrying her sleeping body home. Never seem to have a dull moment with her.'_ A smile playing on his lips as he continued walking.

A few minutes later, Kakashi arrived to her apartment building. Getting them into the lobby, he suddenly realized he doesn't remember what apartment she lives in. Turning to search around for a directory, he spots the mail boxes on the right wall.

He stood there while holding her, scanning the the boxes for her name.

' _Haruno. Haruno. Ah! Haruno Sakura. Apartment 212.'_

Turning back, Kakashi walked up the stairs that were next to the mailboxes. Arriving on the second floor he walked down the hall until he arrived at the last door on the left reading  _#212._

' _Hmm, I need to get her keys somehow…'_

Kakashi rose his right knee and pressed it against the door to steady himself. Pulling his right arm out from under Sakura's knees, he let them rest on his thigh. Using his free hand, Kakashi pulled open Sakura's bag that was resting on her stomach. Searching for her keys, he found them immediately in one of the pockets.

Putting the key in the lock, he heard it click as it turned. Pocketing them, he picked up Sakura's legs again, letting his leg drop to the floor. Turning the doorknob he turned, pushing the door open with his back.

Walking in, he used his foot to close the door behind them. Using his toes, he kicked off his boots. Propping his knee back up against the door like earlier and balancing Sakura on his thigh again, he grabbed her purse and sat it on the table by the door. He then reached over to remove both of her sandals, letting them simply fall to the floor.

Scooping her up again, he turned, walking the rest of the way into her apartment. Looking around, it was modestly decorated and well kept.

' _She pretty much lives at work. And it seems work follows her home too.'_  he thought, noting the piles of files from the hospital on her kitchen table and coffee table.

Scanning the open living space, he spots two doors on the left side of the living room; one to her bedroom and the other to the bathroom most likely he thought. Walking up to the one on the right, he opened it. Guessing right, he was greeted with the inside of Sakura's bedroom.

Stepping in he walked over to her bed, managing to pull her quilt open with his foot and lay her down. Sakura began to stir at the motion, mumbling something in her sleep and rolling onto her right side. Kakashi halted his movements, hoping he didn't wake her. After a moment he concluded he was safe.

Squatting down at her side, Kakashi began working diligently on removing her jacket. It took him a minute, but he managed to remove it. He turned and draped it over her footboard. Turning back, he reached up and removed her Konoha headband, setting it on the nightstand. Pulling her hands towards him gently, he carefully removed her gloves and sat them aside as well. Next he went to the elbow pads she wore and pulled each down and off.

Sakura began to stir again, rolling back onto her back. He stopped moving, praying he didn't wake her this time. She began mumbling in her sleep again.

"Kakashi… Mmm… "

Kakashi froze at the sound of his name, eyes widening.

' _Why did she say my name? Is she waking up? No. She's out cold. Is she dreaming? Why would she be dreaming of me?'_

He sat there squatted, studying her sleeping face in hope for an answer of some sorts, but all he could see in the dimly lit room was a woman sound asleep.

Kakashi let out a sigh to himself, he didn't have time to be thinking about this right now. He needed to get Sakura ready for bed.

So he continued, shuffling down the bed, he removed her weapon packs from her hip and thigh. Moving to her knees he pulled her knee pads off.

Standing up he gathered the items he removed. Walking over to her dresser, he sat them on top of it. He walked back over to Sakura, grabbing her quilt and pulling it over her, he tucked her in.

Kakashi stood there for a few moments, watching her sleep. Her breathing was deep and even, mouth slightly a gap. She looked so peaceful he thought.

' _So beautiful…'_

He took a step forward, leaning over and reaching down, he carefully tucked a strand of pink hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"Oh, Sakura…" he spoke in a hushed whisper, allowing his fingertips to trail along her cheek.

Straightening up, Kakashi looked at Sakura for one last lingering moment before turning to leave the room. He walked over to the front door, stopping to put his boots on. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out her keys, setting them on the table next to her purse. Opening her door, he switched the lock over and left.

Walking back down the stairs and out of the building, Kakashi thought over the events of the last couple hours as he made his way to his own home.

' _She said I smelled good and then said my name in her sleep…'_

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking, that weird sensation in the pit of his stomach has returned again. The exact same feeling he felt when he and Sakura were saying their goodbyes on Monday. He reached up and placed his hand on his stomach where the sensation was coming from. It felt tight, like it was tugging on him.

' _What is this feeling I keep experiencing? It's odd…'_

Closing his eyes and groaning to himself, he blew a breath of air out thru his mask. Kakashi was feeling so confused and unsure with himself in this moment. He was also annoyed with himself for feeling this way. Sighing, he continued walking home while sorting out his thoughts along the way.

 

* * *

 

Sakura began stirring in her sleep. A wash of warm morning light shining in onto her face. Rolling over onto her back, Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open. She was waking up in her bed.

' _Wait.'_

Sakura shot up and looked around to her surroundings. She was definitely in her bedroom and she was definitely in her bed she thought to herself. She peered down at herself and saw she was still dressed, but her headband and other items had been taken off. Continuing to look around, Sakura saw the various items and articles of clothing placed throughout her room.

' _How did I get home…?'_

Then memories of last night began flooding her mind. She passed out in her office while Kakashi was there! He must to have been the one who brought her home, she thought.

' _Oh, god. How embarrassing! I don't really remember anything after I snapped at him!'_ she thought to herself.

She looked over to the clock on her nightstand and saw it currently read  _8:32am._

"I slept for nearly 12 hours!?" she shouted to herself in disbelief.

Getting out of bed, Sakura walked into her living room and looked around. Noticing her purse and keys sitting on the table by the door and her sandals neatly placed together nearby.

Walking into her kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and some breakfast, Sakura thought over the conversation she and Kakashi had the night before.

' _I was so unnecessarily mean to him…'_ she thought while preparing her tea, ' _I was so exhausted and I took my frustration out on him. He didn't deserve that…'_

Sakura moved to sit down at her kitchen table with her tea and breakfast. She reheated some leftovers from the other day. Grabbing one of the many hospital files stacked in front of her, she attempted to read its contents but failed miserably.

Her mind was a million miles away at the moment.

Closing the file and tossing it back on the pile, Sakura took a bite of her breakfast and thought to herself as she chewed.

' _I need to thank him properly for bringing me home… Even after I snapped at him, he brought me home and made sure I was okay. God. I'm so embarrassing! No wonder I'm single. There isn't anyone who would put up with me like that…'_

She sat there continuing to take a few more bites of her breakfast. Grabbing her tea, she took a welcomed drink.

' _Wait.'_

Sakura froze at her thought. Setting her cup down, her mind began racing.

' _Kakashi. Kakashi made sure I got home! He had no reason to do that. I was at the hospital! He could have easily gotten one of the nurses to help and left me there, but he didn't! He went to the trouble of carrying me across the village and getting me home safely. He cares about me. He cares…'_

Sakura stood up suddenly. Cleaning up her breakfast, she carried her plate and cup over to the sink and began to wash them.

' _Of course he cares!'_ continuing her previous thought, ' _I was his former student. That's all! I'm overthinking this. There's no way in hell he could have any type of actual_ _ **feelings**_   _for me, right? Or could he?'_

Sakura paused in the middle of washing the plate, contemplating the possibility. Shaking her head vigorously in attempt to shake away the thought of Kakashi having any type of feelings for her.

' _Stop it now, Sakura! You'll only make things worse if you try something. Nothing could_ _ **ever**_   _happen between you two anyways! You wouldn't even have a chance to begin with! He's the Hokage for heaven's sake! Not to mention, he's 14 years older than you!_ _ **Get. It. Together.**_ '

Returning to her current task, Sakura continued her assault on the plate, scrubbing it harder than necessary before rinsing it and placing it in the dish rack.

_*knock knock knock*_

Whipping around, Sakura stood there staring at the door. She was so distracted with her thoughts she never realized someone had approached it. Grabbing a hand towel she quickly dried her hands and walked over to the door, pulling it open immediately.

Sakura's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and dread at realizing who was standing on the other side.

"Yo." spoke the familiar deep voice standing in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Why do you think Kakashi has shown up at Sakura's door so early in the morning!? How is Sakura going to handle this new suspicion that Kakashi may have feelings for her? When will she come to terms with her own? Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Rate and review! Let me know what you think so far!


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more Kakashi centric as he will be coming to conclusion on some troubles he's currently experiencing! Sorry in advance for Sakura's behavior, I had to to it! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Surprise Visit

"Yo." Kakashi waved, greeting her.

Sakura didn't say hello or good morning back to him. He watched as she just continued to stare at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Sakura?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

This movement seemed to cause her to snap back into reality. He stood there watching as she shook her head quickly.

"Oh! Kakashi! Hello! I'm-I'm sorry! Just s-surprised to see you here!" Sakura spoke, stuttering, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

' _Why is she acting like she's nervous to see me? Did I do something wrong?'_

"It is early, isn't it?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

He noted that she was still wearing her clothes from last night, bedhead quite obvious. Even in a state of dishevel, she looked good he thought.

' _She must have just woken up not long ago.'_

"I just figured I should probably come check on you since you did pass out from exhaustion last night." admitting to her the reason for his exceptionally early visit.

A blush crossing her cheeks, Sakura began darting her eyes around, looking anywhere but at him. He stood there studying her as she began worrying her bottom lip as if she was embarrassed about something she was thinking about.

' _Her lips… well…'_

"Yeah… About that…" she spoke quietly to him, peeking up to him from under long lashes.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Sakura."

"But, but I was seriously so rude to you! You shou-" she began protesting him.

Holding his hand up he stopped her from protesting further.

"I said don't worry, okay? You were clearly exhausted." he explained, "I shouldn't have shown up unannounced like that anyways. Although, I'm glad I did because there would have been no way you would've made it home without passing out in the streets."

Sakura's blush deepened in color, looking down to their feet, she quietly replied to him.

"Thank you… You didn't have to go to the trouble to bring me all the way home, but thank you."

' _She's acting more embarrassed than necessary in a situation like this. She just simply overworked herself. There has to be something bothering her to make her behave this way.'_

"It was no problem, Sakura. I promise." his voice deep and even, carrying a serious yet caring tone.

 

* * *

 

' _God, I am being so embarrassing right now! Get it together, Sakura! He's just making sure you're okay. Nothing more and nothing less!'_

Looking back up from her feet she found the Hokage studying her, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

' _Yep, he definitely thinks I'm being weird right now.'_

Swallowing her pride and taking a deep breath to steady her racing heart, Sakura mustered up the most convincing smile she could manage.

"Would you like to come in? I can make us tea. I have the kettle ready still from my breakfast. I'm sure you still want to talk about the progress at the clinic?"

Kakashi shuffled in place, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. Looking off to the side for a second before looking back to her.

"I sadly have a meeting I need to get to soon." dropping his hand and stuffing both into his pockets, "Though, I'd much rather miss that to spend time with you." he finished, winking at her.

Sakura felt her face instantly warm up, blushing madly no doubt.

' _Oh, god. Why is he saying things like that!?'_

Trying to say something in reply, Sakura opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was speechless.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi watched Sakura as she stood there opening and closing her mouth a couple times, obviously flustered at his comment.

' _Okay, that worked out like I thought it would. Too easy, actually… Was I right though?'_

Kakashi had purposely chose to say that last comment and wink at her as bit of a test on a theory he had developed. Last night after he left Sakura's apartment, he constantly replayed the last few interactions they shared and came to a couple conclusions.

_**-flashback to last night-** _

' _I really need to get to the bottom of this odd feeling I keep having.' Kakashi thought to himself as he held onto his stomach walking home from Sakura's._

_He arrived to his own apartment building after a few minutes passed. He climbed up the stairs to the third floor and walked to his corner apartment. Stopping in front of his door and fishing out his keys, he unlocked the door._

_He kicked off his boots as he entered the tiny apartment. Even as the Hokage, he chose to live here. Never feeling the need to have a large place if it was just going to be him._

_He made his way to his bedroom, grabbing some pajamas, Kakashi needed a shower to clear his mind of tonight's events._

' _Why has Sakura been acting so odd lately?' he thought to himself as he made his way into his bathroom, depositing the clean pajamas on the sink and stripping down to nothing._

_Turning the knob on his shower, hot water began spraying out. Stepping in, Kakashi immediately dipped his head under the refreshing spray of water. 'She can't seem to look at me without getting flustered and blushing. It's like she has a thing for me or something.'_

_He chuckled quietly to himself and continued with his shower; washing his hair and scrubbing away the day's grime._

' _She can't have a thing for me, that's impossible. She's been pining after Sasuke for years! Then again…" he stopped washing his chest, deep in thought, 'Ever since he returned to the village and left again for his atonement journey she hasn't mentioned him once and she use to never shut up about him. But that doesn't mean anything.'_

_Rinsing himself off and turning off the shower, Kakashi stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off and got dressed. Looking down at his stomach and without thinking, he lifted his hand, placing it on his stomach where the odd feeling has been coming from._

' _I still can't even explain this problem though. I've only ever felt it after seeing her these last few days. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes any damn sense.'_

_Throwing the damp towel in the hamper, Kakashi left the bathroom and padded his way to his bedroom. As he was walking in, he went over to his bookshelf to grab one of his beloved Icha Icha novels to help distract him from his thoughts before calling it at night. Looking at his shelf, he noticed one book was missing._

' _That's odd… Where did I put it?'_

_Turning around he walked over to his dresser, opening his weapon pack that he usually kept a copy in while he was working. He was greeted with nothing but the usual tools and weapons. Sighing, he closed it back up._

_Kakashi began to search his entire apartment for the missing book. Nearly turning it upside down during the search. He looked around everywhere he could have possibly left it and came up empty handed._

_Ending up back in his room, Kakashi plopped down onto his bed and examined his bookshelf again._

' _Where did I last have it…?'_

_He recalled his day and everything seemed correct and normal for the most part._

' _I was reading it last in Sakura's office before she came in…'_

_Then it dawned on him that he sat the book on her desk after had she walked in and they began talking. He would've usually remembered to grab it but she passed out and that took priority over the novel obviously. Sighing to himself, he'd have to go retrieve it tomorrow sometime._

_Stretching out on the bed, he continued to think about Sakura. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since their lunch on Monday. It was starting to affect his work now. He was losing focus in meetings and everything reminded him of her._

_Suddenly the sensation in his stomach returned. Kakashi grunted, placing his hand over the annoying spot._

' _Sakura… What the hell are you doing to me?'_

_Kakashi wasn't an idiot. Far from it in fact, he didn't end up as the Hokage of the Leaf for nothing. He knew Sakura was beautiful. Anyone with a pair of half-decent functioning eyes could see that. She had become quite the woman over these last couple years. Men were constantly swooning after her. Sakura was just simply stunning and that was an undisputed fact._

_Even though Sakura had endured years of hard combat and war, her skin remained creamy and was next to flawless. Her seafoam green eyes had always intrigued him. They were always shining, so bright and playful. Her lips… well…_

_Kakashi suddenly shot up in his bed, eyes wide in realization._

" _Oh my god, I have romantic feelings for Sakura." he said to himself in disbelief._

_Kakashi got up from his bed and began pacing his room, mind racing a million miles per hour. He never really held feelings for anyone before. Sure, he had bedded some women over the years. But they were never more than a single night of passion, if you would call it that. But, this… This ever tightening knot in his stomach toward a woman he had never even kissed. It was new. And it was exhilarating. Shaking his head at the thoughts crossing his mind._

" _No. No, no, no. I cannot possibly have feelings for her! She is my former student damn it! I can't have feelings for a former student! That would be a major taboo. It would be even worse now that I'm the Hokage! I'm a tired old man compared to her anyways. There's no way in hell she could even be semi interested in someone like me to begin with. She has way better options to choose from." he was muttering to himself frantically, thinking of all the men in Konoha that would be honored to date her if she chose them._

' _Even Genma or Raido could be better options than me.' Kakashi thought, mulling over the idea, shaking his head bitterly, 'No, neither would be worthy of her time. Though either would probably be happy to have her. But she would never have me. I'm too old, broken, an-'_

_Kakashi stopped his pacing and stared straight ahead into nothing, eyes widening further. Wait._

' _She has been acting odd around me these last couple days. She's been getting flustered and blushes whenever I catch her staring at me or if I look at her a little to long. She hasn't even been able to look me in the eye either…'_

_He recalled earlier when he was carrying her nearly unconscious body home. How she told him that he smelled good and nuzzling into his shoulder before falling asleep. He just brushed it off then as a silly sleep deprived comment she made. But it was making sense now that he thought about it. The next obvious sign he stupidly dismissed was when he was getting her ready for bed and she called out his name in her sleep. It was all making sense now._

_Sakura Haruno has feelings for_ _**him** _ _. The one and only, Kakashi Hatake._

" _No, no. I'm just overthinking this." he muttered to himself again, starting up his pacing again, "She doesn't have feelings for me! I'm just projecting my own feelings onto this. I'd be insane if I think I have a sliver of a chance with her. It's just simply impossible!"_

_Kakashi returned to his bed. As he was laying down, he audubly groaned._

" _What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Hatake?" speaking to the air while draping an arm over his eyes._

' _I can't just walk up to her and ask if she has feelings for me either. She would either die of embarrassment or laugh in my face at the thought of it. There_ _ **has**_   _to be another way to confirm this feeling I have that she may have feelings for me…'_

_Kakashi continued lying there, removing the arm from over his eyes and stared up through the darkness at his ceiling. He was sorting through all the options he could think of to possibly figure out this situation, he came to a few conclusions._

' _I need go about this very carefully. I can't let her know that I have feelings yet. I need to confirm some things first.' he started planning out the course of action he would take._

' _I should go see her tomorrow anyways to check on her and make sure she's alright. That's when I can test out a few things. Maybe ask some simple questions…' he groaned again at the frustration he was feeling._

' _Plus, I need to know her current feelings about Sasuke. How can I casually ask about that without seeming creepy? "Oh, hey Sakura. Are you still in love with Sasuke because if not, I have feelings for you and would like to ask you out on a date!"'_

_Kakashi scoffed at himself over the thought of asking such a question._

' _If she still has feelings for him then I'll back off and drop it. But if she's moved on…?'_

_Kakashi rubbed his face, groaning into his hands._

' _If she really has moved on from him… Then I'm screwed.'_

_Deciding that enough was enough, Kakashi choose to call it a night and got under his covers to go to bed. Not that he was going to sleep much anyways. He couldn't keep a certain pink haired kunoichi out of his head. Or dreams._

_**-end flashback-** _

Sakura continued to stand there speechless. Kakashi was quite proud of himself for managing to get such a reaction out of her so easily. He stood there smiling under his mask at the achievement.

"Uhh… Umm…" she began stuttering.

Kakashi chose then to help her out a bit. It wasn't fair to leave her hanging much longer after what he said.

"We could do dinner later if you want? That is, if you're available? We can talk more then."

 

* * *

 

' _Dinner!? Did he just ask me to dinner!? Like a date? No. No, Sakura. He just means we can talk about the clinic. Of course this isn't a date! But then why did he say he'd much rather spend time with me? What does_ _ **that**_   _mean?'_

"Sakura?" Kakashi spoke, waving his hand in front of her face again.

Sakura jumped at the motion.

"Oh, god! I'm sorry!" she began apologizing, covering her face with her hands. Completely embarrassed that she got lost in her thoughts in front of him.

' _I'm making such a fool of myself!'_

"Sakura? Are you okay?" she heard him ask.

' _He probably thinks I'm losing my damn mind or something…'_

Peeking up to Kakashi through her fingers, she found him eyeing her with careful eyes.

"Yeah… Um… Yeah. I'm sorry," Sakura replied, dropping her hands from her face. Clearing her throat, she continued, "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm just feeling a little off right now."

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh. Yeah! Everything is fine!" Sakura said, nodding, trying desperately to reassure Kakashi she wasn't losing her mind.

"But you just said you were feeling off though?"

' _Uhhh…'_

"That's unrelated, don't worry. I'm fine! I promise! Just the exhaustion thing, yah know? And yes, I can do dinner later! I'm 100% available! Wait. I-I'm mean I'm able to go to dinner. With you. Dinner with you. Yeah!" Sakura let out a nervous laugh, "What time and where do you want to meet?" she ended with an even more nervous smile.

Kakashi just stood there watching her sputter on and on. He was studying her, amusement clear in his eyes. She was internally panicking at this point.

' _Please buy it. Please buy it, Kakashi. I don't want to say something I'll regret.'_

"I'll just come and pick you up. Seven, okay?"

"O-okay! Um, but what should I wear?" she asked nervously, "Where are we going?"

She watched as Kakashi brought a hand up to his chin and thought for a moment. Dropping it back down to his side and stuffing it into his pocket again, he spoke, amusement on his voice as well as in his eyes.

"Let's make it a surprise. Just dress comfortably."

"Uhh, okay."

' _What does he have planned?'_

"Well, I should get going sadly. I'm already running late to this meeting." Kakashi sighed, "I'll see you at seven?"

Sakura smiled up to him shyly.

"I'll see you at seven."

He began to turn and walk away and Sakura stood in her doorway watching him leave. Suddenly he stopped, turning his head he looked over his shoulder back at her.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

Pulling her brows together in confusion, stepping more into the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Please make sure you're taking care of yourself, okay? You gave me a good scare last night. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Speechless, Sakura stood there frozen in place as Kakashi turned back around and left, leaving her to stand alone in the hallway.

After a few minutes, Sakura eventually made it back into her apartment. Closing her door, she turned and leaned against it.

"He really does care, doesn't he?" she whispered to herself in disbelief.

Sakura felt her stomach begin to flutter. Placing a hand on her stomach, she smiled, the ever present blush she seems to be wearing most days coming back to her cheeks.

' _Oh, my… I'm in trouble.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think their dinner will go? Will Kakashi reveal his feelings to her?
> 
> Please rate and review! I would to hear feedback from you guys! Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far and your predictions!


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4: Dinner

It was now quarter to seven, Kakashi would be arriving soon to pick Sakura up for their dinner together.

Standing in front of her floor length mirror in her room, Sakura stood there checking herself out.

She chose to wear a simple green knit sweater her mother gifted her for her birthday last month. Matching her eyes perfectly, it quickly became a favorite. She wore a simple red headband in place of her usual Konoha issued headband. Deciding on a simple pair of black leggings and flats, it pulled everything together. He  _did_  say dress comfortable afterall she thought.

' _Simple and comfortable.'_

Leaning forward and studying her face, Sakura noted how much it's changed in the last few years. Thinning out a bit, her cheekbones and jawline were more defined and delicate. Blinking a couple times she studied her eyes. She had touched up her lashes with a hint of mascara earlier, making her eyes pop more.

Glancing over to the clock on her nightstand, now showing that it was ten to seven.

Sakura's tummy started fluttering again and her heart began racing. Standing up, she placed one hand on her stomach and the other over her heart. She nervously looked back at her reflection.

' _Oh my… This isn't going to end well for me at all… You're in way over your head, Sakura.'_ she thought, glancing over herself for the millionth time, ' _No. It's just dinner! This is not a date! Just a casual dinner of_ _ **friends**_ _. Nothing more…'_

Turning away from her reflection, she wandered out of her room to the bathroom to put on some perfume before Kakashi got there. Sakura wore a light and airy vanilla perfume, complimenting her coconut scented shampoo and bodywash nicely. It was a perfect combo in her opinion.

_*knock knock knock*_

Zipping out of the bathroom towards her front door, Sakura saw the time on her stove showed  _6:54pm._

' _He's early for once!? Who would've imagined Kakashi Hatake arriving early for_ _ **anything**_ _.'_

Stopping in front of the door, straightening her shirt and taking a deep breath.

' _Be confident, Sakura. Let's not have a repeat of what you did this morning.'_

Putting on a warm smile, she pulled the door open to greet him. Standing on the other side was none other than the Rokudaime himself.

"Hi, Kakas…" Sakura began to say but losing her train of thought instantly. She couldn't help staring at the man in front of her.

He was wearing his standard issued black jounin pants, minus the usual weapons holsters, and boots. Instead of his usual Hokage black flak jacket, he wore a dark gray long sleeved pullover and no gloves. The only usual accessories on him were his Konoha headband and mask.

' _Oh my god. He's handsome as hell.'_ she thought as she felt a blush creeping up.

 

* * *

 

' _Oh my god. She's beautiful as hell.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as saw Sakura opening the door.

He felt his face get warm. He was blushing! Kakashi never felt more grateful for his mask ever before than he was in this moment.

He couldn't help himself as he stood there eyeing her, drinking in every inch. She was wearing a light green sweater that somehow matched her eyes perfectly. Instead of her Konoha headband, she chose to wear a deep red headband in its place.

Loving everything he saw in front of him, her smile, her blush, and her eyes. Oh, her eyes were so beautiful. Was she wearing mascara? Her lips…

Kakashi blinked a couple times to disrupt his thoughts before they could proceed any further.

' _Get it together, Hatake. Don't go losing your cool now. She just thinks this a work related dinner.'_

"Long time no see, Sakura. You're looking quite lovely tonight." he said, winking at her.

"Thank you. It's rare to see you in anything but your uniform. I feel honored." replying to him with a warm smile.

"Ah, felt the need to switch things up. Gotta keep you on your toes, ya know." he explained, "You ready?"

Sakura didn't reply to his comment immediately, only continuing to give him a warm smile. Kakashi suddenly felt the familiar tight knot form in his stomach as he smiled back.

"I am! Let me just grab my jacket and bag." she finally spoke, watching her turn around back into the apartment to fetch the items.

Slinging the bag onto her shoulder and hanging the jacket in her arms, together they left Sakura's apartment and made their way out.

"So… Where are we going for dinner? You still haven't told me." Sakura spoke, breaking their silence.

"You'll see soon enough."

She just hummed in acknowledgment from his side. Daring to peek at her, Kakashi found her staring ahead with a small smile on her lips. The knot in his stomach tightening further at the sight.

Arriving a few minutes later, they stopped in front a small restaurant.

It was a slightly more upscale barbeque restaurant Kakashi thought was his best option for tonight. He needed some privacy to speak with her, but not too much to make it awkward. It contained semi-private booths and offered a higher quality selection of food, the perfect choice for his situation he thought.

"Barbeque, huh? This is fancier than most other places. Pricier too in fact. Is this really where we'll be eating?" she asked, looking truly surprised at his choice.

"Ahh, Sakura, are you complaining about a man treating you out to a nice dinner? I figured I could treat us to something nicer than usual."

Her eyes widened at his response, blush returning per usual.

"Well, no… I just don't wanna inconvenience you or anything." she admitted, looking away from him shyly.

Taking a chance and stepping forward, he leaned towards Sakura. Stopping his head next to hers, his lips right by her ear, Kakashi whispered.

"You could  _never_  inconvenience me, Sakura."

 

* * *

 

An audible gasp escaping her lips, Sakura felt her entire body shiver and heat up at the same time. She watched as Kakashi stood up straight again, eyeing her with dark eyes.

' _What is he trying to play at? Is he teasing me?'_

Deciding instantly to play along with this game, she looked up to Kakashi to meet his heated gaze. She gave him a sly smile and a wink. Before giving him a chance to react, Sakura took a step around him.

"I see…" she whispered, walking towards the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi stood there rooted in place, he was taken aback by the sudden confidence Sakura was displaying. She's a completely different person than she was this morning he thought to himself.

Shaking his head, he turned quickly to catch up with her before she got into the restaurant. Reaching from behind her, he pulled open the door, allowing her to walk in first.

During that motion he caught scent of her perfume.

' _Vanilla… and coconut? Hmm…'_

"After you." he spoke with a husky whisper into her ear.

"Thank you." she whispered back quietly.

As they stepped in they were greeted with a near packed restaurant. Kakashi stood there humming to himself in contemplation. He did not plan for it to be busy. With no back up restaurant planned for them either, he was getting somewhat anxious.

' _Great…'_

"Kakashi-sensei… I don't think we're gonna get a booth, are we?" Sakura spoke up from his side timidly. Their earlier teasing forgotten now.

"Please, drop the -sensei, Sakura. And I think you're ri-"

A waitress suddenly popped in front of them from out of nowhere.

"Oh! It's the Hokage! What a great honor! How many will be joining you tonight?"

Kakashi held up two fingers.

"Just the two of us here."

The waitress stood there eyeing the two of them for a quick second. She checked him out with a knowing look, lust clear in her eyes. He was used to women looking at him like that, more so since the war ended and him becoming Hokage. However, when she turned raising a brow towards Sakura, he knew immediately she was judging her.

' _Don't look at her like that… Do you even know who she is? She could snap you like a twig if she wanted.'_

He felt Sakura shift uncomfortably next to him, he turned to see her looking down at her feet. He knew she always struggled with her confidence and this waitress was not helping one bit.

He was not happy.

"Let me see what I have, Hokage-sama! As you can see we're very busy tonight. If we don't have anything right now, would you mind waiting?" the waitress spoke, acting as if she didn't just undress him with her eyes and give Sakura the stink eye.

"Depends on how much longer you're going to stand there staring at me and my date like that." he ground out to the women in front of him, annoyed.

The waitress froze in place, eyes going wide with fear. Completely blindsided for being caught eyeing them, she began panicking.

"I- Uh- I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I'm so sorry, H-Ho-Hokage-sama! I didn't mean to offend you or your date!" she apologized, stuttering profusely and bowing deeply, "Please, do not judge the restaurant because of me! Please wait here while I go check for a booth!"

Kakashi stood there watching her retreat into the dining area. He still felt some annoyance, but was thankful the young woman apologized. Realizing Sakura hasn't made a peep, he turned to look at her. She was frozen in place as well, still looking down at her feet with a stunned expression carved on her face.

"Sakura?"

She twitched at the sound of his voice saying her name. Looking up to him slowly, her eyes still wide.

"Are you okay? Do you still want to eat here? We can always go somewhe-"

"You said I was your date." she whispered, interrupting him, staring at him with her piercing seafoam green eyes.

Deciding it was easier to tell the truth than play it off, he replied.

"Yes, I did. I didn't make you uncomfortable by saying that, did I?"

' _Shit! I totally messed this up. She obviously doesn't have feelings, you idiot. Just stop it now before you ruin it further.'_

He watched her as she looked away from him, thinking over what he just said. He was getting more anxious as the seconds ticked by with her not saying anything. Suddenly smiling, she looked back up to him.

"No, you didn't."

Before getting get a chance to reply, the waitress returned. Worry, or was it fear he thought, written all over her face.

"Um, Hokage-sama, I don't have any regular booths right now. It'll be about thirty or so minutes before one opens up." she revealed, fidgeting with her apron, "But… We have a single booth available if you want to use that one."

"A single booth?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes. It's just a booth that has one bench with the grill instead of two."

Turning to look at Sakura with an amusing look in his eyes.

"Do you wanna share a bench for dinner? Or do you want to go find something else?" he asked.

"Well…" smiling up to him, "We went to all the trouble of walking here, so I don't mind if we share just this once." she ended with, winking to him.

He smiled at her for a second before turning back to the waitress.

"We'll take it."

"O-okay, Hokage-sama. Right this way."

 

* * *

 

The young waitress guided them the short distance to the single sided booth. Holding the half curtain open for her, Sakura slid in first and Kakashi followed after, sitting down next to her. The bench was long enough for the two of them to sit comfortably apart without feeling crowded, but close enough to make it a bit more intimate than normal.

Handing them menus and taking their drink orders, the waitress scurried off to fetch them. Returning shortly after, they placed their order. Grabbing the menus from her and Kakashi, she was off once again.

Turning to face Sakura, she matched his movement.

"So how are you feeling? Rested up now?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely. I slept for nearly 12 hours! I haven't slept that long in ages."

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that." he smiled to her, "You should really be more careful from now on though. You  _really_  scared me last night, Sakura. Talking one second and the next you're just falling back?" blowing a breath of air out at his last sentence.

Sakura began blushing at this, feeling guilty. Looking away from him she spoke.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for that…" looking back to him with an apologetic smile, "Like I said, with that expansion approval comes a  _lot_  of work. I'm just really excited to see this happen, so the shifts suddenly became longer."

Raising his brows, he nodded at her in understanding.

"So how's the expansion coming along? I know it's only been a week, but like I said, it's something I should probably check in on regularly."

Smiling, Sakura began explaining to Kakashi what has been done so far. She told him that the contractors have already drawn out a rough picture of what the expanded building will look like. Listing out the services they already provide and the new ones that we begin once the project is complete. She even went on to explain that the budget he saw listed was the high end budget and how they fully expect to fall under it, so he shouldn't have to worry too much about the final cost.

Their plate of meats and various sides and sauces arrived as she was speaking. Thanking the waitress, Sakura watched as she gave Kakashi another quick 'look' before leaving them.

' _I don't like how she's looking at him… No! Stop that. Don't be jealous, he's not even yours to be jealous over!'_

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison before grabbing some meat to put on the grill.

Sakura made it clear that he was safe to pull down his mask to eat by facing forward again. Even after all these years, she still hasn't managed to get a glimpse of Kakashi's face. But now she respected his choice. He had his reasons for covering up and if he wanted her to see it he would let her know.

They casually talked about life as they began eating.

Kakashi spoke about some of his various meetings and how Shizune is constantly on him about sneaking out of the office. Sakura spoke more about the clinic, her rounds at the hospital, and how she goes to the academy now to teach basic medical ninjutsu to students.

Sakura was in love with the food. She couldn't recall the last time she ate such tasty barbeque. She sat there savoring each bite, thankful after all that Kakashi chose this place for their night out.

Feeling Kakashi shift beside her, she glanced over to see him fixing his mask back into its usual spot, signalling he was done eating and they could speak normally again.

"This was delicious!" exclaiming after finishing her last bite, "Thank you for bringing me here tonight, Kakashi." thanking him, giving him a big smile.

They continued sitting there for a while chatting. The conversation eventually steering towards their pasts, specifically the end of the war and adjusting to life afterwards.

"Have you heard from Sasuke?" he asked out of the blue, propping his right elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Sakura felt herself gloom up a bit at the mention of Sasuke.

' _Why is he bringing him up?'_

"No, I haven't heard from him since he left again. I know he's gotten in contact with Naruto a handful of times though. Why do you ask?"

Sakura hasn't thought about Sasuke in a long time she realized sitting there. After returning home, she was ecstatic, even pursuing after him like nothing changed. Soon however, she realized her feelings were not the same as they once were. Sure, she loved him and wanted him back home safely. But she didn't have that romantic love towards him anymore. She was sad to see him leave again to go on his journey, but life goes on she thought.

"Well, I know you've cared deeply for him since your academy days. Naruto recently got married to Hinata, so I was curious on how things are going with you two?" he explained.

' _Is he seeing if I still have feelings for Sasuke? If so… then he's probably gonna like the answer.'_

Smiling softly at Kakashi, Sakura answered him.

"There's nothing " _going"_  on with Sasuke and I. I realized my feelings changed years ago. Plus, he never reciprocated back so I decided then it wasn't worth my time or energy anymore to wait. I still care for him a lot though, like I do with Naruto, and I hope he's doing well out there. But romantically? Those feelings are long gone."

Kakashi studied her for a few moments, mulling over her response. Usually in moments like this, Sakura would get anxious and begin blushing at his intense staring. But for some reason tonight, it felt alright. It felt right to her. She wasn't embarrassed about this confession.

Suddenly Kakashi began reaching his left hand out towards Sakura, surprising her. Gently moving his fingers, he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her cheek when he was done. She let out a small gasp at the contact.

Sakura suddenly felt hot all over, blushing madly no doubt. His delicate touch sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. Shooting her right hand up and capturing his hand in her own, she held it in place.

' _So warm… He's always so warm…'_

Still holding his hand in place, Sakura let out a soft sigh. Closing her eyes, she leaned her cheek into it.

"Sakura…" she heard him whisper.

Looking up, she was meet with a pair of dark gray eyes narrowing at the sight of her. Desire clearly showing, she couldn't look away.

She began to feel herself draw in, leaning closer to Kakashi. His hand following along, slowly guiding her towards him. Their faces growing closer together, inch by inch.

Sakura felt her heart beginning to race. Her face never feeling hotter before than it did now.

' _He's going to kiss me… We're going to kiss…'_

Mere inches from him now, Sakura let her eyes droop and gave him a hooded look. Parting her lips slightly, she caught a glimpse of him as he rose his other hand to his face.

Hooking his finger into his mask, he slowly started to lower it, matching her heated look with one of his own.

' _This is really happening…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! Can you guys tell that I like cliffhangers? Cause I really like them.
> 
> Will they kiss? Will Sakura pull away? Will Kakashi stop himself? Will they finally give in to their feelings? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. You

**Chapter 5: You**

' _This is really happening…'_

Sakura couldn't believe it. Kakashi Hatake is going to kiss her! She never thought in her wildest dreams that this would be happening right now. She couldn't even tell how she was feeling in this moment. She was washed in a mixture of happiness, nervousness, anxiety, and lust.

Seeing his nose now as he continued pulling down his mask, closing her eyes the rest of the way, she let out another soft sigh.

"Kakashi…"

"Oi! Is that Sakura I hear!?" came a sudden voice from the other side of the half curtain.

Sakura's eyes shot open. The next second she felt Kakashi rip his hand from hers, pulling up his partially removed mask and turn forward.

' _No…_ _ **No!**_ '

Seconds later the curtain pulled aside to reveal the last person Sakura wanted to see right now. Naruto's big, dumb, blonde head. She let out a pained groan at the sight of him.

"It is! And Kakashi-sensei to!" Naruto exclaimed, rather loudly for their setting.

' _Naruto! I will never forgive you for this!'_ Sakura thought to herself, screaming internally at him.

"Ah, Naruto. What an  _unexpected_  surprise seeing you here of all places." Kakashi replied casually to the blue-eyed man. Sakura instantly knew by his tone that he was equally annoyed with the interruption from their friend and teammate.

' _I will_ _ **never**_   _forgive you, Naruto!'_

"Yes, Naruto.  _Very_  surprising to see you here." Sakura chimed in, raising her eyebrows high.

"Oh! I'm not alone!" he replied, pulling the curtain open more and taking a small step aside to reveal Hinata standing close to him, "We decided to have a date night!"

' _How ironic.'_

 

* * *

 

Kakashi sat there staring at his former student and new wife. Usually he would enjoy seeing the overzealous young man and the former Hyuuga, but in this moment he never felt more annoyed with their presence. Swallowing his pride and slight anger, he spoke.

"Ah, Hinata-san. You look nice tonight. Is Naruto being the gentleman I've taught him to be?"

The wife of the future Hokage started smiling at him, blushing softly at the remark.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He's doing great."

Looking back over to Naruto, Kakashi found him watching Hinata with a loving look and smile. He was glad the boy was able to find someone and develop a life with them. However, he seemed to always show up when least expected or convenient, especially now in his current situation.

He and Sakura were just on the brink of kissing when they suddenly got interrupted. He was just centimeters away! Thanking the Heavens above they were able to adjust and get his mask backup before Naruto pulled the curtain aside. He wouldn't have known what to do if they were caught. He hadn't planned on kissing her tonight or really anytime soon, but the moment she grabbed his hand he couldn't stop himself.

To top it all off, she was trying to kiss him back! That alone confirmed every single theory he had developed last night, so this interruption only furthered his growing annoyance with the young man.

Turning to look over to Sakura, he needed to gauge her reaction right now. He needed to know how she was feeling with this whole situation. Finding that she won't even look at him. Simply refusing to acknowledge him at this moment. She was looking over to Naruto and Hinata.

Following her gaze he found she was making eye contact with Hinata. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Aye, so what are you two doing here anyways? Not on a date are we?" Naruto joked to them, laughing at the idea.

He felt anger flood his body. Sakura began shifting uncomfortably next to him. He needed to fix and end this conversation fast before Sakura faints from the embarrassment he knew she was most definitely feeling. Or worse, runs away.

"We were discussing the details of the clinic expansion I just approved for the hospital. Sakura is leading that project." he expertly replied, not showing any sign of his anger, but also not denying that they were essentially on a date at this point.

Him and Sakura both realized they were well past that point now.

Sakura let out a breath she must have been holding and felt her relax next to him.

"Really!? That's so cool Sakura!"

"Thank you, Naruto…" she finally spoke, giving him a small smile.

He watched her shift her eyes from Naruto back over to Hinata. Suddenly Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's arm, getting his attention.

"We should really get going, Naruto."

"Ah, you're right. It's getting late."

Turning to face Kakashi and Sakura again, he gave his signature goofy grin.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now. Night guys!" he told them, giving them a wave.

Kakashi gave them a nod and watched as Hinata and Sakura exchanged yet another silent look before leaving.

With the curtain now back in place, Kakashi and Sakura were left alone once again. Neither spoke, not sure what to say to the other. Mere minutes ago they were barely a second away from kissing and they nearly got caught. The air was heavy with the obvious tension.

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry."

Turning to his left to look at her, he was confused by the sudden apology.

"Why are you sorry?"

She was looking down to her lap and fidgeting her with her hands now.

"I don't know. I-I shouldn't have done that." she mumbled, nearly folding in on herself. Trying to make herself smaller to him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sakura." he whispered, turning his body fully to face her.

She continued sitting there and refused to look up at him.

Kakashi didn't know what to do in this moment. He never dated much when he was younger. Being in the anbu since he was thirteen, he never got the chance have girlfriends besides the sporadic hookups and no strings attached relationships he had throughout the years.

Shinobi life was extremely rough, painful, and often very short. In anbu, all those aspects nearly tripled.

He was surprised he even lived long enough to see thirty three. After losing Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei in such short succession, he refused to even attempt to create new bonds.

But now, watching Sakura nearly self destruct in front of him, he felt that knot in his stomach tighten to a newer, near painful level.

' _I don't want her to be upset. I don't want her to hurt. I don't want to be the reason for her discomfort. I can't handle this. I can't…'_

"Sakura." he suddenly spoke in a commanding voice.

This caused a slight flinch from her, but she stopped fidgeting and begin to turn to face him.

Without thinking Kakashi reached out, cupping her face in his hand, pulling her towards him. Using his free hand, he yanked down his mask and smashed his lips onto hers.

He felt her tense up instantly, but he held onto her firmly, bringing his other hand from his mask to rest on her waist. Soon she began relaxing into his hold and returned the kiss in full force. Sakura's hands found his body and began sliding up his chest. The movement sending lightning throughout his body, the knot tightening further.

Her hands eventually making their way up and around his shoulders, fingers running into the base of his silver hair. Gently tugging it, pulling him closer in attempt to deepen their kiss, Kakashi eagerly accepted the invitation. Using his hand that was on her waist, he coaxed her closer to him.

Needing air, he was the first to break the heated kiss.

Pulling back slightly and opening his eyes, he was greeted with the most beautiful scene.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, still lost in the heat of the kiss. Kakashi felt the air be snatched from his lungs while watching her.

' _She's so fucking beautiful…'_

 

* * *

 

Lips swollen from their kiss, she blinked a couple times before instinctively smiling up to Kakashi.

' _I can't believe it… We kissed… He kissed me!'_

The fog finally disappearing, she looked at him more closely, realizing instantly he wasn't wearing his mask. She watched a smirk form on his lips. Eyes widening at the sight before her.

' _He's so handsome.'_

Noticing her hands were still in his hair, she gently flexed her fingers before pulling her right hand back and resting it against his bare cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

"Why would you cover this up?" she whispered quietly to herself.

Feeling his own thumb starting to stroke her left cheek, forgetting that he was still holding her himself. Leaning into it like she did early before their interruption, she looked up and meet his gaze.

"You are  _so_  beautiful, Sakura." he confessed.

"I could say the same for you." she replied with a soft smile, completely mesmerized by his moving lips.

Smirking again, she felt his hand slide from her cheek and wrap around to the back of her neck and begin pulling her towards him again. Preparing for another kiss, she closed her eyes but felt nothing happen.

Suddenly his lips pressed onto to her forehead right over her Byakugou seal. Shooting her eyes open, she gasped slightly at the sensation. No one had ever touched her seal so intimately before, but after a second she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes again to relish in the sensation.

Finally feeling him pull back, Kakashi let out a sigh himself and look her with a smile. Oh how she loved to see him smile she thought.

"We should probably get out of here." he said, interrupting her thought.

"You're right. Don't want another interruption, eh?" she agreed, giving him a cheeky smirk and wink.

He just hummed as he pulled his mask up and back into place. She frowned at the action. She couldn't get enough of him without it.

"I don't see why you cover up."

Scooting out of the booth and turning to hold the curtain open for her to get out, he replied.

"I'll explain one day."

Nodding, Sakura scooted out and stood next to him.

' _He has his reasons. Don't push it, Sakura. You don't even know if this will go anywhere!'_

They made their way to the front counter to pay and left.

Walking down the street together, neither spoke. Sakura wasn't sure what to say to him. They just kissed and now she had no idea where that left her standing with the Sixth Hokage.

Did he want something serious or was this just some fling to him? She felt her stomach flip at the thought of him only using her for a quickie. She needed to know what he had planned.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Please, Sakura… Don't call me sensei anymore… Not after… Not after just kissing. It'll make me feel like a dirty old man if you do." he whispered.

Stopping in the middle of the street they were on, she turned to face him, anger washing over her.

"Is that how you think I see you!? A dirty old man?" she yelled at him, snapping.

"Sakura. Can we please not discuss this out in the open?"

Furrowing her eyebrows at him, she pivoted and began marching away from him towards her apartment. They were only a couple minutes away now. Calling out behind her to Kakashi.

"Well, you better hurry up then!"

She could hear him groaning behind her.

"Mahh, Sakura, come on…"

She chose to ignore him, knowing he was going to follow her either way. They continued their last couple minutes in a tense silence.

' _Does he feel dirty when kissing me? This is going to be a fling isn't it? If so, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! I don't care who you are, Hokage or not,_ _ **no one**_   _gets to treat me like that! I'm more than my looks, damn it!'_

Arriving to her apartment building she stomped through the lobby and upstairs. Kakashi followed along silently behind her. Reaching her apartment she fished the keys out of her purse and unlocked her door. Walking in, she let Kakashi close the door behind him.

Tossing her jacket, keys, and purse onto the table by the door and kicking off her flats, she turned to face Kakashi who was taking off his boots.

"Well?" she asked, anger clear as day.

Kakashi just stood there giving her a pained look. Her fears of the worse setting in. Walking into her living room, Sakura began pacing around but stopped after a second, facing him again.

"What exactly are you trying get out of this? Out of  _me_?" she questioned, voice thick with venom, "Are you just trying to get into my pants? Do you really think  _that_  little of me?"

Kakashi's face twisted into something of a mix of surprise and anguish at her accusation. He took a couple steps towards her.

"God no! Sakura… I am not trying to do  _any_  of that! I didn't even plan on kissing you tonight, it just happened. It was a spur of the moment!" he replied, taking another step towards her.

Sakura felt so confused in this moment. She was in a state of bliss not even thirty minutes earlier and now she felt so conflicted with herself.

There in front of her stood this man who is feared across the five great nations. This man, who women literally throw themselves at and could pick and choose from at his convenience. This man, who became the Hokage and now was the most respected man in the entire Leaf Village. And yet, here he was, in her apartment trying to tell her that he didn't want to get into her pants?

"Then what do you want?" she whispered.

" _ **You!**_ " he practically shouted at her.

Sakura stood frozen in place, speechless.

' _Me? He wants me? He doesn't want to get into my pants, but he wants me. He… He cares…? He cares about me…'_

She watched as he took another small step towards her, reaching out but letting his hand fall back to his side after a second.

"Sakura, look… I have  _no_  idea what I'm doing right now, okay? When it comes to things like this, I'm next to useless. I've never done this before. I'm not trying to hurt you in anyway. I  _promise_." he spoke quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

She was even more confused now, looking at him curiously, she asked.

"You've never done this before?"

He gave her a hard look and sighed, dropping his hand from his neck.

"You know what my past was like, Sakura. I didn't get the chance to be a kid. Or a teenager. Hell, not even a young adult." he began explaining.

"I was too busy executing missions and performing in anbu. You know better than anyone else you can't form any bonds like  _this_  when there's a chance you'll be dead the next day." he revealed to her.

Sakura felt her heart shatter for the man in front of her. He was forced to grow up so quickly back then she thought.

' _He never got the chance to be young…'_

She remembers being told how he graduated at six and got recruited into anbu at barely thirteen and was there until he became their jounin leader at twenty seven. He endured one the harshest lifestyles for a shinobi for  _fourteen_  years. No wonder he's so nervous right now she realized.

"I want to do this right, Sakura. I don't want to mess  _this_  up." he admitted to her, motioning to both of them, "But I'm going to be honest. I have no clue where to even start."

"You're scared aren't you?"

Kakashi continued to look at her, softening his look.

"Yes, I am. Terrified in fact."

"It's because you're the Hokage, right?"

"And you're my former student."

"And the age difference too?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

She felt that flutter return to her tummy and her heart swell up.

' _He wants to do this right… He doesn't want to mess this up… He's clearly thought this out at length. He knows the rumors that will spread if and when this gets out.'_

"That's why you got nervous earlier? Back at the restaurant and walking home?" she needed to know.

"Yes."

"You're afraid of getting caught."

"I'm afraid of  _us_  getting caught." he spoke, furrowing his brows at her, "I could care less if I tarnish my career at this point, but I can't allow yours to get tarnished before it can even start because of me."

"So you want to keep this a secret?"

"No, I don't."

"But we have to, to start, right?"

"Yeah."

Sakura looked away from Kakashi. This was too much to process at once. She needed to think this all over, but she didn't have time to. He wasn't expecting an answer, she knew that, but she felt she needed to give him one.

Thinking over the insanity of this evening, it started out as a simple dinner with a dear friend who she just happened to have feelings for. She never thought it could actually go anywhere. Now they're standing here in the middle of her living room pouring their hearts out to each other. This was all too surreal to her.

She didn't know what to do or say next.

Turning to look back to him she found a face written in worry. His ever present tired eyes showing so much emotion. More than she's ever seen him show before. His brows were knit tightly together. His entire body holding so much tension that he looked like he might just snap in half any second.

Kakashi was scared shitless. Scared that she didn't want him like he how wanted her.

Her decision was made in that moment.

Taking a step forward, she stopped right in front of him. Kakashi didn't dare move an inch as she approached him. He was holding his breath she noticed, never being able to fully put away her medical teachings.

Reaching up with her right hand, she placed it over his racing heart. He let out a shaky breath at the contact. Sakura smiled as she stared at her hand.

"Okay." she whispered.

She felt him look down to her.

"Okay?" he whispered back, sounding extremely confused, but mostly nervous though. This only caused her to smile harder at her hand.

Looking up to meet his gaze, she kept her smile.

"Okay. Yes. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much! Kakashi was so nervous so it gave me all the fuzzy feels to end it the chapter that way! Now that they've admitted their feelings, what's going to be the next step they'll take? Stay tuned for chapter six!
> 
> Leave a review! I love hearing from you guys!


	6. The Talk

**Chapter 6: The Talk**

"Kakashi! You're squishing me." Sakura said, giggling into his shoulder.

He had encased her in a near bone crushing hug after realizing what she said.

"Sorry." he crinkled his eyes into a smile and released her from his hold. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked slightly embarrassed.

Smiling up to him for a second before moving away towards her kitchen.

"Would you like some tea? We obviously have a lot to talk about, so make yourself comfortable." Sakura told him, motioning towards the couch.

Following her instruction, Kakashi moved and settled himself down onto the couch. Staying in a comfortable silence, she prepared their teas.

' _So we're really gonna do this?'_  she thought to herself while waiting for the kettle to boil, ' _Can I handle this? Can he? He's the damn_ _ **Hokage**_   _after all. It'll be hard enough as it is with our former student teacher dynamic and the age gap, but with him being the village leader… It can bring another set of problems.'_

Her anxieties began setting in when the kettle started to whistle. Pulling it off the flame, she poured the boiling water into their mugs and tossed a tea pack in each to brew.

' _What will everyone think when this becomes public? Will they be disgusted that Kakashi dared to be with someone fourteen years his junior? Would they call me a slut or whore for being with him? They might think I tried to seduce him for my benefit…'_

Shaking her head of the bitter thoughts, she turned and looked over to Kakashi, quietly observing him from behind. He was sitting there looking at one of the many hospital files that sat on her coffee table. His silver mop bobbing slightly as he moved his head reading.

' _Could we even lead a normal life together? Would we have to constantly fight back against any backlash and rumors? But why should that matter? We don't have to listen to what others have to say… It's just him and I. No one else is in this relationship but us.'_

Turning back to the teas, she pulled out the bags and tossed them into the trash. Grabbing the mugs, she carried them over to the couch.

As she was approaching Kakashi closed the file he was reading. Tossing it back on the pile, he helped her out by taking one of the mugs meant for him.

"Thank you, Sakura." he spoke softly, pulling his mask down to take a tentative sip of the hot drink.

She couldn't get over the fact that she is able to see his face clearly now. And whenever she wants! He's so handsome that it baffles her that he covers it up she thought.

"You're welcome. Say, why do you do it? Cover your face?" she blurted out, "I'm sorry, I just can't help but wonder. You're covering up such a good thing in my opinion."

 

* * *

 

Smiling at her brute honesty, knowing she would probably bug him until he told her. He chose that it would be better to let her know sooner rather than later if he was truly serious about this relationship with her.

"I haven't told but five people why I wear this. Three are dead now though, so you'll be number six. Can you handle that?" he explained with a hint of vulnerability coming from him.

"Of course I can. If you feel like you can trust me with it, then I'm more than prepared." determination clear in her seafoam green eyes and in her voice.

"Okay. I wear it to hide from others." he stated clearly.

"Hide from others?" confusion quickly replacing the determination she was just displaying.

"To hide my emotions from others."

Sakura instantly understood what he meant by that. Nodding, her face fell into a look of sad understandment at his reason.

Wanting her to know the exact reason, he took a slow deep breath before revealing the truth. Looking down to the mug in his hands, he began speaking again.

"When I was four years old, my mother got sick and died. Obviously, I was devastated. I was depressed for months and people kept commenting on it, telling me I should move on. That it was part of life. Some even told me it made me look weak and I didn't  _want_  to be weak. You knew who my father was. I wanted to be a strong shinobi like him. Strong, smart, dependable, and so on. Shinobi shouldn't show any weakness they said." Kakashi explained, pouring these feelings out for the first time ever.

It felt so foreign to him to speak about these raw feelings he's kept bottled up for years, but he wanted to do this. Needing her to know the real him as much as possible.

Taking another deep breath, he continued.

"So I got the mask. No one could see my sadness anymore. Or any other emotions. I became emotionless to the world and it allowed me to excel at nearly everything. Once I graduated, it proved even more beneficial in combat and on missions. And, subsequently to everything else that eventually went wrong in my life."

Peeking over to Sakura, he discovered she was about to burst into tears. He instinctively felt the need to comfort her. Placing a gloved hand on her arm gently, he needed to reassure her.

"Sakura, it's okay."

She sniffed, clearing her throat.

"No, it's not… It hurts knowing that you had to go to those lengths and alone at that." she replied, "But I know it's all in the past and the mask has just become a part of who you are now."

"Thank y-"

"However," Sakura continued, interrupting Kakashi, determination inching back into her delicate features, "when you're without the mask around me, I'm going to make sure you only smile, okay? But I will also be there to comfort you if you don't feel like smiling. I don't want you to feel like you need to hide behind it when I'm around."

Kakashi felt his heart beat so hard that it might jump right out of his chest any moment. The knot in his stomach reaching that near painful level again.

Taking his hand off of Sakura's arm, he took the cup from her hands. Leaning over, he sat both of them down on the coffee table. Turning back, he leaned forward to Sakura and cupped her face in his hand and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in a slow tender kiss.

 

* * *

 

Kissing Kakashi quickly became Sakura's new favorite thing to do. It only took two times, if you don't count the attempted kiss that is, but she was instantly addicted to the intimate activity.

Deepening the kiss and slinking her hands up and around his neck and proceeded to run her fingers into the thick silver hair. Sakura heard a low growl come from him. She felt his free hand grab her waist and gently pull her closer. Countering his invitation she shifted, never breaking the kiss and swang her left leg over his lap and straddled him.

The movement forced Kakashi to lean back against the couch. She felt him release another pleasurable growl at her bold action. Smiling into the kiss, she felt his hand drop from her face and both grab onto her thighs and pull her forward into him.

Sakura pulled back, needing air, but he chose to continue and latched onto the base of her neck. Eliciting a soft moan from her, the action sending jolts of electricity down low. Closing her eyes, she sat there enjoying the sensation.

' _Oh, god…'_

"Kakashi…"

He only hummed in response as he started kissing up and down her neck in a slow and torturous pace. The vibrations of it causing her to melt more into him.

Feeling hands slide up her legs, they made their way to her hips. His fingers inched their way under her sweater and began skimming slowly across her skin before resting on her waist. Sakura let out a sigh at the hot touch it caused.

' _He's always so warm…'_

She continued running her fingers through his messy hair. Gently grabbing ahold of a handful, she pulled him away from her neck. Pulling him just far enough back to tilt his head up to her, she finally got a clear view of his face.

She was met with a pair of hooded eyes looking up to her with passion clearly written in them and a soft smile gracing his lips. She gave him a warm smile in return, never wanting this moment to end.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura."

Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then placed one on his nose and each cheek. Releasing her hold on his hair, she brought her hands up and pushed his Konoha headband up and off. Silver locks falling over his forehead and into his eyes once it was gone.

Tossing it to to their side she brought her hands back to his face. Placing one hand on his cheek and using the other to brush back the unruly hair, she planted another soft kiss on his forehead.

Feeling him grip her waist gently in response, he let out a sigh at her affections.

"I told you I would make sure you smile when you're with me." she finally spoke, sitting back onto his lap.

"I don't think I can complain one bit if this is what happens every time."

Sakura giggled softly, giving him an amused smile. Deciding to tease him for a moment, winking, she replied.

"Only if you behave, that is."

Smirking darkly, Kakashi leaned forward to capture her neck again, but she blocked him. Using her hand, she covered his mouth from starting another pleasurable assault.

"Nuh-uh, Kakashi."

Closing his eyes, he let out a semi-pained groan into her hand.

"We need to talk about this." she continued, motioning between them with her free hand when he reopened his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Nodding with her hand still covering his mouth, he silently agreed. She was right, playtime was now over he thought.

Removing a hand from it's place under her sweater, he reached up and gently removed the hand from his mouth. Bringing it down to their laps, he continued holding it. Stroking the back of her hand absentmindedly with his thumb.

"You're right. There is a lot to discuss."

"Where do we even start?"

Furrowing his brows in contemplation and looking down to their laps, he studied their conjoined hands. The sight made him smile. Finally looking back up to her, he suggested their first topic.

"Well, let's start with us?"

"Okay."

"We have feelings for each other, yes?"

"Yes. Very much." she blushed.

They smiled at each other at the obvious statement.

"And we both want a relationship?"

"Yep."

"Exclusively?"

"Obviously." she deadpanned, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Okay, just making it clear that I do  _not_  want to share you." he reassured her, winking.

She started smiling again and he continued.

"But we can't tell anyone right now… for obvious reasons." he said, sighing. Sakura's smile fell at his remark.

"Sadly, yes."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he continued.

"Hopefully not for long though, I wanna figure everything out as soon as possible. I don't know how long I could pretend not to be with you."

Sakura began smiling again at his confession, sadness still showing in her eyes though. Raising her free hand, she lightly tapped his chest a few times.

"Which brings me to a couple questions I have."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at her flipping the conversation suddenly.

' _What does she have in mind?'_

"You said you've never done anything like this before? Getting into an actual relationship?"

' _Ah.'_

"Yes, I did."

"And you're being one hundred percent honest?"

"Of course, Sakura. I wouldn't lie about that. I wouldn't lie to  _you_." he replied, squeezing her hand again and flexing his fingers on the other hand that was still under her sweater.

' _She's so soft…'_

"Okay. I just needed to know." she spoke, shifting in his lap to make herself more comfortable. Taking a deep breath she continued, "So… you haven't been in an actual relationship, but I'm no idiot either. You're quite the sweet talker, so you've obviously been with other women?"

' _Where is she taking this…?'_

"Sexually, yes. I have been with other women. I always wore protection, if that's what you're wondering?" he said, no sense in lying about any of it.

He watched as a blush rose to Sakura's cheeks at his honesty. He gave her waist another reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath and letting it out with a small huff, she continued.

"Okay… Well, that's to be expected, but that's not what I was wondering. Good to know though, that's for sure. But, if we're being completely honest with each other right now then I should you let you know something."

"Okay?"

"I'm a virgin."

' _Oh.'_

Kakashi didn't outwardly react to her revelation. He was, however, slightly panicking internally at the piece of information though. He hadn't thought this far ahead in that aspect of their possible relationship. He just wanted to secure their feelings first before thinking any further ahead.

He knew Sakura was a highly sought after woman, but it never dawned on him that she obviously didn't respond to any offers men gave her. It never occurred to him that she was intentional about saving herself.

It wasn't something shinobi did often. Their lives were usually short and they liked to live while they could. He was the perfect example of it.

Now she was here, telling him she's never been with anyone. She was revealing something very personal to him, so he needed to proceed this with caution.

"I see." he replied.

"If it's too much, I totally understand. We can just call it quits now if you can't handle this. I don't want to burden you with something like this."

There she goes again, worrying about him over herself he thought.

Yeah, he was slightly surprised to hear she is still a virgin, but at the same time he shouldn't be. Sakura has never been the type of girl to go off and sleep with the first man that calls her pretty. He felt a bit dumb for not realizing this sooner.

' _It makes sense…'_

But then again, she mentioned that she stopped going after Sasuke years ago. Has she really not seen anyone in these last couple years? He couldn't really say much in his defense though. Ever since he became the Hokage nearly two years ago, he hadn't been with anyone either. You can't just go to the bars when you're the village leader to find a one night stand.

"I have one question before I can give you an answer."

"Okay?" she said quietly, eyeing him curiously.

"You said you stopped going after Sasuke not long after the war, but have you even attempted to date anyone since then? I'm just curious."

"I did date. Ino set me up on a handful of blind dates, but none of those panned out. I've been with a couple men, but it never got far enough to lead to sex." she revealed.

' _Okay, so she's not_ _ **entirely**_   _innocent. That makes this easier.'_

"Okay. Then I don't have any problems with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I understand your concern, but I don't want you to worry. I don't want to rush this. I told you, I'm not in this just to get into your pants. Although I look forward to the day that I do get in them." he said, giving Sakura a devilish smirk and wink.

She instantly turned red at his dark comment, which just caused him to chuckle quietly.

"I want us to do this right. I want to show you how much I really care. I want to be able to prove when this eventually gets out, that this is serious. That we're serious about this."

 

* * *

 

As Sakura sat there in Kakashi's lap, speechless at his confessions, she felt like crying. Not crying tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Absolute joy.

Releasing his hand, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him close. Feeling his hands move as well, he wrapped his arms around around her waist and pulled her flush with his body. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she smiled big.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anything for you, Sakura." he replied back, kissing the side of her head.

Taking in a deep breath, she took in his wonderful scent.

' _God, he smells so damn good. Is this cologne or just his natural scent?'_

"You smell good you know." taking in another whiff of him as she spoke.

Kakashi began laughing.

' _Why is he laughing?'_

"You told me that already."

' _Wait. What?'_

Sitting up, Sakura gave him a confused look.

"I did?"

Kakashi just looked up to her with a goofy grin on his face. She would never ever get tired of seeing his face or his smiles.

"Yes, you did. When I was carrying you home last night."

"Oh, how embarrassing! I don't remember anything after I snapped at you…"

Sakura felt guilty as she blushed remembering how she acted the previous night towards him. If he can put up with that, she thought, then he's something special.

"Don't worry. If anything, you gave me the encouragement to even believe I could have a chance with you with that comment. And now look at where we are."

He leaned forward and started trailing soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck as he spoke. The feeling causing butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to put up with that…"

Not stopping his gentle assault on her jaw.

"Mahh, Sakura… That's one of the many things I love about you. If you lost that fighting spirit of yours, I wouldn't know how else to tease you."

' _Love…?'_

"You're impossible, you know."

Finally pulling back, Kakashi looked up to her with a raised brow.

"I've been called worse."

Sakura just smiled back. Suddenly a yawn escaped her lips. Clamping her hands over her mouth, her eyes went big. Kakashi just chuckled.

"And I think that's my cue to go."

Dropping her hands and frowning at him, giving the best pout she could muster.

"Do you really have to go?"

Kakashi's eyes suddenly narrowed and darken at her plea.

"If I don't leave, Sakura, then we won't be sleeping anytime soon." he revealed to her in a deep, husky growl.

' _Oh, I wouldn't mind…'_

Slumping forward in defeat and resting her forehead on his shoulder, Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Impossible."

"Just being honest." she knew he was smiling by his tone.

Even though she wouldn't mind a sleepless night with him, she understood his connotations. They made a promise to take this slow and he was showing her exactly how much he meant to stand by that promise.

Slowly climbing off of him, she stretched out slightly as he eventually got up next to her after putting his Konoha headband back on.

Turning to face him, she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. He responded by circling his arms loosely around her waist. She would never ever get enough of this, she thought.

Breaking apart after a second, they let go of each other.

"I guess, I'll see you out."

Making their way over to the door, Sakura stood there watching as Kakashi put on his boots, missing him already and he hadn't even left yet.

"Don't go pouting now, I'll never leave at this point." he said, turning to face her.

"You know I wouldn't mind that…" she hinted, giving him a smug smirk.

Reaching for her hand, he tugged her gently to him. Leaning down to her, he captured her in a quick kiss. Sakura hummed her appreciation. Pulling back and releasing his hold of her, he finally reached up and fixed his mask back in place.

' _Awh…'_

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not much. I need to grocery shop in the morning and do laundry." she told him, "Oh, and try to finish some of those files from the hospital." she finished, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"There's like a hundred of those."

"Only forty three, thank you." she shot back, sassing him.

"Well, do you mind if I stop by sometime tomorrow? I have another meeting in the morning at nine, but it shouldn't take long."

' _He's so adorable.'_ she thought as she smiled at the Rokudaime.

"If you get out early enough I could make us lunch? Does one o'clock sound doable?"

"It sounds perfect. Even if the meeting runs late, I'll leave it to come here."

Sakura held an accusing finger up at Kakashi, shooting him a dirty look.

"Don't you  _dare_  allow this relationship to affect your duties as the Hokage, Kakashi. I  _will_  make sure of it."

Holding his hands up in defense, he gave her an amused look.

"Okay, okay. I promise." smiling at her briefly before turning to the door and opening it, "Goodnight, Sakura."

Sakura dropping her hand to her side gave him a warm smile.

"Goodnight, Hokage- _sama._ " she winked at him.

Kakashi shot her a playful look before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official! They're official! Now that our fated couple have decided that they want to go on this adventure, I can't wait to see what ups and downs they'll experience!
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 7! Sakura will be meeting up with a friend... but who?
> 
> Please leave a review, I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Dinner With A Friend

**Chapter 7: Dinner With A Friend**

Nearly a month has passed since Kakashi and Sakura entered into their relationship. Not much changing in their everyday lives like they planned for. Kakashi still performed his duties as the Sixth Hokage and Sakura continued on with her responsibilities at the hospital and her work on the clinic expansion. The only thing changing between them was the amount of time they spent together.

They spent most of their free time they had together. Sakura often visiting him at his office on her breaks and bringing a lunch for them to share and Kakashi would stop by her office at least once a week to get an update on the clinic.

A couple times he snuck in through her office window to avoid any suspicion from visiting her too often. Whether it was for a kiss or just a quick visit to complain about his never ending work load. Sakura would often send him away shortly after arriving, scolding him for neglecting his duties. If anything, his productivity increased since she constantly kept after him. Staying true to her threat she made the night they got together.

On weekends they could often be found at one of their apartments, usually just lounging around or enjoying a meal Sakura had prepared for them.

The only problem they ran into was the issue of accidentally performing public displays of affection. Be it the sly comment they made while out to eat or one of them accidentally grabbing the others hand to hold, or leaning in to try and get a quick kiss. It had been a close call a few times, earning odds looks from waitresses or a civilian but, fortunately for them, they haven't been caught yet and no one important has suspected a thing.

Behind closed doors, it was another story. They could barely keep their hands off of each other. However, keeping true to their promise of going slow, they still have yet to go beyond intense make-out sessions.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi was sitting in his office going over yet another dreadful mission report when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Enter." He said with an air of boredom, not looking up from the report.

Pink hair suddenly flashing into his peripheral vision, he immediately stopped reading the file and looked up.

"Hi there, stranger." Sakura teased walking in and closing the door behind her.

Standing up, Kakashi walked around his desk towards his girlfriend. Stopping in front of her, he pulled down his mask and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi there pretty lady, how was work?"

Sakura had just finished her third and final double shift at the hospital before her weekend off. With their schedules being hectic this week, they had only gotten to see each other a couple of times. She's been doing the graveyard shifts, so she was usually sleeping while Kakashi was working and off to work when he got off. So, he was pleasantly surprised to see her in his office right now.

"Long. Thankful to be done."

"And what brings you here? I'm sure you're tired and want to go to bed." he asked, noting the bags under her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes, but I wanted to bring you some lunch first before going home." she revealed, pulling the bento she made the night before from behind her. She wrapped it in one of her blue bento wraps that had darker blue stars printed all over it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" taking the meal from her.

"You took me to barbeque." she said jokingly, giving him a wink.

"Ah, yes. Of course. How could I forget?"

"But, I do need to get home. I'm gonna take a nap and then Hinata and I are gonna go get dinner together at five."

"Sleep tight and have fun." giving Sakura another kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Still good to come by around noon?"

"Thank you and yes, of course. I always look forward to our lazy days watching movies."

"I do too." he said, smiling as he pulled the mask back up.

 

* * *

 

Sakura went home and took her much needed nap.

It was now four thirty, she left her apartment to go meet up with Hinata. Arriving thirty minutes later to their favorite soba restaurant, she found the dark haired woman waiting outside.

"Hinata!" she called out, trotting towards her friend.

"Oh, hello Sakura!" Hinata smiled, greeting her back.

Together they walked in, finding seats immediately in the nearly empty restaurant. The perfect setting to get in some much needed girl talk. Placing their orders, they wasted no time in getting started.

"Ahh, I miss our lunches and dinners we used to have so often. Married life sure keeps you busy, huh?" Sakura started the conversation.

"It does now that we're settling into the new house. Naruto's been such a big help though, so it hasn't been too bad."

"That's so good to hear! Let me know if he ever does anything wrong, okay? I won't hesitate to correct him."

Giggling at her remark, Hinata reassured Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, and even Kakashi-sama have already put in their word if he messes up."

"Really? Even Kakashi? That's great to know!" she laughed, looking down to her cup of tea, hoping her friend hadn't noticed the small blush from the mention of Kakashi.

The food arrived then and they began eating the delicious soba.

"Itadakimasu!" they spoke in unison.

Once they had finished their meal, the waitress cleared their empty bowls and refilled their teas.

"Delicious as always." Sakura hummed, satisfied.

"It sure was." Hinata agreed, pausing for a second before speaking again, "So um, Sakura? I was wondering if I could ask you about something?"

Setting down her tea, she rose her eyebrows at her friend.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Last month when Naruto and I were out to dinner and we bumped into you and Kakashi-sama, it looked like we interrupted something… private." she mumbled quietly to the pinkette, turning slightly pink.

' _Oh my god, they saw everything…'_

Sakura started to panic internally at Hinata's revelation.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible in the stressful moment.

"Well, Naruto didn't notice it, but I did. When he pulled back the curtain it looked like you two were in the middle of something… something intimate?"

' _We were caught! Oh god, what if he ends things because of this!?'_

Deciding she couldn't lie to one of her closest friends anymore, Sakura needed to figure out what else she knew.

"Hinata, I need to know before I tell you anything that you haven't told anyone about what you may have seen?"

"I haven't told anyone." she replied earnestly.

"Okay. Well, I guess there's no use in lying."

She watched as lavender eyes widened at her comment, confirming the young woman's suspicion of what she had seen that night.

"Sakura… are you and Kakashi-sama… are you two together?" she spoke in a hushed whisper for only for her to hear.

"Yes, we are."

The new Uzumaki sat there speechless at the confession.

"Hinata, please. Please promise me you will not tell anyone? Not even Naruto. We're keeping it private for now while we figure things out. We don't plan on hiding it forever…" Sakura began pleading to Hinata.

"Oh, Sakura! I would never do that! I will keep this to myself, I promise. I'm just surprised is all… I mean he was your  _sensei_  after all. It's new though right? It wasn't as if you have been like this for a long time?"

"I know, I know. Yes, it's new. Neither of us planned for it. It just… randomly happened.  _That's_  why we're treating it the way we are, we wanna make sure that this is real."

Hinata sat there processing everything Sakura just told her. Her anxiety was through the roof now. She had no idea how she was gonna explain this to Kakashi.

' _What if he gets mad? What if this really was too much for him? Are we in way over our heads? What if he ends it…?'_

Sakura wanted to crawl under a rock and hide forever. Her heart cracking slightly at the thought of him leaving her.

"How long have you two been together?" Hinata spoke, snapping Sakura out of her pessimistic thoughts.

"Actually that was our first date that night. But, he didn't lie either when he told Naruto that we were discussing the clinic expansion. That was sort of our excuse to go out to begin with."

"That explains your guy's behavior for sure." she said, smiling at the pinkette.

Sakura laughed lightly at the comment, remembering how annoyed both her and Kakashi had been in that moment. They did interrupt what would've been their first kiss after all!

"I'm curious, you don't have to answer, but have you guys been intimate yet?" Hinata asked, blushing at her daring question.

"No, we haven't. He wants to take it slow, as do I. Plus, he hasn't really been in a  _real_ relationship before. But neither have I, so we're just enjoying each other as we figure this out."

"Sakura…! Are you telling me Kakashi-sama is a virgin!?" she barely spoke, clamping her hand over her mouth.

Sakura couldn't help bursting out in a fit of laughter at the comment, tears lining her eyes.

"Oh god no, Hinata." she said in between bursts of giggles, "No, he's not a virgin."

Hinata smiled big at Sakura's reaction.

"Okay, thank goodness." she giggled back.

Finally calming down completely, Sakura looked back at Hinata.

"So… you're not against it at all?"

Hinata contemplated the question and then looked back to Sakura with a warm smile.

"Against it? No, not at all. The way you're talking about it and him, it seems you guys are very happy together. The age gap is a little big, but that can usually be accepted after a while." her voice quieting as she spoke more, "It's the student teacher past you share that might make it a bit complicated for some."

Sakura sighed. Hinata was right and being completely honest too. That will be their biggest hurdle most likely.

"That's what him and I came to the conclusion on too. His position isn't making it any easier either."

"Oh, that's right! That brings another set of issues doesn't it?"

She sighed again.

"Well, we know that the council, nor anyone else, can tell us we  _can't_  be together. It's just the our peers and public's perception of him that I'm especially nervous about."

"I think either way, it'll be tough when it initially comes out. It's just how you two handle the rumors and whispers that will determine if they'll end up supporting it or not. They'll definitely say some nasty things." Hinata told her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura gave her friend a sad smile as she propped her head up in her hands.

"You're absolutely right. That's why we want to solidify this before going public. There would be no way in hell we could handle all that stress without being able to support each other properly."

"I'm so happy for you Sakura. You deserve to be with someone who makes you this happy."

Sakura felt her heart swell at her friends support. Feeling so thankful to have such an understanding person in her life.

"Thank you, Hinata. It feels so good finally being able to talk about this to someone other than Kakashi. It makes it feel more  _real_ now."

Sakura and Hinata ended up talking for another hour after their conversation about her and Kakashi's relationship. Eventually deciding to call it a night so Hinata could return home to her husband. Saying their goodbyes they parted ways.

Walking the opposite direction of her apartment, she began worrying her bottom lip as she slowly made her way through the streets.

' _I need to see Kakashi.'_

 

* * *

 

Kakashi was home, lounging on his couch in his pajamas reading something that wasn't one of his Icha Icha novels for once. He decided to have a relaxing evening in tonight.

Sakura was off spending time with Hinata and he was happy to see her have a social life, as little as it may be with her practically living at work. He would get to see her tomorrow anyways for their date day/night in watching movies together. An activity they both discovered they enjoyed quite a bit.

' _Maybe I should pay Gai a visit soon to catch up. It's been a while since I've seen him.'_  he thought to himself as he flipped the page in the mystery novel he borrowed from Sakura last week.

Suddenly an urgent knock came from his front door.

Marking his spot in the book, he got up with a sigh and made his way over to the door. Looking at clock on his wall, he noted it was a little past seven thirty. Wondering who would be visiting him so late when he made very sure he got all his work done at the office so his weekend would be unbothered, he opened the door.

Standing before him was none other than Sakura and she was looking highly distressed.

"Sakura?" he asked cautiously.

"Can I come in?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can." Stepping to the side, she walked in. Kicking off her sandals, she took a few more steps into his apartment.

' _Something's wrong.'_

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi made his way over to her. Reaching up to her chin, he gently tilted it up to discover conflict written in her eyes. She finally spoke.

"Hinata knows."

He felt his heart drop to the floor at the two words. What does she mean by she knows? Did Sakura tell her? Or was there a rumor? Did someone see them? If so, who else knew then? His now anxious mind racing through all of the possibilities.

"Please don't be mad at me, Kakashi…" her voice barely above a whisper.

Shaking his head of the thoughts. He looked down to Sakura to see she was starting to tear up. A single tear falling away.

"Oh, please don't cry, Sakura. Why would I be mad at you? Did you tell her about us?"

He wasn't mad, he knew that for sure. If she did end up telling Hinata she must have had good reason to. He only wished she would have talk to him about it first though.

"No, I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own." she replied, sniffing, wiping away her tears.

He led them over to his couch, sitting down, he reached over and began wiping away the now constant stream of tears she was shedding.

"Figured it out on her own? How did she manage to do that?"

"When we got interrupted by her and Naruto on our first date. Remember? She said Naruto didn't notice anything, but she did. She asked me about it tonight at dinner and I couldn't… I couldn't lie to her, Kakashi. I can't lie to my best friend!" Sakura cried, a sob coming out.

Kakashi pulled her into a tight hug. He felt awful that she was so upset over this.

"And what did she have to say about it? About us?" he tentatively asked, hoping that it was just nervousness that was bothering her and not disappointment.

"She's very happy for us."

He light out a silent sigh of relief as it felt like a weight he didn't know he was carrying was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. Hinata approved of this relationship! This was their first taste of hopefully what was to come. He felt a new wave of appreciation towards the former Hyuuga.

"Well, that's good news!" he spoke with confidence. Leaning back a little to look down to see her sad smile and teary eyes, "Then why are you so upset?"

"I don't know… I was just really scared you would be mad that she found out." she mumbled, pulling away from his hug to wipe away the lingering tears she had.

"I would never be mad at you over something like that, Sakura. Granted, I was momentarily upset because I wished you would've talked about it with me first, but that's not what happened." reassuring her, he began slowly rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Plus, you didn't know she was going to question you about it, so I can't possibly be upset with you for being honest. I admire that about you, Sakura. So, I'm perfectly fine with this." Kakashi admitted to her, giving her a reassuring smile, "I promise."

Sakura met his smile with one of her own.

"The lack of sleep probably isn't helping with my emotions either…" Sakura added, hiccuping.

"That's very plausible." smiling harder at the obvious.

"I-I know we haven't spent the night together yet, but can I spend the night tonight? I really don't want to leave you right now and I'm  _so_  tired." she asked timidly.

How could he say no to that? He was obviously going to let her.

With taking the relationship at a slower pace, they hadn't spent the night together yet so they wouldn't be tempted to jump the gun if things went too far. He wanted their first time, especially since it would literally be her first time, to be special. So he didn't mind waiting until she felt she was truly ready.

However, tonight was different. It was his job to be there for her when she needed him and tonight she needed him more than anything else.

"Of course, Sakura. You can spend the night here tonight."

Pulling down his mask finally, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her smile back into it, which was one of his favorite feelings. He loved knowing when his affections made her happy.

"Thank you… But… I just realized I don't have a change of clothes with me…" she replied, looking away shyly from him and turning almost as rosy as her hair.

"No worries, you can borrow some of mine." he felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks at the idea of her wearing his clothes.

It felt like such an intimate gesture to him, especially since they were actually together. No one ever wore his clothes but him. He couldn't lie either, having day dreamed plenty of times about her lounging in one of his shirts.

Kakashi got up from the couch, beckoning Sakura to follow him into his bedroom. Walking over to his dresser and pulling out one of his sleep shirts from one drawer and a pair of boxer-briefs from another. Turning to face Sakura, he handed the articles of clothing to her.

"Sorry, I don't really have much else to offer. I don't care any women's sizes." he jokingly told her, winking.

Sakura just smiled at his failed attempt of comedy. Reaching up she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. This will do just fine." she whispered to him, turning, she walked away into his bathroom to change.

Wandering back out into the living room while she was changing, Kakashi plopped back down onto his couch. A few minutes later he heard the door open from the bathroom and Sakura move around in the room. She eventually walked out of his room and he was greeted with single handedly the best sight he would possibly ever see.

Sakura was wearing the clothes he provided her. The black t-shirt hung loosely on her small frame and came down just enough that it covered the boxer-briefs he assumed she was wearing. She had taken off her red headband and pulled the pink locks up into a loose and messy bun.

"Wow…" he breathed out.

"Do I look alright?" she spoke, blush crossing her cheeks while she fidgeted with the hem of the shirt.

Getting up from the couch, he made quick to reach her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him, Kakashi leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"More than alright. It's a sight I hope I get to see more often." he hummed as he trailed kisses across her cheek and down to her collarbone.

Feeling her gently squeeze his biceps and giggle in his embrace.

"Now let's behave, mister."

Pulling back he looked down to the woman with raised brows.

"I  _am_  behaving. Just stating the obvious that you look drop dead gorgeous wearing my clothes." he growled.

Sakura giggled again at his honesty. He leaned back down and gave her a kiss over her Byakugou seal and felt her sigh and relax into his hold.

"I'm guessing you'd probably like to go to bed now?"

"If you don't mind, I know it's a little early."

"Mahh, Sakura. Did you forget who the self proclaimed king of naps is? If given the chance, I'd sleep the whole day away if I could."

"You already do sleep most of it away as it is." she sassed.

"I'm gonna pretend that wasn't a painful blow." he teased back, kissing her nose.

Turning back, they made their way into Kakashi's room again and crawled into his bed. He was a bit nervous, only because he hadn't shared a bed with someone for nearly two years now. And when he did share it back then, it was only for the one night stands he had and they never spent the night.

This was completely different than those times. He wasn't sharing his bed to get satisfaction. He was sharing it because he cared deeply for the person laying next to him. He wanted her to feel safe and protected.

This was all new to him. All of it. Every aspect of their relationship was a learning experience for him.

Affection that lasted for more than a few fleeting moments for passionate pleasure that, in the end, meant nothing was near foreign to him. He had never felt the urge to be close with anyone like this before. He never  _got_  the chance to even get the urge to form romantic ties.

His duties always came first then, but now, now he wasn't going to give up any of this.

Feeling her shift towards him, Kakashi instinctively rose his arm and rested it behind his head. This allowed Sakura to find a spot right next to him. She was facing away from him with her back flush against his side. He shifted and rolled onto his left side to face her. Wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him, he buried his nose into the spot where her hair met her neck. Inhaling the the sweet scent of her lingering vanilla perfume and coconut shampoo, he let out a content sigh.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." she whispered.

"Goodnight, Sakura." he muttered back into her hair, drifting off to sleep minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 8 as the story will start to enter its new phase!
> 
> Please leave a review letting me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Hit follow so you don't miss the next update either!


	8. Waking Up Next To You

**Chapter 8: Waking Up Next To You**

Sakura shifted slightly as she stirred awake. Feeling the mattress dipping next to her, she turned her head towards the movement and blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust to the dimly lit room.

A mop of unruly silver hair greeted her.

Memories of last night slowly came back to the half awake woman. She had spent the night with Kakashi after her dinner with Hinata the night before. She smiled warmly at the man sleeping soundly next to her. She couldn't really believe she was in bed with Kakashi. The Hokage. Her heart skipped a beat as she took a sharp breath in.

Turning her head the other way, she peered over to the alarm clock on his nightstand. It's glowing green numbers saying it was now after four in the morning, too early to get up.

Turning to look back over to Kakashi, she studied him for a moment. Remembering how he reacted to her telling him about Hinata learning of their relationship. Sakura felt a wave of happiness wash over her.

' _He was so worried about me being upset. I always make it out to be worse than it is. I'm so thankful for him. He's always there to reassure me…'_

Rolling towards him she slid her left arm under his and over his chest, snuggling into his back. His untamed hair tickled at her forehead as she felt him stir at her gentle touch.

"Hmm." he mumbled, still asleep. Instinctively placing his sleeping hand over hers.

Smiling at the unconscious affection, she pressed a kiss between his shoulders. Taking a slow and even breath, she inhaled his natural earthy scent.

' _He's always smells so good… Like summer rain… So warm…'_  she thought before slowly drifting back off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Warm morning light streamed through the curtains from the window above Kakashi's bed. The bright light hitting his face perfectly and forced him to wake up and greet the morning. He groaned quietly at the thought.

His eyes shot open when he heard a soft snore next to him. He had forgotten she was in his bed. She had stayed the night and shared his bed with him.

Rolling over next to the woman beside him, he watched as Sakura lay there still sound asleep. Her breathing deep and even, just like the night when he carried her home a month ago.

Smiling at her, he thanked the heavens above that he gets to wake up to such a breathtaking sight now. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. The motion apparently causing her to stir and crack up open her own eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." he whispered.

Sakura stretched out next to him and let out something that was a mixture of a mild groan and sigh. Continuing to smile, he watched as she brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed away the remaining drowsiness.

"Hmm, it's okay. I was starting to wake anyways. What time is it?" she asked as she rolled into him, burying her face into his chest.

Wrapping his arm around her, Kakashi peered over her to his alarm clock.

"A little before eight."

She hummed response and he gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"We slept a long time." she spoke into his chest with a slight groan.

"Early to bed, late to rise they say."

Sakura let out a soft laugh at his joke. Moving back from his chest and propping herself up with her own elbow, he took it as his chance to lay back down on his back. He watched as she studied him, so he laid there studying her back for a moment.

He didn't understand how he managed to get so lucky. Lord knows that he probably didn't deserve to feel this happy. This content. However, he wasn't going to try and question any of it for fear that it might slip through his fingers and be lost forever.

' _I'll never take this for granted.'_

The morning light that was shining through landed on the messy pink hair, illuminating it, almost like a halo was floating above her head. Her seafoam green eyes showing so much warmth as she looked back at him.

' _So beautiful…'_

He leaned up and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Bringing his right hand up, he tangled his fingers into her lush hair. He felt her place a small hand on his shoulder and gently push him back down against the bed, never stopping the kiss. He let out a throaty groan at the bold move.

' _I think I could get use to waking up to this…'_

Deciding to up the ante, Kakashi pulled his hand from her hair and grabbed ahold of Sakura's hips. Easily lifting her and pulling her over on top of him to straddle his lap. The sudden action caused her to break the kiss and let out a small squeak. Before she could protest further he leaned up, tangling his hand back into her hair and pulled her back down to his lips.

Her hands quickly found their place on his chest and started roaming around. Drawing his tongue along her bottom lip, she eagerly allowed him entrance in. Invading her mouth, they quickly fought a battle for dominance which he easily won. He always did.

Pulling back for air after a minute, Sakura sat up on him. She looked down to him with swollen lips, her eyes glazed over with lust. Kakashi felt all his blood rush down to his groin at the sight above him. Gripping onto her waist tightly, he flipped them so he was on top of her. Lying between her practically bare legs, he supported himself with his forearms on either side of her head.

' _Oh, Sakura…'_

"Kakas-!" she called out, before he gently bit down on her exposed collarbone. Unable to finish saying his name, Sakura let out a moan.

His entire body shuddered at the noise escaping her lips. Losing himself momentarily, he rolled his hips into her. This only caused another loud moan to escape as she felt his rapidly hardening member roll against her core. She instinctively spread her legs wider at the motion, hooking her heels behind his thighs to encourage him to continue.

"Shit, Sakura…" he ground out, continuing his assault on her neck. Finding her rapid pulse with his lips, he sucked on it, rolling his hips into her again.

"Please… don't stop…!" she whimpered, her hands gripping his biceps. The sound of his name sending more jolts down south.

He was ready to take her then and there, his mind slowly slipping further away. He didn't know how, but his autopilot turned off then. Suddenly, he stopped himself from continuing.

' _Ah, fuck… No. I gotta stop. This isn't the time… Not yet.'_

Releasing his lips from her neck, he pushed himself up with a loud grunt and sat back on his heels, forcing Sakura to let go of her hold on his arms.

The sight below him was a masterpiece.

Sakura managed to lose her hair tie and pink hair was splayed out around her on the pillow. Her eyes glazed over with lust and yearning. Her lips pink and swollen from them making out. The sleep shirt she wore had bunched up, exposing the boxer-briefs that hung dangerously low on her hips and her toned and smooth stomach.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head up towards the ceiling in defeat. Silently punching himself for ruining the moment.

' _Fuck! I'm gonna hate myself for this, but I have to do this for her. My needs don't matter right now.'_

"Don't stop…" he heard her whisper again in a sultry tone.

Opening his eyes, he gazed back down to find arousal and concern swimming in her delicate features. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his head.

' _She isn't making this easier either…'_

"If I don't stop now, Sakura, I won't be able to stop at all."

There was a silent pause before she spoke.

"I want this and you obviously want this too." she replied, eyes flickering down to his still hard member that was clearly outlined in his sweatpants.

"I do want this… but… it's just not the right time yet."

He watched the remaining lust leave her eyes and sadness replace it. Her expression looking slightly pained at his statement.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?"

His brows shot up at her self accusation.

"What? No! Of course not. I stopped  _myself_  from continuing, Sakura."

She just looked away to the side instead of replying. It broke his heart watching her feel like she wasn't attractive enough. It was the exact opposite, she was the most beautiful woman to him in every aspect.

Reaching down he hooked his hand under her waist, while using the other hand to grab ahold of her hand and pull her up into a sitting position. Moving his hands to her face, he held her gently and gave her an even more gentle kiss.

"You have no idea how  _badly_  I want you, Sakura. You are  _so, so_  beautiful to me. Seeing and hearing you like that just now drove me absolutely mad. But… it's just not the right time yet." he spoke in a quiet tone he reserved only for her.

Still refusing to look him in the eye, she kept her gaze off to the side.

"When will it be the right time, Kakashi? I know we're taking it slow. But… but I want this. I want you…" she breathed out as she sat cross legged in front of him, "I just feel like you don't really want me sometimes."

"Oh, Sakura… I do want you. Can't you see that?"

"I guess… It's just… Nevermind." she spoke, confliction clear in her voice.

Kakashi felt his heart break suddenly.

"Sakura, please look at me." he pleaded softly to her.

Worried green eyes finally meeting his dark gray, he gave her a loving smile.

"Trust me when I say this. When the time comes, I will make sure it's unforgettable." he spoke in a deep and soothing voice. "You can't rush a good thing."

 

* * *

 

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the promise Kakashi just gave her.

' _We were so close…'_

"It shouldn't matter when we do it. As long as it's with you, I'm happy. We're making this out to be something bigger than it is." she spoke up.

She watched as his face suddenly turned serious. His voice deeper and more serious than before as he began speaking.

"This  _is_  big, Sakura. Not only for you, but for me as well. This is different, you and I." he motioned between them slowly, "I don't want to satisfy just me anymore. I want to make sure you're taken care of. That  _you're_  satisfied. I don't want to have sex, no, I want to make  _love_  with you."

' _Love?'_ She thought as her heart skipped a beat.

"Make love?"

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then say it." she tested.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura let out a shaky breath at the sentence. Kakashi Hatake just told her that he loves her. Her! Sakura Haruno.

' _He loves me… Oh, god…! He cares…!'_

Lunging forward to him, Sakura tackled him back into the mattress. All her earlier worries and fears suddenly dissipating. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and let out a happy laugh.

"You love me!"

Shifting under her, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her. Giving her a tight hug in return and chuckling lightly at the woman's friendly assault, you could hear the smile loud and clear in his voice.

"Yes, I do."

Sakura released her near death grip on his neck after a minute and sat up again. Looking down to him, she couldn't stop smiling. Kakashi just told her that he loved her and wanted to have more than just sex.

He wanted love.

He wanted her love and to love her back.

She felt her stomach flutter as he gently traced small circles on her thighs with his thumbs. Her heart feeling like it would burst any moment, she was so happy.

"I love you too, Kakashi." she whispered to him.

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise at her confession of love, clearly not expecting that she was going to say it back. Slowly a smile spread across his maskless, handsome face. The biggest smile she had ever seen from him.

Sakura leaned back over him and gave him a quick kiss before she moved on to his check, then his jaw, then the spot just below his ear, and so on down his neck to his shoulder and across his chest.

"I love you." she whispered in between each kiss she placed.

His hands slid up her thighs while she continued bombarding him with kisses and admissions of love. She felt the large calloused hands slide under the oversized shirt and over her waist to her back and gently begin tracing small circles again on her skin. She relished in the feeling, causing her to shiver in his hold.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi laid there in a state of pure bliss. The woman he admitted to loving was laying on top of him now, trailing kisses all over and repeating how much she loved him back in between each kiss. He knew, matter of factly, that he has never felt happier than he was in this moment. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Nothing.

Then it hit him. Letting out a quiet frustrated groan, he caused Sakura to stop her marathon of kisses and sit up and look at him with a confused look.

"I have to pee." he muttered.

Sakura started laughing at the comment. He loved hearing her laugh, even if it was at him, he loved the joy it brought to her and to him.

"I guess I can allow you to go." Winking before swinging herself off of him and over to her side of the bed, "Plus we've been fooling around for nearly an hour now. It's almost nine!" she giggled.

Rolling off the bed and standing up, he placed his hands on his hips and leaned back, stretching out. He let out a low groan, muttering to himself.

"I'm getting old."

Catching the sudden pillow that was launched in his direction before it could land a hit, he turned to face the attacker. Tossing the pillow back to Sakura he just eyed her suspiciously. He was met back with an equally sassy look from her.

"Oh, pipe it. You're not old." she shot at him.

"Mahh, Sakura, can't you entertain me for once?"

"You're only 33. That's not old at all. Your birthday isn't for another four and a half months."

"Yeah, then I'll be 34 and that's  _old._ "

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him before getting up and searching the bed for her lost ponytail holder.

"Impossible."

"Only for you, my love." he replied as he walked into the bathroom.

Once finished he walked back into his room to find that Sakura wasn't there anymore. Looking around he noticed she had made the bed. He smiled at the simple gesture.

Looking to his left he noticed her clothes neatly folded on top of his dresser. The sight making him feel grounded. Sakura has only spent one night with him and he was already looking forward to more days and nights like this in their future.

The knot suddenly returning to his stomach. Placing his hand over it, he was surprised to see it's return. He hadn't felt it since the night he admitted his feelings to Sakura almost a month ago now.

Making his way out of the bedroom and walking towards the kitchen, he found Sakura busy at work over the stove, the smell of whatever she was cooking invading his nostrils. Sakura loved cooking and she often would prepare meals for them. Even when she was bored, she would make muffins or cookies just because she felt like it.

Kakashi never ate this well consistently ever before in his life and he loved coming home from work to the smell of food being made. Walking up behind her and slinking his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and peaked to see what she was cooking.

"Smells delicious." he finally spoke, turning his head to place a kiss behind her ear, "You're going to make me lose my girlish figure with all the cooking you've been doing. It would be a shame if my Hokage robes don't fit anymore."

"It's just an egg scramble with veggies you had. It's  _healthy_ , unlike the constant greasy fast food and take out you usually eat." she gently scolded him on his bad eating habits, "I don't know how you survived on that all these years."

"You spoil me too much, you know that right?" he teased.

Sakura left out a small huff at his remark and mumbled something under her breath about ignoring her medical advice and its consequences.

"You don't have much in your fridge though, we should probably go grocery shopping." she replied, never once looking away from the pan.

"I thought we were gonna have a lazy day in watching movies?"

"Can't have one if you don't have any food. Unless you wanna go back to my place?"

Kakashi hummed as he stood there holding her, contemplating the offer.

"We can just order in?"

"But doesn't that put us at risk?"

"Yes and no. As much as I hate hiding you and this," he spoke giving her a squeeze, "you could just go into the other room briefly when they arrive?"

Sakura tensed and shifted in his arms and he released her so she could step away. He knew that he upset her with what he said. He silently punished himself for even suggesting the stupid idea to begin with.

' _You idiot. You tell her you love her and then tell her to hide so someone doesn't see her here? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Grabbing two plates for the food and still not giving him answer, she quietly plated their meal. He watched her carefully as she worked, not daring to say a word fearing he would only dig himself into a deeper grave. Putting the dirty pan into the sink, she finally turned to him and let out a huff.

"I hate this. Hiding. How much longer do we have to wait, Kakashi?"

He saw the threat of tears on the brim of her eyes. It cut him deep that he inadvertently hurt her with his words.

"Not much longer, I promise. I have a meeting with the entire council and advisors on the fourth and I plan on telling them then about us."

Turning away from him to the plates, he as Sakura quickly rubbed away the couple tears that leaked out. Grabbing them and turning back, she handed one to him before walking past him towards the table. He followed behind quietly and took a place at the table next to her.

She finally spoke again, looking down to her plate and sounding defeated.

"That's over two weeks away still."

"That's the best I can offer you right now, Sakura. You know I hate this as much as you do." reaching for her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze, "I love you."

He watched as a sad smile come to her face and finally to look up to him.

"I love you too." she sniffed, giving him a more convincing smile, "It's okay. I think I can handle two more weeks. But  _only_  two weeks. No chickening out."

Kakashi smiled backed her, releasing her hand and looking down to the plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you and I never chicken out. Now let's dig into this delicious meal you've prepared! I'm starting to drool while sitting here."

Sakura just giggled at him.

"Itadakimasu!" they sang in unison.

 

* * *

 

_**-one hour earlier-** _

_*knock knock knock*_

No answer.

_*knock knock knock*_

Still no answer.

Sighing he turned and left the apartment building.

' _Why isn't she home? It's early in the morning and it's a Saturday. Where could she be?'_

Deciding to stop by Naruto's, he figured he might know where she is.

' _Maybe she's on a mission? No. She pulled from active duty to the reserves after the war.'_

Twenty minutes later he arrived to the new Uzumaki residence and knocked on their door.

_*knock knock knock*_

Moments later the door opened to reveal Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata. Is Naruto home?"

The newly weds eyes went wide at registering who was standing on her doorstep.

"Sasuke! What a surprise to see you! C-come in, I'll go find him."

"Thank you."

Sasuke stood in the entryway while Hinata went off into the house somewhere to get her husband. Suddenly Naruto popped his head out of the doorway that Hinata had entered moments early, surprise written all over his face.

"Sasuke!" he shouted.

Walking up to him, Naruto stuck his hand out to the Uchiha. Taking it with his lone hand, he shook it.

"Long time no see! You're looking well, Sasuke. What brings you here?"

"Do you know where Sakura's is? She wasn't home and I need to speak with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura finally said 'I love you!' Ahhh, this was a long time coming. Also, Sasuke!? Oh boy.
> 
> This was the hardest one to write so far. Borderline smut (don't worry friends, it's coming), deep feelings, and planning the introduction of Sasuke!? Whew!
> 
> Please leave a review telling what you think so far! I love hearing what you guys think will happen and the ideas you toss out to help the story out!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!


	9. Another Surprise Visit

**Chapter 9: A Surprise Visit**

Sakura ended up staying the rest of the weekend with Kakashi, finally returning home late Sunday night to prepare for the work week.

Arriving to her office on Monday morning, she felt so refreshed and ready to conquer her week ahead. Pulling on her lab coat and grabbing the pile of files that were waiting for her, she was off to her first set of rounds and appointments.

Four hours later, she finally got a moment to herself after her last set of rounds ran long. Walking back to her office with a smile, she looked forward to enjoying some quiet time with a cup of tea and the bento she made the night before.

"Sakura-san!" called out a voice behind her.

Turning she was met with one of the nurses who worked in her wing trotting up to her side.

"Hello, Hana-san!" Sakura greeted the young woman with a smile.

"I know you're going on lunch now, but could I walk with you for a moment? I wanted to get your opinion on this treatment plan for the newest patient we admitted."

"Of course! What do you have planned?"

Sakura and Hana walked the rest of the way to her office talking about the new patients treatment plan. Arriving to her door, she turned to the nurse with a big smile.

"I approve fully of this treatment you came up with. Good job, Hana! I can't wait to see what else you can do once the new clinic is done."

"Thank you, Sakura-san! Enjoy your lunch." she replied with an equally large grin, bowing before leaving the pinkette alone.

Sakura opened her door and walked into her office and froze when she noticed someone standing behind her desk looking out the window. Recognizing immediately who it was, she was temporarily taken aback at his sudden appearance after nearly two years.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in disbelief.

Turning away from the window, she was greeted with a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Ah, Sakura. It's nice to see you."

' _Nice to see me?'_

Closing the door behind her, she made her way over to the front of her desk and sat down the files she was holding before replying to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to find you, but each time I went to your apartment this weekend you weren't home. I wanted to talk to you, so my next best chance was coming here."

' _Because I've been at Kakashi's…'_ she panicked slightly.

Confusion worked its way into her. Why did Sasuke want to speak with her, she thought to herself. Eyeing him carefully, unsure what this sudden visit meant for her.

"Sorry, I wasn't home this weekend. I was outside the village." she lied.

She watched as Sasuke just stood there studying her instead of replying. She was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. It was a bit too heated for her liking. He never had looked at her that way before.

' _What does he want?'_

Swallowing her discomfort, there was no reason to be nervous she thought to herself. It's just Sasuke! Her old teammate and friend. Maybe he wants to catch up? Has he gone to see Naruto yet?

"Have you seen Naruto yet?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation in her favor.

"I have."

Sakura began to realize that this conversation was definitely not going to go the way she wanted. Sasuke has never been a man of many words. Deciding to cut to the crap, she asked him what his purpose for come was.

"What did you want to talk about, Sasuke-kun?"

Finally stepping around the desk, Sasuke approached her slowly and stopped barely a foot away from her. She did not care for the too close proximity.

"I wanted to see you." he spoke quietly to her.

' _Wait, what? See me? Why does he want to see me?'_

Looking up, Sakura searched his face in hope of figuring out what he truly wanted and was met with nothing but the same unwavering cold stare. There was something in his blank stare too and it sent an unpleasant shiver up her spine.

"You wanted to see me? Why?"

"I've missed you."

' _Missed me? What the hell is going on? Why is he saying things like this suddenly?'_

Just a few years ago, she would have been so thrilled to hear those words from him. However, she's moved on from him. She had grown tired of waiting. She learned that she didn't love him the same way anymore. So now, now, she found and fell in love with someone else. And these words coming from him meant nothing to her now.

Before getting a chance to reply at the sudden change of behavior coming from Sasuke, he continued speaking.

"I've been thinking lately, especially since going on this journey, that I wished I would've asked you to come along with me then."

' _What?'_

"What? Sasuke, what are you talking about? Why are you suddenly saying all of this?"

He just blinked at her once, looking away briefly before looking back and holding her in an intense gaze.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura felt like she was going to faint. She thought she was dreaming. Sasuke was telling her that he loved her? What the hell was going on!? Why is he showing up out of nowhere after nearly two years and confessing this sudden love for her?

"Wait, what? You love me? Where is this coming from all of the sudden, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a step towards her, closing the remaining distance between them. He was close enough now that he wasn't touching her still, but she could feel the heat he emitted. She held her breath.

"I didn't know then, I was still confused. I didn't know what I wanted in life. I just knew I needed to atone for the sins I committed. I feel bad making you wait so long, but now I know what I want and that's you, Sakura."

He reached up in that moment, capturing her chin between his fingers and began leaning down towards her face. She froze at the sudden action, eyes going wide while his began closing.

' _What the hell is going on!? He's going to kiss me? Wait! No…'_

The image of Kakashi and her laying in bed yesterday morning flashed into her mind in that instant. They had slept in, waking up at almost ten. They had spent the better part of the day laying there together talking about anything and everything.

Kakashi had kept trying to make her laugh at his dumb jokes and when she refused to laugh, he'd tackle her and tickle her and that  _always_  made her laugh. After the tickle assaults they usually ended up covering the other in a barrage of kisses.

It was the perfect day she remembered thinking while lying there with him. She had never felt more loved before than she did then.

Coming back to the situation that was currently happening, Sakura realized Sasuke was mere centimeters away from her lips. Mustering as much chakraless strength she could in that second, she pushed her hands into his chest and shoved him away from her.

Stumbling back a few feet, he caught his footing quickly. Opening his eyes, he gave her a wild look.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he spat at her.

Adrenaline was now coursing through her. She felt a mixture of confusion, anger, and disbelief washing over her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She gave him a dirty look before replying, irritation clear as she spoke.

"No, Sasuke. I don't love you like that anymore."

She watched his face twist into utter confusion and what look like hurt? Was Sasuke hurt by her words!? Today could not get anymore confusing she thought to herself.

"What?" was all he managed to say.

Finding more courage within herself, probably due to the adrenaline, Sakura stood her ground.

"I don't love you like that, Sasuke. Not anymore. I've moved on."

"Are you being serious? You're saying no? To me? The last Uchiha? You've been fawning all over me since we were kids and now you're say no? This is a privilege, Sakura!" the arrogance clear in his voice.

"Yes!" she shouted at him, "I am! I never cared that you were in Uchiha! I cared about  _you_! But I was not going to sit around and wait for  _you_  to decide when it was convenient! So I moved on! I have wasted  _years_  pining after you when you didn't even care about me or my well being. All you probably want from me are babies anyways! To repopulate your clan! You don't want me! You want a baby machine! I'm not some easy piece of ass!"

Sasuke looked away from her after she told him off. He didn't speak for a few minutes. Sakura didn't move either, keeping a close eye on him in case he tried something else. She would fight him if needed she thought. She was over this whole interaction. Over the whole day now.

He finally looked back to her after a few more seconds.

"You've  _really_  moved on? After all these years? After all we've been through? You've moved on?"

"Yes, Sasuke. I have. I've found someone else."

His eyebrow jerked up at her statement.

"Someone else? Who?" he growled, a dark look in his eye.

' _Oh shit. Sakura you need to back up and get out of this now. He can't find out it's Kakashi, not yet.'_

"Who I choose to see is none of your business." she bit out.

Sasuke furrowed his brows at her, his tone reaching a deathly level.

"Who is it, Sakura."

"Leave."

"Are you scared that I'm going to go after him?"

Sakura felt her face twist up in disgust at his assumption. She laughed at the audacity of his question. Giving him a pointed look, she replied.

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you to leave before I remove you myself. You cannot come back after nearly two years and just expect me to drop my entire life for you! That's not how it works! Sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke, but life goes on with or without you! I've moved on and I'm happy! I'm not going to allow anyone, not even you, to even try and take that happiness away from me! Now leave! Please… leave!"

He just stood there watching her, contemplating his next move.

She was furious. Furious at Sasuke. She did not need this happening in her life. She just started feeling like everything was finally falling into place. Her and Kakashi were happy  _and_  in love! They were getting ready to publicly announce their relationship in two weeks. Now Sasuke was here confessing his love to her? He's throwing a wrench into her happy ending she screamed internally.

"Fine. You're losing a good thing though, Sakura. I was ready to give you the world and you'd rather throw that out for whoever you're with now. I hope he's worth it." he shot back to her, voice thick with discontent, "I hope you know though, I don't want you as just a baby machine. I want you for l _ove and companionship._  To have children would've been a product of that love. I don't want to just repopulate my clan. You've misjudged me, Sakura, and that is a mistake."

Sakura chose to remain silent as she stood there watching him leave her office. The door finally closing behind him she let out the breath didn't realize she was holding. Throwing her face into her hands she let out a quiet sob.

Sitting down in the chair that was in front of her desk, she continued crying for the remainder of her lunch.

 

* * *

 

Walking back into his office after a long and gruesome meeting with ambassadors from Iwa, Kakashi was thankful for the brief break and chance to recoup before getting some paperwork done and calling it a day.

Sitting down in his chair with a sigh, he swivelled to face the window behind him.

' _I miss Sakura… It hasn't even even been a full day and I miss her. She's making me soft now.'_

He smiled to himself as he thought of his girlfriend. He didn't mind that she made him soft. He was only like that around  _her_  anyways. Once she was gone or they were in public, he switched back to his tough outer exterior that everyone expected and knew. Only Sakura got to see that "soft" side.

_*knock knock knock*_

Groaning to himself, he could never catch a break he thought. Who could be bothering him now? Turning back around in his chair, he sat up proper and call out in a serious tone.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked in the last person was expecting to see in his office, hell, even in the village.

It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" he spoke, surprise registering in his voice.

"Kakashi."

The young man walked in the rest of the way and made his way to the front of his desk. His face completely unreadable.

"When did you return to Konoha?"

"Saturday morning."

Kakashi studied Sasuke for a few moments, suspecting he had more to say.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. We have a lot to discuss."

' _There goes my break and getting out of work on time. I hope Sakura won't mind. I hate making her wait, especially when we planned on having dinner tonight.'_  he internally groaned to himself.

Sasuke had obliged and sat down in the chair provided. Over the course of the next hour, the two of them sat discussing the results of Sasuke's atonement journey and the various things he did during the time he spent away from the village.

"That's good to hear, Sasuke. Are you planning to return to the village permanently now?" Kakashi asked when the boy was finished speaking.

Sasuke shifted in his seat slightly before replying. This didn't go unnoticed to the Hokage.

"I was planning to, but some things have changed. I'm not sure right now."

Kakashi leaned back into his chair and gave the lone Uchiha a curious look.

"Some things have changed? What happened to make you suddenly reconsider?"

"Have you spoken to Sakura lately?"

He felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured onto him in that moment.

' _Did he go see her? What does he want with her? What did he say to her if he saw her?'_  his mind racing now.

"I see her fairly regularly actually. I just approved an expansion for a clinic she directs and I often check in on it's progress and have meetings with her."

"I see."

The way he replied made him feel uneasy. Just what did Sasuke want with her? He wasted no time in figuring it out.

"Why do you ask? Did you go see her or something?" he lightly interrogated.

Sasuke shifted in his seat again. Is he uncomfortable? What  _did_  Sakura say to him to have the boy acting this way in his office.

"I did. I actually returned because of her. I finally told her I loved her and wanted to start a life with her, but she turned me down saying that she moved on."

Kakashi felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat and do a happy dance on his desk. Sasuke had told Sakura he loves her and she turned him down! Kakashi felt happiness warm him up. Knowing now that she was that fiercely loyal to him even when they weren't publicly open with their relationship yet brought great satisfaction to him.

' _That's my girl! God, I love her.'_ he thought as a small smug smile played on his lips under the mask.

"You love her?" he asked tentatively, feigning ignorance, "I never would have guessed that you felt that way towards her. I mean from how you acted towards her then and then being gone for so long, it's surprising."

"I do. I guess was too late though. She told me she moved on, that she decided that she wasn't going to wait around for me anymore." Sasuke confided.

Kakashi already knew all of this. Sakura told him this on their first date that her feelings were long gone and that she no longer wanted the Uchiha. Now she was with him and Sasuke had no clue. No one, but Hinata, had a clue actually. He had to treat the rest of this conversation with the utmost caution.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sasuke." he attempted to console his former student.

Sasuke suddenly sat up in his chair and looked at Kakashi more clearly, his brow furrowing.

"You said you speak to her regularly, right?" he asked suddenly.

' _Damn it, did I give myself away already?'_

"I did. Multiple times a week." he added the last bit as a bit of showboating.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

_'Cool it, Hatake, or he'll get suspicious.'_

"She told me she was seeing someone, but wouldn't tell me who. Has she told you anything?"

Kakashi just sat there staring at Sasuke after his revelation. Sakura had made it clear she was seeing someone when she turned him down. Did Sasuke try pushing it and she had to go that far to get him to back off?

' _I need to see her and find out what exactly went down between them.'_

"No, I didn't know she was seeing anyone either. I thought she was still waiting for you." he lied again.

It took everything in him to say that. Sasuke furrowed his brow further at this and let out a small scoff.

"I see. Maybe I'll go ask Naruto and see if he knows. I just want to know who managed to steal her away from me." he sneered, getting up from the chair and began walking towards the door, "I'll do whatever to try and get her back because I do love her. I want her…"

Kakashi felt a wave of anger wash over him at Sasuke's indirect insult towards Sakura. Opening his mouth to say something, but stopping because he didn't want to give himself away. He felt conflicted. He wanted, no, needed to defend Sakura, but he couldn't. Not openly yet and it frustrated him to no end.

' _She's not some object for you to toss around as you see fit.'_  he silently told off Sasuke.

"It was nice seeing you, Sasuke. Please come see me once you decide whether you stay or not." he managed to get out.

"Hn."

And like that, he was gone.

Kakashi released the tension he had built up throughout the meeting. He suddenly felt exhausted and the urge to go to Sakura skyrocketed.

Sasuke has suddenly popped up back in the village out of the blue to admit his love to Sakura. He felt a pang of pride knowing the fact that she turned him down.  _Then_  Sasuke came to his office and complained that she didn't sit around and wait for him to pick when he returned those feelings.

He was conflicted with the situation, but he knew he could relax. The only person he cared about in this had reaffirmed her feelings for him to someone who she once held deep feelings for.

He wanted to go see Sakura. He needed to go check on her and see how she was doing. He knew that she was probably rattled by the sudden appearance of the Uchiha, especially if he came onto to her strongly like he believes he did.

He felt another wave of mixed emotions wash over him, replacing the seething anger. It was jealousy he realized. He was upset that someone came onto his girlfriend and had the sudden urge to go tell Sasuke to back off. But at the same time he knew Sakura could take of herself.

She had a monster strength that even he was nervous of and prayed to never be at the receiving end of one of her blows. Tsunade had done extremely well in teaching her. If someone tried something dumb, he knew that she would knock them clear into another country before he could get ahold of them.

Another wave of exhaustion hit him. Jealousy was something he never felt. This relationship exposed him to many new things he just wasn't use too and some days it was exhausting. Today proved to be one of the most annoying and exhausting so far.

Looking up to the clock above his door, he noted it was fifteen minutes before his usual time to go home. Looking at the pile of paperwork next to him, he decided that it was best left for tomorrow morning. His focus was shattered now and nothing would get done even if he stayed and tried working.

Getting up from his chair, he made his way out. Sakura's apartment was his destination.

' _I need to know that she's okay.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what a intense chapter if I do say so myself! What does this mean for our couple now that Sasuke has admitted these feelings for Sakura?
> 
> Please leave a review if you have the time, I love hearing from you guys! Your ongoing support makes writing this story worth it!


	10. Show Me That You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised and I know some of you guys are excited for, this chapter does contain smut. If you don't enjoy smut, you can easily skip this chapter and not miss much when it comes to the story line.

**Chapter 10: Show Me That You Love Me**

Kakashi arrived to Sakura's moments later. Fishing out his key she gave him, he made his way in. Upon entering he notices the smell of her cooking dinner. Kicking off his boots and removing his gloves, he looked up and found her in the kitchen stirring a pot of stew. She must of have been home for a while he noted because she had already removed her elbow and knee pads and weapon packs.

' _Something's wrong.'_

She usually greeted him when he came in, but she remained silent today. Standing there watching her, he spoke.

"He came and saw you today, didn't he?"

Sakura froze in her place at his statement. He watched as she turned the heat off and put the ladle down. Still not facing him, she slowly brought her hands up to her face and then a violent sob escaped her and she began trembling.

Kakashi was next to her not even a second later. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He continued to hold her tightly as she cried. Soothing her the best he could in that moment. Kissing the top of her head, he spoke.

"It's okay, Sakura."

Finally turning to face him, she looked up to him with a puffy tear stained face. It looked like she's been crying all day and not just now he thought.

Anger took over Kakashi in that moment. Anger towards Sasuke and how he managed to make Sakura feel this bad. Now was not the time to be angry though, he needed to focus on the woman he loved. He needed to make sure she was okay before anything else.

"No, it's not okay Kakashi." she replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you, Sakura?" he asked, praying that Sasuke didn't lay a finger on her. He wouldn't be that stupid would he?

"He didn't hurt me. He tried kissing me though." she sniffed.

Kakashi felt that surge of jealousy and anger rise up again inside, but Sakura continued speaking.

"But I was able to shove him away in time. It all happened so quickly. He told me he loves me and wants me. Then suddenly he was holding my face trying to kiss me. Like he was trying to be romantic or something."

She let out a shaky laugh at the last sentence, finding it humorous that Sasuke could even be romantic to begin with.

"He didn't try anything else?" he pried.

"No. I told him to leave before I removed him myself. He took the hint then." she spoke more clearly, smiling sadly up to him.

Leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, he looked at her for a long moment once he pulled back.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that today. He came and saw me after seeing you. Asking who it was that you were with." speaking quietly to her while he recounted his meeting with the Uchiha, "I obviously fibbed for the time being. I don't think he suspects a thing."

Sakura sniffed again, pulling away from Kakashi, she moved to set the table for dinner. Grabbing the pot of stew she had prepared she brought it over to the table.

"That's good, I suppose. I just can't wait for this all to be done and over with. I know it'll be rough to begin with, but it'll feel good to not hide anymore. Now come on, dinners done." motioning for him to come eat.

 

* * *

 

Once dinner was eaten and cleaned up, they decided to relax on the couch together and watch a movie. Both needing to unwind after the craziness of the day. Kakashi sat at one end while Sakura decided to lay down next to him, using his lap as a pillow.

"Kakashi?" she spoke after about thirty minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I know it's a work night and we've literally spent the entire weekend together, but is it possible for you to spend the night here with me?"

Knowing it was a lot to ask from him, especially since they've reached so many new points in their relationship just this past weekend. But right now, she just needed him close to her.

Feeling his fingers tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, he replied.

"I actually don't think I can sleep without you by my side anymore, Sakura. Last night was quite lonely without you. I just figured I would be staying here to begin with."

Rolling from her side, she looked up to him with a big smile. She studied the maskless face smiling back down to her. It has only been a month since she first saw it but she would never get tired of it. He was so breathtakingly handsome. She loved the beauty mark on his chin the most, it was so uniquely Kakashi she thought.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

Getting up from laying down on the couch, she moved to straddle his lap. It was one of her favorite things to do since he always enjoyed the intimate position, often pulling her onto his lap too. Kakashi made a noise of slight surprise at her suddenly action. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself flush with him and leaned next to his ear. In a sultry whisper, she spoke.

"Then show me that you love me."

Kakashi's breathing hitched beneath her, his hands quickly finding their place on her waist a moment later.

"Sakura…"

Leaning back slightly, she placed her index finger on his lips to stop him from continuing.

"Don't speak,  _show_  me." she whispered, her hot breath on his jaw.

Kakashi brought his hand up and gently pulled her finger a hair's breadth away from his lips and spoke quietly, his voice laced with dark intentions.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all."

Pulling back more and narrowing her eyes, she watched as his eyes began to flicker alive with desire. Moving to cup his face, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Pulling away just enough to break the kiss, she whispered.

"Good."

That was all it took for Kakashi. Suddenly shoving his hands into her hair, he yanked her back down to his lips in a near crushing kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms back around his neck, trying desperately to pull him closer to her.

' _Oh, god… Finally…'_

Pulling back for air, he didn't pause before latching onto her neck, his hands falling down to her hips. Finding her pulse immediately and sucking on it, she let out a low moan at the sensation. His grip on her hips tightening as he continued the assault.

Trailing her hands from around his neck to his chest and finding the zipper to his flak jacket, she began unzipping it, needing to feel him closer to her. Never letting go of her neck, Kakashi released his hold on her hips and helped her shrug off the offending jacket. Once it was tossed to the side, she quickly made work of pulling off both of their Konoha headbands and tossing them behind her onto the coffee table.

Finally pulling away from her neck, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Meeting his dark gray eyes, she found he was lost in her.

"You are so fucking beautiful. You'll be the death of me, Sakura." he spoke in a husky tone, lacing his fingers back into her hair and pulling her slowly back to his lips.

"No dying on me until after we're finished here." she mumbled into his lips, smiling.

He hummed in amusement into their kiss. Sakura let her hands wander down his body finding the edge of his shirt, she dipped her fingers under the fabric and trailed them up his toned stomach. She felt his muscles tense briefly at the new touch.

Continuing her quest of exploring his body, she kept moving up, pulling up the shirt more with her hands. Leaning forward and breaking the kiss and hold on her, Kakashi let her finish pulling the shirt up and off him and threw it behind the couch.

Finally getting a clear view of his chest, she studied him for a moment. The first thing catching her eye was the giant X that scarred his entire torso. She remembered when he got it during the war and that she was the one who healed it.

Laying her hand on the center of the scar, she placed a gentle kiss on his chest just over his heart. He took a deep breath at the sudden tenderness she was showing.

Leaning back into his lap, an idea came to her. Narrowing her eyes and giving him a devilish smirk, she reached down she grabbed the hem of her shirt and began pulling up slowly. She wanted him to enjoy the little show she was about to give him.

"Oh, Sakura…" she heard him breath out in realization at what she was doing.

Pulling it up and and over her head the rest of the way, she let it drop to the floor behind her. While opening her eyes, she felt strong calloused hands lay on her stomach and begin to wander up her sides. She let out a quiet moan at the contact, a fire beginning to build in the pit of her belly.

Finally getting a clear view and gazing down to him, she found Kakashi giving her a hunger fueled look. Feeling like she might internally combust in that moment, she placed her hands on his shoulders to support herself. Only wearing her bra and shorts at this point, her skin felt so hot under his gentle touch.

Feeling his hands begin to move again on the sensitive skin, they travelled up her back and stopping when they reached the clasp of her bra. In one motion he undid the clasp and let her bra fall forward. Dropping her arms from his shoulders, she let it fall the rest of the way into their laps.

Looking up, she watched Kakashi take in the sight of her naked body for the first time. She never felt this sexy in her life before then she did as she sat there watching his eyes travel up and down her, drinking in every inch. Leaning forward, he placed a delicate kiss on her collarbone and let out a soft sigh.

"Tell me to stop…" he spoke quietly into the crook of her neck.

"Don't stop."

She felt his left hand slide up her side and cup her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Sakura let out a shaky breath at the feeling. Moving his head over, he kissed her cleavage and flicked his thumb over her nipple at the same time. She let out a low moan at the exhilarating sensation.

Suddenly she felt Kakashi shift under her. Lips suddenly pressing into hers, his hands scooped her up as they lurched off the couch. Letting go of the kiss, Sakura gasped at the sudden movement. Instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands grabbing his shoulders for support, she felt them moving through the apartment.

' _We're moving to the bed…'_

"Kakashi…" she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

He just hummed back to her.

 

* * *

 

Walking into her bedroom, Kakashi quickly guided them to her bed.

' _We're really going to do this.'_

Arriving to the bed, he put a knee on the mattress and leaned over with her tightly holding on and gently laid her down. Releasing her hold on him to relax into the bed, he was quick to move up to her face and capture her into another heated kiss. He quickly gained access into her mouth and began roaming around. He felt her hum out another moan into it.

Feeling himself getting harder by the second, he broke the kiss and quickly moved and bit down on her shoulder just enough to not leave a mark.

"Ahh…" she quietly cried out, beginning to pant at all the consistent stimulation.

"Sakura… I'm loving all these noises you make while I'm exploring you. I can't wait to find out what other sounds I can make come out of you." he spoke in a dark husky tone.

She only let out a soft whimper in reply. He could feel a shiver run through her body.

Smiling to himself, he shifted his weight to his left arm and began kissing down her chest. Reaching his goal, he kissed around her breast for a few moments. Finally taking her nipple into his mouth, he rolled his tongue over the erect bud and gave it a quick suck.

"Oh god!" Sakura cried out, arching her body into him.

Kakashi could only give a throaty groan back as he continued the gentle assault, reaching up with his free hand, he began palming her other breast.

After a few minutes of switching between her breasts, coaxing moan after moan out of her, he finally released her with a slight pop. Her breathing erratic now.

He began wandering further south down across her stomach. Reaching the edge of her shorts, he glanced up and found her propping herself up onto her elbows and was watching him closely.

Catching her gaze, her seafoam green eyes were glazed over with passion. Smiling to her, she gave him a warm smile back, encouraging him to continue. Leaning back down, he placed a soft kiss just below her belly button and felt her muscles clench at the sensation. Undoing the button on her shorts, he pulled the zipper down slowly.

He felt another shiver run through her and it only turned him on more.

He positioned himself lower onto the bed and settled himself in between her legs. Grabbing the edge of her shorts, he slowly pulled them down and off and tossing them somewhere into the room.

She was left with only her panties on now and he thought he would climax then and there at the sight of her. She had chosen to wear a pair of red lace panties that day and he could not be more thankful for her unknowing choice of attire.

Letting out a deep groan at the sight, he slowly pulled back and stepped off the bed so he could remove his own pants. He couldn't wait any longer and he was starting to get uncomfortable with the restriction and friction caused by them. Reaching down he undid the button, but suddenly Sakura was next to him and swatting his hand away.

"No, let me." she spoke in a quiet commanding voice as she grabbed ahold of his zipper and pulled it down for him.

His eyes widening at the sudden dominance. Not wanting to interfere, he dropped his hands to his sides and let her take charge for a bit.

Grabbing the edge of his pants, Sakura began removing them. Taking his underwear with it he realized.

' _She's bold. No holding back, huh?'_  he thought as he watched the woman he loved strip him down to nothing.

She even made sure to pull the fabric out a bit so she didn't snag him as she pulled down. Finally freeing his erection, she let go of the the offending fabric and let it fall the rest of the way around his ankles.

Stepping out of them, Kakashi was fully naked now in all his glory. He stood there studying her face as she sat there admiring every inch of him.

"Like what you see?" he said teasingly. He was quite proud of his body, keeping up with his rigorous training even after becoming the Hokage.

Looking up to meet his gaze, playful eyes lit up and a small smirk crossed her lips.

"More than like." she replied, voice thick with lust.

Stepping forward to the edge of the bed, he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Feeling her smaller hand wrap around him, he pulled back from the kiss and exhaled at the feeling of being touched so intimately. It has been a while, after all, since he's been with sometime.

Straightening back up, he opened his eyes in time to see her leaning forward and take him into her mouth and gently suck on the head.

"Ah, fuck… Sakura…!" he barely got out, the sensation taking ahold of him and wiping his mind of any coherency.

He growled as she ran the tip of her tongue over his slit. Feeling her hum in enjoyment at his reaction, the vibrations rang right through him and only caused him to let out another low moan.

Releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop, he felt her pump him a few times.

' _How'd she learn to get_ _ **this**_   _good, my god.'_

Managing to crack open his eyes finally, he looked down to catch her hungry gaze as she continued pumping him. It took everything in him to not just take her then and there.

"Sakura…" was all he could manage to say as the waves of pleasure kept rolling through him.

She smiled up to him before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, running the top of it along the bottom of his shaft from base to tip and taking him back in once she reached the end.

Kakashi let out the most guttural moan ever at the sight he just witnessed. Reaching up with his right hand, he tangled his fingers into her pink hair to help steady himself.

"So beautiful…" he spoke in a harsh whisper.

She began bobbing her head up and down on him, taking him deeper and deeper with each motion. Swirling her tongue around with each pass, he began slowly rocking his hips back and forth into her mouth.

Kakashi stood there immersing himself in the amazing feeling of having her hot, wet mouth wrapped around him. Relishing in the knowledge that he's the only person who gets to see this side of her. This sexy and incredibly naughty side of her.

Feeling himself begin to build up, he needed to stop before he got too far ahead of himself. It couldn't end yet, he still needed to please her.

' _My needs aren't important right now. Only hers. I need to make sure she feels good. I need to show her how much I love her.'_

Taking everything in him, he pulled back and out of her mouth. The cool air hitting him, he let out a low hiss at the suddenly temperature change.

"Kakashi…"

Looking down to her, she was giving him a look of confusion. Wondering why he suddenly stopped her from continuing.

"Enough of me, you're the one I want to please here. This is  _all_  about you, Sakura."

Her eyes widened as he revealed his end goal for her. She leaned back as he crawled back onto the bed, scooting her towards the headboard and laying her against the pillows. Giving her a soft kiss, he began making his way back down her body. Leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

Arriving down to her panties, he kissed the inside of her thigh. He could smell her desire soaking through the lacey fabric and it only caused his already painfully hard cock to twitch as he inhaled the scent. Sakura reflexively began to draw her legs together as he explored but he brought up a hand and stilled her movements.

"Mahh, Sakura… We're not getting shy now are we?" he spoke in in a husky voice from his spot between her legs.

Blowing a short breath of air on the wet fabric in front of him. She just let out a shaky mix of a gasp and moan at the tease. Feeling her legs relax after a second, he guided them back down and to the side and opened her up more for him.

He began kissing up her thigh again until right before he reached the apex then switching to the other side quickly and mimicking his previous actions. She started mewling at the ministrations and soon he smelled her get more and more aroused with each passing second.

"Do you like these panties?" he suddenly asked.

"Wha-?"

Deciding to end the teasing and before she could reply, he reached up and tore the delicate lace from her flesh and buried his nose and lips into her. Sakura's entire body arched up and began to twist at the sudden invasion. Wrapping his arms under and up around her thighs, he held her in place. Darting his tongue into her folds, he made quick work to locate her sensitive bud and wrap his lips around it.

"Ahh, Kakashi! Fuck! Please… Don't stop!" she cried out.

Smiling into her, he continued to massage her with his tongue. Enjoying how she was reacting to him with each pass he made over her clit. After a few seconds she was panting wildly. Her dainty fingers shoving into his hair and gripping tightly, trying to pull him closer into her.

Her hips began rolling as she was trying to rub herself against his face in attempt to create more friction. He only hummed in amusement at how he was able to make her lose control so easily.

"Kakashi… I'm gonna…" she whimpered out.

Kakashi immediately withdrew from her, releasing his hold on her thighs. He made quick work to move up her body, capturing her into a kiss and let her taste herself on his lips. She moaned into the kiss and kept her hold in his hair, keeping him in place as they explored each others mouths.

Keeping his balance on his left arm and never breaking from the kiss, he reached down between them and grabbed ahold of his cock. Guiding it between her legs, he rubbed the tip between her soaking folds, stopping just above her entrance.

Sakura pulled back from the kiss and panted loudly.

"Oh, yes, Kakashi… Please…"

' _Oh god, she's making me lose it. I can barely hold back as it is.'_

"Are you sure, Sakura? If you say stop, I'll stop."

Opening her eyes, he was greeted with a pair of green eyes that were filled with so much love he thought his heart would stop that second. A warm smile spread across her lips and she whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Kakashi."

Nothing else mattered in the entire world to him in that moment.

Here he was, in bed with the woman he loved, getting ready to consummate their relationship and reaffirm the love they constantly dotted onto each other. He never thought he could feel this happy. His entire world was underneath him, begging him to show her how much he loves her physically.

Smiling back and leaning back down to her, he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura."

 

* * *

 

"I love you too, Sakura."

She felt her heart swell up at his reaffirmation of love.

He shifted above her, rubbing the tip of his cock along her folds once again. Sighing at the amazing sensation it gave her, she let the feeling stoke her raging fire.

"Open your legs up a bit more." he asked, tenderness showing through with him wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

She quietly obliged, pulling her knees up slightly and letting them fall to the sides. She felt him settle more and press against her opening. She was giddy with anticipation of what was to come.

Then she felt it.

He pushed just the tip of himself in to begin with and held still, gauging her reaction. Feeling a slight sharp pain shoot through her at the filling of him stretching her, she let out a gasp.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" concern was evident in his voice.

' _Just how big is he, my goodness.'_

"Yes, don't stop." she breathed out shakily, reassuring him.

"I'll take my time, okay? Let you get used to it. Tell me to stop if it becomes too much." he soothed her.

"Okay, just keep going. Please… Don't stop."

She felt him pull out and then push back in, but deeper this time. Feeling herself stretch around him, it was uncomfortable at first but determined quickly it was nothing she couldn't handle from him. It felt more good than anything else.

"Faster. Don't stop." she panted out, encouraging him.

"Anything for you, Sakura." he grunted as he continued pumping in and out of her slowly, each time reaching deeper and deeper into her.

Sakura was washed over in a blanket of pure bliss. With each gentle thrust she grew more comfortable with the feeling of being filled and her pleasure began shooting through the roof.

"Ahh… Kakashi, yes… You feel so good. Oh god, faster…!"

Feeling her fingers in his hair still, she pulled him down into a kiss to which he eagerly returned. She started rocking her hips and eventually meeting each thrust with the roll of her hips.

She felt so good.  _He_  was making her feel so good. She let out soft moans with each pump into her and Kakashi matched each of her moans with one of his own.

"God, Sakura. Tell me you love me."

"I love you!" she cried out as he began crashing into her faster.

Sakura felt the wildfire in the pit of her stomach continue to grow bigger and bigger as they made love. It was going to come any moment now she thought. Her climax began reaching its tipping point.

"Kakashi… I feel like I'm gonna… I'm go-" she let out, but was cut off suddenly when he crashed his lips down onto hers.

Feeling them begin to shift, but never pulling out from her or stop kissing her, Kakashi hooked his right hand under her knee and pulled it up higher. He began thrusting into her harder and faster.

Gasping loudly at how the new position was somehow making him go deeper, she began whimpering at the amazing feeling.

Shifting once again, he pushed himself up to a near sitting position as he continued pumping quickly into her. She felt so much fuller now. She cried out in pleasure as he began hitting her perfectly in her sweet spot. Each thrust sending her flying higher and higher.

Her hands falling onto her stomach, she let her right wander down between them.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked down to the scene going on between her legs. She hummed as she laid there watching him pump in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

It was singlehandedly the most erotic thing she's ever seen before. She felt so alive. So sexy.

Glancing up she found Kakashi watching her closely. His dark grey eyes wild with desire, never faltering his movements once as he picked his pace up further.

While holding their intense eye contact, she began to rub her clit in short fast strokes. The action causing her to soar so high as she felt herself start to slip and fall immediately.

' _Oh, god…'_

"Kakashi… I'm, I'm… Kakashi!" she cried out, her mind going blank as she began losing herself in an earth shattering climax.

"Fuck, Sakura!" she heard him call out seconds later, jerking into her a couple more times before falling over the edge himself.

She felt something warm shoot inside her as he continued bucking wildly into her, releasing himself with each harsh thrust.

Coming down from her high after a few minutes, she felt Kakashi slumped over her barely holding himself up from crushing her beneath him.

"Kakashi…" she called out quietly, still panting from the results of her climax.

She felt him hum from above her, shifting he pulled back enough to look at her. She saw he was smiling gently down to her. Smiling back, she brought her hand up to his cheek and pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." he whispered back.

Shifting one final time, he finally pulled out of her and rolled to his left onto his back. Following his movements and rolling to her side, she watched him let out a content sigh as he plopped down next to her.

Smiling at him, she spoke again.

"That was… amazing."

"I couldn't agree more." he replied with a huff, turning his head to meet her gaze. He gave her a wink.

Raising a pink brow to him. She began recalling his earlier actions.

"You know you ruined my panties, right?"

"I'm sorry." he chuckled.

"I  _really_  liked those ones too." she added on, reaching over she poked his anbu tattoo.

"They died for an honorable cause." he teased back, winking at her again as a grin graced his handsome face.

Turning to look back up to the ceiling in the dimly lit room, she closed her eyes and giggled.

"You're impossible."

Kakashi rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. Settling her back into his chest, she hummed happily as she felt him place a soft kiss onto her shoulder.

"I'm really tired now after all that." she admitted.

"Same here, it's been a long day in general."

Moving to pull the blankets over their naked bodies, Sakura settled into the crook of his arm. Laying her head on his shoulder and hand on his bare chest, she reflected on the day she just had.

She knew she was truly in love with Kakashi and she was absolutely certain now that nothing could come between them. Nothing.

Feeling him kiss the top of her head, she barely made out what he said as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"You know you are my world…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you'd like! As I mentioned already, I love hearing from you guys! This was my first time writing smut, so bare with me, haha.
> 
> Also, I'd like to mention it again but the story will start shifting into a semi-darker tone (idk if that's the correct phrasing, but it'll do for now) for a little while as the drama (angst?) will begin to take over during the next chapters. I do understand that some people would appreciate the advance warnings, so here is that warning. This story is rated M for more reasons than just the smut!


	11. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is flashback chapter!
> 
> So this takes place before Chapter 8! Before Sasuke returns, before they spend the night together, before they say I love you, AND obviously before they have sex.
> 
> This chapter will takes place in the time skip between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7!
> 
> It's gonna be CHEESY AND FLUFFY, Y'ALL. But don't be fooled! I used this chapter is help flesh out some stuff that will happen later! So this isn't filler, this is 100% canon to MY story! It just happens to be extra fluffy and junk. ;D

**Chapter 11: Date Night**

"Can we go out tonight instead of staying in? I know we already agreed to a movie night but..." Sakura asked her boyfriend who is sitting on her couch, but trailing off before she could finish.

She and Kakashi had planned earlier in the week to have one of their movie nights in. Next week she would be working twelve hour graveyard shifts for three days throughout the week. That meant they wouldn't really see each other until next weekend again

"But…?" mimicking her opened ended question with his own.

Standing at the end of the couch, she studied him for a few seconds before turning her head to look away. She was feeling a bit embarrassed with how she was behaving. Like she was some pouty teenager not getting her way.

"I just want to be able to spend some time with you outside our places…" she hinted.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he stood up and made his way over to her. Still refusing to meet his eyes, she felt him slide his arms under hers and wrap them loosely around her waist and hold her to him. Finally gathering the courage, she looked up to meet his gaze. Staring down to her were a pair of affectionate dark gray irises filled with understanding. He knew what she meant by her admission, he wanted it too.

"What did you have in mind instead of a movie night?" his voice gentle as he spoke.

Sakura began chewing her bottom lip as she mulled over the question. She didn't think she was going to get this far. Assuming he would have made some excuse to stay in per typical lazy Kakashi standards.

"We could go get drinks?" she suggested.

She saw his mouth twist up in contemplation. His eyes gave off a sadder vibe as be replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sakura…"

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her brows slightly, "It's simple!"

"Because I don't think I could keep my hands off you if you get me liquored up." He said matter of factly.

A blush instantly graced her cheeks in response at his honesty. She watched as his eye flickered briefly with something wicked, the sight igniting her own inner fire.

' _He knows I wouldn't mind that… I'd love for him to let his hands wander farther than they already have…'_ she let the dark thoughts wander for a moment before replying.

"I guess you're right…," she put her finger to her lips and scrunched her nose in thought then her eyes brightened, "Hmm, oh, I know! There's a travelling fair going on about thirty minutes from here. Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

"I do." he stated simply.

"Can we please go? It would be  _so_  much fun!"

Watching him consider the idea, he glanced away from her. She felt a pang of sadness flutter in her heart.

' _He's going to say no to this too…'_

"Okay, why not? It would probably be some good PR for the Hokage to go."

Feeling a huge grin begin to spread, she couldn't believe she got him to agree! The normally introverted and hermit of a man is willing to forgo a night of fun filled activities with her. She understood his reasoning for mentioning the good PR. He's silently telling her that'll be their excuse if anyone questions them.

It also depressed her a bit, knowing that they couldn't be an  _actual_  couple tonight. They wouldn't be able to do any couple activities like she'd like them to do. Sakura began wondering when they could announce their relationship. Being together for almost a month now and from the way things seemed to be working out, they both definitely weren't going anywhere.

"Really!? Oh, Kakashi! Thank you! It's gonna be so much fun!" she sang out, bouncing up and down in his arms in childlike excitement.

"Anything for you, Sakura." he spoke softly, his own grin growing as he watched her bound out of his arms to her room to change.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking down the street towards the fair.

Kakashi just wore his work clothes, not that he had a choice. They were leaving from Sakura's place and he didn't have any clothes there. Donning the usual shinobi garb; his black flak jacket proudly displaying  _Sixth Hokage_  in deep red characters, black cargo pants and boots, and the various accessories he wore on the daily. Sakura on the other hand, decided to dress in her civilian clothes. She wore a plum colored blouse that complimented her figure, a flowing white skirt that ended at her knees with a complimenting white headband, and gray ballerina shoes.

"You look beautiful tonight." he spoke quietly to her as they approached the edge of the fair, "It's quite distracting."

Feeling a blush grace her cheeks, she gave him a side glance before smiling to herself.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She winked.

Entering the ruckus, they began wandering around to see what the fair had to offer. It was any standard travelling fair. Game and food booths were scattered all around the place. Vendors shouting out to try and get you to see what they had to offer. There were some smaller roller coasters and a few attractions and performers. At the center of it all was a large ferris wheel that shone bright against the fading evening.

As they were walking, many civilians and off duty shinobi stopped Kakashi to say hello or to say how happy they were to see him out here tonight. Watching as he interacted with every single person, never dismissing anyone who kept them held up, made her swell up with pride. It made her so happy to see him being so dedicated to his job as the village leader.

"Let's play some games, shall we?" he spoke in a low whisper into her ear. She never realized he had finished talking with a villager and made his way back over to her.

Sakura felt a small gasp escape as she felt the heat from his breath brush over her skin and his strong hand press into the small of her back. Turning and looking up over her left shoulder, she found a pair of dark eyes eyeing her with mischief. He was purposely teasing to get a rise out of her. She had a sneaking suspicion that their entire night would be like this. Especially with the way Kakashi phrased his question.

' _Well,'_ she thought, ' _two can play at that game.'_

Blinking once before shooting him her own mischievous smile, she spoke in a equally low tone.

"Alright, you can pick the first game."

She watched as his brows twitched up slightly at her response. She had been right. This was going to be a fun filled evening. Feeling a slight push from his hand, he guided her towards a ring toss booth.

' _God, he's always_ _ **so**_   _warm… His hand is on fire.'_  she thought as his hand slowly slid across her back, his fingers trailing down the back of her arm. Hot shivers ran up her spine, stoking the low fire he had ignited earlier.

Once his fingers left her arm, she instinctively reached over and laced her fingers into his. Not a second later, she was ripping her arm away and twirled around to see he was looking at her with slightly wide eyes.

"I- I didn't mean too… I'm sorry." she quickly began apologizing, glancing away in embarrassment and feeling the ever present blush deepening in color.

"Sakura…" she heard him say her name softly as he took a step closer to her, "Sakura, please look at me."

Moving to meet his gaze, she found Kakashi giving her an eye crinkling smile. He was standing barely a foot away from her now. When he finally opened his eyes, she found they resonated with warmth and understanding.

"It's okay. I understand." he spoke quietly, only letting her hear him, "I've already stopped myself so many times from trying to hold your hand. From wrapping my arm around you. Or from kissing you. It's quite hard not to with you looking as beautiful as you do tonight."

Looking down at their feet then, Sakura was unable to meet his gaze after hearing him say that he was struggling too. She was sure her face was matching the color of her hair at that point.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one suffering tonight." she mumbled quietly.

He just began humming in amusement.

After giving her a few more moments to compose herself, they eventually made their way to the stand and played a couple rounds of ring toss. Kakashi easily won the game, his shinobi marksmanship proving extra beneficial tonight, he let Sakura pick out the prize.

Picking out an overstuffed plush of a white rabbit that looked more like a round ball with ears than its intended animal, she loved it nonetheless. It was roughly the size of her head. It was a keepsake she would treasure forever, a fond memory of this night.

Over the course of the next hour, they wandered from stall to stall playing various fair games. The game they started together earlier went on too. Stealing countless heated glances and touches throughout the night, they slowly began to drive each other insane.

Kakashi won every single one, but instead of keeping all the prizes because she had no way of carrying them all, they gave them away to the small children who were nearby or who were sad that they didn't win their own game. Sakura only kept the small bunny from the first game he won.

They eventually stopped at a takoyaki stall to get some food. Making their way over to a more secluded bench so he could eat in piece, they chatted for a moment while enjoying the snack.

"Well, look who the cat dragged out! I can't believe we're finding you here tonight, Kakashi!"

Freezing instantly, she glanced at the silver haired man to her right to see he already fixed his mask back into place. She watched as he rolled his eyes before putting on a fake smile and turning to face Genma. This caused her to giggle quietly with her last bite of the takoyaki in her mouth and she began coughing, trying not to choke.

"I have to keep everyone on their toes." Kakashi replied coolly.

Turning as well to finally see Genma more clearly, she was pleasantly surprised, well not really, to see Shizune by his side. Neither admitted it, but literally everyone knew that they were together. They were found together too often for them not to be dating. Especially in these types of settings. They behaved just like Kurenai and Asuma use too.

"Shizune!" Sakura greeted her friend, moving to stand up to speak to her more clearly, "You're looking lovely tonight!"

"Hi, Sakura! Hello, Hokage-sama." she greeted back, addressing both of them.

"Shizune, please, we've talked about this. Drop the -sama." the Rokudaime groaned quietly.

The senbon user just stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Looking back to Sakura, she smiled warmly.

"You're also looking lovely tonight, Sakura! I love your skirt, where did you get it?"

 

* * *

 

Kakashi just silently watched the two women talk about the origin of the white skirt.

"So," Genma spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "Why are you here tonight? It's unlike you to just be social like this."

Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Sakura who beat him to the punch.

"I dragged him out tonight against his will. I figured it would be good PR for him to be seen here tonight. And, I was right. The villagers were very happy to see him and he spoke to quite a few people. Plus, every game he played he won, obviously, but he gave the prizes to all the little kids and they were so excited! I kept this one though, it was too cute." the pinkette began explaining, holding up the plush he won her at the end.

He didn't think it would bother him as much as it did, but hearing her use this PR excuse as their reason to be seen together cut him deep.

He hated watching her lie for his sake. He didn't want this to be normal for them. Suddenly he came to a decision. He was going to announce the relationship soon. The first Monday of June was the reassembly meeting for the Leaf village and Fire nation. Advisors, council members, and the daimyo and his party would be there.

He would announce it then.

Glancing over to her to study her face as she was still speaking, he knew right away she was wearing a fake smile. That shine that was in her eyes moments earlier had disappeared, looking almost lifeless now. He knew she hated speaking this lie too. She wanted to be about to openly express her feelings too. He had to the sudden urge to shout out that she was lying. That this was a date. They were out tonight as a couple. That he loved her.

' _Wait.'_

He internally froze as the thought slipped through. Did he just say he loved her? Did he,  _Kakashi Hatake_ , say that he was in love with her,  _Sakura Haruno_? Apprehension overtook him then. This thought made him feel uneasy. He has never felt this way before. He's never held those types of romantic feelings like this before. Did he really love her?

' _Do I love her?'_

Before getting a chance to divulge further into this torturous train of thought, the sound of the person he was thinking of voice was calling him back to reality.

"...right, Kakashi-sama?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, he didn't catch what she had said, "And please, drop the -sama."

"Ahh, he's out with friends and he's still stuck in his head." Genma gently jabbed at him.

"One often gets lost on the track of life when they're the Hokage, my dear friend." blinking slowly at his senbon chewing friend after his sarcastic reply.

This only resulted in annoyed stares from Genma and Shizune, but Sakura let out a stifled giggle. Turning to look at her, he caught those bright green eyes of hers lit up with pure delight and a warm smile blessing those lush pink lips he loved kissing so much. He felt flutters in his stomach.

' _Do I love her?'_

"Alright, alright, we get it. We'll leave you alone now. Don't let him have too much fun, okay?" he watched as the man turned to direct his last statement to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he has a terrible time." she teased, nudging an arm into his side as she spoke.

The touch sent a jolt of electricity through him. Casting a side look to her in attempt to seem like he was scolding her, Kakashi found a smug smile and a whimsical look in her eyes. He was suddenly lost in her, unable to look away. He was stuck.

' _What is she doing to me…'_

"Good! It was nice seeing you guys, have a good night." Genma's voice snapped him out of the trance he was in.

Looking back up from their staring contest, he shot the unwilling to admit the truth couple his signature eye crinkling smile.

"You too." he simply replied.

Shizune and Sakura spoke their replies and seconds later they were left alone again. The silence was a little suffocating, but he felt that it might be more on his part than hers.

' _Love…?'_

"So is there anything else you'd like to do tonight?" he asked to break the increasing tension and to distract him from his nagging thoughts.

She brought her hand up to her chin and contemplated his offer. They had played nearly every game the fair had to offer and seen a couple street performers do their acts.

"Oh, I know the perfect way to end the night, let's go on the ferris wheel!"

Jerking up a brow at her, it was a surprising idea.

"The ferris wheel?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, it would be romantic, don't you think? Just us two, up in the air together, in our own little world."

' _Romantic.'_

Kakashi mimicked her earlier look of contemplation and rose his own hand up to his masked chin and hummed loudly to insinuate that he was contemplating the idea himself. After a second and flashing her a playful look, he agreed.

"Sure, I think we can do that."

Next thing he knew, Sakura was jumping up from her spot by his side. Grabbing his hand and pulling him up, she dragged him back through the crowds towards the towering machine. She never once let go of her hold of his hand as she was weaving them through the clusters of villagers.

Every couple seconds he felt her squeeze his hand, reminding him that she knew she was aware of what she was doing. He'd always squeeze back, silently letting her know he was okay with the fact that she was doing this. They did get a few odd looks from civilians as they watched the neo-sannin drag their Hokage through the busy streets by his hand.

Finally arriving to the back of the small line, she let go of him and he instantly missed the warmth and sensation of holding her hand. Turning to face him, she was smiling so big he thought her face would split in two.

"Ready?" she asked, raising a pink brow at him.

"Ready." he sighed loudly, but gave her a happy look as he did so.

In no time, they made their way to the front and the ride operator eagerly showed them to their own carriage and informed them they would be making two laps for their ride. Lurching forward, they began the journey upwards. They spent the first rotation looking out to the village and watched how everything grew smaller as they rose higher.

They didn't sit right next to each other, but kept a few feet in between them as they rode along. Kakashi turned away from looking out to the village after their first loop and began watching Sakura. He studied her profile as she gazed out into the night.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he heard her ask, pulling him from his thoughts, he saw she was little looking out to the night.

' _Yes, you are. You're so beautiful, Sakura.'_

Following her gaze, he saw what she was seeing. It was completely dark by the time they had gotten on the ferris wheel. Studying the scene for another moment, he saw how the village lit up with the lights from the fair, and out further, the lights from the village.

"It is quite beautiful, but I think you're more beautiful." he spoke, deciding to be a bit sappy with her.

Turning to look at him after what he said processed through her, he watched as her eyes narrowed into a loving look and she gave him the most tender smile ever. The dusting of a blush crossing her cheeks.

It was in this moment he knew he had fallen. He had tripped and fallen so hard, but he wasn't upset with it. He knew now that he loved her.  _Sakura Haruno._  He was in love with her in every possible sense of the word. He would love her until the end of time.

' _I love her…'_

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. For tonight. For the memories. For this cute little guy." she held up the stuffed rabbit in her lap, "And thank you for the happiness you bring me. It means so much to me, Kakashi. I don't think I'll ever be able to express my appreciation for you."

' _Yeah, I definitely love her. And, I'll have to express it in every way possible!'_

Dropping his head, he was feeling bashful from her little speech. He couldn't stop smiling under the mask. Lifting his head enough to catch her eye, he spoke low.

"You have no idea how  _badly_  I want to kiss you right now."

The blush on her cheeks spread to her ears. Still smiling, she bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. He groaned internally at the sight. Sakura was making it quite hard for him to keep it under control. This going slow thing he instated was driving him slowly insane. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

He knew she wanted him. She hinted at it plenty. She's been hinting to him since the night they got together. But he didn't want to rush it. He didn't want their relationship to just be based off physical intimacy. He wanted it all. He wanted the lazy nights in and the exciting nights out. He wanted the home cooked dinners and the romantic dates at fancy restaurants. He wanted to come home every night to her. To kiss her. To make love with her. To show her how much he truly loved and appreciated her.

Turning back to him, he saw her eyes flicker to a darker, more dangerous green.

"You wanna kiss me, huh?" she spoke in a sultry tone.

" _Really_  bad."

"Well, just kiss me then." her voice somehow getting lower, causing him to actually consider it.

Letting out a low groan, he began rubbing the back of his head, trying to quickly reign himself back in.

"Sakura, you know we can't…" he replied, trailing off as he searched for the right words to say. She replied before he could finish.

"There's a lot of things I want to do to you too, you know." she spoke in a hush whisper as they slowly began approaching the bottom of the ride, "Lots of things I would  _gladly_  do, but can't…"

She stopped speaking when they arrived back at the base of the ride. The operator opened the door and without saying another word to him, he watched her stand and get off. Not wasting a second, he was right behind her.

The silence between them was deafening even though the crowds around them were so jovial. The silence was by no means awkward, it was the tension. It was the sexual tension that Sakura established that was slowly killing him.

' _She literally has me wrapped around her finger…'_

She never once acknowledged his presence since stepping off the ferris wheel. Never once glancing back to see if he was follower her because she knew he was. She knew he would follow her wherever she went. She knew she held some kind of power over him and it drove him crazy.

"Sakura…" he spoke to her, his voice deep.

She didn't even make a move to show that she even heard him. She only continued walking forward through the dense crowds. He bit his tongue in frustration. Not many people ignored him over the years, especially now that he's been the Hokage for nearly two years. This was new. And it was turning him on.

"Sakura." he repeated again, switching over to a commanding tone.

 

* * *

 

"Sakura." his voice switching to something more commanding she realized when he spoke her name a second time.

She purposely choose to ignore his calls for her attention. She didn't know why exactly besides the fact that she was leading him on. Teasing him. The tension she created earlier was exhilarating. She didn't even know what the possible ramifications of doing this would be. Like he told her, he can't do anything while they're out in public. Even if she tells him he can, he won't.

His willpower and restraint was something to be admired.

She was giddy with excitement at what would happen once they were behind closed doors. When they are finally alone.

' _Maybe tonight will be the night…'_

She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts when she felt fingers tightly grasp her wrist and yank her to her left. Next thing she knew she was engulfed in dim light, the twinkling lights from the fair having faded away from view. She felt her wrist be released and strong hands grip her hips and twist and push her roughly against the wall of the alley.

Trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness, she instantly went on high alert. She felt fabric run against the hot skin of her cheek. It was Kakashi. She dropped her guard not even a second later.

"You're playing a  _very_  dangerous game, Sakura. Do you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out?"

His voice was so low, so dark and filled with wicked intent. Feeling her breath leave her in a shaky gasp, she was rendered speechless.

"Did you honestly think you could win this game too?" he continued speaking.

His hands began to wander as he spoke. His breath hot against her neck as each word fell from his masked lips.

"You like to play very dirty too it seems. It's quite unfair."

His left hand slid around her and he cupped her ass and give it a quick squeeze. Another startled gasp left her at his daring action. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She was under his spell and he knew it. He was in complete control over her and their situation. Turning her on instantly, she began relishing in the feeling of his rough hand on her ass and silently wished it was under her skirt.

"You didn't think I'd do this, did you? Thought that I'd just play along with your teasing?"

His right hand shot up and pulled down his mask, letting the fabric pool around his neck. She felt his head shift next to hers and his lips barely brushing the over sensitized skin on her neck. The barely there contact sent shiver after shiver down her spine.

"You've severely underestimated me, Sa-ku-ra. Two can play at this game. I can play dirty too."

"Oh, god…" she finally spoke, her head instinctively falling to the side to give him more room to continue. To encourage him to so exactly what she was hoping for.

Feeling the hand on her ass begin to move, she realized he was slowly working up her skirt. Somewhere between the time he pulled her into the dark alley and when he pushed her against the wall he had somehow managed to remove his gloves. Next thing she knew, she felt the large calloused hand work up her thigh at a slow and tantalizing pace.

She was breathing heavily at this point, completely taken over by arousal and almost animalistic desire. How he managed to make her lose control in barely a minute was baffling. His hand stopped right below her ass cheek, denying her the satisfaction of being grabbed. She let out a frustrated groan.

"You want me to touch you, don't you? That's what you've been aiming for all night, right? You've been wanting this?" he gripped the back of her bare thigh tightly as he spoke to her, digging his fingertips into her soft flesh.

She moaned at the feeling of being handled roughly. Every fantasy she had with him was coming true.

He had only touched her with his hands and lips so far. She craved so badly for him to press his body against her, wanting to know if he was equally as turned on as she was right now.

"Kakashi… please…" she whimpered out, she didn't know how much more she could take before she literally melted in his hold.

She only got a small chuckle in reply, he was pleased with her begging.

"You like this, don't you? You like that I have you pinned against an alley wall, hundreds of people just feet away from this. We could be caught  _any_  second. This turns you on doesn't it? I didn't know you were  _this_  naughty, Sakura."

He didn't give her a chance to reply before he leaned to the side and scooped up her other thigh and lifted and pressed her flush against the wall, pinning her with his hips. She yelped slightly and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

Smashing his lips against hers she felt her arms wrap around his neck, her fingers roughly shoving into his hair and trying desperately to pull him closer. Letting go if his hold on her thighs, she felt his hands slide under her blouse and fingers dance across her skin.

Moving down from her lips, he gently bit down on the skin in the crook of her neck. She let out a low moan.

"Tell me, Sakura. Tell me that you like this. That you're turned on by the thrill of being caught." his voice was so rough, so sexy. She would agree to anything he said in this moment.

"Yes, oh god, yes." she cried out, finally allowing herself to be consumed with his touch.

The next few minutes were a blur of passion, hot kisses, and teasing touches from Kakashi.

He never once touched her in the way she wanted. In the way she craved. She was so turned on right now that she knew the moment he did touch her where she wanted to be touch, she would climax instantly.

When she tried to reach down between them to find her or him, he instantly snatched her wrists in his one large hand and pinned them above her head as he continued his assault on her neck. It was so erotic. She was trapped under his strong hold. Another wave of pleasure washing her then, she needed more.

"Please… more…" she moaned.

She felt a deep growl come from him. He was silently agreeing that he needed more too.

"Sakura? Is that you I hear? Are you alright?" a voice called from the end of the alley, where the fair was still going on at full throttle.

Tearing away from each, Kakashi stepped back and let her drop down to the ground. Wobbling slightly as she stood straight since she was still fuzzy with lust, she felt his hand steady her.

"It's Tsunade." he quickly spoke into her ear.

' _What the hell is she doing back in the village!?'_

"What do we do!?" she whispered back, worry lacing into her small voice. She met his furrowed look with her own fearful stare.

He didn't reply. Bending down and scooping her up bridal style, he turned and launched them up onto the roof and quickly began hopping away towards the direction of her apartment. She didn't argue with his plan of escape.

Neither one uttered a word to the other as he quietly jumped from roof to roof toward their destination.

' _We were almost caught… My selfishness almost got us in trouble… Imagine what people would've said if they found the Hokage practically having sex in an alley… by Tsunade-shishou no less. I need to be more careful until we announce it. I can't mess this up…'_

They arrived a few minutes later and he gently landed in front of her apartment building. Helping her down from his arms, they both quietly made their way into the building and up to her apartment.

Throwing the plush toy on the little table by her door as she walked in, she pivoted to face him the moment he closed the door behind them. She felt the emotion building up and the threat of tears beginning already.

"I'm  _so_  sorry, Kakashi."

He stood there quietly for a moment, his hands in his pocket.

' _Oh my god, I've ruined everything. I've ruined it.'_

"Why are you sorry?" his voice tender.

Glancing up to his eyes, she saw the dark gray shined with concern.

She couldn't stop it, but the tears began falling out. She had caused all these problems and yet, he was the one concerned for her.

"Because! It's my fault we almost got caught! It was my own selfishness that caused this! If I wouldn't have whined and bothered you like some teenager about wanting to go out in the first place, we would've never had this happen! I was  _so_  stupid and immature for even playing that damn teasing game to begin with. I feel awful for nearly ruining everything!" she cried, stopping so she could take a breath.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that." he quickly injected before she could begin speaking again, "Stop this blame game you have against yourself, Sakura."

Moving in front of her as he spoke, she watched him as he rose his hands and gently held her face.

"You don't need to apologize for anything! I was doing it too. It's not solely your fault we were almost caught. If anything, it should be me to be blamed.  _I_  was the one who pulled us into the alley.  _I_  was the one who stirred you up like that.  _I_  was the one who pushed the limit. We both teased, but  _I_  was the one who lost control."

"But-" she tried to speak up, but he cut her off with a deep kiss. Pulling back after a moment, he pressed his forehead against hers, letting his nose rest against hers.

"But, nothing. It happens, we're not perfect. Mistakes were made, but I'm not mad one bit. I could  _never_  be mad at you."

Moving his hands slightly, he used his thumbs to wipe away her remaining tears. She brought her own hands up and covered his.

' _I don't deserve him one bit… He deals with my bullshit so much… I don't know how he does it.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she watched him hold her tenderly.

 

* * *

 

It broke his heart to watch her get so upset over this. The night had been perfect until he pulled her into the alley when he couldn't control himself anymore. He vowed to never let that happen again, not until after they were public.

Sakura was more important than he was in all this.

' _Her needs and comfort will always come before mine. I can't put her through this again. I was an idiot tonight for not waiting until we got back here…'_

Wracking his brain to figure out how to salvage their date night, he stepped forward closer to her and moved to pull her into a hug. She didn't argue this. Slinking her arms around his midsection, he felt her hold him tight. While wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head.

Glancing over her head, he read on the stove that it wasn't even nine o'clock yet. They hadn't even been out for three hours. He knew he couldn't leave her like this. An idea came to him then. Pulling back he looked down to her.

"I have an idea. It's still early enough, we can still do our movie night if you want?"

Pressing her face into his chest, she replied, her voice muffled.

"That sounds  _so_  good right now."

"Okay, great. I'll go out and grab us some food while you change into something comfier and get the movie set up?"

She just nodded against him, before pulling back and taking a step back. Leaning down he gave her a warm kiss, before heading out to find food.

The night eventually ended peacefully.

Kakashi went out and got them some curry to eat. He made an extra stop at Sakura's favorite sweets shop and picked her up an order of mitarashi dango. She was overjoyed when he came back to see he was thinking about her and that he remembered one of her many favorite sweets.

Sakura had cleaned herself up a bit and put on some warm pajamas while he was gone. He striped off his layers until he was just in his undershirt and cargo pants, they relaxed together on the couch and enjoyed the movie and food.

Sakura fell asleep in his lap by the time the movie ended. He was so happy to see that she seemed to be doing better. The close call earlier had really rattled her. Moving around her, he brought her to bed and made she was comfortable and tucked in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered his goodbye.

Making his way out of the apartment, he quietly thought to himself.

' _God, I'm so in love with her…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write out how exactly he fell in love with her! I seriously fell in love with this chapter by the time I had reached the end! It's the longest one I've ever written I think! I really hope you guys enjoyed this sappy and over the top fluffy chapter!
> 
> Please leave a review with what you guys think! Next week we return to our regularly scheduled programming, haha!


	12. Bento

**Chapter 12: Bento**

"Hmm… it's so cold." Kakashi mumbled as he began stirring awake.

Laying a calloused hand on this chest he noted he wasn't wearing a shirt like he normally did.

' _Hmm, that's odd…'_

Rolling over in the bed onto his back, he quickly realized he wasn't wearing any pants either. Or underwear. Cracking opened his eyes, he squinted up to the ceiling in the early dawn.

Events of last night slowly began flooding his memory.

' _I'm at Sakura's and we had sex last night… How could I forget that?'_

Turning his head to the left, he found that he was alone in the bed, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Confused, he turned to look over to his right to the alarm clock on the nightstand. The glowing red numbers saying it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. Only forty five minutes before he usually got up for work he noted.

' _Where is she?'_

Sitting up, he looked around the room. Noticing the pile of clothes neatly folded on the dresser, he quickly surmised that Sakura has already gotten up and cleaned the tornado of clothes they created last night.

Smiling to himself as he recalled the activities of the night before, he got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. Finding he was correct, he pulled on his underwear and pants from the night before. Then he suddenly heard noises coming from outside of the bedroom.

Sounds of the shower he hadn't noticed before that was running now turning off. The noise of the shower curtain being pulled open accompanied it seconds later.

Kakashi felt a blanket of warmth wash over him. Turning, he looked around the room and reflected on the situation he found himself in. He could get used to this he began thinking. Sharing a life with the woman he loved. Coming home after a hard day of work to be with her. Cooking dinner together and spending the evening relaxing. Making love. Getting married. Maybe even starting a family…

He shook his head at his wandering thoughts.

' _Hold it, tiger. Don't go thinking that far ahead now. You're not even public yet… Don't go thinking about having kids. You don't even know if she wants them.'_

Making his way out of her bedroom, he quietly veered to his right to the bathroom door and discovered it was left wide open. Propping himself against the doorframe, he found Sakura standing in nothing but a towel in front of the mirror brushing out her damp pink hair.

Catching her eye in the mirror, she smiled at him through the reflection. He met her smile with one of his own.

"Good morning." she finally spoke.

"Morning."

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some. I'll make us breakfast once I'm dressed."

Kakashi just continued leaning against the doorframe and smiled while studying her. She put down the brush and turned to face him, a curious look crossing her small face.

"Something wrong?" she rose a pink eyebrow at him.

Pushing himself off the frame, he gave her a devilish smirk.

"What? Can't a man admire what's beautiful?"

Sakura eyes widen slightly and a blush began crossing her cheeks, she looked away briefly and smiled. Walking up to him, she reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"You know you gave me a rather large hickey last night." she revealed, quietly scolding him in the process.

Peeking down to her neck, he found nothing there.

"I don't see anything though." it was his turn to raise a brow at her quizzically.

"That's because you're dating a medical nin, silly. I already took care of it." she giggled, giving him another light peck.

He just hummed in amusement.

"It probably won't be the last either." he teased.

Pulling back she slipped past him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Following behind her a moment later, she was at the dresser pulling out a fresh set of clothes to put on. He made his way next to her and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it over his head he heard her speak up again.

"If we're going to start staying overnight at each other's places more often then maybe we should leave some clothes at each other's apartments? I feel bad that you have to go to work in dirty clothes."

Opening his eyes once he finished getting his shirt on, he turned to her, eyes going wide at the sight before him. Sakura had dropped the towel covering her naked body and was getting dressed next to him. She had already put on a pair of black lace panties, just like the ones he had torn off her the night before, and was now working on putting her bra on.

Stepping up behind her, he laced his arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She let out a sigh at the contact, resting her arms onto his.

"Or… we could just move in together and skip the annoying phase of hopping back and forth between apartments?" he countered matter of factly.

Turning around in his hold, Sakura leaned back and let his arms support her balance. Raising a manicured pink eyebrow to him.

"You really think so? That's a  _big_  step, Kakashi. We've only been together for a month now."

"Well… I already told you I don't think I can sleep without you by my side anymore. Plus, I've told you this plenty of times now, but I'm pretty serious about  _this_." motioning his hand between the two of them, "It doesn't have to be right now, but hopefully soon?"

She just stood there for a moment smiling up to him.

"Yes, hopefully soon."

Leaning down he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her hands slinking up his arms and wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. He let his hands wander down on her bare skin to the edge of her panties. Dipping his fingers just under the edge, he trailed them along the edge.

Sakura broke the kiss and spoke.

"Nuh-uh, mister. I'm not letting you ruin another pair of my panties. I'm still grumpy over the ones from last night!"

Kakashi let out a low chuckle. Moving to her shoulder, he peppered kisses along it.

"Sorry to inform you, love, but those aren't going to be the only pair of panties I ever rip off you."

"You're impossible." she replied, voice full of sass.

"Mah, Sakura… Don't worry. I'll  _gladly_  replace them." he teased again, biting down softly into the crook of her next. He felt her take in a sudden breath in reaction to the love bite.

"I'll make sure to remember that for when I eventually run out."

She stepped away from him to finish getting ready. He followed suit, putting his headband and flak jacket on. Leaving her in the room, he went back to the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up the best he could before going back to the office in a little while.

Walking out, he found Sakura in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them. After finishing, they got ready to leave to head to work.

"Wait a minute, here, before you go." Sakura called out to him, getting his attention.

Turning back around to see what she wanted, Kakashi was greeted with her handing him a bento wrapped in a pale blue cloth that had darker blue stars printed on it.

"Thank you, Sakura. I love it when you make me bentos. They're always so tasty." he smiled at her. Leaning down, he placed a kiss over her Byakugou seal.

"You're welcome. Can't have you hungry at work, you might slack off or something!" she teased him.

"You're the backbone of this village then. Guess I can't slack off anymore, huh?"

Smirking, she winked at him.

"Behind every successful man they say."

Giving her one more kiss before pulling his mask up for the day, they made their way out of Sakura's apartment and off to their separate work places.

Over the course of the next week, the both of them eventually fell into a comfortable routine. They would go off to work; having lunch together if their schedules lined up and come home to make dinner. They'd talk, laugh, and relax together. Most nights would end with them making passionate love before going to bed and then wake up to each other the next morning to repeat it all again.

They were on top of the world and believed nothing could take them down from this high.

 

* * *

 

"Sasuke, it's so nice to see you again!"

"It sure has been a while hasn't it, Naruto?"

"Almost two years! You know you could've come home a couple times at least. You missed my wedding for pete's sake!" the blonde complained to him.

"Yeah, I know."

The two of them were walking around the the village that morning catching up before Sasuke had to go to his 9 o'clock meeting with Kakashi to begin going over more details of his travels and assignments he completed during it.

"So why'd you decide to come back now after nearly two years?"

Memories of yesterday invaded his mind. Deciding to be honest with his rival and best friend, he spoke.

"I came back to tell Sakura that I had feelings for her."

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto whipped around to look at that him with a dumbfounded expression.

"No way! You love Sakura-chan!? Have you told her yet!?"

"I did."

"What did she say!? She must have been so excited to hear you finally say that!"

Sasuke turned away from the man, glaring hard off to the side. Recalling how Sakura had shoved him away from her when he had tried kissing her after admitting his feelings.

"She did not feel the same way."

"What!? We're talking about the same Sakura-chan, right? She doesn't feel the same!? That doesn't sound right. I know Hinata told me that Ino tried setting her up on some blind dates, but I thought those never happened."

Looking back to Naruto, he saw the confusion written all over his face.

' _Even he didn't know she had apparently moved on from me?'_

"That's what she told me. She doesn't feel the same anymore apparently." he spat out.

Naruto began waving his hands in front of him, look of determination replacing the confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let's rewind here for a second. Explain to me how exactly things went down, Sasuke. Because the Sakura-chan  _I_  know has always loved you and wanted to be with you ever since our academy days. So none of this is making  _any_  sense."

Sasuke took a deep breath. He really didn't want to retell the failure of his first romantic encounter, but the blonde was right, it didn't make sense.

"I had went to her office yesterday to tell her. We spoke for a moment and then I told her. She was really surprised to hear it. When I tried to kiss her, she suddenly shoved me away from her and told me no. Said she had moved on not long after I left because she didn't want to sit around waiting for me anymore." he recounted, "Then she mentioned that she was seeing someone, but when I asked who, she wouldn't say. Told me it was none of my business."

"Sakura-chan is seeing someone!?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"So you don't know who it is either?"

"No. Like I said, I thought she still wanted to be with you! I had no clue!"

Sasuke looked away again in contemplation. Mulling over the conversation he was currently having with Naruto. He hated feeling confused. It made him feel weak.

' _Why is she hiding this relationship from everyone?'_

"Have you went and asked Kakashi-sensei? Maybe he knows?"

"I saw him after I left Sakura's office yesterday. I asked him and he looked confused. He said he sees her multiple times a week for meetings, but has never told him anything." he said, shaking his head at him.

"Oh yeah, he approved a clinic for her recently! I saw them recently together last month at a barbeque joint that Hinata and I frequent for our date nights. They were talking about the plans when we bumped into them."

' _Wait, what?'_

Turning, he eyed his friend for a moment, sorting through the new information.

"You saw them together at a restaurant that you take Hinata too? Was anyone else with them?" he stopped dead in his tracks, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"Nah, it was just them. Yeah, Hinata and I go there about once a month. It's really nice. Bit fancy for my taste, but the food is amazing and you get private booths."

' _Why would they go to a place like that to talk about something as inessential as a clinic? That's way more intimate than necessary for a work meeting.'_

"Hmm. Well, I need to get going Naruto. I have that meeting with Kakashi soon."

Naruto gave Sasuke a curious look at the sudden mention of leaving.

"Okay. If you get done in time, why not come to dinner tonight at my place? Hinata is a mean cook." he spoke with a smile, rubbing his hand over his stomach at the mention of her cooking skills.

"Maybe. See you around."

"See yah, Sasuke!"

And with that, he was off, walking briskly towards Hokage Tower.

' _I think Kakashi is lying to me. He knows who she's seeing and if my suspicion is right…'_

Arriving to his office not even twenty minutes later, Sasuke reached out with his lone arm and knocked on the door.

_*knock knock knock*_

"Enter." he heard from the other side.

Allowing himself in, he found the Rokudaime sitting behind his desk. As he was walking in, he zeroed in on the wrapped bento that sitting off to the side.

' _That wrap looks familiar…'_

"Ah, Sasuke. You're early. I just got in a few moments ago. Come in, we can get started."

Choosing not to reply to him, he made his way in and took a seat in the same chair he sat in the day before. He glanced back over to the bento that was wrapped in a pale blue fabric with darker blue stars printed on.

' _I've seen that bento wrap before somewhere.'_

Over the next two hours the two men reviewed more of his journey and the assignments he took on throughout it. Sasuke couldn't help but keep glancing over to the bento during the entirety of the meeting. The familiarity of it clawing at him until he couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to figure out where he had seen it before.

"Say, Kakashi. Where'd you get that bento wrap from?" he asked, knowing it was highly unlike him to ask such personal questions, he hoped Kakashi wouldn't notice.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah. Sakura, uh, got it for me as a Christmas present last year. Told me I needed to be eating more than just take out, so I use it when I make myself lunch." he half laughed as he spoke.

' _Sakura, huh? Wait. Sakura?'_

It suddenly began to dawn on him where he had seen that bento wrap before. He had seen it on Sakura's desk in her office when he was in there yesterday waiting for her. He was more than certain that, that was the exact same wrap that she had used the day before.

He remembered her initials were written on a corner of the fabric. He began studying the bento more closely and immediately discovered the  _S.H._  neatly written in the corner like he had recalled.

Why did Kakashi have this wrap now? Could Sakura be making bentos for him? Why? That's was a very intimate thing to do he thought. Sasuke's mind began racing with the realization. More questions coming to mind, but unable to ask them, he grew frustrated with himself.

"You and Sakura seem quite close these days." he couldn't help making the comment, he was becoming annoyed.

He watched as Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk and furrowing his brows at him. He studied him for a long minute before speaking.

"We've always been close, Sasuke."

"A little too close." he mumbled as he glanced back over to the bento. Looking back to Kakashi he saw that he was looking at the bento too.

"Sasuke, what are you trying to say?" the man narrowed his eyes, almost threateningly.

They sat there staring at each other for a moment, the tension in the air thick. The Hokage's actions and deflection of his observations only made him more suspicious.

"I should get going. Promised Naruto I'd come to dinner at his place." he said, getting up from his seat and walking back to the door. Turning the knob to leave, he heard Kakashi call out to him suddenly.

"Sasuke."

Turning, he looked over his shoulder back to the Hokage.

"You should probably go see Sakura soon and apologize. You really rattled her with your comments yesterday."

' _How does he know what I said to her?'_

Not replying to the comment, he just turned and left. Walking out of the building back to the inn he was stay at, he was not in the mood to deal with anything now.

' _Something's not adding up.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Sasuke have to be so nosey!? What does this mean for our couple? Do you think our Hokage caught on to Sasuke's sudden questioning? Ahhhhh, so many questions. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	13. Housewarming Party

**Chapter 13: Housewarming Party**

_*knock knock knock*_

"Enter." she heard his lazy groan from her side of the door.

Walking in, Sakura smiled big towards the silver hair man. Looking up from his desk, Kakashi seemed pleasantly surprised to see her since they didn't have plans to see each other that day.

"Hello, Hokage- _sama._ " giving him a flirtatious wink.

Groaning in reply, he just sat there giving her a silent look of both mild desire and feigned annoyance.

"So. What are you doing here?" leaning back in his chair with his hands locked behind his head.

Walking around to his side of the desk, Sakura leaned against the edge. Looking down to her left to where he was seated, she met his gaze with a friendly smile of her own.

"I'm just stopping by to confirm that you  _will_  be going to Naruto and Hinata's party tonight?"

Slouching lower into his chair with a huff, she watched as he tried to give her a poor attempt of puppy dog eyes.

"Do I  _really_  have to go? I don't necessarily have to make an appearance. It's just a housewarming party." he explained, trying desperately to plead his case, "Plus, I'm working late today to prepare for the reassembly meeting on the fourth. That's gonna be a  _big_  day for us, Sakura."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura gave him a hard stare.

"Yes, you  _really_  have to go. It would make Naruto very happy to see you there! Plus, it's an excuse for both of us to be out together since it's kinda hard to go out on dates right now. And," she emphasised that word, "on top of all that. You were his sensei! It would be kind of a slap in the face if you weren't there. This is  _big for him_."

Looking away and leaning forward again, he placed a gloved hand on the bare skin between her shorts and knee pad and rubbed it soothingly. He hummed to himself for a few seconds, mulling over her response.

She sat there basking in the absent minded affection. It was something he did quite often without even realizing it and she loved it.

' _He's too cute.'_

Sakura continued sitting there silently watching Kakashi stew for a few more seconds. Finally looking up to her with a defeated pout, he gave her thigh a light squeeze before dropping his hand back into his lap.

"You're right. I might be a bit late though."

"As per usual." she grinned.

"What does that mean?" he eyed her playfully.

"That I'm right and that you'll be late."

"Mah, Sakura. You shouldn't speak to the Hokage that way."

Smiling, she leaned over to give him a kiss before standing up and making her way back to the door to leave.

"I'll see you tonight, dear." she called out behind her as she exited, "Don't be too late now!"

"Mahh." was all she heard in reply.

Arriving to the Uzumaki residence alone later that evening, Sakura was greeted by her over zealous teammate and wife.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Hi, Naruto. Hi, Hinata. Sorry for being late." she groaned out lightly while being squeezed by her dear friend.

"It's okay! Thank you for coming, Sakura." Hinata spoke finally after she was freed, "There's already quite a few people here."

"That's great! Oh, here." Sakura said, handing the neatly wrapped gift she was holding to Hinata, "A gift for you guys!"

"Oh, thank you! You didn't need to get us anything, but we are grateful."

"It's a special first aid kit. I filled it with lots of extra items since your husband here likes getting into trouble." she explained as she gave a pointed too towards the blonde and found him rubbing the back of his head gingerly in embarrassment.

"That'll be very helpful. Thank you, Sakura!" she giggled.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries with the couple, she finally made her way out of the entryway. Walking into the living room, she saw that Hinata was right. It seemed as though nearly everyone was here tonight. Everyone except one man who was notorious for being fashionably late.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw  _him_. He was watching her closely, but she refused to acknowledge him. She was still upset with his inappropriate actions from the other day.

Scanning the room, she saw groups of her other friends and teammates socializing. Shikamaru was talking with Sai while Temari silently listened along. Kiba and Shino were talking to each other over by the couch.

Kurenai and Yamato were even there tonight. They were chatting with Lee and Tenten. She was holding out a scroll and pointing at something on it as she spoke. Sasuke was alone though, standing off to the side half studying something on a bookshelf. She knew his attention was mainly on her.

Taking another step into the living room, Sakura suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her to the left.

"Forehead! I was getting worried that you weren't going to show!"

"Oh shut it, Ino-pig! I was  _only_  thirty minutes late!" she snapped back.

' _Oh no! Is Kakashi rubbing off on me? Only thirty minutes late? Gah, Sakura.'_

Turning to face the platinum blonde, they gave each other hard looks before suddenly bursting into laughter. Giving the Yamanaka a big hug, they giggled a bit more.

"Ahh, it's so nice to see you again, Sakura! You need a life! You practically live a work!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ino! And I don't live at work!"

"That's what people who live at work say. Famous last words, Forehead!"

Ino then informed her she had brought a few of bottles of wine as her present to the couple. They decided to open them for the celebration. Sakura suddenly sensing that  _he_  had moved from his original spot and was now slightly closer to her. Still not wanting to acknowledge him, she kept her eyes locked onto her best friend. Finally wandering back over to her, Ino handed her a glass.

"So how's life?" she quickly asked to distract herself.

Ino took a sip from her glass as she thought of what to say.

"It's been good. I've been running the shop when I'm not on missions, not that there are many to go on now since it's peacetime. Sai's been such a big help there, he has a knack for arrangements and colors."

Sakura watched as she turned to look over to Sai, smiling softly at him.

"I'm glad you two found each other. You really are a good fit for him."

"We've been talking marriage lately." she said, turning to look back, "I wonder if he's gonna pop the question soon?"

Before getting a chance to reply, she heard Naruto speak up from the entryway.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you came!"

' _I told you so.'_

Smiling internally to herself, Sakura refocused on her conversation with Ino. Before speaking, she caught out movement of the corner of her eye and realized Sasuke moved again and wasn't in her peripheral anymore. She pushed the worrying thoughts to side for now.

"Really!? That's exciting, Ino!"

"Now that Naruto and Hinata are married, it seems fitting! I mean Shikamaru and Temari are now engaged and they'll be married next month! Can you believe that? Shikamaru settling down?" her friend giggled as she took another drink of the wine.

Feeling someone walk up behind her, she tensed up at first thinking it might be  _him_. A second later the familiar earthy scent of the love of her life invaded her nostrils. She didn't bother to budge from her spot then.

"Ahh, Ino and Sakura. You two look lovely tonight." he complimented.

Looking up, she found him nodding towards Ino before turning to her and giving her a nod as well. A spark of amusement was shining in those dark gray eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sama!"

"Yes, thank you, Hokage- _sama_."

He was still looking at her as she spoke the honorific. His eyes flickered with something else other than amusement. Something only for her.

"Now ladies, no need for formalities. I didn't butt into anything important did I?" he replied, breaking their eye contact and glancing back to Ino.

Nursing her glass of wine, she felt the liquid slide down into her belly and warm her. It was very good wine. Ino had a knack for picking out good alcohol. Before getting a chance to reply, Ino spoke first.

"Nothing important, just talking about Shikamaru proposing to Temari and how they're getting married next month."

Kakashi rose his eyebrows at the information.

"That he did. Gave him the week off so he could go propose. They're a fine young couple."

Sakura watched as Ino suddenly turned to her with a curious wide eyed look. She felt like the Mind Transfer specialist was trying to read her mind then.

"Hey, Sakura. Are  _you_  seeing anyone? You're like the only one not in a relationship is seems."

Freezing in her spot, she felt her face get hot with a blush. Kakashi shifted next to her, turning to observe her reaction.

' _What should I do!? I don't wanna say I'm not in front of him. That seems too mean… I hate hiding this!'_

"Uhh…" she started, but then felt something in her switch. Deciding to play a bit, she smiled at her friend, "Actually, I  _am_  seeing someone."

Daring a peek up to Kakashi to gauge his reaction, she happily found a stunned expression in the dark eyes.

' _He's probably freaking out right now wondering what the hell I'm doing. Ha!'_

"What!? No way! Who!?" Ino practically yelled her arms flying into the air rapidly.

"Ino! Stop it. You're making a scene." Sakura shot out, rolling her eyes slightly at the theatrics.

"Sorry!" she blushed, putting her arms down and leaning closer to Sakura, "Okay, come on! Spill it!"

She smirked before replying.

"Sorry, can't tell you yet. Him and I are keeping it quiet for now. We wanna make sure this works before we go public."

She felt a third pair of eyes land on her then. She knew immediately whose eyes they were.

' _He probably overheard and is snooping now since I wouldn't tell him…'_

"Keeping it quiet!? What!? No! You  _have_  to tell me, Sakura!"

"Don't worry, Ino. I think it's pretty serious, so it won't be much longer I think."

Glancing up to acknowledge the other silent participant in this conversation, she found Kakashi's eyes boring into her. Anyone one else who could see his face right now would probably register it as surprise, but she knew there was a deeper meaning in his look.

"You're killing me! Okay, well, at least tell me about him!? What's he like?"

Still looking at him, she smiled big. His eyes narrowing at her smugness, clearly unsure to what exactly she had up her sleeve. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught the pair of mismatched eyes for barely a second before looking back to Ino. She sighed happily and gave the Yamanaka head an even bigger smile.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, I guess. He's sweet and caring. Dedicated. I never have to second guess his faithfulness. He's so strong, yet gentle. He  _loves_  my cooking. He's a hard worker and takes great pride in what he does. Has  _terrible_  jokes though, but they always make me laugh because they're so bad. He makes me happy, Ino. Makes me feel so loved. I truly do love him with all my heart."

Ino stood there with a balled up fist over her chest, eyes wide as the pinkette spoke.

"Sakura! He sounds wonderful! I want to meet him!" turning to face him, she continued, "Did you hear all that, Kakashi-sama!? I can't believe she found someone!"

Sakura knew that Sasuke was listening the whole time. Her quick glance over her shoulder towards the Uchiha confirmed that. She wanted him to clearly hear what she had to say. She wanted him to think about all of the things that she just described this mystery man as. She wanted him to know that he was none of those things to her.

Kakashi watched as she turned to face him again. Her sea foam green eyes shone bright with love and mischief. Not breaking the spell binding eye contact, he replied to Ino.

"I did. Heard every word. He sounds like a really  _lucky_  guy."

Feeling like he was on cloud nine as he let her words sink in. Never revealing who exactly it was she was talking about, Sakura was able to publicly declare her love for him to her friend. She must have purposely chose to do this to show that she was serious about them, literally proving it right in front of him. He felt his love for her deepen.

Before anyone could continue, he felt someone walk up next to him.

"Kakashi, I need to speak with you."

Finally breaking their eye contact, the Hokage turned to face the last person he wanted to see right now. Sasuke. Kakashi really wanted to leave the party now. Take Sakura with him and go home and make passionate love. But, she told him he has to make a proper appearance, so he swallowed his pride and endured.

"Ah, Sasuke. Nice to see you were able to make it tonight."

Turning back to the girls briefly, he dismissed himself to go deal with whatever the Uchiha so suddenly needed his attention for.

"I'll leave you two girls to your business." he bowed slightly at the two kunoichi.

Ino said her goodbyes and Sakura remained silent, giving him a small warm smile. She was visibly uncomfortable with how close Sasuke was to her now. A pang of annoyance hit him in that moment.

Finally stepping out of ear shot from the rest of the party, he found Sasuke to be in quite the sour mood.

"What was that about?"

Kakashi shot him a puzzled look, obviously confused by the random question. And by the venom that laced the open ended question as well. It wasn't exactly what he expected to come from the mans mouth.

"What was what about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Sakura. Why were you looking at her like  _that_  just now? Why was she looking at you like you two have some secret?"

He suddenly went on high alert. He knew immediately what he was talking about. He needed to tread very carefully with this. This had become a very dangerous game now. Sasuke has always been very observant and he must have saw something in their earlier interaction.

He silently slapped himself for slipping up, even if it was just a heated look. It was a rookie mistake in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm not sure what you mean. However, I'm sure you must've overheard, but I was interested in what she was saying." he spoke in a confused yet serious tone.

The Uchiha didn't speak but studied him for a long time, his expression slowly grew angrier and angrier.

"You're hiding something about her and I'm going to figure it out."

This immediately pissed him off. Deciding cut the bullshit, he wasn't going to let Sasuke speak to or treat him this way. He had been through enough in life and dealing with a jealous man was not something he was going to tolerate. Taking a small step forward, he narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

"I'm going to give you one warning and only one warning, do I make myself clear? Back. Off. I don't know what you think you saw or what you're attempting to assume, but you need to stop now. Sakura has told you how she feels. She's happy. Leave her alone. Do  _not_  go meddling where you're not welcomed."

If they weren't at a party right now, he wouldn't put it past Sasuke to attempt to attack him after what he just said. The rage oozing the raven haired man's eyes would render anyone one else completely immobile and frightened, but he wasn't anyone else.

He was Kakashi Hatake.

One of the strongest shinobi to ever walk the Earth in recent history. He has witnessed and been involved in countless unspeakable horrors in this life. This interaction didn't phase him one bit. If it wasn't a serious situation that could expose him and Sakura, he would have wanted to laugh at Sasuke and his pettiness.

They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes in complete silence. Kakashi was prepared for any comebacks from the man in front of him. Before either could even say something, Naruto came and pulled Sasuke away. Once alone, he released the long breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

' _This isn't going to turn out well. He needs to back off before he bites off more than he can chew. Should I tell Sakura about this? No, I'll just keep it to myself for now… It'll stress her too much.'_

Over the next two hours Kakashi managed keep the conversation he had with Sasuke in the back of his mind and was able to talk to all of the various guests that had come to the housewarming party.

Finally finding himself free for the first time since walking in, he noticed Sakura was standing by herself over by the table sipping at her wine. Making sure he wasn't being watched by a specific man, he slowly made his way to her. Nonchalantly leaning against the table next to her, he heard a small giggle leave the medics lips.

"So, how much have you had to drink tonight?" he quietly asked her, keeping his stare ahead into the party. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Did he leave?

" _A lot_ more than I'd normally drink. Ino has kept me topped off all night. I think she got the whole bottle in me." she softly giggled again.

Kakashi just hummed in amusement. Sakura was an extreme lightweight when it came to drinking, she never could have more than a glass of anything before getting tipsy. It was one trait she thankfully didn't inherit from Tsunade. The fact that she's had a whole bottle of wine and was still able to stand up was a miracle to him.

"Wanna get outta here and go home then? It's getting pretty late anyways, almost ten." offering an escape to her.

"Please, yes. Before I make a fool of myself."

Turning the glass up, he watched her gulp down the last of the wine in her glass before turning to set it on the table. Turning back quickly, she swayed a bit but he quickly reached out to steady her.

"Careful, my love. Yeah," he chuckled lightly as she whispered to her, "let's get going."

Kakashi slowly guided her towards the door, making sure she didn't sway anymore and face plant along the way. He was getting more enjoyment out of this than he probably should, but he couldn't help himself. Sakura rarely drank because of her inability to hold her liquor, so he never got to see her get completely wasted before now.

Getting his boots on quickly, he watched as Sakura sat there struggling with her own sandal straps. Before he knew it, Sasuke had made himself present next to Sakura. All his earlier irritation towards the man returning at full force. Where had he been hiding before now?

"Sakura, are you okay? You're drunk… Let me walk you home." he was speaking to Sakura but looking directly at Kakashi as he did.

His expression was the farthest thing from what one would call "friendly." As if Sasuke could muster up a friendly expression to begin with he thought briefly.

He wanted to scoff in that moment. He couldn't believe he was experiencing this right now.

"No, you're fine. I'm already taking her home." he shot back as he took a step towards the woman sitting on the floor, "Plus, I thought we already discussed this?"

Sakura had given up trying to get her sandals on in that moment and leaned back onto her hands and grinned up at Kakashi. She had obviously hasn't heard what either of the men had said so far.

"Kakashi? Can you help me, please?"

He quickly squatted down to her and made quick work of strapping her sandals on.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that,  _Hokage-sama._ I can easily take her home." the disdain thick in his voice.

Standing up, he leaned down and helped Sakura to her feet. Turning to face Sasuke, he felt himself get a bit territorial.

"Sasuke, stop. She's drunk. I am taking her home and that's final."

The lone Uchiha suddenly stepped in between him and Sakura and shot him a dirty look. It took everything in him not to snatch the man up back his collar at the petty action. Instead he bit the inside of his cheek and clenched both fists.

"You're not the one to make decisions for her. Even if she's drunk, she's a grown woman. Let  _her_  decide who she wants to bring her home."

Anger replaced irritation and it began washing over the Hokage at this comment. The urge to punch someone had never been so high right now. He wanted to put the raven haired man in his place. He wanted to shout at him to stop trying to get with her. She was  _his_  and he was  _hers_. There was no one else needed in their relationship.

"What's going on?" a quiet voice came from the other side of the Uchiha.

Kakashi bit his tongue so he wouldn't say something they would both regret. Sasuke moved to face her and spoke.

"Do you want Kakashi to bring you home or do you want me to bring you home, Sakura?"

Sakura began shifting her weight to a hip and this gave him a clear view of her face. He felt a smug smile form under his mask when he saw that she was giving Sasuke a mixture of an annoyed and confused look. Moving around Sasuke, she stepped to stand by his side and rose a small hand and grabbed his arm.

"K-kakashi is gonna t-take me home." she slurred out, "Not you."

The next few seconds were a blur to him because he was overjoyed at hearing Sakura's choice. He felt a bit immature at the alpha maleness he was presenting, but he couldn't help it. His significant other was staking her claim to him when another guy was trying to pull her away and that filled him with pride.

Kakashi knew Sakura would pick him, so he felt this whole interaction was a pile of crap and unnecessary. Sasuke was really trying to push limits he didn't know clearly existed.

Sasuke obviously had suspected something and was trying to weasel an answer out.

"Sakura, are you sure?"

Sakura furrowed her brows at this question.

"I m-may be drunk, but I know who I want. I want Kakashi."

' _Shit! Please don't read into that.'_  Kakashi frantically began thinking.

"You want Kakashi? Why?" Sasuke probed further, the mismatch eyes flickering between them.

He had caught on.

' _Fuck.'_

He felt her grip his arm harder. She realized that her words had been misunderstood too.

"I trust him unlike you." she shot out, "I don't feel safe with you taking me home. I don't know if you'll try to make a pass at me like you did in my office."

Her words had struck Sasuke hard. He watched as the man took a step back at the truth coming from her. She was right, she didn't know if he held other intentions when bringing her home. The Uchiha didn't reply and just turned and walked back into the party. He took this chance and quickly guided Sakura out of the house and onto the street.

A couple minutes later they were far enough away that Kakashi felt it was safe to speak up. He needed to distract both of them from what just happened. Sakura was too drunk to probably even remember much of what just happened anyways, but he knew this would haunt him for a while.

' _That was a close call… I cannot let this get out of hand. I have to figure something out to get him to finally back off and drop it.'_

"So I have bad jokes, huh?" he teased.

Sakura just giggled. Swaying into him, she hugged his arm for support so she wouldn't fall. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she let out a happy sigh. Kakashi just smiled at the drunken affection.

"Pretty bad ones, but you heard me," her words beginning to slur a bit more, "they're  _so_  bad t-that they make me laugh. I love them. I love  _you_."

"I love you too." he spoke quietly back, daring to place a chaste kiss the top of her head.

Babbling some more about the party as they continued the short walk back to her apartment. She thankfully didn't bring up anything that happened with Sasuke. He quietly listened as she spoke about all the gossip Ino told her. Temari and Shikamaru's engagement. Hinata is most definitely pregnant because she didn't drink tonight. Ino and Sai's plans to get married soon. Choji's surprising relationship with Karui. She filled him in on everything and anything.

Entering the lobby, she finally released her hold of his arm. Walking up the stairs, Kakashi quickly realized that Sakura was no longer next to him. Turning around from the step he was on, he found her standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him with big eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"I know I'll trip if I walk up the stairs."

"You're that drunk?" he whispered, amusement clear.

"Yes, Kakashi. I'm  _that_  drunk." she deadpanned, her cheeks flushed with a blush from both the alcohol and her embarrassment

Chuckling at the admission, he turned around and walked back down the stairs to fetch her. Not missing a beat, he leaned down and scooped her up bridal style.

"Kakashi!" she let out in a exasperated whisper, "Put me down! We're in public!"

"How else are you going get upstairs?"

Sakura just slapped his shoulder with the hand she wrapped around his neck and pouted as they started walking upstairs.

"Ahh, now this brings back memories." he teased.

She let out a groan at the memory.

"Don't remind me."

Once they got to her door, he put her down and fished his key out to let them in. Stumbling past him, she threw her purse and jacket on the table and sat down to begin working on taking her sandals off. He followed suit with his own boots and flak jacket, but grabbed and hung both jackets up on the hook behind the door.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked as she struggled undoing her sandal strap.

The image of how pissed off Sasuke was throughout the night came to his mind. Shoving the memory to the side, he stepped over to where she was standing. Bending over to do the opposite of what he had done earlier at Naruto's, he replied with a smile.

"I did, thank you for pushing me to go."

Sakura just sat there quietly watching him work. Finally getting them both off, they both stood back up. Well, she got up with some assistance by him. Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, she made a kissy face at him signalling she wanted a kiss. He obliged and leaned down and have her a warm kiss.

"I love you, Kakashi  _Hatake_." she said, looking at him with a sincere face once she pulled back and adding emphasis on his last name for some odd reason.

"I love you too, Sakura."

As if something clicked on in her, she suddenly shot him a disgruntled look.

"No, you d-don't understand what I'm trying say, d-dear. I  _love_  you so, so, so, so, so much. You're so caring." she began explaining, hiccuping a couple times as she spoke.

Kakashi observed her with a curious and entertained look as she turned away from him and made her way towards the bathroom.

' _She is quite drunk.'_

"I meant what a said tonight to Ino! You make me so happy."

Hearing her continuing to talk through the closed door, he walked into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and a couple aspirin.

' _She's not going to remember any this most likely. She's completely wasted. She's definitely going to have a hangover in the morning. A whole bottle of wine? Yeah, definitely. That silly woman…'_

Hearing the toilet flush, he made his way back over to the door to deliver the items. The door opened and Sakura walked out without her pants on.

"Um, Sakura? Where are your pants?"

Walking up to him, he handed the glass and two pills to her. Popping them in her mouth and taking a welcomed drink of the water, she replied matter of factly.

"In the bathroom."

Before getting a chance to question her further, she turned and walked towards the bedroom. Kakashi wandered into the bathroom to retrieve the discarded pants. Upon walking out he found the red sweater she had been wearing on the floor outside the bedroom door.

"And you are so strong. And protective. And gentle. You really make me feel loved, dear." he heard her continuing her tangent from inside the room.

Shaking his head with a smile and sighing, he bent down and picked it up and walked into the room. He found Sakura standing in nothing but her panties, bra on the floor next to her, prowling through the dresser for some pajamas.

' _Oh god, what a sight.'_

Walking up to her, he scooped up the last piece of clothing and deposited it all into the hamper next to the dresser. Turning to face her again he teased with a smirk.

"Didn't know I was gonna get a strip tease when we got home. How erotic."

Stopping her search, she looked at him before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, quiet you. I'm trying to explain how much I love you here. Where's one of your sleeping shirts? I wanna wear one to bed."

Helping her pull one out, he watched as she shrugged the oversized shirt on. Grabbing one if the ponytails from the top of the dresser, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"You look cozy."

"I always am in your shirts." she mused, giving him a smug smile.

Turning away, Sakura walked around to the bed and flopped down on it and buried her face into a pillow. Remaining in front of the dresser, Kakashi began undressing himself to get ready for bed. Removing his shirt and pants and tossing them into the hamper, he pulled out another sleep shirt and a pair of sweatpants to put on. While in the middle of pulling the sweats on, Sakura suddenly spoke from the bed in a hushed whisper.

"I can't wait for us to get married one day. Sakura Hatake has such a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He froze the moment  _that_  word slipped from her mouth.

' _Did I hear that right? Did she say marriage? Sakura Hatake?'_

Still holding the shirt he has yet to put on, he slowly turned to face her.

He found her lying on the bed, clearly fast asleep. Face half buried in the pillow and mouth a gap, quietly snoring. Smiling and letting out a soft sigh at the sight, he pulled the shirt on. She had said that while falling asleep. Probably didn't realize that she even had said it out loud he thought.

' _Marriage, huh? Sakura Hatake. She's right… It does have a nice ring to it. Has she already thought of us getting married? Maybe I'm not crazy after all for thinking about it earlier this week…'_

Flipping the light off, he made his way to their bed. Pulling the blankets back, he coaxed Sakura under them. Stirring in her sleep, she rolled into him instinctively and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you…" she quietly said, still sleeping.

Kissing the top of her head, he smiled. All the worry and frustration from the evening melting away instantly when he felt her breathing even out as she drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

"I love you too, Sakura."

' _I love you too... Sakura Hatake…'_ he echoed in his mind, adding one detail that made his heart jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a "filler" (is it ever really filler tho!?) chapter, but my imagination got the better of me... and... well... hehe. This chapter turned out waaaay longer than my usual chapter length, but I couldn't spare any detail! I'm sure you guys aren't complaining!
> 
> Like always, leave a review with your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! Some of you guys give the best encouragement!


	14. Apology

**Chapter 14: Apology**

"Hana-san, you've been doing so great with this treatment you showed me last week!" Sakura praised the young nurse as she was reading over the patient's chart.

"That means so much coming from you, Sakura-san!"

Looking up, she gave her a big smile. Suddenly she watched the nurse's eyes go big as she was looking past her. Turning to see what was behind her that caught the nurses attention so suddenly, she found a man in a black cloak walking towards them.

It was Sasuke.

Turning back to the nurse quickly, she handed her the chart and dismissed her with a tight smile.

"Thank you, Hana-san. Please continue the amazing work you're doing, you can go now."

"Yes, thank you. Have, uh, have fun dealing with  _that_." Hana spoke quietly to her, referencing to the man walking towards them.

Sakura gave her a softer smile in acknowledgement before she turned away to fully deal with the lone Uchiha. It has been one week since she found him in her office and then tried to force himself onto her and a few days since the party. She was not happy having to deal with him again so soon.

' _What the hell is he doing here?'_

"Sakura." he spoke as he finally reached her, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What? So you can try to kiss me again?" she snapped at him.

Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows, he replied.

"Sakura, please. I came here to talk and… to apologize."

' _What? Apologize?'_

She stood there watching him with careful eyes, still not sure if she could trust being alone with him or not. Her memory of the night of the party was vague and filled with many blanks and she silently cursed Ino for getting her so drunk when the blonde knew she was an extreme light weight. But, she  _did_  remember bits and pieces. One was she remembered barely when her and Kakashi got ready to leave that Sasuke had attempted to bring her home by himself. She was thankful that Kakashi intervened then, but it took her drunken verbal insult towards Sasuke to get him to back away.

' _Can't he take a hint?'_

Huffing a small breath of air out in a slight pout and deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, she turned around and began walking towards her office.

"Okay, then let's go to my office."

A few minutes later, walking in she motioned for Sasuke to take a seat. He obliged and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. She took the other seat a moment later and patiently waited for him to give this so called apology to her.

"I'm sorry." he sulked out.

' _No shit, sherlock.'_ she silently groaned at the half assed apology.

"That's it? You're just  _sorry_?"

He shifted ever so slightly at her harsh reply and looked away from her. He was uncomfortable she realized. She could easily count on one hand the amount of times the Uchiha had truly apologized and it looked like she wasn't about to ge a proper one now.

"I'm sorry for trying to kiss you the way I did. It wasn't respectable. And for the way I acted afterwards."

' _Okay, that's better.'_ she thought as she ticked off another successful apology onto his list.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I suppose accept your apology as long as you  _never_  attempt that again."

Looking back to her, he gave her a curt nod and a hard look.

"I do have a couple questions before I leave."

Raising her eyebrows at him, she looked back curiously.

"And what's that?"

"I understand that you don't have feelings for me anymore, but why won't you tell me who you're seeing? You spoke about him at Naruto's and it seems like no one knew you were seeing someone."

' _Not this again… Ugh.'_

Shifting her weight in the chair, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Because him and I want to keep things quiet right now while we figure some stuff out in both of our lives. It's complicated, okay?"

She watched as his gaze on her became more intense, trying pick out clues from her words.

"It's someone I know, isn't it?"

Sakura felt herself tense up slightly at his statement.

"Sasuke, please just drop it."

"Why? I just don't understand why you can't tell me, or anyone for that matter, who you're seeing. It's like you're seeing  _someone_  you shouldn't be with." he voice beginning to show signs of irritation as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Balling up her fists in her lap, she was growing frustrated. Frustrated with Sasuke and frustrated with fact that she can't just simply tell the truth. They were  _so_  close to finally announcing it! Why is this suddenly becoming so hard to handle!?

"How I decide to live my life is  _my_  choice. Who I see is  _my_  choice. So it is no one's concern who I see and how we decide to conduct  _our_  relationship." she explained in an even tone, proud of herself for not losing her temper.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and remained silent for a moment. She prayed that he would just leave. Leave her alone and stop trying to get her to bend on his whim.

"When you were telling Ino about this man, you kept looking and smiling at Kakashi. Why?"

' _Sakura, for the love of God, please don't mess this up.'_  silently coaching herself, ' _Don't give any indication that it's Kakashi…'_

"What are you talking about? How I was looking at him?"

Her former love took a deep breath and you could visibly see him get irritated with her now.

"Sakura, I'm not stupid. You  _both_  were looking at each other like sometime is going on between you two. Is it him? Are you seeing Kakashi?"

She was shocked, she felt her jaw drop at the audacity of his questioning. The way he spoke Kakashi's name made her furious. He treated it like saying it was the worst thing he could ever say.

She was stuck now though. She needed to deny the allegations, but she didn't want to say she wasn't with him. Would she have too? She felt awful about this whole thing. She no longer wanted to be there. She wanted to poof away into hiding.

She wanted Kakashi in this moment. His conflict resolution skills were to be admired and he could probably get them out of this mess easily. That's what made him such a great leader. He always knew how to get what he wanted and it was extremely beneficial for the village.

"Why do you think I'm seeing Kakashi-sama of all people!? He's the  _Hokage_  for crying out loud! And you should respect him as such! He's not our sensei anymore and you should use the proper formalities!" she came up with the best deflection she could in that moment, even adding back the honorific he hated to make it more believable.

Sasuke's stare hardened to a slightly threatening level and she felt like he was reading her mind.

"Because after you told Ino about this  _man_ , he told me to back off. Told me to stop meddling in where I'm not welcomed. Why would he say something like that, Sakura? It seems like he was jealous. Jealous of me pursuing you? And, you of all people should know I don't use formalities."

Sakura instantly regretted making the Rokudaime go to the party. But at the same time she didn't. She shouldn't have to hide everything with Kakashi. It was a casual party, for pete's sake! Plus, she thought, if Kakashi hadn't been there then it would have definitely been Sasuke to try and bring her home. He would've tried something again, she knew that much. She was suddenly thankful for Kakashi and how he warned the Uchiha.

"Jealous!? He told you to back off because he knew what you had done! Making a pass at me! He saw how upset I was at our meeting we had the same day and asked what was wrong and I told him! He was  _protecting and looking out_  for me because you seem to be unable to take no for an answer." she bit back with such force that even she was surprised by her ruthlessness.

Sasuke stood at this and left without another word.

Sakura didn't move for a long time after that. She was trying desperately to not let herself cry or let any of what he said get to her.

' _I need to tell Kakashi… I'll wait until we're home. I can't risk this anymore. We're so, so close!'_

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Sasuke made his way towards Hokage Tower. He was going to notify Kakashi that he has decided to leave the village again and would depart this Friday.

He had come home in hopes of getting into a relationship with Sakura and starting a life and family together, but with that failing he felt no need to remain in the village any longer and would return to his duties outside of it. Especially after this last interaction he shared with her.

Walking up the steps to the Hokage's office, he mentally prepared for the conversation with his former sensei. Arriving to the office door, he rose his hand to get ready to knock on the door but suddenly heard a familiar voice speak from inside.

It was Sakura's.

Looking around quickly, he noted that there was no one in the immediate area. Refocusing on listening in on the conversation, he began eavesdropping. Straining his ears to hear the muffled conversation taking place inside. He hoped he could maybe get answers this way.

"What did you have in mind for dinner tonight?" he heard Kakashi ask.

' _Dinner?'_

"I was going to make pork cutlet bowls. Does that sound good or do you want me to make something else?" he heard her reply.

"No, that's perfect. We haven't had that in a while, so that sounds delicious."

Sasuke heard Sakura laugh lightly at the reply.

' _What is going on? Why is she making dinners for him? We?'_

His mind flashed back to the bento he saw on Kakashi's desk last week. He felt his stomach flip as the dots slowly began to connect.

"Admit it, you'll never turn down  _any_  of my cooking, dear."

' _Dear!? Did she just call him dear!? Why is she calling him such things?'_

"Mahh, Sakura. Don't call me out like that, of course I love all your cooking."

"And I love cooking for you. It's my favorite part of the day." she revealed.

' _What the hell is going on? Why does this sound so casual? So intimate? Was I right?'_  he frantically through while gritting his teeth.

Standing there in a stunned and angry silence as he continued listening in on the conversation. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Confusion and anger was washing over him in tidal waves as he tried processing what he's heard so far from his two former teammates.

" _That's_  your favorite part of day?  _Feeding me_? Not when I come home from work? Not even when I kiss you? Ooor the  _amazing_  love we make nearly every night? It's  _feeding_ me?"

' _What the actual fuck!? Making love!? Wait. They are together! This is who Sakura is secretly dating! I was right! I cannot believe this… Please, gods, this can't be true…'_

He heard hear her laugh again. Utter disbelief instantly replacing the confusion and anger inside him.

"Of course I love  _all_  of those things, but feeding you is my most favorite part. Sorry to disappoint you, dear, but seeing you come home and get all giddy when you see me in the kitchen cooking is the best sight. You literally become a child. It's adorable to watch."

' _Oh my God, they're together. Sakura and Kakashi are in a relationship! She just confirmed it! They've even been sleeping together… What is she thinking!? He's fourteen years older than her! He was our sensei for fucks sake! How long has this been going on!? This is completely wrong and utterly disgusting! I always knew he was a pervert… but to this extent!?'_

He heard Kakashi laugh from the other side of the door as he stepped away for a moment and began pacing the hallway. Looking around he made sure the coast was still clear. Desperately needing to process and sort out this unbelievable news he overheard. Sasuke was speechless.

"I can't believe this." he whispered to himself frantically, "Sakura and Kakashi!? What the hell is going on!? Why  _him_? What does he have that I don't!?"

Turning and looking back at the door he was just eavesdropping against, Sasuke felt intense jealousy and rage rain over him.

' _This is wrong. She's only nineteen and Kakashi is thirty fucking three! How long have they been doing this? She said she lost feelings for me right after the war. She was still sixteen when it ended. Did it start then? That's disgusting if so. He_ _ **has**_   _to be taking advantage of her!'_

Feeling the anger in him reach a higher level, he walked to the door and without knocking entered the office. Upon walking in, he found Sakura sitting in a chair and Kakashi not far away, leaning back against the front of his desk. Both looking up quickly to see who just barged in unannounced.

"Sasuke?" was the first thing he heard. It was Sakura who said it.

Noticing right away how her eyes widened and a stunned expression crossed her face at his sudden appearance then quickly turning to Kakashi for an explanation. She was probably afraid that he caught them, he thought.

Which he did, but he chose to keep that to himself for the time being. He needed to make sure he was absolutely right, before calling them out.

"Sasuke," Kakashi finally spoke up, standing up from leaning on the desk, he scolded him, "It's extremely rude to just walk in without knocking or announcing yourself. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now with Sakura."

"A meeting, huh?" he sneered.

He couldn't help but make the comment, still in disbelief with the information he had just gathered. It was all made sense to him now.

It was disgusting. This was disgusting. What they were doing is disgusting, he thought.

This explained why Sakura wasn't home that entire weekend when he went to her apartment each day. She was probably with Kakashi, having sex no doubt. This explained her not saying who she's dating. This clearly explained the excuses. She knew what they were doing was wrong.

' _What a couple deviants. This is terrible. I can't believe she let him ruin her. She should be ashamed of herself.'_

Then Kakashi lied right to his face about not knowing who it was as well! Even he knows what they're doing is shameful! Sasuke was furious that he had been tricked like this.

"Yes. A  _meeting_." Kakashi spoke, his voice getting serious, "We're doing our weekly update on the clinic expansion I told you about last week."

Sasuke followed where Kakashi had rose his gloved hand, pointing at something Sakura was holding. He found he was directing attention to the file sitting open on her lap. Glancing up to look at Sakura, she was giving him a blank look, not disclosing anything that was on her mind.

' _What a shame. She's just some piece of meat to him. She's stupid for picking him over me.'_

Looking back up to Kakashi, he found him giving him a stern warning look. Telling him to back off and to cut the crap again. It was the same look he received the night of the party. Changing his plans in that moment, he tilted his chin up slightly at the Hokage.

"I came to let you know I will have an answer soon on whether or not I stay in the village."

Sakura sat there looking back and forth between them frantically, completely confused with the current conversation.

"That's what you needed to tell me? That you'll have an answer  _soon_?"

"Yes."

Kakashi's hard stare somehow managing to get more intense, he didn't fully seem to believe that what Sasuke said was the full truth. Sasuke remained rooted in his spot, unwilling to let him get the upper hand.

"Seems a bit underwhelming for the way you entered." the silver haired Hokage pointed out.

"Sorry, I forgot to knock. Didn't know you would be… busy." he glanced at Sakura quickly at his last statement before looking back to him.

Sakura was beginning to shift uncomfortably in her seat as the tension in the room grew thicker and thicker by the second.

' _I can't believe she's with him. How stupid can she be? She's wasting her time on him when she can in an actual meaningful and loving relationship with me!'_

"Anything else?" Kakashi spoke, irritation now entering his tone.

"No." he bit out, "I'll leave you two finish your…  _meeting_."

Turning on his heel, Sasuke left as quickly as he came. Not bothering to close the door behind him, he exited the building in a hurry.

' _This isn't right. Sakura's making a terrible choice. She's going to ruin her life over some man who is just using her for his pleasure. Kakashi is a pervert. I need to make her see her mistakes. But how? Where do I start!?'_

 

* * *

 

Kakashi continued standing here watching the door for a moment after Sasuke stormed out of his office.

' _What the hell was that all for? Was he pissed to see Sakura here after apologizing earlier?'_

"I think he knows." Sakura whispered quietly, breaking their silence.

He whipped and looked over to where she was sitting.

"How?"

"Go close the door first." she continued speaking quietly, her eyes staying fixed on the file on her lap.

He immediately moved and closed the door to his office. This time turning over the lock to secure that they would not be barged in on again. Walking back to his spot, he pulled down his mask and waited for her to begin speaking.

"I didn't tell you everything from earlier, only the apology… I was waiting for us to get home later to discuss it, but I guess that's not going to happen." finally looking up to him, her voice small as she continued speaking, "He asked me about who I was seeing again and suddenly brought you up. Said that you told him to back off at the party and that's what made him think it was you. I told him he was wrong obviously, as much as I hated saying it… That you were just protecting me because I told you about when he tried to kiss me. He stormed out after that."

Kakashi sat there in silence once she was done speaking. He was sorting through hundreds of possible scenarios and outcomes from the events of the last few days.

He was frustrated. Why couldn't Sasuke just drop it? Why did he have to feel the need to meddle? Couldn't he take no for an answer? He doesn't care about Sakura at this point it seems. He can't seem to face the fact that he isn't getting handed a girlfriend to wife on a silver platter. He knew that without Sakura, his chances of reviving the Uchiha name were now much smaller. Not many women want to be with a former criminal and he knew that.

They were  _so_  close too. They were a week away from announcing their relationship. Why did Sasuke have to come home now? He had been gone just shy of two years. If he would've waited just  _two_  more weeks to come home,  _just two weeks_ , none of this would be going on right now.

"We're going to have to be very careful over the next week then. He knows, there's no doubt. We just have to keep him at bay until then." he finally spoke up, giving a frustrated sigh.

"What do you suggest we do?"

' _What else can we do? We've been extremely careful from the beginning… It's not like we're making out in public… Wait. Public. Ah, damn it.'_

Raising his hand and scratching at the stubble coming in on his chin, he dreaded saying what he knew needed to be done.

"We're going to have to not see each other for the next week. I can't stay at your place anymore. It's not safe. Not right now at least. We're going to have to essentially not be together for the time being."

Kakashi watched as her face twisted in a pained expression. He knew his words had cut her deep. They cut him too. They have barely spent a moment apart since they got together and he was practically telling her that they weren't allowed to interact for the time being.

"What does that mean?" she whispered, her voice giving away that tears would soon come.

"It means that tonight after work, I'll be going back to my place to stay until this blows over. We can't be seen together right now. No more random visits or lunches. No more secret kisses and whispers. I don't even think we should have our weekly meeting on Thursday… We have to essentially cut off all contact from each other…"

The tears were flowing freely at this point, a small sob escaping her as she quickly tried wiping her tears away. Kakashi felt awful. He didn't want to hurt her, but it had to be done. He couldn't risk this getting out. Not yet. He hated this. He hated formalities. He hated being the Hokage now. This was his fault that this was even happening to begin with. If he wasn't the Hokage, they could be happy instead of hurting like this. Hurting her.

He was tired of the secrets. The sneaking around. The hiding. He didn't want to hide. He did that for years and it brought nothing but misery. Sakura didn't deserve any of this, he thought. He didn't want to drag her into a life of misery.

He had a plan and he hated when plans became uprooted like this. Sasuke was too unpredictable and Kakashi would rather play it too safe for a week instead of the drama that would ensue if Sasuke decided to expose them.

"I understand… I hate it, but I understand. I'm going to be so lonely this week without you, but it has to be done." she said, furiously trying to dry her eyes with her lab coat sleeve now, "I cannot wait for this to be done and over with."

' _Lonely…'_

Kakashi let his head fall back and he stared at the ceiling for a long while. She was right. It was going to a long and lonely week. They've stayed the night together every night since Sakura had her dinner with Hinata. He was telling the truth when he told her he couldn't sleep without her by his side anymore. It was going to be rough, but it was necessary.

Pushing himself off the desk edge again, he took the couple steps to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her. Taking the cool knotted hands in her lap into his own, he brought them up and placed a soft kiss on them. Looking up, he met the teary eyes of the woman he loved more than anything.

"I need you to know that I love you  _so_  much, Sakura. I'm sorry that I have to put you through this just because I'm the Hokage. You don't deserve this. I hate this hiding too. If I could have it my way, we would've been public the night we got together."

"I love you too. It's okay, don't go blaming yourself for everything. We're a team, okay? We do this together."

A small smile formed at her words. She was trying desperately to put on a brave front for them. Bringing their hands back up, he pressed another kiss onto her knuckles.

"Yes, we're a team."

Standing back up, Sakura got up as well and wrapped her arms around his midsection tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"When can I see you again?" her voice muffled by the fabric of his flak jacket.

Mimicking her motions, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Kissing the side of her head and taking in her intoxicating scent, he considered when it would be safe to see her again.

"I can come home Sunday night."

"How about Sunday evening? I wanna make you dinner." she countered with, squeezing him tighter.

Kakashi just smiled at her reasoning.

"Okay. Sunday evening is good. We can talk about the meeting then and how things will go."

They stood like that, holding each other close, for a long time. Neither wanting to pull away because that would mean that they couldn't see or touch each other for the next six days. Sakura was eventually the one to pull back, but she didn't let go. Moving his hands from their hold around her shoulders, he held her face close and gave her a kiss.

He put all he could into that kiss. All his love. All his dedication. All his strength. He needed her to know just how much she meant to him. That this would all be worth it in the end. That they would be stronger once this was done. Happier.

"I should get going… The hospital needs me…" her voice quiet as a mouse, "I don't want to go though…"

It took everything in him to let go of her and take a step back, putting some distance between them.

"I know, but it'll be over soon. Just one more week. One more week and I'll  _never_  have to leave you again."

She gave him a sad smile in reply and he felt his heart shatter. This was a lot harder than he anticipated. He never knew he would be in this position. Being with someone came with a lot of baggage. It just wasn't about him anymore, he had a significant other to consider when making all his future choices.

"I can't wait." she said softly.

Stepping forward, he gave her another deep kiss before finally stepping back one last time. Watching her slowly make her way to the door was like taking a kunai to the back with each step she took. Opening the door to leave, she glanced over her shoulder and whispered quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered back.

And with that, she was gone. The moment the door clicked shut he was left in a silence that screamed so loud he wanted to cover his ears to block out the imaginary sound. Pulling his mask back up into place, he silently made his way back to his chair and sorted out everything him and Sakura had just talked about.

He hated that they had to go through this. Sakura didn't deserve any of this bullshit. She deserves the world. She did, however, make a great point.

They were a team. They would get through this  _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart literally shatters every time I read over this chapter!
> 
> What do you guys think of Sasuke reaction? Do you think he'll be an idiot and do something dumb or do you think he'll grow a pair and leave them be? Also, my poor Kakashi having to break Sakura's heart by telling her he wouldn't be coming home, ahhhh. I felt that raw emotion he was feeling as he spoke to her.
> 
> As always, please leave a review with your comments and thoughts! I love, love, love hearing from you guys! You guys are my biggest encouragement to continue!


	15. A Visit With An Old Friend

**Chapter 15: A Visit With An Old Friend**

It was Tuesday night now and Kakashi found himself wandering the streets of Konoha after finishing up at the office a few hours earlier. He didn't want to go back to his apartment just yet. He really didn't want to go back at all. It wasn't his home anymore. His actual home called his name, to return to her, but he couldn't go.

Not yet at least. He was trying to stay optimistic about it though. Only a few more days until he could see her sweet face and those bright green eyes he loves so much. Then, only one more after that, that he could publicly announce his love for her so they could stop this hiding nonsense.

He didn't think it would actually be this hard to stay away from her. It had been barely over a day. He had been alone for  _years_  before dating Sakura and it had little to no effect on him. But now? Now that he had someone waiting for him at the end of the day, it hurt.

It hurt telling her that they couldn't see each other until this was resolved. It hurt watching her cry as a result. It hurt kissing her goodbye and watching her leave.

It hurt to be alone again.

It hurt even worse when last night came and he instinctively walked to her apartment after work and didn't even realize it until he almost walked into the building. Having to stop himself and turn away felt like his heart was being ripped out in the most painful torture he's ever experienced.

Kakashi didn't sleep much that night as a result.

Without Sakura's soft breathing next to him or her warm body pressed into his side, he couldn't bring himself to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He felt hollow without her now. Who knew that sharing a bed for barely over a week could elicit this result? It only took one week and he couldn't even sleep without her by his side.

She brought him an unconscious comfort he never knew he craved. Not only craved, but needed. His heart held a dull ache now and he was quite certain it would remain until he could wrap his arms around her again.

Walking along he passed by a little bakery and sweets shop and his mind flashes with pink and soon after drifted further into his spiralling loneliness.

He thought back to the last month and noted how his life had done a completely flip all because of one woman. Their relationship had been so sudden. But at the same time, he felt like it hadn't that sudden. They had a deeply connected shared history and this was a slow build to an inevitable fated ending. It was just all about timing. He never knew the person he would end up with had always been in front of him. He couldn't, and he wouldn't, see it until recently.

Sakura had been his student and he her sensei at one point. Of course he never viewed her in a romantic light until now. He wasn't that type of man. The universe just happened to have a sick and twisted way of pairing them up. Being with someone so much younger was a challenge on its own, but it just had to throw the student/teacher dynamic into the mix and make his life a living hell.

But it was a hell he was willing to go through.

She was his fated love. His soulmate. The one he would love until the end of time and then beyond that as well.

Kakashi wasn't one to divulge into his feelings or emotions like this, but with her, it just began seeping out slowly. It came  _naturally_. He never knew he could express such tender and intimate emotions, but they were only for her so he would allow her to see and experience them. He wanted her to be the only person it see them. To show her that this love was real and pure.

He didn't know a love like this could run so deep. All those "romance" novels he read over the years always mentioned the undying love and affection for their better half and, sure, he understood the meaning, but he never could relate to it until  _now_. Kakashi knew he would go to the ends of the Earth for her. He would do anything in his power to make sure she was okay and eliminate any threats towards her.

Thinking back to it now, he had instinctively protected her countless times over the years. Most of the times were out of pure common sense. But other times, such as during the war, he went out of his way to protect her. He stuck by her side when no one else would. He didn't know it then obviously, but he was executing this duty to protect his future love.

He smiled to himself under the mask as he walked along the darkening streets at the memories. Now that all this has happened, he couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back for those subconscious actions. Maybe there was a god out there that loved to play long winded games involving love? If so, kudos to them.

Stopping in front of a convenience store, an idea popped into his head. He didn't  _necessarily_ have to be alone tonight. Sakura wasn't the only person who could keep him company. Wandering through the aisles to the beer, he picked out a six pack and paid and left.

Thirty minutes later he found himself in front of the door of a dear old friend and knocked a few times. Moments later the door opened to reveal Gai.

"Kakashi! What a wonderful surprise! My own rival ha-" he started but stopped speaking when he got a clearer look at the Hokage, "Kakashi, my friend. You look terrible! What seems to be the issue?"

Holding up the six pack of beer, he gave his counterpart a fake eye crinkling smile.

"Ahh, many things you see, but that's not the exact reason I am here. Let's catch up?"

"Yes, come in, come in!" Gai replied earnestly.

Wheeling back away from the door to allow him to enter easier, they eventually made their way over to the kitchen table. Pulling down his mask, Kakashi didn't waste any time and took a welcomed drink of the malty alcohol. Glancing over to the taijutsu master, he could he was being studied carefully.

"Not going to enjoy the delicious beer I brought?" he said in a feigned bored voice.

"Not until I figure out what seems to be bothering my closest and dearest friend and rival. You look like you've been through another war. Have you slept?"

' _I can't sleep… Not without her…'_

Taking another gulp of the beer, he shook his head.

"Ah, well you see, I didn't get a chance much last night."

"Is everything okay with the village?" Gai quickly asked.

Silver brows quirked up at this question and he gave his friend a reassuring, well, as much as he could muster in that moment, smile.

"Everything is perfectly fine with the village, Gai. We're in a very stable level of peace right now."

A couple seconds passed before the man crossed his arms and let out loud sigh.

"If it's not the village, then what?" the usual cheerful tone was nowhere to be found in this moment.

Kakashi looked away from the man and studied the bottle of beer in his hand for a while, showing no emotions and keeping a passive face as he did. He contemplated if he should tell him or not.

' _I didn't really think this through… Would he approve? Or would he tell me I'm being an idiot for getting myself involved in this?'_

Peeking up to the jumpsuit wearing man, he found a patient expression greeting him. Gai was one of the few people who actually got to know Kakashi slightly more than the general public. He was one of the six people who he trusted to show his face too, granted three of them were now dead, so this added level of vulnerability he was experiencing tonight was something very new.

' _Maybe she is making me soft… I'm not being rational enough…'_

He knew whatever he said to him would be held in confidence. Gai would never betray him or would judge his choices in life. Kakashi's mind was made up in that moment.

' _Guess I won't know until I tell him…'_

Taking another drink and looking back up to his friend, he took a mental deep breath before speaking.

"I'm in love."

Not showing any outward reactions besides his brows shooting up, Gai continued to stare at the Hokage. After a few more seconds a huge grin slowly spread over his face. Reaching a grabbing a beer finally, Kakashi saw the usual gusto and energy return to his friend in full force as he took a gulp.

"Kakashi! My friend! My eternal rival! You have found love! The power of youth you are experiencing must be immense! This should be a cause for celebration! But…" he started his usual spiel, but faltered for a moment, "But you look like this revelation is causing you a great pain…?"

Nodding once, he took another drink before replying.

"It is."

Gai immediately switched back to his serious demeanor. It would always baffle Kakashi how the Green Beast of Konoha was able to switch between these two drastic sides of himself so easily.

"Does she feel the same?" Gai asked.

"She very much feels the same." he spoke quickly, smirking slightly at the memory from the night he told Sakura that he wanted her to be his.

Another sigh left Gai after a few seconds.

"Then why do you look so miserable? Love should be celebrated! You have found your other half!"

Kakashi shifted in his chair and straighten up. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the tabletop, he looked over and met Gai's gaze. This would be the moment of truth.

"Because it's Sakura Haruno I'm in love with."

The dark haired man's smile dropped in that second and he suddenly shifted in his wheelchair and became more alert. A slight sense of dread began washing over the Hokage.

"Sakura Haruno? As in the beautiful firecracker medic you taught briefly all those years ago?" his questioning only caused more discomfort to enter him.

' _He doesn't approve…'_

Unable to speak in that moment, he just slowly nodded a couple times while his grip tightened slightly on the glass bottle.

"And you said she feels the same way back?" was his next question.

He gave another nod in reply before looking back down to the half empty bottle of beer he was holding to a near breaking point. He felt so bare in this moment and absolutely hated it. Like a prey cowering before a predator. He felt hopeless. Weak.  _Alone._ But he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't be with Sakura right now, so this was his next option. If anyone would understand his conflictions, it would be his best friend.

Gai remained quiet for a while after he silently answered the questions. What was going through his mind right now? He visibly looked shocked by the news of this. Before getting a chance to divulge further into this train of thought, he spoke up again.

"So I'm taking it you two have been seeing each other then?"

Pursing his lips into a flat line on his face, Kakashi nodded once again. Sucking in a silent breath of air and blowing it out, he looked back up to study Gai's face briefly before replying.

"Yes, we've been seeing each other for a little over a month now."

They sat in another bout of silence. Kakashi slowly nursed the remainder of his beer and allowed Gai time to process all this. After what felt like ten minutes, Gai cleared his throat to signal he'd come to a conclusion.

"I'm not one to pass judgement onto others. We all lead our lives how we see fit. I know for fact that you are  _very_  careful when it comes to how you lead your life, Kakashi, and that means you've thought this out at great lengths? Am I correct?"

"I have." Kakashi replied immediately, unsure of exactly where he was taking this tangent he was speaking.

"So you know, and I'm sure she does too, the risks of this relationship? Given your pasts?" the usually overly excited man spoke earnestly and seriously.

"Yes, we know all the risks. It's those risks that's causing some issues right now actually." he revealed.

Gai picked up his beer and took another long drink before speaking.

"Like it getting out?"

Kakashi bit back a frustrated groan at this question. It wasn't Gai's fault for asking this, he was only trying to help. Reaching up, he pinched the bridge of his nose to ebb back some of his irrational irritation.

"Yes and no. We do  _not_  plan on hiding this. We just wanted to make sure this was going to work out. I'm actually planning on announcing it at the reassembly meeting this coming Monday. But there's a slight risk of it getting out before it's intended time…" he trailed off as he remembered the reason for his current emotional state.

Images of Sasuke flew through his mind and he felt anger beginning to seep into him.

Gai's face scrunched up in thought.

"Did you two get caught?"

Pulling him away from the growing angry, he couldn't help but let a small laugh out at that possibility. Yes, they played a dangerous game when public together. But, neither were naive enough to slip up to get anyone's attention. Except for one overly observant man.

"Caught? No. Sasuke Uchiha came back to the village last week and sought out Sakura. Turns out that apparently he loves her suddenly out of nowhere. He couldn't take "no" for an answer it seems when she turned him down. He actually tried to kiss her. In attempt to get him to back off, she told him that she was seeing someone, which was true. Sadly, this only made him more adamant on finding out exactly who she was seeing. Which leads us to where we are right now."

Gai's face was unreadable now once Kakashi finished his semi long winded explanation of the situation he was in.

"You think he knows?"

"I know he knows. He's no idiot, Gai. He hasn't let on to us that he knows, but it's obvious. He's quite pissed and he just keeps pushing it. I don't even think he's thinking about Sakura's well being in this, he's only worried about himself and his pride now."

The wheelchair bound man recrossed his arms and closed his eyes in contemplation for a few moments. With his eyes still closed, he asked another question.

"And you think he is going to expose it?"

"Very much so." he instantly replied.

"Have you spoken him about it?"

Memories of the night of the party last Friday came to mind at the mention of confrontation.

"I did. Well, as much as I could in the moment. It's quite a process to go about it since we're not public, so I couldn't out right say "She's mine. We're together." So I just told him to back off and to leave her be. She's happy. He doesn't need to be meddling in her happiness."

Kakashi took another deep breath before he continued speaking. It felt good to finally talk to someone about these troubles besides Sakura. It was refreshing to get an outside opinion on the matter.

"I wanted to take the proper steps with this. Her and I know if this gets out before then the chances of rumors and backlash happening is much higher. I could care less about my reputation at this point, but Sakura… I don't want her name to get ruined in all of this."

Opening his eyes, Gai smiled warmly at him after he was done speaking.

"You care a lot about her don't you?"

"I do. I love her. That's why last night I told her I can't see her until the meeting, that the risk was too high now. It's not safe to be around each other until then."

It visibly clicked in his rivals mind as to exactly what was troubling him as he watched him light up next to him.

"That's why you look so troubled… You're forcing yourself to stay away from her for her own safety and well being?"

All Kakashi could do was nod once again in agreement.

"The pain that comes from eternal love! That Uchiha… I'll tell you… Don't get me wrong, he is a fine shinobi! I'm glad he saw the errors of his ways and has repented his mistakes!" he explained, "But to force you to separate from the one you love because he's not happy with her choice of partner… Well, that's… that's just wrong!"

This brought a sense of relief to the silver haired man as he listened to Gai's true feelings of the situation. This unplanned visit was exactly what he needed tonight. It was a welcomed distraction.

"I know." was all he could say in reply.

He knew this entire situation was bullshit, but there wasn't much he could do. Not when there was someone, someone extremely important to him directly involved in the matter. If it would've been with anyone else, Kakashi firmly believes the situation wouldn't be as jacked up as it was right now. He wouldn't have to go to these insance measures of secrecy.

But this wasn't someone else.

This was Sakura Haruno.

The love of his life who just happened to have a very complicated shared history with him. One that could be viewed as wrong and indecent if it wasn't approached properly. One that could mar her reputation.

Like he said to Sakura and now to Gai, he could care less if  _his_  reputation was ruined because of this. He was already prepared to go down as the worst Hokage in the history of the Leaf Village. But, he didn't want Sakura to get dragged through the mud as well.

Her needs, wants, and life would always come before his. He would sacrifice everything he had in life to make sure she was taken care of and that she got the entire world in return. If that meant he would have to give up everything, he would do it in a heartbeat he realized.

He felt useless right now. He always was in complete control of his life, but now it hung on a thread. The next few weeks were uncertain. He didn't know what was going to happen. There was a plan, but the results were not clear.

"I'm sorry you are experiencing this my dear friend! Please know, you two have my full support!" Gai's voice broke through his train of thought.

' _Did he say he supports us?'_

Looking to his right to his old comrade, he felt his brow quirk up.

"You have no problem with us then? Sakura and I?" he dared asking.

Gai brought a hand to his chin and hummed loudly for a moment. He was back to his regular ole outgoing self. This brought another sense of relief to Kakashi.

"I will say it's very unusual given that you were her sensei years ago…" he spoke but trailed off before finishing.

It felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him in that second. This is exactly what Kakashi had been dreading. No one was going to be able to look past the fact that he was her jounin captain at one point.

"Gai, I never saw her in that way when she wa-" he started to explain, but was cut off before he could continue.

"Oh, I know! Do not worry! I know you are an honorable and respectful man when it comes to the other gender!"

Kakashi released the breath he didn't realize he was holding in that moment.

"I know people will talk and it will even seem strange to some people. But, I love her and we will get through anything as long as we have each other. She said we're a team."

"You're starting to sound like me Kakashi!" Gai laughed heartily.

Kakashi just gave a half hearted glare at his best friend.

"She must really love you too if she rejected the Uchiha boy. I remember she was always so infatuated with him as a child. And, now to give that up for you, she must love you! And, I can guarantee, she will stick with you through anything, my friend."

Kakashi smiled slightly at the thought. He was so honored to have won over her heart in the end. He knew she had loved Sasuke for so long. But, in the end it was him, Kakashi Hatake, that she chose. His heart leapt at the warmth he felt wash over him.

"We do love each other very much."

"And that, my friend and rival, is all that matters!" He raised his bottle, "To you finally finding eternal love!"

Kakashi chuckled quietly and raised his fresh bottle of beer, tapping it against Gai's.

"Although…" Gai raised an eyebrow after swallowing the mouthful of beer.

Kakashi looked at his friend curiously and hummed in response as he took a drink.

"I feel now is probably the best time to tell you something that has been on my mind for a while. Since you've come to me to disclose such a personal thing you're struggling with right now… I feel it is only right for me to tell you my own struggle I've come to terms with."

Setting the brown bottle onto the table as he saw his friend shift uncomfortably in his wheelchair and put his full attention to the current conversation.

"What would that be?" he tentatively asked.

A small frown made its way to the taijutsu masters face as he stared down at his own alcoholic beverage.

"It's something I've known for years, but I've never properly dealt with until after the war. Now that I've come to terms with it, I feel it's time to tell you."

Kakashi remained silent, but nodded slightly towards Gai to encourage him to continue.

' _What in the world could he be talking about?'_  he silently wondered as he watched on as Gai practically drained his entire beer before looking back to him.

"I am a gay man, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help him, but a chest rumbling chuckle escaped him before he could stop himself. He watched as Gai looked at him with a distraught face. Finally calming himself down and turning to look at the Green Beast of Konoha with a sly smirk, he replied with a cheerful tone.

"Is that all you had to tell me?"

Gai's face switched from the distraught expression to one of utter confusion.

"What does that mean!?" the man practically shouted.

Kakashi rose a hand to pacify his dear friend.

"I've know for years. Since we were children actually." he explained.

He didn't know it was possible, but Gai's face managed to twist further into confusion and this amused the Rokudaime. Before letting the man ask another obvious question, he continued speaking to explain how he knew.

"I figured it out around the time we became chunin, Gai. Genma and the other guys were giving Asuma crap about being with Kurenai all the time and I noticed you were uncomfortable with some of the things said. It wasn't my place to say anything and that, in time, when you were ready, you would tell us."

Gai had a dumbfounded expression by the end of his explanation before a huge grin was plastered onto his face.

"I knew this was the reason why you were destined to be my dearest friend and rival! Thank you for accepting me!"

Kakashi reached up and gingerly rubbed the back of his head as he gave the man a eye crinkling smile.

"I would always accept you, Gai. Love is love."

"Yes! Love is love! Eternal love is a wonderful thing to experience, don't you think?"

A silver brow quirked up at way Gai phrased his sentence.

"Have you found your "eternal love," Gai?" he asked with a small smile.

It was now Gai's turn to rub the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Well, you see…" the dark haired man to explain.

Over the next few hours, the two men finished off the six pack of beer as they caught up with each other and revealed their new found relationships to each other. Kakashi didn't leave his friends side until nearly midnight and returned to his apartment feeling much better than he has felt in the last couple days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I love Gai so much. I love his spirit and personality! I've always been super intrigued how he was able to flip between his spirited side to his super serious side nearly instantly. I also love how much he cares for Kakashi and his well being. Sakura has Hinata and I realized that Kakashi shouldn't have to deal with this alone either, so cue the entrance of the Green Beast of Konoha!
> 
> Kakashi is obviously struggling with this sudden imbalance and uncertainty in his life and it breaks my heart so much. I just want him to be happy!
> 
> Also, yes, I always perceived Gai as a being part of the LGBT community and felt it would be nice to explore that ever so lightly in my writing!
> 
> I also know that I've been writing a lot in Kakashi's POV lately. I feel his POV is the part I want to explore the most at this point in the story because I feel like he's the one experiencing the most turmoil at the moment! I'm so excited for the rest of this story because I already have a lot of stuff written out!
> 
> Thank you guys as always for reading! Please remember to leave a review! I love hearing your guys predictions and hopes for the story! You all inspire me so much!


	16. In The Shadows

**Chapter 16: In The Shadows**

"I'm home." Kakashi called out lazily as he entered the apartment.

"Kakashi!? Are you insane!? What are you doing!? You said we can't see each other until Sunday!"

"I know and I couldn't stay away. I needed to see you. I feel like a damn teenager saying it, but it's true. The last two nights have been absolute hell, I just couldn't go another night without you. I can't sleep. I can't focus at work. I'm just… I feel useless right now." he revealed while he was kicking off his boots.

Walking over from her spot at the couch, Sakura approached him slowly. He saw how nervous she was right now. Sea foam green eyes filled with confliction and worry.

"I'm experiencing the same things too, dear. But… is it really safe for you to be here?"

"I don't plan on staying the night. As much as I want to… I know I can't. I'm just here to ask you to dinner. Nothing fancy, just a simple meal together. I didn't think it'd be this hard to be without you…"

A small blush and smile graced her cheeks as he spoke. Taking the final step forward, she reached up and pulled down his mask before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply and eagerly.

He felt all his worries wash away with that one kiss. It had been two days without seeing her and it drove him mad. He couldn't comprehend how he was able to function daily without her. Without her love. Sakura really had become a major part of his life that the concept of life without her would be no life at all.

Finally pulling back to breathe, Sakura smiled warmly up to him and he felt complete again.

"What did you have in mind then for this "simple" dinner?" she spoke softly as she let her fingers lazily run through the hair at the base of his neck.

While still holding her and contemplating their options, he sorted through the possible places to go. They couldn't do anything too romantic or fancy, but he didn't want to take her to get ramen or something  _too_  simple and easy.

"Hmm… Wanna get some hot pot?" he suggested.

"Ohh, that actually sounds good!" her eyes lighting up to the idea.

So it was decided that they would go to a hot pot restaurant for dinner and they began getting ready. Sakura decided for them that they should change out of their work and uniform attire and into civilian clothing to enjoy their evening out.

Kakashi teased her at one point, saying it was just an excuse so she could dress up a bit. This only got a hairbrush thrown at him from the bathroom in response. Catching it easily he brought it back to her with a forehead kiss as his reply to her attempted assault.

Forty five minutes later, she was finally ready to go. Kakashi just wore a simple black t-shirt and his standard issued black jonin pants and boots. Going without his gloves or hip pack, he kept on the weapon pack on his thigh and Konoha headband though.

He didn't have many civilian clothes since he usually just opted to wear his shinobi issued uniforms to everyday things and his Hokage robes to any important events, so his options were just a few select shirts to pick from when he didn't wear his flak jacket.

Sakura had threatened him, on multiple occasions, that she's going to take him shopping to fix that supposive "issue" and so far he's been spared the torture of being turned into a human dress up doll.

Sakura, however, had a decent sized wardrobe when it came to her civilian clothing. Walking out of the bedroom he found she chose to wear her usual red headband in place of her Konoha one. She also decided on a pair of white capri pants and a pale yellow shirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows.

Getting up from the couch, he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"You look ravishing."

"Good things take time, dear." she replied, giving him a smug look and a wink.

Making their way out of the apartment, they took their time getting to the restaurant. Walking along, they talked about what their days consisted of without each other and more about the upcoming reassembly meeting that was to be held on Monday.

"Can you believe it? We have only five more days now before everything gets cleared up." he spoke.

"I know, I can't believe it's finally happening. It'll be so nice for things to finally be out and open."

Still facing forward, Kakashi studied her curiously from the corner of his eye. He thought back to Sasuke and how he was still a threat to them. He hasn't seen nor heard from the Uchiha since that afternoon when he barged into his office. There was a possibility Sasuke could be watching them from afar but he hadn't sense the man anywhere, but that didn't mean anything. Sasuke's speciality was stealth and recon. That's why he was treating tonight as cautiously as possible.

"Are you nervous?"

She sighed slightly, her face showing a sideways smile.

"A little, but I'm more excited than nervous. Like I said, it'll be so nice not hiding it anymore."

"I second that. I just hope it'll go smoothly for the most part. Although, I do look forward to the chance of telling the council to shove it. Now  _that_  will be fun."

Sakura just giggled from his side.

"Please don't tell them to shove it, Kakashi. We want them on  _our_  side, okay? We need this to go as smoothly as possible and telling them to shove it will not help." she lightly pleaded.

He let out a fake pained groan and sigh at her mini lecture.

"Mah, Sakura. You never let me have any fun."

"Oh, pipe it. You have plenty of fun and we can have  _more_  fun after it's a finished."

Humming in amusement and leaning closer to Sakura, he whispered into her ear. His voice a low growl.

"I can think of a couple ways for us to have  _more_  fun, my love."

Sakura let out a gasp at his daring comment. Straightening up again, he suddenly felt the slight sting of her slapping his arm.

"Kakashi!" she scolded him in a exasperated whisper with a look of amused disbelief clear on her face, "We're in public!  _Unacceptable_!"

Mocking a fake injury, he gingerly rubbed the spot on his arm where she had slapped him.

"Sakuraaa… You can't just go beating on me in public. Don't you know my position and rank? I'm the  _Hokage_. The  _leader_  of this village." his tone slowly switching from a faked pained one to a amused teasing one, "I can't let the villagers see you beat me up! What would they think of that?"

Huffing at him, she turned her head away defiantly and crossed her arms.

"You're impossible, you know? It's like I'm dating a toddler." she shot back quietly, only speaking loud enough for him to hear.

Chuckling at the comparison, he decided to continue the little game he had started playing with her.

"You  _did_  say I get giddy with childlike wonder when I find you cooking afterall. I don't see why you haven't made the connections yet. I don't hide my enthusiasm around you."

She just began shaking her head at him, rolling her eyes.

" _Impossible._ "

Kakashi just smiled to himself under his mask at the playful banter they were having. It was simple moments like this that he was looking forward to sharing with her the most once their relationship is announced.

She deserved the entire world and to love fully without holding back, he thought, and he was prepared to give it all to her her soon.

Arriving to the restaurant they made their way in and quickly got a booth to themselves. They spent the remainder of their evening chatting and laughing over delicious food. They discussed the various things he'd be speaking to the council and advisors about and how he planned to bring up their subject at the end once everything else gets settled.

Leaving with full bellies and smiles, Kakashi and Sakura slowly began making their way back towards her apartment. He was a little sad to see the night had passed so quickly and he would have to say goodbye again. He was only able to go two day before seeing her again and now he had to wait another five. It was going to be miserable.

"That was delicious, dear. Thank you for treating me out tonight." she finally spoke once they were out of ear shot from the other people walking in the streets that evening.

"Anything for you, Sakura." he hummed.

The sudden feeling like they were being watched came over him and Kakashi stopped abruptly to began glancing around to see if he could spot anything. Or  _anyone_.

' _Is he watching us?'_

"Is something wrong?" Sakura quickly asked after noticing his sudden change in demeanor.

Choosing to not let her know what he was really thinking, he turned back to her and instinctively gave an eye crinkle smile.

"Nah, nothing's wrong, love. Just peeking around. I'm in Hokage mode a lot these days it seems, so I'm just constantly checking things out and making notes."

Meeting her gaze, he watched as the concern left her face and a warm smile come to her lush lips.

"You're such a dedicated leader. I love that about you."

Kakashi gave her another reassuring masked smile. He felt a pang of discomfort and guilt in his stomach at the knowledge of fibbing to her about what he was truly feeling and thinking in that moment.

' _I don't want to stress her… She's done nothing wrong in all this. I can't let this get ruined… I owe her that much.'_

"I could say the same about you, Ms. Fifteen Hour Shifts." he teased, giving her a cheeky wink.

Sakura just began laughing at his comment.

They continued walking home a second later, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were just being watched a moment ago. They weren't doing anything that could count as being caught, they were just walking along and chatting after having dinner together. Nothing suspicious at all about what was going on right now. Especially with the clinic expansion approval so close in their wake. They had to talk these things over and it would seem to others that it was just that. And after all, the Hokage was a gentleman, so of course he would walk her home.

Finally they arrived on the street that her apartment was on. They wandered down the darkened street towards the apartment building, the street lights had yet to kick on in the twilight so they were near invisible to their surroundings.

This must have given Sakura a little confidence boost because as they got closer to the building he felt her hand gentle grab ahold of his upper arm and pull herself closer to him. Looking up to him and leaning her head on his shoulder, she gave him a dark look while raising a delicate pink brow.

In a sultry voice, she spoke quietly to him.

"You know you treated me to a night out tonight so I think it's only fair for me to treat  _you_ in tonight as a thank you for everything."

Kakashi let out a low groan at the proposition she was offering him and instantly felt himself beginning to get aroused. Then he remembered that they needed to be careful and he shot her a worried look.

"Sakura… I don't think it's safe to… I can't stay the night." he reasoned.

"You don't have to stay the night. Just come up for a, uh, a goodbye kiss. I  _really_  miss you." she shot back, giving him a wink.

He couldn't help himself at the point. He craved her as much as she craved him. Reaching up and hooking a finger into his mask, he pulled it down as he leaned over and gave her a deep kiss in return. Pulling back just enough to break the kiss, he spoke low and husky.

"Now that's something I really can't argue against. You make a fair point, my love."

Sakura just hummed happily as they reached the building, quickly making their way inside to get upstairs to begin the second part of their little date night.

What neither Kakashi and Sakura realized in that moment since they were currently engrossed in each others attention and nothing else was that there was someone patiently standing across the street in the darkness of the alley opposite to her apartment building. He witnessed everything the two of them had just done in the last few moments before entering the building and confirmed every suspicion he's been mulling over for the last few days.

Kakashi was right. They were being watched.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had been secretly following Sakura from a safe distance since his discovery of her relationship with Kakashi a couple days prior. He wanted to know if what he heard was true, but he needed physical proof first before confronting them about it.

' _What she's doing is terrible. She doesn't understand how wrong this whole thing is. He's just using her for his pleasure! I need to stop this.'_

He had been standing in the alley for about thirty minutes now. Earlier he saw them leave together and go to dinner. He began following them home once they were out of the restaurant, but had to make a quick getaway when Kakashi sensed he was being watched and stopped to look around.

Silently cursing the sixth Hokage for his extremely honed skills, his ability to detect the slightest change around him was quite annoying. Refusing to leave the village until after he confirmed the theory he developed, Sasuke bared down and endured the curveballs that were thrown at him.

' _I need to stop this. I need to make her see that what he's doing to her is wrong. He's controlling her. Probably has been grooming her since she was young and filling her head with nonsense! Once I get her away from him, she'll realize what he's done is wrong. Maybe even realize that he tricked her into abandoning me for him. I'll make sure to treat her right and to keep her safe always. I need to stop this. I need to_ _ **save**_   _her.'_

Starting to get impatient that it was getting late and they still haven't returned back to her apartment, Sasuke felt his irritation being to rise.

' _Did they go back to Kakashi's place instead? No, they've obviously been staying at hers the most it seems. Where is she? Where are they?'_

As if on cue, he heard a female voice speaking from somewhere down the street and growing slightly louder as it was approaching his direction. Instantly recognizing it as Sakura's voice, he pulled himself closer to the side of the alley to conceal himself.

He had a clear view of the entrance to the building so he could see everything and anyone who entered or exited the building.

Then they came into sight.

Sasuke held his breath as he watched Sakura lean against Kakashi, hugging his arm as they were meandering towards the building. They were speaking but he couldn't hear anything from his position, he was too far away from them. Suddenly he watched as Kakashi leaned down to her, pulling his mask down and began kissing her.

It took everything in Sasuke to not run out and punch the silvered haired man right then and there.

' _I knew it! Damn it, Sakura, can't you see that what he's doing is wrong!?'_

He stood there seething. Anger replacing every other emotion he was feeling. Then he heard her giggle at something Kakashi said and they entered into the building, leaving him alone again.

' _I need to stop this!'_

But he continued to stand there, waiting.

He had two scenarios prepared to deal with this two scenarios depended on if Kakashi stayed with her or if her left to go back to his own apartment.

If Kakashi left, he would confront him one on one in the street. Man to man, to settle things. To tell him to " _back off"_  of Sakura. If Kakashi stayed there, then he would go up to the apartment and catch them both. Kakashi's actions would ultimately determine on how this situation would end tonight.

Sasuke watched as the corner apartment lights turned on, signalling that they have made it into her apartment. He took a deep breath as he flickered between the doors and the apartment windows for any sign of Kakashi.

He would give them upwards to twenty minutes before going up there. Kakashi had only twenty minutes to decide whether Sakura would become actively involved in this confrontation or not.

Roughly fifteen minutes passed and there was no change in the situation. Irritation began to seep back into him with every passing second.

' _Come on, Kakashi. Man up. Don't make me bring her into this… You're only hurting her by staying there.'_

Glancing back up to the window he realized that the lights in her apartment had been turned off. Quickly moving out of the alley, he made his way towards the building.

' _So he's staying. Bad idea…'_

Going up the steps as fast as he could, take two or three steps at a time, he made quick to catch them as soon as possible. Reaching her door, he rose his foot to kick it in when a sudden noise he heard from the inside caused him to freeze and nearly lose his balance and fall backwards onto his ass.

He heard moaning. He heard  _Sakura_  moaning. Then a gruff grunt shortly after that.

' _They're having sex…'_

Dropping his foot, he stared wide eyed at the door that he was about to kick in seconds earlier. He inadvertently began eavesdropping on the muffled sounds going on inside the apartment. Sasuke's body wouldn't move from its spot. He was stuck in place, forced to listen to the woman he loved have sex with another man.

"Kakashi… Don't, don't stop…" he heard her moan out.

He couldn't hear what Kakashi said in reply, if he did say anything at all. He just heard more muffled quiet moaning and grunts from the other side of the door. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

' _Sakura…'_

"Hey. Wait, stop real quick." Sakura suddenly piped up, speaking louder.

Sasuke held his breath and not moving a centimeter from where he stood.

' _Shit. Did she sense me out here? I made sure to suppress my chakra hours ago.'_

"Did I do something wrong?" he heard Kakashi ask, voice deep and filled with concern.

This pissed him off. Hearing Kakashi feign concern and worry for her. He didn't care, Sasuke thought, he's only pretending to get what he wants.

' _All he's using her for is her body. He doesn't care about her feelings!'_

"No, no. Here, move up over here. Let me…"

He heard her voice trail off, too quiet for him to hear the rest of what she was saying through the door.

Then there was complete silence for what felt like forever. Sasuke stood stark still, afraid that even stepping away would announce his presence.

A loud moan from Sakura suddenly broke the silence, cutting thru him and ringing into his ears.

"Fuck, Sakura…" he heard Kakashi groan.

He let out a shaky breath. His brows knitted together as he felt his face twist into a pained expression. The earlier anger and confidence he felt was nowhere to be found.

Turning slowly, he crept silently away from the continuous noises of pleasure coming from inside the apartment. He kept hearing Sakura call out Kakashi's name as he walked away and every time it sounded he felt his ego shrink.

Eventually making his way out of the building, he stumbled across the street back into the alley. Supporting his entire weight against the wall, he took a couple deep breaths and tried to gather his bearings.

' _I can't believe I heard that… Sakura… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I could help you right now. I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I couldn't put you through that embarrassment.'_

Shaking his head vigorously to clear his thoughts, he needed to be level headed if he wanted to do this correct. Stepping out from the alley, Sasuke stared up at the apartment building to the set of dark windows he knew belonged to Sakura's apartment. Furrowing his brows and letting out a huff of air into the night, he turned and walked away back to the inn he was staying at.

' _I'll fix this in the morning. I need to rest up before confronting him. I'm not going to let Kakashi continue to hurt her any longer. I_ _ **will**_   _protect her.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So Sasuke has finally confirmed his suspicion! I'm freaking out myself, tbh.
> 
> This chapter does end in smut, so that does mean next chapter is going to be, you guessed it! I figured I'd give you guys a treat before... I don't wanna say much else because I don't want to spoil anything! As always, you can easily skip the next chapter if you don't like smut. I would advise you skip towards the end once the smut is done, if you truly do not want to miss anything!
> 
> Please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys and you guys are a major part of my inspiration! Thank you for all the love and support for AIFWHI!


	17. Sweet and Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

**Chapter 17: Sweet and Sour**

"You know you treated me to a night out tonight so I think it's only fair for me to treat  _you_  in tonight as a thank you for everything."

She felt Kakashi's body flex under her hold and a low groan escaped him in reaction to the naughty offer.

"Sakura… I don't think it's safe to… I can't stay the night." he tried reasoning with her.

' _I know it's not safe… but I need you…'_

"You don't have to stay the night. Just come up for a, uh, a goodbye kiss. I  _really_  miss you." she shot back, giving him a wink to try and seal the deal.

Continuing to smile up to him, Sakura watched as he reached up and pulled his mask down to his chin. Leaning down, he captured her into a deep kiss to only pull back seconds later, just enough to break the passionate kiss and speak to her in a low and husky tone.

"Now that's something I really can't argue against. You make a fair point, my love."

' _Yes!'_

Feeling the fire begin to build in the pit of her stomach instantly, she just hummed happily in response. Making their way inside, they made quick work of getting upstairs. Reaching her door, Kakashi pushed her roughly against the door and recaptured her lips. Feeling him slide his tongue along her bottom lip, she let out a low moan and eagerly allowed entrance in and began their usual brief battle for dominance.

The sound of keys came to Sakura's ears as Kakashi moved from her lips to her shoulder, biting down gently. Gasping quietly and biting her bottom lip to stifle another moan from the action, she suddenly heard the click on the door unlocking and it begin to move behind her.

Grabbing ahold of Kakashi's shirt, Sakura yanked him forward as she stumbled backwards into the apartment. Tripping over each others feet, she felt them start falling back more unable to regain either of their balances. Bracing for herself to hit the floor, she felt Kakashi wrap his arm around her and twist their bodies so his body hit the floor first with a thud and let hers land on top of him.

Opening her eyes and finding equally wide eyes staring back at her in disbelief she was stunned into silence at what just happened.

Getting up laying on top of him, Sakura sat next to Kakashi when a small giggle left her lips. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth, but this only caused another giggle. Not being able to control herself any longer, she began laughing more and more. Kakashi joined her not seconds later with his own warming laugh. Sitting up himself they sat there on the floor together looking at each other as they continued laughing at their clumsiness.

"We fell! I can't believe we fell!" Sakura managed to get out in between her fits of laughter.

"I think we got too excited." he replied, amusement still in his voice as well, "I guess two days away from each other made us just a little too eager."

Regaining their composure for the most part, they continued sitting there on the floor giving each other ginormous goofy grins.

Leaning forward, Kakashi gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood up. Walking back to the door, he closed it and flipped over the lock and reached over to flip on the switch for the lights. Taking his boots off in the process.

Scrambling up to her feet, she walked the short distance over to where he was standing. Still facing away from her, she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a tight hug and buried her face between his shoulder blades.

She felt a sigh leave him and his body relax into her hold. It was things like this that made her realize his love was pure and true. He was only this open and vulnerable around her. He had always been a rigid, tough, and stoic man. But, when he relaxed at her touch, it gave her a sense of belonging. He belonged to her and her to him.

"I love you." she spoke, voice muffled by his shirt.

"I love you too."

"I'm so happy I get to have you and that I get to love you."

Kakashi began to shift, loosening her hug a bit he turned around in her arms. Looking up and resting her chin on his chest, she found warm dark gray eyes studying her face. A small smile gracing his lips.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be able to do the same, Sakura. I can't wait to show you off to the world."

A blush crept up on her cheeks and a grin reaching from ear to ear. Sakura shifted and laid her head on his chest and relished in the moment.

She couldn't believe how much her life has changed in the last month and a half.

If you would've told her two months ago she would be happily in love, she would have laughed in your face. If you would've told her that she essentially moved in with him and lost her virginity to him too, she would've asked if you had lost your mind. Add that this all happened with Kakashi Hatake? She would've forcibly checked you into her new mental health clinic.

Fate had a funny way of working and she wasn't going to question any of it. She never felt happier, more in love, or content with her life.

Who knew that their celebratory ramen lunch they had after she bothered him to death into approving her clinic would lead them to this moment they were sharing now? Who knew that the man who became the love of her life has been there all along? Right in front of her face the whole time. They were not your typical couple by any means, but they couldn't care less.

Returning back the present and looking back up to the man she loved with a devilish smirk crossing her lips, she spoke up again.

"So… back to what we were just doing?"

She was only met with an equally dark look and smile.

Releasing her hug, Sakura intertwined her finger with his and led him over to the couch and gently pushed him to sit down. Standing in between his legs she reached down and traced the line of his jaw with a delicate finger before pushing his Konoha headband up and off. His silver hair failing in its place. Not breaking eye contact, she tossed it on the coffee table behind her with a soft thud.

"Take off your shirt." she suddenly commanded.

Still not speaking, he quickly removed the item of clothing, leaving him in just his cargo pants. Intense dark gray began watching her closely as she started moving her own arms. Lifting her own shirt up and off, Sakura let it fall to the floor in a heap off to the side. She heard him suck in a quick breath at the intimate action.

Knowing her actions were turning him on, she let her hands fall to her stomach and slowly slid them down and undid the button on her capris. Glancing back down to Kakashi, she found him leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. His hands were clasped tightly together and studying her every movement. Catching his gaze, she smiled softly and gave him a wink.

"Help me take my pants off." she commanded again.

A low hum escaping him in response, large hands quickly made their way to her hips and his thumbs hooked the edges and began pulling them down. Toeing off her flats as he made work of her pants, he let them crumble around her feet.

"You wore lace…" he groaned as she was stepping out of her pants.

Sakura couldn't help but hum happily. She was glad he noticed her conscious decision to wear those items tonight. She didn't realize that going just two days without even a single kiss from him would cause her to be this in need.

She had planned hours ago when she was getting ready how their night would hopefully end. Lace was his favorite intimate item she wore, so she purposely picked out a pair of white lace panties and it's matching bra to wear tonight.

"Just for you too." she whispered.

Wandering hands found their way to the back of her thighs and slid upwards, cupping her ass with a squeeze. Sakura felt her resolve waver momentarily, nearly losing control and jumping the gun then and there. But what fun would that be? She needed to bask in this moment since it would be nearly a week before she got another chance to be with him.

Reaching behind her, she gently circled her fingers around his wrists and pulled them away and back between them and dropped them into his lap.

"Nuh-uh, mister. Behave. This is my treat to  _you._ " she quietly chided.

He opened his mouth to reply, but she held a finger up to her lips and rose a manicured brow to signal he needed to stay quiet. He clamped his mouth shut at that point and she felt yet another wave of confidence and arousal flood her.

Still standing between his legs, she dropped down to her knees.

Placing a hand on Kakashi's toned chest, she gently coaxed him to lean against the back of the couch. Trailing her hand down his body until she reached the edge of his pants, she undid the button to them and pulled the zipper down.

Reaching with both hands she grabbed ahold of both his pants and underwear. Pulling down, he instinctively rose his hips to allow her to effortlessly slide them down and off. He knew what his treat was going to be.

She leaned over him and circled her fingers around his quickly hardening cock and gave a tentative lick just under the tip of his head. Kakashi hissed at the contact. Not stopping to let him relish in the pleasurable feeling, she stuck out her tongue and ran it from the base to the tip of him. Once she reached the tip, opening wide she took in as much of him as she could in that second.

"Holy shit, Sakura…!" she heard him moan loudly, one of his hands find their way into her hair.

Humming in reply, Sakura loved giving him head. Hearing him hum, hiss, and groan as she bobbed up and down on him brought her an immense sense of satisfaction. It always turned her on more when she heard her name escape his lips in that breathless way, she thought.

This was a side of him that only  _she_  got to see and hear. She loved it. Only  _she_  held this ultimate power and control over him and his pleasure. She reveled in the knowledge that his man, who is feared across the five great nations and was the leader of the entire Leaf village, is putty in her hands behind closed doors.

This man, who others perceive as stoic and impassive in life, is actually gentle and warm when they are home together. She loved the vulnerability he showed her. She would never take it for granted. She loved him so much and would do everything in her power to show him that, that love was pure and honest in return.

Another groan came the moment she took him in deeper. Feeling his hand clench and grab ahold of her hair tighter, he absentmindedly guided her up and down slightly faster. Reaching up with her free hand, she began gently massaging his balls.

"Ahh, fuck…! Yes. Yes, just like that."

She felt herself become wetter as he unravelled under her touch. His hips unconsciously bucking upwards caused her to take him in deeper than she ever has before. Hitting the back of her throat with that motion, Sakura forced herself to keep her gag reflex under control. She refused to back down from the unexpected challenge.

Peeking up between her lashes from her position between his legs, she found his head had fallen back against the couch. Panting quietly with pure pleasure etched into furrowed brows. She felt the muscles in her lower stomach clench at the sight.

She hummed again, knowing the vibrations would push him closer to climax.

"Mmm, Sakura…"

He brought his head back up and dark eyes met hers as he was calling out her name. His hold in her hair tightened and stopped her from continuing. Pulling her head back, she released him from her mouth with a slight pop.

' _He never lets me finish him off…'_

Letting go of his hold of her hair, he reached over and grabbed her hand and made her stand up in front of him. Still sitting on the couch he gently grabbed ahold of her hips and leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss just below her belly button causing shivers to run up her spine.

Before she knew it he suddenly yanked her forward, twisting their bodies and tossing her onto the couch where he was sitting and taking a kneel in the spot she was just occupying the second before.

Grabbing the edge of her panties, Sakura quickly realized what he was about to do. Giving him a dirty look and grabbing his hands, she lightly scolded him.

"Don't you  _dare_  think about tearing these panties, Kakashi."

Stopping and looking up to her, he gave her a small defeated pout.

" _Fine._ "

Raising her hips like he had done earlier, she allowed him to remove the lace panties the proper way instead of his terrible habit of tearing them off her. She had already lost three pair because of him, she was not about to let a fourth pair get ruined.

Finally removing them, he tossed them off to the side. Suddenly, she watched as he picked up one of her flats and studied it for a quick second before his gaze shifted over to the door. Not a second later he whipped it across the room and accurately hit the light switch, turning off the lights to the living room.

" _Really?_ " she questioned, giving him a confused look and slight frown.

"Easier than getting up." he replied with a lopsided smile and a shrug.

Before getting a chance to scold him for throwing a shoe, he grabbed her hips and scooted her forward to him causing a small squeak to escape her. Pulling her forward enough where she was nearly laying down in this position, her ass hanging off the edge of the couch halfway.

Placing a hand on each thigh, he pushed them aside, opening Sakura up wide to him. Watching his right hand slide towards her, he slid a calloused finger into her folds and gently began stroking her up and down. She bit her lip and moaned at the stimulation.

Suddenly he slipped the finger into her and began pumping in and out, his thumb rubbing over her clit with each stroke. Gasping at the sensation of being invaded, she let out a louder moan. He let out a low throaty hum in reply and he began kissing the insides of her thigh.

"My, my, Sakura… You're already soaking." he spoke low as his face neared closer to her.

Removing his thumb from over her sensitive bud after a minute, she suddenly felt a hot tongue take its place. He quietly added a second finger and began pumping her faster. The sudden increase in pleasure washing over her caused another moan to escape her lips, but  _much_  louder this time.

"Kakashi… Don't, don't stop…" she cried out loudly, grasping at the couch cushions around her.

Not removing his mouth from her, he continued to hum and grunt. The vibrations sending her higher with each pass over her clit with his tongue and each thrust of his fingers. Feeling herself almost peaking, she spoke up louder, not wanting the fun to end here.

It was her treat to him tonight, not the other way around she thought.

"Hey. Wait, stop real quick."

Kakashi stilled his movements immediately, pulling his fingers out of her and pulling his head back up. She found wide worried eyes staring up to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" his voice deep, but filled with concern from her halting his actions.

Leaning forward to him and smiling, she placed a hand hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"No, no." she began explaining, "Here, move up over here."

Standing up, Sakura pulled him up with her. Turning their bodies, she coaxed him to sit back down onto the couch. Crawling to his lap, she straddled him, hovering right above his erection. Leaning forward, placing her lips right by his ear and spoke in a low sultry voice.

"Let me treat you, dear. Let me please  _you_."

Reaching down between them towards his cock, Kakashi quickly caught on to what she was doing and together they guided him towards her entrance. Lowering herself, she felt the slight resistance of him pushing again her.

Feeling the head finally enter her, she decided to cut to the chase and slammed herself down the rest of the way onto him. The sudden sensation of being filled and stretched caused her to nearly scream in pleasure. Kakashi's hands grabbed onto her hips with a near painful vice like grip, no doubt it would leave small bruises in the morning as result.

"Fuck, Sakura…!" he groaned loudly.

Not pausing to catch her breath, she lifted herself back up and slammed down onto him again. Soon his hands began helping her lift herself and pull her back down to him. Using his shoulders for support to keep herself up right, she let her head roll back from side to side as she continued riding him.

"Kakashi…" she moaned out with each thrust down.

"God, Sakura… You're so beautiful…"

He began bucking up to meet her downward thrusts. Leaning her head down, she quickly captured his lips in a a series of heated kisses. Whenever she would roll her hips and he would hit that wonderful sweet spot within her, she would gasp and whimper into the kiss. She could feel him smirk in reply, knowing that she was fully lost in the pleasure.

Pulling back and looking back down to him with hooded eyes, they stared into each others eyes as they continued making love on the couch. Letting a hand fall from his shoulder, she quickly found her clit and began massaging it. Kakashi's eyes fell down to watch her please herself, pumping her up and down him faster in response.

"I'm close…" his voice a growl.

She felt herself begin to peak as well.

"Kakashi… I'm…"

"Yes, Sakura. Let go." he whispered quietly, giving her permission to climax.

That was all it took. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself to him tightly, she felt him continue to lift and drop her back down to him. With one last roll of her hips, he hit that sweet spot dead on and the coil within her snapped.

"Ohh, Kakashi…!" she cried out, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder as she felt the wave of her climax hit her.

She felt him suddenly buck wildly up into her, his own end reaching him.

"Sakura!"

Wrapping his own arms tightly around her and feeling him buck a couple more times, she felt his release shoot into her. Finally stilling, they sat there wrapped around each other relishing in the aftermath of their love making. Panting and soft sighs were the only things she heard from either of them for a while.

Loosening her hold around his neck, she turned her head and kissed his shoulder. His hands slid across her bare back, releasing his tight hold of her too and rubbed her sides soothingly.

"I love you, Sakura." he hummed, finally breaking their silence.

Pulling back she looked at his face clearly and found a warm smile and eyes looking back to her. Pressing her forehead against his, she continued staring into the dark gray.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

Tilting his head to the side, he captured her lips in a kiss filled with so much love that she thought she was going to melt in his hold. Pulling back from the kiss, she began lifting herself up and off of him, feeling him slip out of her in the process.

Standing up together, Kakashi reached over to her and lifted up her bra strap and let it snap down.

"I didn't get a chance to get you out of this."

Reaching behind her at the comment she quickly undid the clasp with her thin fingers and pulled the bra off. Holding it in her hand she gave him a smug look.

"Beat ya to it, dear."

He only let out a chuckle at her postcoitous sass. Bending over, he scooped up his underwear and his pants and turned away, walking towards the bathroom.

"I gotta take a leak. I've had to go for the last twenty minutes."

Not looking over to him, she bent over and grabbed the shirt he wore to dinner and shrugged it on.

"Why didn't you go then?" she asked.

"Because like hell I was gonna stop what we were doing just to piss. Plus, it's really hard to piss with an erection,  _really_  hard." she heard him explain through the closed bathroom door.

Shaking her head with a smile, she continued picking up the discarded clothing. Picking up the lone flat she gave it a quick look before tossing it towards the door where the other one had been thrown earlier by Kakashi.

' _I can't believe that's how he turned off the lights. That silly man…'_

Finding her panties, she slipped them on. Straightening up and turning around at the same time the door to the bathroom opened, she greeted her boyfriend with a smile as she was walking into their room to deposit the dirty clothes into the hamper.

Walking over to the bed, she plopped down on her side and let out a soft groan.

"Thank you for the absolutely amazing evening and date night. I really did miss you."

"Anything for you, Sakura." he replied from the end of the bed, "Anything for you."

She watched him put on his standard issued shirt and flak jacket. Her heart clenched knowing he was preparing to leave soon back to his own apartment. She almost wanted to ask him to stay, but knew better not too. They only needed to get through five more days and then they'd never have to be apart again.

Making his way over to her side of the bed, Kakashi bent down and gave her a tender kiss.

"I need to get going before it gets too late."

"I know." her own voice small.

She watched him frown slightly at her pained reply. He leaned back down and gave her another series of kisses. One on her lips, each cheek, and finishing with one of her nose. She felt her cheeks heat up with a blush at the touching expression. She gave him a big smile when he finally pulled back and away.

"I love you, Sakura. I love you  _so_  much. I'll see you Sunday, okay?"

"Unless you crack again and I find you back here." she teased, trying to lessen the pain the upcoming loneliness.

He quirked up a silver brow and gave her a devilish smirk.

"Is that a challenge or an invitation?"

"That's for you to decided, dear." giving her own smirk back in reply.

After a few more kisses and lingering goodbyes, Kakashi eventually made his out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, Kakashi found himself sitting in a near coma while attempting to listen to the meeting that was currently taking place. Shikamaru, Shizune, and a couple various advisors were in his office right now going through the final details of what to expect from the reassemble meeting with the council on Monday.

He's probably heard the schedule and itinerary over a hundred times by now, but they insisted on having just one more meeting to "finalize" everything. Shikamaru was going over his portion of the meeting and explaining what he would be talking about on Monday. Even Kakashi could see the pained and annoyed expression on his young assistants face. Well, more pained and annoyed looking than usual.

"...and once the daimyo is done with his agenda then I will begin speaking on the various things Anbu has be-"

The sudden sound of the door to his office flying open, slamming against the wall, interrupted Shikamaru from continuing. Whipping around, everyone looked to see who was the cause behind the commotion to discover Sasuke walking in looking extremely pissed.

Standing up and making eye contact with him, the Uchiha spoke directly to Kakashi.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Confusion and anger washing over him instantly, Kakashi furrowed his brows and spoke in a dangerous and commanding voice. Demanding an answer for this sudden accusation.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of all this!?"

His voice thick with poison, he replied.

"You've been fucking Sakura!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUUUUUNNNNNN. Shit is LITERALLY hitting the fan. He just did THAT. What do you think gonna happen next? How do you think Kakashi is gonna handle this!?
> 
> Make sure to hit follow and leave a review! Things are getting spicy!
> 
> Friendly reminder that this story is rated M for more than the smut. There will be heavy accusations towards Kakashi. I think I am being more than fair that I am warning you guys in advance, so those who find certain topics pertaining minors and grooming unsettling, you might not enjoy the next handful of chapters. But this is a KAKASAKU story and yeah there's an age gap, that's why I picked this topic as the "drama" piece. HOWEVER, I do not support KakaSaku AT ALL if Sakura is a minor. That's wrong and anyone who enjoys or supports adult/minor KakaSaku in any shape or form should be hit with a brick... multiple times.


	18. The Downfall

**Chapter 18: The Downfall**

"You've been fucking Sakura."

His eyes went wide instantly at the words coming out of Sasuke's mouth. His heart sank as everything began crashing around him, the world literally slipping away from under him.

' _Oh no!_   _We've been exposed!'_

Refusing to show anymore outward reactions, he needed to get this situation under control as fast as possible. Before getting a chance to speak, Shikamaru looked back at him for a second before turning back to face Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

He watched Sasuke glance over to the young Nara.

"You heard me. Kakashi has been fucking Sakura behind everyone's backs."

Everyone turned to looked at him now, wide eyed confusion clearly showing on their faces.

"Sasuke, watch your language! This is an official meeting! This is not the time  _or_  place to be doing this!" he snapped, not able to hold himself back any longer.

' _There's no way I'm going to be able to divert this now. God, damn it.'_

"Then when will be the time and place? After you've finished using her and toss her off to the side like some toy?" the young Uchiha bit out.

Kakashi shot him a bewildered look. He didn't know what do say to diffuse the situation any bit. Sasuke was rampaging and wasn't looking to make any type of peace. He only had one goal and that was to tarnish his name and make him out to be some sort of sick pervert.

"It is not like that at all, Sasuke. You are  _gravely_  misreading the situation."

"Like hell I'm misreading it! You're her sensei! That alone should be the main reason as to why what you're doing is terrible. It's disgusting. You've probably been grooming Sakura for years! You're hurting her by doing this!"

"What is the meaning of all this!?" one of the officials piped in, only to be ignored.

Then it dawned on Kakashi what Sasuke was meaning with his accusation.

' _Does he think I've been with her since she was younger? A minor!? Oh god, this is all a mess. This is an awful mess.'_

"You've got it all wrong. You obviously don't know the details of what's going on. It has not being going on that long. I'm not grooming  _her or anyone_  for that matter. I am not that type of man!"

Sasuke stood quiet for a moment, before speaking. It seems he's trying to think of something to say back to him.

"Then why keep the relationship a secret if you say it hasn't been going on that long!?" he sneered at the Hokage, "Because you know what I'm saying is true. You've been doing this for years! You know what you're doing is wrong and want to hide it."

"Damn it, Sasuke! I'm not going to stand here arguing with you! This is not the time or place to being throwing such accusations! Can we please speak more about this in private?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and scoffed as a smirk come to his lips.

"I've already said all that I needed to here. It's up to you now to fix what you've ruined."

Before getting a chance to ask him what exactly he meant by the statement, the Uchiha turned and left as quickly as he entered.

The entire room was silent after the confrontation. Kakashi felt everyone staring at him as he continued staring at the spot Sasuke was just standing in. He was furious. Seething. He was panicking. Filled with fear. He honestly didn't really  _know_  what he was feeling now. All he knew was he needed to notify Sakura immediately.

"Kakashi-sama…" Shizune whispered, finally breaking the silence.

Turning his head, he found her staring up at him with worried eyes and concern etched on her small face.

"What he said… Is it true?"

' _God fucking damn it.'_

Deciding there was no point left in hiding, he decided the truth has to come out. It would only make him, and Sakura, look worse if he attempted at covering this up. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out through his nose, he answered her.

"Yes. Sakura and I are together."

A gasp came from the woman at his admission.

"But not in the way Sasuke accused! That's  _not_  the type of relationship we entered into."

Suddenly the advisor named Hisoka, who spoke earlier but was ignored, spoke up again.

"Kakashi, what the hell have you gotten yourself into!? How long has this really been going on? The boy said you've been grooming her! Why is he saying this?"

"I have not been grooming her, damn it!" Kakashi nearly shouted, slamming a fist down onto his desk. He felt himself begin to lose his temper. Clenching his teeth, he attempted to speak more evenly, "What Sasuke said is  _completely_  false. Absolute lies! We have only been seeing each other since April! I was going to announce it  _officially_ on Monday in the final meeting."

Kakashi couldn't believe he had to stand here and defend himself against accusations of being a pervert. He never had once thought of her, or any young woman, in any sexual or romantic way until a few months earlier. Yes, he was notorious for reading his Icha Icha in public, he thought. But he was no  _pervert_. He was not that type of man and the meer concept baffled him. He held morals and a conscious.

Sasuke was playing dirty by throwing this accusation out there. He knew  _exactly_  what he was doing when he came in here. He didn't come to confront. He came to  _ruin._

He wanted to force Kakashi out of the picture in the most efficient way possible and calling him a pervert in front of others would do exactly that. More anxiety set in as he realized that Sasuke was probably out on the streets now spreading this rumor out of spite.

"Since April?" it was Shikamaru who spoke up.

"Yes, April. I  _never_  once sought her out anytime before then. I never thought of her romantically until  _recently_. I'm not that type of man, Shikamaru. You know that. She was the first one to even make a move and even then I was hesitant for a while given our shared history."

' _God, I am so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry it's coming out this way. I'm so damn sorry.'_

"Do you know the talk that this news will bring? She was your student, Kakashi! Were you even thinking about your position or the village when you decided to have this fling?" Hisoka piped up again.

The growing anger he had been holding back until now suddenly washed over him. Slamming his fist on the desk again, he felt something break in his hand from the force of the impact and pain shoot up his arm, but could care less right now.

He couldn't remember a time when he more angry than he was in this moment.

"This is not a fucking fling! I love her, damn it!" he shouted, "Don't you think her and I haven't already addressed these issues!? I am reminded  _daily_  that I was her former sensei! I am reminded  _daily_  that I'm fourteen years older  _and_  that I'm the fucking Hokage! We knew what we were getting ourselves into too!"

"Did she seduce you?" Hisoka angrily asked, "Is she blackmailing you? Is this the reason you've entered into this disgraceful relationship?"

Kakashi whipped to face the elder advisor. He felt a wave of rage him that he never experienced before as the insults he had just thrown at Sakura fully registered in his head.

"You shut your damn mouth, Hisoka!" he shouted, "She did no such thing! Do  _not_ disrespect her and belittle her in such a manner! This is  _Sakura Haruno_  you're speaking of!"

He was breathing heavily after revealing all this to the people sitting in the room. Straightening himself up, he quickly composed himself. He couldn't go slipping up now. Not when his reputation was on the the line. Not when  _her_  reputation was on the line.

"You love her?" Shizune whispered.

He felt himself suddenly deflate at the question. Looking over to Shizune, Kakashi felt himself grow more tired as the seconds ticked by. The stress of this starting to take a toll on him, he wasn't prepared to confess anything like this today.

"Yes. I do. I love her so much, Shizune."

"Then why keep it a secret? You said you two have been together since April?" it was Shikamaru to ask this question.

Sighing, he didn't want to discuss this any further. He needed to get to Sakura. She needs to know what just happened. Sasuke's already been gone for nearly ten minutes. Who knows who else he's going to tell and how quickly this will start spreading across the village. Kakashi needed to tell her to prepare for the worse, they need to prepare for the inevitable backlash.

Reaching up, he pinched the bridge of his nose to ebb back the emerging migraine.

"We got together towards the end of April. It's only been a little over a month now. We wanted to keep it quiet at the time so her and I could figure it out  _together_  that this was something we actually wanted. We didn't need the public's interference on such a personal matter. Sakura and I decided a couple weeks ago that we did want this relationship, so I planned to announce it on Monday during the assembly meeting. We wanted to take all the proper steps in this because of my position."

The room was quiet for a few minutes as everyone took in what he said. He was beginning to get antsy. He needed to leave now to get to the hospital. He needed Sakura.

"How did Sasuke find out?" Shikamaru spoke up again as he continued his questioning.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think he snooped around." he half lied, "He came home to ask her to be his and when she turned him down and stated she was seeing someone already, he didn't take it well. Look, I need to leave. I need to go to Sakura and tell her. This obviously involves her now too."

Beginning to move around his desk to leave, Hisoka lifted a palm and spoke.

"Sorry, but you cannot leave, Kakashi. We have a lot to discuss now about this."

Kakashi shot the old man a dirty look. He stood rooted in place in front of his desk unsure what to do in that moment. He could easily just leave, no one could or would stop him. But that would only cause more problems later. An idea popping into his head, he bit his thumb and began performing a series of hand seals.

 

* * *

 

Sakura was standing at the nurses station going through her notes from her rounds she just finished. Nothing serious had come up and all the patients care plans were on track and everything was in perfect order.

Her and Kakashi had planned on having lunch soon, so she was just killing some time finalizing the charts before heading over to Hokage Tower with their bentos.

"Pinky!"

Looking up, she began scanning the semi crowded hallway for the familiar disembodied voice and found nothing.

"Pinky!" the gruff voice suddenly spoke from her feet.

Looking down, she smiled warmly at the little brown dog she knew belonged to her boyfriend.

"Pakkun! It's a pleasure to see you! What are you doing here?"

The small pug sat down and took a couple deep breaths. It was obviously that he had been running at full sprint.

"I have a message for you from Kakashi."

Tilting her head to the side, she was curious what kind of message he had if he used Pakkun. Usually, if Kakashi needed to speak with her, he would come see her or wait until he got home to talk to her. It confused her even more since she would be seeing him within the next hour and could have spoken to her then.

"Okay? What's the message?"

The ninkin took a couple more deep breaths to even out his breathing more before looking up to meet her eye.

"It got out."

Sakura felt like she got punched in the gut in that moment, all the air escaping her lungs. Dread washing over her suddenly, she quietly gasped for air as she felt her throat constrict.

"What!? How!? Where is he, Pakkun!?"

The summons let a small huff and frowned at her for sudden rapid fire questioning.

"I don't know anything other than this message. He was in his office with a bunch of people when I was summoned. He gave me the message and told me to get to you as fast as possible. He looked pretty stressed, which is unusual for Kakashi."

She didn't bother to reply. Throwing down the files she was holding and ripping off her lab coat, she flew out of the hospital in a sprint. Urgently needing to get to him and figure out how the hell the news of them got out.

' _Who found out? Who else knows!? Oh god… We were only days away, damn it!'_

Making her way through the streets the short distance to Hokage Tower from the hospital, she noticed some people were staring at her and pointing. They were all talking in hushed whispers. Her worst fears starting to set in when she she noticed a group of women giving her a dirty look.

' _No… Please…'_

Entering the building she quickly made her way up the stairs towards Kakashi's office. Rounding the corner she suddenly slammed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" she quickly apologized as she took a couple steps back.

Opening her eyes she found Shizune standing in front of her, an equally stunned expression on her face. Slowly it turned into something pained. Even sad?

' _Don't tell me…'_

"Sakura… Is it really true? You and Kakashi?" Shizune spoke in a hushed tone.

Sakura felt another punch to her gut. She wanted to turn and runaway. Hide and never show her face to the world again. This wasn't how it was supposed to get out. Who found out!? Who leaked their relationship!?

"Shizune…"

The other apprentice of Lady Tsunade pursed her lips for a moment and let out a quiet breath.

"Sakura, I'm not mad. I'm, I'm just surprised is all. But I should've seen it coming now that I think about it… The way you two were looking at each other the night Genma and I found you guys at the fair a couple weeks back? It was so obvious."

She just continued standing there in the stairwell staring wide eyed at Shizune. She had noticed then that there was probably something going on. Maybe they weren't as careful as they thought? She felt foolish suddenly at how irresponsible she was. This had to have been because of her, it  _had_  to be.

"You're not mad?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Of course not, Sakura! It's… it's  _odd_.  _Really odd._  I will say that. But… but as long as he isn't or hasn't been hurting you and you're happy," the dark hair woman shrugged, "then I guess it's okay to me. You're a grown woman."

' _Hasn't been? What does that mean?'_

Tears began pricking at the corner of her eyes. Taking a deep breath she gave her friend and comrade a small smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll let you go now. You obviously have bigger things to attend to right now."

And with that, she stepped around Sakura and continued her path downstairs. Standing there for a moment to gather herself, she quickly turned and made her way up the final steps and ran down the hall to the office she knew contained Kakashi.

Not bothering to knock, she walked into the office. Finding him leaning against the front of his desk, his arms were crossed across his chest and his entire appearance was tense. Closing the door behind her, she met his gaze and found fear. She felt her heart squeeze at his obvious pain.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." his voice was full of regret.

"What happened!?" she cried out quietly, not moving from her spot by the door.

She watched him look away out the window for a moment before returning his gaze back to her.

"You were right. Sasuke found out somehow and so he barged in on the meeting that I was having. He accused me of grooming you in front of everyone present before storming out minutes later." he revealed, he pushed himself to a full standing and shoved his hands into his pockets as he began a slow pace in front of his desk.

"Sasuke? I can't believe he… Wait.  _Grooming?_  He said you are  _grooming me?_  Where did he get that idea from!?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke accused Kakashi of grooming her! Is this his way of getting some form of twisted revenge because she told him she is not interested in him romantically anymore!? How did he even find out about them to begin with? She was sure to keep a tight lip on who it was she was with when they last spoke.

She felt a wave of anger come over her as she thought over the last couple of weeks. He had been  _so_   _insistent_. To the point that Kakashi had to step in and tell him to back off. Was that what made him think it was Kakashi? They had both been so careful about how they worded things and defended each other in public… Sakura felt more confused than anything now.

' _This is my fault…'_

"Yeah, and in front of the six other people present too." he threw his hands up into the air slightly in a form of defeat.

She felt her head starting to spin. This was all beginning to be too much to handle at once.

"What did you say? When he said all that?" she whispered as she brought her fists up to her chest.

Kakashi flashed her a hard look, his dark gray eyes unreadable.

"Of course I denied it! I couldn't try to cover it up at that point, not with that type of accusation. I had to tell them the entire truth."

Sakura began fidgeting with her hands.

' _He had to tell them everything in order to prove that he wasn't doing what Sasuke accused him of doing. God, when I find him… I'm giving him more than a piece of my mind!'_

"What did they say?" she asked timidly, scared for the worse.

"Pretty much what I was expecting to hear based on the accusation. How I'm an idiot for messing around with a former student and did I even think of my position or the village when I decided to be with you."

"Oh, Kakashi…" she cried as she took a small step towards him.

"And of course I defended us! I defended you! I told them I loved you! That this wasn't just some  _fling_! Yet, I'm still going to get my ass chewed! I have to defend this relationship and  _my_  actions just because of what Sasuke said!" the anger clear in his voice, "The council is going to be here any minute now to discuss this ass chewing further."

She could see him slipping. He was slowly losing his temper as he spoke and it was starting to scare her. He rarely ever lost his temper. Only recalling two times ever before in the entire time she's known him and both times were during the last war.

"You don't have to defend it alone, Kakashi, I'm here too!" she countered.

Then he snapped.

"I do have to defend it alone, Sakura! I have to as the fucking  _Hokage_! They don't care about you and I! They only care about how this affects the fucking Hokage's and village's image! They are only worrying about their asses in this!"

With tears streaming down her face as she walked towards him, a sob escaped her when she replied.

"We're a team, Kakashi! You said we're a team, don't you remember!?"

Whipping around, he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. She froze in fear as he held her. He wasn't hurting her or anything, just the sudden sudden reaction made her stop dead. She found so many emotions swimming in those dark gray eyes. She could see all the pain, anger, and desperation he was feeling.

"That was before I was accused of hurting you, Sakura." he spoke so quiet that she had to strain her ears to listen, "He made me out to be some monster that's been hurting you."

Shaking his hold of her and taking a step back as she clenched her fists down to her sides.

"I can defend myself in that! I know that's not how we happened! Did you tell them that!? That we've only been together since April!?" she yelled back at him.

"Of course I did!" he roared, stepping so close to her she could feel the wind of his words on her face, "Of  _fucking_  course I did!"

"Where's Sasuke?" she bit out as she held her ground against the Hokage.

Taking a deep and blowing it thru his nose in attempt to calm down, he spoke.

"I don't know."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" it was her voice that was raising now.

"I don't know where he is, Sakura!"

"Kakashi! He could be out there spreading this awful lie as we speak!" she started yelling again, not caring if anyone outside the office heard her words at this point, "There was already people looking and pointing at me when I ran over here! He's doing exactly that!"

He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a couple deep breaths.

"God, damn it!"

All of the sudden Sakura watched as Kakashi whipped around, swiping his arm across his desk and sent the various items flying across the room. All the piles of documents and scrolls scattering to the floor. The coffee mug he drank out of smashing to pieces as it struck the wall next to his desk.

Turning around again to face her, she could tell his jaw was taut underneath the mask. Taking a single step towards her, he was back to being extremely close to her again. Tilting his head down towards her as he snapped at her again.

"Do you think I don't know that!?" he was screaming again, "I can't just leave right now! They  _won't_  let me leave until after this meeting, Sakura!"

The sudden increase of volume right in front of her from him and the violent outburst seconds ago caused her to flinch involuntarily and screw her eyes closed. They never had argued this severely before. They've had their disagreements, sure, but they never got to the point where they were screaming at each other like this.

This was scaring her.

He was scaring her.

This wasn't the Kakashi she knew and loved.

"Kakashi, please… Calm down… You're scaring me…" she let out with a shaky breath, opening her eyes slowly as she spoke.

A gasp came from him then and took a step back away from her. Looking up to meet his gaze, she found the angry unreadable eyes from earlier where suddenly replaced with wide eyes that were filled concern and fear.

Fresh tears started escaping her again at the sight.

"Oh god, Sakura… I'm sorry." he stepped to her again, encasing her in a tight hug, "I can't believe I lost it like that. I'm  _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. God, I'm sorry. I'm such a fool. Forgive me, love. I shouldn't of taken my frustration out on you… You didn't deserve that. You don't deserve  _any_  of this."

Burying her face into his flak jacket as she slid her arms around his middle, she took a couple deep breaths to help steady her breathing and lessen her tears. Leaning back and looking up to him, she found him studying her close, his brows knitted upwards.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that either…"

Reaching up and pulling down his mask, he planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Kakashi." she said back, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm so sorry this is happening like this."

Pulling back and away from him, he reluctantly released his hold of her. Using the backs of her hands to attempt to wipe away the remaining tears, she looked up to him for a second before turning back to the door to leave.

"I'll go find him."

"Sakura, no. Wait for me to get done here first." he called to her, his tone almost pleading for her to stay.

Whipping back around to him as she was reaching the door. She shot him a hard look and started scolding him.

"No, I will not wait! We're a team, Kakashi! You have to stay  _here_  and figure things out, so I'll got out  _there_  and figure things out. This is a team effort! I'm not going to stand idly on the sidelines anymore and watch your name get tarnished because of me! I  _have_  to do my part!"

Not waiting for his response, she left.

Wiping away the fresh set of tears that came to her from her outburst, she made her way out of Hokage Tower to begin her search for the man responsible for attempting to ruin their relationship and their lives.

' _When I find him… I can't believe he's done this… When I find him… He'll be sorry.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions were felt during the writing and editing of this, y'all have no idea. I love how I wrote that interaction between Kakashi and Sakura.
> 
> Now Sakura is off to find Sasuke while Kakashi hangs back to work on things at his end. How is that going to turn out? When she finds him is she going to go ballistics or be the bigger person!?
> 
> Leave leave a review with your thoughts or banter. I seriously love hearing from you guys! Hit follow so you don't miss the next crazy filled update!
> 
> As always, shout out to my beta and amazing friend, Taytay95! She's only on FF, tho. She rocks out these edits and I am SO SO thankful for her! Seriously go check out her own KakaSaku stories on FF! 
> 
> ALSO BIG, BIG NEWS! Since we have already passed the halfway mark of this wonderful story, I've began thinking "What am I going to write next?" Well, wonderful news! With the help of the amazing Taytay95 and weeks of playing through options in my head, I have already started the early stages of planning, outlining, and writing out a few test chapters for a new KAKASAKU story! I will not start posting it until after AIFWHI is done though! I want to throw 100% of my energy into this story first before starting another project! I will give one hint, it's an AU! I will post more updates as we begin reaching the end of this story.
> 
> Thank you guys once again for all the support and love towards this story! I have so much fun writing these chapters and stories and exploring in this community. You guys are just simply the best!


	19. The Truth

**Chapter 19: The Truth**

Upon leaving Hokage Tower, Sakura b-lined it for the one place she knew she could find Sasuke. Walking through the streets she noticed people turning and looking at her as she was passing by them. Many of them pointing directly at her.

"That's the girl…"

"She's the one that's been with…"

"I heard they've…"

"...a whore."

"What was he thinking when…"

"...but she's pretty cute…"

She kept hearing bits and pieces of what they were saying as she passed. Her heart clenching when she heard any insults directed at her.

' _Oh, god… The talk is already starting up. It hasn't even been two hours and it's spread this far!? Can't people find anything better to do!?'_

Biting her bottom lip, she kept a straight face, refusing to show any acknowledgement towards the people or the comments.

After thirty more minutes of her intense search, she walked down a path a short distance before arriving to the area that once held the Uchiha compound. It had been completely destroyed from the Pein attack years earlier and now it was mostly a field with trees scattered throughout it.

Kakashi purposely left the area empty and would not allow any new development to take it over. He left it solely to Sasuke so he could rebuild and keep the land that once belonged to his clan.

' _I can't believe after everything Kakashi has done for him he turns around a publicly humiliates the man! He used his position to pardon him for his defection, his attack on Bee and the Cloud, and_ _ **all**_   _his other god awful crimes and he thanks him by calling him a pervert and accusing him of grooming?'_

Walking around and scanning the area, she thoroughly searched for her former teammate.

"Sakura." Sasuke's low voice came from the trees to her right.

Pivoting and marching towards him, she rose her fist and swung hard towards his head. Easily dodging her blow by taking a step to the side, her fist made contact with the tree he was leaning against and snapped the trunk it in half like it was a twig.

"What the fuck, Sasuke!" she screamed as she pulled back her arm, "Why!? Why did you do this!?"

He just stood there watching her for a moment before speaking, nearly no emotion leaving him.

"Don't you see what he's doing to you, Sakura? It's wrong."

Gawking at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What he's doing to me!? He's not doing anything to me!"

Sasuke took a half a step towards her and she matched him with taking a step towards him and swung again, taking out another tree with her chakra filled punch as he dodged her attack.

"He's been grooming you, Sakura! He's hurting you!" his voice raising an octave.

' _Is he showing concern for me? Why now of all times? After he has already messed everything up!?'_

"No, he's not! You have no right to make assumptions like that, Sasuke!"

Furrowing his brow at her, he attempted to take another step towards her only to be met with another swing of her fist. Reaching out with his lone hand, he snatched her wrist and stopped her movements.

"Sakura. I'm only trying to protect you."

Sakura felt her face twist into something that probably looked like a mix of disgust and confusion.

"Protect me? Protect me!? Why the hell do I need  _you_  to protect me?"

She felt him give her wrist a squeeze.

"Sakura, I love you. I want to make sure that you're safe."

Using a bit more force than necessary, she ripped her arm from his hold and stumbled back a few steps. Marching at him again, she attempted to strike him again but brought her leg up when he dodged away from her fist. She felt her foot make contact with his cloak and cursed under her breath at her reckless behavior.

"Is that why you did this!? Because you love me!?"

She saw something flash in his only visible eye. Was it pain? Anger?

"He's only using you, Sakura. There is no reason someone whose fourteen years older than you should even think about being with you. You need to be with someone more appropriate. Someone who actually cares about you."

"Someone like you, right?" she sneered at him as she straightened herself back up.

"Yes."

She took one more swing at him, not caring that she missed him again. She was so angry that she could barely think straight.

"You are so selfish, Sasuke! Did you think of anyone but yourself when you did this!? Did you!? You're going to ruin not only his, but  _my_  reputation because of how you behaved! Do you know how heavy that accusation is!?"

"He got what was coming for using you."

Sakura nearly lost her mind at that comment.

"He's not using me!" she screamed.

Sakura began pacing in front of him, running her hands through her hair in frustration. She soon determined that violence was most likely not going to be her answer, but she needed to quickly fix this before it got any worse. Letting out a loud sigh after probably about twenty minutes passed, she turned to face him.

"You know for being a known genius you're being pretty fucking stupid right now, Sasuke."

She saw the confusion in his face from her statement. She was done. Crossing her arms across her chest, she refused to leave now until she figured out what was going through the stupid Uchiha's brain that caused this behavior..

"How did you figure it out anyways? I wanna know why you came up with these god awful assumptions."

Sasuke shifted his weight before speaking.

"I connected the dots. I didn't suspect it was Kakashi until the day after I first saw you and then it was only a hunch."

"What happened to cause you to suspect?" she asked again, her temper wavering.

"You made him a bento."

Sakura paused in her spot at recall to last week.

' _I did make him lunch that day…'_

Giving him an accusing look, she scolded him.

"I made him a bento? That's what made you think it was okay to accuse him of being some pervert!?"

Sasuke just furrowed his brow at her, frowning.

"No, that wasn't it, there was more. The Christmas party when he told me to back off was a red flag. Then I came that following Monday to see him I was surprised to see you there. Your guys body language only furthered my theory. Then last night I stopped by your apartment to talk to you and… heard you were busy. That was all the confirmation I needed at that point."

Sakura felt her face get hot with a blush and dread wash over her.

' _Oh my god, he heard us having sex! This is so embarrassing!'_

"That's when I decided I needed to put an end to it." he added.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, irritation washing back over her.

"And you thought the best option was to barge in on an advisor meeting!?"

"Not my fault he was busy."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from scoffing at his answer.

"This is one hundred percent  _your_ fault, Sasuke! You have blown this waaay out of proportion! I cannot believe you've done this! I'm a goddamn grown ass woman and I don't need you to decide what's good for me and what's not! That is all  _my_  choice! Do you even know how long him and I have been together!?"

His silence was enough for her to know that he did not know.

"We've only been together since April.  _April!_ "

He remained silent, so she choose to continue her monologue. She was going to give him a piece of her mind and she wasn't going to hold back. She needed him to know how angry she was.

"And guess what,  _I_  was the first one to make a move! It was my choice! He was scared at first. We both were! We know there's an age difference! We are reminded  _everyday_  that we held a student/teacher dynamic at one point and that he's the damn Hokage! But guess what, Sasuke? I love him! And he loves me!  _Kakashi_  is the love of my life, not you! I'll choose him every time!"

She felt hot tears streaming down her face after she stopped to take a breath.

"He has shown me more tenderness and love in the last couple months than  _anyone_  ever has before. Definitely more than you! He wasn't in this just to get in my pants, he has made that clear probably a hundred times now." she let out a amused sigh, "He wants to do this right.  _I_  want to do this right…" she trailed off.

"Sakura…"

A new wave of irritation washed over her when he finally spoke.

"So stop, Sasuke! Please… Please stop trying to ruin my relationship because you're jealous that it's not you I love! Grow up! Don't tarnish his name because of me! If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at  _me._  Kakashi doesn't deserve  _any_  of this."

They stood there in silence for quite a while. She knew Sasuke was going over every single thing she just said. She watched as the sun slowly slid to the west and the shadows casted from the trees lengthen, signaling that evening was arriving. She was going to let him take as long as he needed to process.

After what probably was nearing two hours, neither moving an inch, he spoke. His voice quiet and hint of sadness showing.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura took a long and slow deep breath and blew it through her nose softly in a tired sigh.

"I know you do."

Looking up, he looked into her eyes and a slight crease worked in between his brow.

"There's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

Pursing her lips into a small frown and knitting up her own brow, she shook her head gently. He knew she was hurt and she was trying desperately to keep her cool.

"No, there's nothing you can do."

"You really love him?"

"Yes, I really love him."

Sasuke shook his head slightly as if to clear his head. Turning away from her for the first time since she got here nearly three hours ago, he spoke quietly.

"If I would've come home earlier, things could have worked out probably."

"You don't know that." she snapped back, annoyed.

He turned partially to look at her, pain was clear in his eyes at this point.

"You said you weren't seeing him before April. If I would've come home before then, then I could have gotten you."

Sakura furrowed her brows at the statement, not liking the way he phrased it.

"You don't know that, Sasuke."

Confusion crossed his features at this point.

"Why not?"

Frustration was beginning to seep back into her at this point.

"Because you're forgetting one major factor in that decision."

He gave her an odd look, clearly not getting what she meant.

"What am I forgetting?"

"Me!" she shouted again, "You're forgetting that  _I_  play a role in that decision. You're insinuating that if you came home, I'd drop everything for you! That's not just your choice, it's mine too!"

Sasuke seemed to understand clearly what she meant now after snapping at him.

"So you've really lost all feelings?"

Sakura took a deep breath again to control herself and mustered up the best tone she could manage in that moment.

"Sasuke, I still love you, but it's not a romantic love anymore. It's the same type of love that I share with Naruto. I will  _always_ care about you and your well being. After the war, when you left again, I reevaluated a lot of my choices in life and my feelings towards you then were at the top of my list."

She took a moment to let what she said sink into him before continuing.

"I realized that the love I held towards you was not the same type of love I held when we were younger. You obviously weren't showing any signs of feeling the same way then, or any signs of returning home from your journey and that's when I decided that I deserved better. I deserved more than to just sit around waiting for you. I deserved to find someone who wanted me in the present, now, not possibly some time in the future. And I found that. I found that with him. With Kakashi."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. A cold breeze swept through the field and sent a small shiver up her spine. She noticed that the sun was in the early stages of setting and groaned internally at realizing they've been here for hours now.

Sakura's mind flashed back to Kakashi and she began worrying again about him. He said the council was coming and he would have to discuss this with them after how it got out and with the accusations Sasuke threw at him. She wondered if he was still defending them, defending himself, like she was defending them to Sasuke right now.

Sasuke pulled her back from her wandering thoughts when he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry."

She shot up a brow at him and gave a curious look.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

She met his gaze and found that his look was sincere. He wasn't lying with this apology.

"Because I shouldn't have done this to you."

"That's not what I meant." she huffed out.

He gave her another puzzled look, not understanding what she meant.

"I mean that you're directing your apology to the wrong person. It's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Kakashi."

His brow furrowed.

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke. You have a  _lot_  of things you need to fix and apologizing to him is one."

Sasuke looked off to the side and his lips twitched to the side.

' _Is he pouting!?'_

He looking back to her, he replied.

"I've already spoken to you about this and apologized. Shouldn't that be suffice?"

' _Is he seriously trying to weasel out of this?'_

"Absolutely not! You have made a huge mistake!  _You fucked up!_ You called him a pervert, Sasuke! You said he had been grooming me for  _years_! That's a heavy accusation!"

He didn't look at or reply to her.

"Sasuke, if you don't apologize to him directly, I will  _never_  forgive you. Hell, I don't even think I should be forgiving you to begin with! You're lucky I decided to be the bigger person and not kick your ass! I am still baffled at your stupidity and selfishness!"

He shot up to look at her at this.

"You've caused him and I  _so_  much pain in such a short period. We'll be dealing with this for months to come. You're probably not going to suffer any repercussions from what you've done and that angers me. It makes me  _so, so_  mad." her voice broke as she spoke, she felt the sting of tears coming again,

Quickly wiping them away, she continued.

"The only way I can even begin to forgive you is that you go see him soon, and by soon I mean tomorrow morning the moment he gets to the office you better be right there waiting for him."

"Sakura…" he began saying, but she quickly cut him off.

The tears began falling now.

"Don't Sakura me! This is the  _only_  thing I am asking from you! You need to apologize to  _him_! You need to tell him how sorry you are! Trust me, I  _will_  be asking him exactly what you said, so don't half ass it! You need to beg for forgiveness! After all he's done for you!" she was pointing an accusing finger at him now.

"After he pardoned you! After he used his position and took ninety-nine percent of the shit thrown at you so you could get off with a slap on the wrist! You should be kissing his ass, Sasuke, thanking him for literally saving you from persecution after the war! After what you did, you should be sitting in a jail cell for the rest of your life! But, because he's Kakashi, he's probably going to excuse you of this mistake like he has for every single other fuck up you've done!  _You slandered his name!_  You could be thrown in jail for this! But we know you won't be!"

Her breath was heavy, panting after yet another passionate monologue. It felt good telling him off after all these years.

"I know…" Sasuke spoke after a moment, trailing off, unable to finish whatever he was about to say.

"I know, you know. So stop being selfish, Sasuke. Stop thinking only for yourself! This is the only thing I'm asking for. I'm asking you to fix what you've broken. You've broken not just my trust. You've broken Kakashi's too."

Sasuke straightened up more at her plea.

"Okay."

Sakura was surprised to hear him agree so quickly after trying to argue and get out of the apology for so long now.

"Okay?" she questioned.

"Okay. I'll go see him tomorrow and apologize."

A wave of relief washed over her in that moment. It was a step in the right direction. She prayed it wasn't a empty promise.

"He gets in at 9 o'clock, be there at 8:45."

"Okay."

"If you try to get out of this and leave the village, I will personally hunt you down, Sasuke. You will not like what I'll do to you if you think you can run away from this."

"Okay." he repeated once again.

A smile, a true smile, came to her for the first time since she found out that they had been exposed this morning.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Taking a couple of steps towards him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and gave him a hug. She felt him stiffen and tense up in her hold.

She knew she was being much too forgiving in all of this, but she couldn't be irrational or impulsive. Not anymore. She was now representing the Hokage in every single one of her actions. She was now openly labelled as his significant other. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she went around destroying the village and killing the last Uchiha in a fit of rage like she wanted too.

"Thank you." she repeated again.

Soon after that she felt him relax a little and wrap his lone arm around her shoulders tenderly and return the hug the best he could. After a few more moments passed, she released her hold of him and stepped back.

Giving him a small smile, she broke their silence.

"I need to get going. He's probably at home waiting for me."

"Okay."

Sakura turned away and started walking towards the path that lead back to the main road. Stopping as she reached the entrance, she turned back to face Sasuke, who was still standing in the same spot.

" _Promise me_  you will be there in the morning." she whispered.

"I promise."

She gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

With that said, she turned back and left.

Making her way back down the darkening streets. She only had only thing on her mind and it was Kakashi. She needed to know how he was holding up. She didn't plan on dealing with Sasuke for four hours, but it happened.

She was surprised and impressed of herself for not snapping and really trying to injure or kill him. Initially it sounded like a wonderful idea, but quickly realized that, that would do her no good.

She had to make sure he understood everything clearly and everything seemed to have worked out for the better. He only had to keep up with his promise to see Kakashi in the morning for the rest to start falling into place.

As she was walking along, lost in her thoughts, she failed to see the man running towards her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Naruto?" she questioned after his sudden appearance pulled her from her thoughts, "What are you doing here?"

He stopped in front of her as she finished speaking.

"I could say the same for you."

This unusual statement caused her to quirk and eyebrow up at him.

"I just got done speaking with Sasuke. Are you going to see him now?"

"Yes, that's where I'm headed."

"Ah, I see." was all she could manage to say.

They fell into a brief and tense silence. Looking away from him and beginning to step around him, she wanted to get away and go home.

"Well, I should get goin-"

"Sakura-chan, is it true? Are the rumors true?"

This caused her to freeze in her spot. Continuing to look past Naruto, she spoke in a even tone.

"Depends on what rumors you've heard so far. The ones where I'm a whore? Or the ones that say he's a pervert? Or was it a mix of the two?"

"Sakura-chan…" he spoke quietly.

She felt more anger wash over here again for the umteenth time today. She was sick of hearing her name said in that tone. Like everyone was pitying her. Like they were treating her like a victim in a situation where she knew she wasn't. Whipping around and facing him, she bit out a reply with more anger than she intend.

"Don't treat me like I'm some victim, Naruto! I'm not! Yes, the rumors are true. Kakashi and I have been seeing each other. That's why I've come to see Sasuke, to set the record straight!"

Naruto eyed her curiously, concern still clearly showing in his bright blue eyes.

"Set the record straight?"

"Yes! You know the accusation that Sasuke threw out there, so don't play stupid! It is completely false! Sasuke made assumptions without checking his facts first! I came to see why he thought it was a good idea to try and ruin mine and Kakashi's lives like that!"

Naruto's eyes widened at her revelation.

"It's not true?"

Sakura felt her temper slip and snap.

"Of course it isn't true! Do you really think that little of him!? Do you really think that little of  _me_!? Kakashi never once pursued me when I was younger! He's not a pervert! It was  _me_  who showed interest first! We've only been together since  _April_ , Naruto! I can't believe you of all people are saying this! You know me! You  _know_  Kakashi!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to assume anything… I just… When I heard the rumors, and they were so bizarre, that I didn't know what to think. Then I heard that it supposedly started after the war, I got scared. I was worried about you." he spoke softly to her.

Sakura bit her tongue not to snap at him again. He was treating her like a victim again and it was driving her insane.

"Naruto. You are one of the few people who know Kakashi quite well, did you really assume he was a pervert just because someone else repeated a rumor?"

"Well, no…"

"Then don't worry."

They stood there silent for a couple minutes, Naruto processing what she said.

"So… you and Kakashi, eh?" he spoke, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Giving him a small nod and tight smile, she felt herself relax a hair.

"Yes, we're together. Since  _April_."

Pulling the hand away from his head he waved at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that." reassuring her, "It's just surprising, that's all."

"I still feel the same way." she revealed, "It just sort of happened. Neither of us we're looking for a relationship, but we just kind of stumbled into each other and here we are now."

Naruto shifted his weight and looked down to her more clearly.

"He makes you happy, right?"

Giving him the genuine smile now, she nodded.

"He makes me feel so happy and loved, Naruto. I've never felt a love like this before."

Naruto gave her his signature goofy grin and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Then I'm happy for you! For  _both_  of you. I support this and will defend you guys."

Sakura couldn't help herself at this and started crying yet again. But for once it wasn't sad tears, they were happy tears. Naruto had just given his word that he approves of them. They were now one step closer of hopefully fixing this issue.

Taking a step forward, she gave him a hug which he eagerly returned.

"Thank you, Naruto…" she sniffled into his chest.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan. I will start setting the record straight to anyone I hear talking about it."

Pulling back a little she looked up to him.

"You don't have to do that, Naruto."

"But I will! I'm not going to let some random people call my best friend a whore and my former sensei a pervert! You love each other and I'm going to make sure that people realize it!" he declared, squeezing her harder in his hug.

Sakura let out a soft laugh at the man hugging her. Leave it to Naruto to find a way to make her feel better in his own idiotic ways she thought.

After a few more seconds, he finally released her and they parted ways. Naruto was off to see Sasuke and "rip him a new one for acting like such a loser" as he said and Sakura really needed to get home to see Kakashi.

Walking as fast as she could so she didn't look like she was rushing, she felt more staring directed at her as she entered the more busier streets on her way home.

"...it's her."

"...looks like she's been crying…"

"...shameful."

The comments were starting to wear her down.

' _Is this what I'm going to deal with anytime I leave my house? Can't people keep to themselves for once?'_

"Whore!" she suddenly heard some shout.

Stopping and whipping around to locate the heckler, she only found a small crowd staring at her with wide eyes. Furrowing her brows and scanning, the voice spoke again.

"Whore!"

She quickly located the person that time. Marching towards him, the crowd parted ways to make way for her. She came almost nose to nose with the man responsible for the insults. He was an older civilian she quickly realized.

"What did you say?" she spoke quickly, trying to keep her temper at bay. She needed too since there were at least twenty pairs of eyes fixed on her in this moment.

The man was a little shaken by how close she made herself to him, but stood his ground.

"You heard me, you're a whore!" he pretty much shouted in her face.

"Am I now?" she encouraged him to continue.

"You're bringing great shame to Konoha by sleeping with the Hokage! You're not married!"

Sakura couldn't help herself, but she started laughing. Laughing at the man who was calling her a whore.

"Have you ever heard of this wild concept called  _dating_?" she asked, in a moment of bravery she turned and looked around to the crowd watching them, "Have  _you_  guys heard of dating? Because that's what I'm doing! I'm dating the Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake!"

Turning back to the man who started this all, she rose a pink eyebrow at him.

"So do you have a problem with  _me_  or do you have a problem that the Hokage is dating someone?"

The man wasted no time and shooting back her, his tone harsh.

"You were his  _student_! That alone is shameful! You're trying to get an easy life!"

Sakura let her temper slip slightly at this ever present comment she knew people would use to dismiss their relationship. Managing to make herself closer to the man without touching him, she gave him the scariest look she could muster. It must've worked because his eyes went wide with fear when she started speaking.

"As you can see, I am a  _grown woman_. Only I can decide what is right and wrong for me. No one else can, especially not some civilian like  _you_. I have only been with him since  _April,_  may I add. So what him and I decide to do in our  _private_  life is not up for discussion with the general public."

She took a step back from the man.

"And, if you couldn't tell either, his duties have not faltered once since we began dating. If you've been paying attention, they've actually  _increased_  in productivity! Do you wanna know why, kind sir?" she add the polite honorific in a spiteful tone, "Because I'm constantly on him about making sure his duties come first before  _us_. Now if I'm following along correctly, that seems pretty selfless! Don't you guys think?"

She turned around to acknowledge the crowd again, which seems to have grown to nearly double the size now. Some people nodded in quiet agreement at her open question. Snapping back to the man, who was now silent as a mouse, she added one more comment.

"So before you start throwing accusations that I'm corrupting him or trying to ruin his good name,  _maybe_  you should check your facts instead of heckling me in the streets?"

The man looked positively embarrassed at this point. Sakura was glad. This was a good time to start settling the record straight. There had to be nearly fifty people watching them at this point and every single one heard every single word she said. Word would quickly spread again on how she stood up for herself, and for Kakashi, and did it all in a professional manner.

Sakura didn't feel like waiting around any longer for the man to say something and she was growing tired of all the eyes that were watching her.

Giving the man a warm smile, she spoke kindly for the first time since he called her out.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving now. I've had a long day, as you can probably guess, and I'd love to get some rest. Have a pleasant night, sir."

And with that she walked away, the crowd parting for her to exit. As she was passing them, she heard more murmurs and hushed whispers. However, not one was negative.

"...she did that!"

"Wow…"

"...badass."

"She must really love…"

"She showed him!"

Sakura walked away with a proud smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I know y'all wanted me to have Sakura literally rip Sasuke apart, but I could not bring myself do it! She was super duper pissed though, but I felt proud that our pinkette had been able to keep herself under control! I felt the need to have her bump into Naruto too because we all know he was definitely going to one of the most worried of everything in all this! And that heckler? I just wanted to write a Sakura that truly stood her ground against the world. She put her foot down and gave everyone the answers they wanted! She wasn't going to let rumors fly, so she bared it all for them to hear. We all know how gossip spreads, so how will this incident pan out for them?
> 
> ALSO now that Sakura has taken care of things on her end, how do you think things are going for Kakashi's end?
> 
> Please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys and I love the inspiration you guys bring me! Don't forget to hit follow so you don't miss my weekly updates!


	20. Until The End Of Time

**Chapter 20: Until the End of Time**

Arriving to her apartment building fifteen minutes later, it was almost completely dark now. Peeking up to her apartment windows, Sakura noted that it was dark inside.

' _Is he still in that council meeting? Oh, Kakashi…'_

Making her way upstairs, she got to her door and made her way in. Scanning the room, she saw a dark figure sitting on the couch, not moving or acknowledging her entrance. Realizing quickly that it was Kakashi, she quickly toed off her sandals and moved over to the couch.

"Kakashi…?" she spoke quietly.

He looked up to her briefly when she spoke, finally acknowledging her. He still didn't say anything as he looked back down to his clasped hands. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees and hands knotted together. Her anxiety shot through the roof in that instance. His body language speaking volumes.

' _The meeting didn't go well…'_

"Kakashi, is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

Sakura grew a little flustered at him for holding back. Something was undoubtedly bothering him and it drove her mad that he wasn't being clear with himself.

Stepping in front of him, she pleaded for him to open up. She tried to stay calm, but her voice betrayed her by breaking at the end.

"Kakashi! Talk to me! Please!"

Kakashi ran his hands through his hair roughly. Sakura noted he wasn't wearing his headband and watched as he brought his hands to his face and groaned quietly in them. Not a second later he stood up in front of her and looked down with tired eyes. The dark room and shadows casted only made him looked more haggard.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

"Long day?" she probed lightly as she nodded in agreement.

He sighed and rubbed his head again with one hand, flinching when he did so. That didn't go unnoticed to her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the action.

' _Did he get hurt?'_

"That's a nicer way to put it." he grumbled softly.

Sakura couldn't hold back any longer. Stepping forward into him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and buried her face into his chest. She realized he wasn't wearing his flak jacket either. She felt his arms slowly come up and wrap around her shoulders in a gentle embrace as he buried his nose into her hair and pressed a kiss into the side of her head.

' _How long has he been home?'_

"How'd the meeting go?"

He didn't reply for a moment. She felt him take a deep breath and let out a slow sigh as he hugged her closer.

"Better than I expected actually. However, it was still rough and repetitive."

She just smiled into him slightly. He said it went okay, so maybe this won't be as big of a deal like she worried.

"Does that mean they've accepted it?"

"They didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

Sakura pulled back slightly and looked up to Kakashi with a curious look, her brows furrowing slightly at his choice of words.

"What did you do?" she accused.

"I didn't do  _anything_. After we cleared up, multiple times at that, the accusation Sasuke spoke of, I made it quite clear I wasn't going to leave you over politics."

"Kakashi…" she spoke in a warning tone, "Please tell me that you didn't put your position in jeopardy over me!"

"I'm serious," he spoke clearly, tightening his hold around her even more, "They tried to tell me I need to end it with you because of the accusation and couple said that it wasn't "morally" right to begin with. So, I stood my ground and I told them to shove their outdated ideals up their asses."

Sakura let out a small gasp at the news he was relaying to her.

"Kakashi! What did I tell you about that! We need them on-"

"Wait, wait." he interrupted her, "Once they settled down, Shikamaru and Shizune both suddenly spoke up in my favor. In  _our_  favor. They vouched for us. Shikamaru pointed out to them that since you started coming around more that my productivity and quality of work has actually increased."

"He really said that?" she spoke in a whisper as she recalled having said the exact same thing to that heckler in the streets earlier.

"Yeah, he made it clear that you were obviously doing something good for me to suddenly put in maximum effort all the time."

"I was and still am constantly after you about slacking off." she added quickly with a smug grin.

Leaning down, he chuckled lightly and placed a masked kiss on her nose.

"I know and I brought that up. I told them that you have threatened great violence if I slacked off because we were together."

Sakura furrowed her brow at him and shot him an angry pout.

"I never threatened violence!" she argued.

"Oh, but you very much insinuated it, my love." he hummed, pecking her nose again.

She only grumbled in response.

"Shizune vouched for you too, adamantly if I do say so. She brought up all your achievements and how you were one of the most capable kunoichi's out there and that they should be  _thankful_ that you decided I was worth your time to begin with. She said that you would never fall for the tricks that Sasuke accused me of anyways. Then brought up your scary strength again and how you could probably kill me if you really wanted to."

Another groan escaped her and she let her forehead fall against his shoulder. He only chuckled at her, the feeling of the vibrations coming through his chest relaxing her more.

' _I'm not that violent!'_  she yelled to herself.

"And what did they say after Shikamaru and Shizune spoke?"

He gave her another gentle squeeze.

"They shut up."

Sakura's brain halted momentarily at his response.

' _They shut up?'_

Turning her head inward and resting her cheek on him now, she tentatively asked.

"They shut up?"

"Well, they shut up on trying to tell me I needed to end it with you. They're still grumbling about us keeping it a secret for so long and how they're going to have to deal with other nations reactions when it finally reaches them."

Sakura felt relief course through her body. So they accepted it for the most part, but this was definitely a step in the direction they both wanted. That they both  _needed_.

"That makes me so happy." she spoke quietly as she lightly grasped at the back of his shirt, "I'm glad everything turned out good for the most part on your side."

Pulling back from him, she stepped away towards the kitchen and finally flipped a light on.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to him.

She saw him wandering close behind her as they made their way over to the kitchen. She noticed him flinching again when he flexed his right hand.

"Haven't eaten since breakfast this morning." he said.

"What did you do?" changing the subject and walking back to him and taking his hand in hers.

' _So he did hurt himself. What the hell did he do?'_

Not wasting a second she emitted her green chakra and began assessing his injury.

"I didn't do anything." he mumbled, flinching again when her chakra coursed over the not one, but three, broken bones in his hand she found. She began work on healing them immediately.

"Don't lie to me!" scolding him a bit too harshly, "You have  _three_  broken bones in your hand, Kakashi. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I may or may not have hit my desk a couple times today out of frustration." he mumbled to her.

"Dear…"

"Look, it's better than actually hitting someone because that's exactly what I wanted to do in those moments." he interjected her before she could continue talking, "Hisoka if I were being exact…"

She chose not to say anything in reply. Instead, she fully focused on healing the three broken bones in his hand. He was right, she thought, hitting the desk was probably better than hitting someone else. Lord knows what would've happened had he actually decided to hit an advisor or council member. It definitely would not have benefitted them thats for sure. Hell, he'd probably get removed as Hokage if he acted that violently towards a senior advisor, she thought, even if the advisor was a total nut job.

So there was no point in arguing over this though. Kakashi had technically acted rationally in that moment, even if it resulted in hurting himself. They needed to focus on being strong right now and not let some petty issue come between them.

After a few more minutes, she was done. Letting the chakra dissipate, she turned back into the kitchen and went about to find them some food.

"I think there's leftovers I made from the other night, I can heat it up."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the table eating the leftover pork cutlets she made a couple nights ago. They ate in relative silent, not wanting to discuss the events of the day for a moment. Once they were done and cleaned up, they made their towards the bedroom to call it an early night.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi had been keeping a close eye on her ever since she had walked into the apartment. She never once spoke about her side of the day and if she ever found Sasuke. He was curious, but felt it wasn't right to ask right away.

He had gotten home a little before six and was surprised to see Sakura wasn't home yet. So he removed and hung up his flak jacket and sat down on the couch to wait for her to return, figuring she shouldn't be that much longer. After another hour passed and the room began to darken by the minute, worry began to flood him.

' _Where could she be? Has she found him? Are they still talking? Or did something happen? Is she alright? Should I go find her?'_

Kakashi continued to let his mind wander around in worry, eventually removing his headband and tossing it onto the coffee table when he kept running his finger through his hair. He kept glancing up to the door every so often in hopes she would walk in that moment. His thoughts becoming darker and darker with each passing minute.

' _What if Sasuke really did convince her to leave me? Is that the reason she hasn't come home yet? They could've left the village already…'_

Kakashi shook his head frantically at the the dark thought. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and locking his hands together tightly, he forced the idea out of his mind.

' _No! Have some faith in her, you idiot! She wouldn't do something like that. She loves me! She truly loves me and promised to fight for us. Right…?'_

He glanced over to his right towards the window and saw the street lights had turned on, signalling it was now truly dark. Turning his head to the left now and looking towards the door, he grew more anxious.

' _I should go find her. She's never usually out this late. Oh, god. What if he did convince-'_

His thought was cut off when the sound of the door unlocking pulled him away. Dropping his gaze back down to his hands, he blew out a heavy sigh of relief. Sakura had come back home to him after all. He silently slapped himself for ever doubting her in the first place.

' _She's made it clear than it's_ _ **you**_   _she truly loves and cares about, you idiot!'_

Now it had been almost two hours since she's been home and they were in their room getting ready for bed and she still hasn't spoken a thing about her side of the exposure control.

Sakura was dressed in matching black tank top and shorts for bed and had crawled onto the bed already while he was still undressing.

"Sakura." he spoke softly, turning towards her once he pulled his sleeping shirt over his head.

She looked up to him in acknowledgment.

"Yeah?"

Still standing at the foot of the bed, he looked down for a moment to consider his next words before looking back up and meeting her gaze.

"Did you find Sasuke?"

Her expression changed into something more serious. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I did."

He slowly walked around to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge, half turning towards her.

"And how did that go?"

Sakura was quiet for a few moments, thinking about what to say herself.

"It took a while, but I eventually got him to understand that what he did was wrong."

"I see." he simply replied, looking away to nowhere in particular.

What did she mean by that? How long was she actually with him? What did she have to say for him to change his mind? His mind began wandering off in thought again. He felt her hand rest on his forearm, affectively pulling him back to reality. Turning to look over to her, he found a warm expression etched into her soft features and concern floating in seafoam green.

"He'll be coming to your office first thing in the morning to apologize."

This revelation caused him to quirk up an eyebrow. Surprised to hear the upcoming plans.

"He's going to  _apologize_? Sasuke?"

She slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers into his and gave him a small squeeze.

"I told him that for me to even begin to  _think_ about forgiving him for what he's done, he has to apologize to you tomorrow morning. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"And he agreed that easily? This is  _Sasuke_  we're talking about right?" he asked next.

"No, he tried to say that him apologizing to me should be enough."

Kakashi let a small smirk cross his lips and amused scoff left his lips.

' _Of course, now that's the Sasuke I know.'_

Turning more and settling further into the bed, he leaned against the headboard and coaxed Sakura into his lap. With her comfortably settled in between his legs and her leaning back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"That sounds more like him. I'm guessing you really let him have it?"

He felt her laugh lightly in his arms.

"A couple earfuls. I made sure to make myself  _very_ clear when explaining why and how he was wrong. He tried to argue, but he could tell I was serious."

This piqued his curiosity.

"How could he tell you were serious?"

Sakura snuggled herself further against him and leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder. She spoke quietly.

"I told him exactly how much I loved you."

Kakashi felt his breath catch. He suddenly felt a sense of comfort wash over him. He couldn't believe that earlier he even dared questioned her loyalty to him or to their relationship. She's always proved that her faithfulness was honest and true.

Turning his head slightly, he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"I told him how deep my love for you ran. And… I may have destroyed a  _few_  innocent trees in the process." she continued speaking.

He chuckled as he kissed her again, slightly lower than before, in the spot right below her ear. He heard he let out a soft sigh and shift to give him easier access to her neck.

"And how much  _you_  love me in return."

Another kiss planted, but on her jaw. He was rewarded with another soft sigh from her.

"How much compassion you show towards me." she whispered.

Another kiss, this time on her neck on the sweet spot above her pulse. This time a stifled moan was his reward and they slowly shifted again. Rearranging themselves so he was laying between her legs, hovering over her, he continued peppering her with soft kisses.

"Kakashi…" she called out softly.

Pausing his ministrations, he spoke in a low whisper that he reserved just for her.

"Keep talking. Tell me more. Tell me how much you love me, Sakura."

Another low moan came from her. He felt the rush of blood recede downwards from the pit of his stomach.

"I love you, Kakashi. I always will. I will  _always_  choose you. Until the end of time." she told him in an equally low and breathy whisper.

It was music to his ears, hearing her say she will always choose him. That she will always return to him.  _Until the end of time._

Kakashi knew for sure in that moment, that he would spend the rest of his life with her. One day, he thought, he would ask her to marry him. To become his wife. To truly share a life together. To bare the Hatake name.

Capturing her into a deep and passionate kiss, they soon got lost in each other. Pulling back for air, he spoke in a low husky voice before latching onto her neck.

"Promise to be mine, Sakura. Forever."

She gasped and somehow managed a moan at the same time, which only caused a low growl to emit from his throat. Running her fingers into his hair, he felt her tug at it.

" _Yes._  I'll always be yours, Kakashi.  _Forever_."

Throwing his weight over to his left and resting his head on her shoulder, he reach down between them and grabbed the edge of her shorts and panties and yanked them down. Sakura quickly helped him by raising her hips so he could pull them down to her knees, with her wiggling out of them and kicking them off to the side.

Wasting no time, Kakashi reached back up and began stroking her and relished in the fact that she was already soaking wet and ready for him.

"Ahh!" she moaned out, arching her hips upwards, trying to create more friction against his teasing fingers, "Kakashi… please!"

A low chuckle escaping him, he kissed along her collarbone as he continued stroking her slowly, purposely avoiding the cluster of nerves that always brought her so much joy.

"A little eager are we?"

A quiet yet playful grumble left her as she continued playing with the end of his hair.

"You tease me too much." she pouted.

In that moment he slipped two fingers inside of her and began pumping at a steady pace. The sudden change of sensation causing her to gasp and roll her hips to try and meet his thrusting fingers. Removing her hands from the hold in his hair, she loosely draped one around his neck and the other began massaging her aching breasts all the while she continuing rolling her hips against him.

He leaned over to her ear and nipped it lightly before whispering.

"Mahh, Sakura. I love to tease you though." he voice getting lower and darker as he increased his pace and added a third finger and used his thumb on her clit, "I love to see how much you come undone when I touch you. I love watching how you react when I please you."

He felt her begin to tighten around his fingers as he spoke. A soft whimper leaving her as she slowly started to climax.

"Oh god, Kakashi…!"

Flicking his thumb over her clit quickly and curling his fingers inside of her to try and hit her sweet spot, he continued pumping faster. He smirked to himself at how quickly he was able to unravel her.

"Come for me, Sakura. I want to watch you as you come undone."

With that remark, he felt her clamp down around his fingers and a silent cry grace her delicate features. Kakashi's already erect cock managed to get harder and twitch painfully as he watched her ride out her climax.

Once her breathing evened out after a few seconds, he removed his fingers from her and quickly made work of pulling down his sweats and boxers. Finally freeing his aching cock and positioning himself back between her legs, he grabbed ahold of himself and rubbed the tip in between her still soaking folds.

"Oh! Kakashi!" she squeaked in surprise.

Leaning up to her, he gave her a soft kiss before speaking in a low and teasing manner.

"Hmm, didn't think there'd be more, did yah?"

He felt her arms slide up around his neck and tighten, coaxing him back down to her. She gave him a soft kiss in return and felt her smile into the kiss. The joy he felt every time she smiled when they kissed could outbeat anything in life for him.

"You're such a sweet talker, did yah know that?" she teased back.

He just hummed in amusement as he continuing rubbing the tip a couple more times before stopping at her entrance.

"I aim to please, my love."

At that he slowly sunk himself into her and finally brought his arm back up and redistributed his weight over her. Sakura's arms fell from around his neck down to grip his biceps as he slowly began pumping in and out of her.

He relished in how tight she felt after just climaxing. The aftershocks still coursing through her as he felt her flutter around him.

"Damn, Sakura…" he grunted, "You're gonna make me finish before I get to even fully enjoy you."

Sakura just hummed happily under him, lost in the sensation of him pleasing her for the second time tonight.

' _Oh god, what did I do to deserve her. I still can't believe she's mine…'_

Kakashi was pulled from his train of thought when he felt her shift under him, nearly slipping out of her. Raising her legs, she loosely crossed them across his lower back. The new position allowed him to enter her at a different angle and more deeply. He immediately slammed down and hit her sweet spot, causing her to loudy call out his name.

"Oh, Sakura… I'm not going to last much longer at this rate if you keep making those noises." he groaned as he continued to thrust quickly into her.

Sakura let out a happy giggle in reply. Obviously enjoying how easily he was losing himself in her just like how easily she lost herself to him moments earlier.

Kakashi felt her legs tighten more around him and one of her hands let go of his arm and reach down between them to her clit and begin massaging it. She spoke in a sultry whisper as she opened her eyes and gazed into his with pure lust.

"Good. Then come for  _me_ , Kakashi. I want to watch as  _you_  come undone."

His entire body shuddered when he heard her mimic the exact words he spoke just moments earlier to her. He felt himself begin to tighten, his release seconds away. Using his free arm he wrapped it under her hips and lifted her slightly to allow himself to slam into her harder and faster. The actions he performed instinctively caused her to tighten legs around him more. Sakura began panting harder and began crying out for him to go even faster.

"Fuck! God, Sakura!" Kakashi cried out and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting down gently onto the soft skin.

"Yes! Kakashi, oh god, yes!" she cried out happily as she reached her second climax in such short succession.

After a couple more thrusts he lost all control as she clamped down onto him as he finally reached his own climax. Buckling wildly a few more times as he felt himself release into her with each thrust. He rode out his climax in a state of pure bliss.

Coming back to his senses slowly, all he heard as he kept his face buried in her neck was both of them breathing heavily. Kissing the spot on her skin where he bit her, he felt her hum next to his ear at the tender touch. He didn't mean to leave the love bite, but she obviously liked it with how she reacted. He smirked to himself as he thought about just how naughty the pinkette could actually be in bed.

Pulling his head up, he was greeted with lush green eyes and the warmest expression he's ever received from her. Soon nimble fingers found their way up to his face and she held him gently, her right thumb tracing over his scar.

Kakashi felt content as they stared into each others eyes.

"I think everything will be okay." she finally spoke, her voice just as warm as her expression.

Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on her nose before shifting and finally pulling out of her. Rolling back over to his side, he tucked himself back into his boxers and fixed his sweats before leaning over and scooping up Sakura's shorts and panties off the floor next to the bed and handing them for her to put back on.

Once she was done, he pulled Sakura into his arms and pulled the covers over them. She easily found her place, laying her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest.

"You think so?" he commented as he placed a chaste kiss on top of her head.

"I know so." she hummed.

"And how's that?" he asked, deciding to amuse her.

She craned her neck to look up at him and he was greeted with a comforting smile from her.

"Because we're a team."

Kakashi felt his heart swell at her declaration. He couldn't stop the grin that grew on his face. Sakura always managed to say the right things at the right time to bring peace to him.

"You're right. We're a team. As long as you're by my side, we can conquer anything." he spoke back to her softly.

Stretching up to him, Sakura placed a big kiss on his cheek before settling back into her spot.

They laid there for a few more minutes in silence, enjoying each others company post love making. Kakashi now felt more relaxed now than he had before Sasuke came barging into his office this morning.

"By the way, you need to shave. You're getting some major stubble." Sakura suddenly spoke while lying next to him, "I think my face is a little raw."

"No one would know if I grew a beard." he joked, "I wonder how long it could get it before anyone noticed."

Sakura tilted her head back up towards him and he saw she had a pink brow raised at him.

"Sorry, but I don't like kissing a porcupine. It's gotta go." she sassed.

Shifting and rolling onto his left side and pulling her into a playful hug, he began his little tease.

"Not before I poke you to death with it!" he revealed as he pulled her close and began rubbing his chin and cheeks on her exposed neck and began tickling her sides.

Trying to push away, but failing miserable, he felt Sakura wiggle and laugh hysterically under him.

"No, Kakashi! Stop! It tickles! You're tickling me! You're poking me! Ahh!" she called out in between her fits of laughter.

Kakashi never felt happier as he heard her giggles and protests as he continued tickling her.

And that's how they ended their night after a day filled with drama and painful emotions. With laughter and love.

After the tickle fight Kakashi bestowed upon Sakura, they settled back into their spots and decided to call it a night. They both knew they needed to rest up because tomorrow was a big day. It would be their first full day of being out and open with their relationship.

They both knew that the next couple weeks, maybe even months, would be extremely challenging as they would have to stamp out the remaining rumors and begin their work on gaining the public's approval and trust.

They were a team and they were going to take this head on together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all can agree that they definitely needed that to de-stress after the day they had. I mean, who doesn't love smut? I'm still not used to writing the stuff, so I'm always so, so worried that I'll do a bad job at it... but so far you guys seem to like it, hehe.
> 
> I think Kakashi will always be baffled with the fact that Sakura is his to love and cherish forever and whenever Sakura speaks so openly and truly about her feelings towards him it strikes a chord or seven in him! No wonder he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and marry her! Gosh, I would to if I was in his boots! *sobs*
> 
> ANYWAYS, Kakashi said things went good for him and things have went good for Sakura too, so does this mean that everything will turn out for the better!? We just have to hope Sasuke holds up his promise to Sakura and goes to Hokage Tower in the morning... and PROPERLY apologizes. Do you think Kakashi will rip into the same way as Sakura did or be nice like always? Tune in next Sunday to find out. ;)
> 
> Please leave a review! I love your guy's input and predictions and just all around commentary when it comes to AIFWHI! Hit follow so you don't miss the next update either! I seriously am so thankful for all the love and support! Thank you to the sudden influx of love on Tumblr too, y'all! I'm literally a puddle of goo.
> 
> Also! I will be posting my updates on both Ao3 AND FF now! As you can all see, I've dropped the first 20 chapters here already!! Consider it my Christmas present to the Ao3 KakaSaku community, hehe.
> 
> Now every Sunday there will be an update here and over on FF!
> 
> AND IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET: I have uploaded the first chapter of my new KakaSaku AU story! It's called Unity Without Sin and it's a modern bodyguard AU! Please go check it out if you haven't already! I'm so nervous with that story because it's an AU and I've never done one before... So much freedom!


	21. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno

**Chapter 21: Mr. and Mrs. Haruno**

 

“Okay, please try and have a good day at work, dear.” Sakura said, as they stood by the door together.

 

“I’ll try. I have a feeling that I’ll have some surprise meetings pop up since the daimyo arrives today.” Kakashi grumbled.

 

Holding the bento she prepared for him while he shrugged on his Hokage issued flak jacket, she gave him a knowing look as she quirked up a pink brow.

 

“You _promise_ to not tell him, or anyone for that matter, to shove it?”

 

Turning to face her, she watched his failed attempt at a pout.

 

“I guess…”

 

Handing him the patterned bento, she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a warm kiss.

 

“Thank you.” she spoke quietly as she pulled back, “Please stay on your best behavior. No more broken hands, okay?”

 

“Yes, mom.” he teased.

 

Sakura just shot him an unimpressed look at his ill-timed joke. He quickly realized his mistake too as he leaned back down and gave her another quick peck.

 

“And you try and have a good day too, okay?” he spoke again while pulling up his mask for the day.

 

Sakura felt her shoulders slump and a huff escape her.

 

She was nervous. Deciding when they woke up today that she was going to take a personal day from the hospital so she could go speak to her parents. They didn’t deserve to be left in the dark about all this and the sooner she could see them the better.

 

Judging by the fact that her mother hasn’t come kicking down her door yet means that they probably haven’t heard the rumors. If she was right with her theory, it would make telling them about Kakashi that much easier. She felt a little guilty for keeping them in the dark like this and hoped she didn’t tarnish their trust in her. She might be grown, but she still deeply respected her parents.

 

“I’ll try my best. Let’s hope they take it well.”

 

Reaching up, he caressed her cheek with a gloved hand. He stroked it with his thumb and have her a warm look with his dark gray eyes. They almost looked smokey in this morning light she thought.

 

“I think they will. They love you and only want the best for you. It’s only natural that they’ll worry about this.”

 

_‘He always knows exactly what to say to reassure me. I always think of the worst case scenario when it comes to us…’_

 

Reaching up with her own hand and grasping his, Sakura leaned into his hold for a moment. The action both silently reminding them of their first date when she did the same thing right before they kissed for the first time. Well, almost kissed, since Naruto interrupted them.

 

Turning her head to the left, she placed a soft kiss over the gloved palm before turning back to him with a warm smile.

 

“You’re right. How about I come see you once I’m done there? Doesn’t have to be lunch or anything because, like you said, you’ll probably be tied up most of the day.”

 

Releasing his hand, she let him drop it back to his side.

 

“That sounds perfect. I’ll need to see you probably so I don’t go crazy. Maybe you can knock some sense into them.” he joked, giving her a cheeky wink.

 

Shooting a sassy look back, she ushered him out of the apartment. Scolding him for trying to run late. Once he was gone, Sakura quickly finished cleaning up their breakfast and got ready to leave. Making her way out of the apartment, she quickly walked in the direction of her parents house.

 

Silently preparing herself for a repeat of yesterday with the staring, hushed whispers, and possibly insults thrown, she put on her bravest face and walked through the streets with an air of confidence.

 

After nearly ten minutes of walking, she was surprised to hear nothing negative as she passed by the small groups of people and couples walking along. Many were glancing and staring at her, but she never once heard a vulgar thing come from anyone.

 

“...told off that guy last…”

 

“She’s helping him…”

 

“Did you hear that…”

 

“He’s a lucky guy to…”

 

“...sort of odd still…”

 

“...nabbed a good one.”

 

She was hearing more compliments than anything else.

 

_‘Did word spread that quickly after I confronted that guy last night? I spoke the truth and maybe now people are realizing that rumors are pointless? God, I hope so…’_

 

Arriving after a few more minutes to her parents, she walked up the short path and rose her hand to knock on the door but never got too. The door swung open and she was yanked inside the house before she realized what was happening.

 

“Sakura Haruno! You have _a lot_ of explaining to do!” her mother's loud voice pounded into her eardrums.

 

Placing her hands over her ears and rubbing them to soothe the ringing they emitted.

 

“Good morning to you too, mom…”

 

“You need to explain yourself right now! Why am I hearing rumors that you’re messing around with the Hokage!? They say it’s been going on since right after the war! You were a child! Tell me it’s not true!”

 

_‘Damn it… They heard the rumors.’_

 

“Mom, please calm down for a moment! Let me explain myself and the situation!” she pleaded.

 

“Is it true!?” Mebuki yelled again.

 

Taking off her sandals, she looked back up to her mother.

 

“Yes and no. That’s why I need you to _calm_ _down_ so I can explain this! That’s why I came here. Where’s dad?”

 

Mebuki let out a frustrated huff before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Sakura followed behind and upon entering found her dad in his usual spot at the table. Looking up from his newspaper he eyed her carefully.

 

“Good morning, Sakura.” Kizashi spoke in a low voice, which isn’t usually like him to speak so quietly. This only made her more nervous.

 

“Morning, dad…” she spoke quietly back as she took a seat across from him.

 

Mebuki took a seat in between them and placed a hot cup of tea in front of her.

 

“Okay, out with it.” she pressed.

 

Wrapping her hands around the hot mug of tea, Sakura took a deep breath.

 

“It is true that Kakashi and I are together…” she started speaking but trailed off as she stared down at the cup.

 

Daring a peek up to gauge their reactions, she glanced first to her dad and found he had put down the paper and was studying her intently. Moving over to her mom, she found her staring down at her own cup of tea and deep concern written over her features. It broke her heart.

 

“...but the rumors you’ve heard are not true. They were spread out of jealousy.” she finished with, not removing her eyes from her mother.

 

Mebuki looked back up to her once she was quiet.

 

“Jealousy?” she questioned.

 

Pausing before speaking, Sakura took a welcomed sip of her tea to allow her to sort out her thoughts and what she would say to them. Setting down the cup and meeting both of her parents gazes she continued.

 

“Yes. Sasuke started the rumor after I turned him down a couple weeks ago. I told him I was seeing someone and he wasn’t happy to hear that.”

 

“So how long have you been seeing him? Kakashi?” Kizashi suddenly spoke up, his voice still low and serious.

 

It sent a silent shiver up her spine hearing her dad's voice like that. He was usually so cheery in his tone and full of one liners that this personality shift was throwing her off her game.

 

“Only since April. _April 21st_ if you want to be exact. That was our first date.”

 

“Who was the first one to make a move?” Mebuki asked quickly.

 

“It was me. I was the first to openly show interest.” she wasted no time in replying, but began blushing lightly.

 

Both her parents sat quietly for a few minutes mulling over the information she was giving them. She decided she was going to be completely truthful in her answers with them. There was no point in hiding anything from them.

 

“Why did you keep it a secret?” Mebuki asked, her voice soft but serious.

 

“We didn’t want too, but given our, uh, unique situation and his position, we decided to keep it quiet until we were _sure_ that this was what we both really wanted. We we’re actually going to announce it on Monday but…” she shrugged as she let the sentence linger, all of them knowing what happened instead.

 

“Why him?” her dad asked, “Why Kakashi? He was you sensei, Sakura… He’s so much older than you! And, he’s only a few years younger than _me_! By what? Ten years or so I’m guessing!?”

 

Sakura took another deep breath, willing herself forcefully to not begin tearing up. She had to be confident and strong during this.

 

“We are constantly reminded about our large age gap, don’t worry. And, yes, there is fourteen years between us. But, neither of us planned for it. It just… it just happened, alright?” she looked up and held her dads hard gaze with one of her own, “That’s why we treated it the way we did! We knew our past, the age difference, _and_ his position would come up, so we needed to be sure. And we’re _very_ sure now that this is something we both want.”

 

“Do you love him?” her mother shot out, eyeing her daughter through narrow eyes.

 

Turning to look at her, she nodded her head.

 

“Yes, I do love him.”

 

“Does he love you?” she furthered her questioning.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How can you be sure?” it was Kizashi to speak now.

 

Sakura thought back to last night when her and Kakashi were laying in bed together. She recalled what he said to her when she was telling him how much she loved him.

 

_“Promise to be mine, Sakura. Forever.”_

 

A small smile graced her lips at the recent memory. Looking back up to her parents as her smile grew into a grin, she decided she was going to explain how much he loved her.

 

“He has shown me more tenderness that any other man ever has before. He’s different when it’s just him and I. You guys know him as the Hokage. As one of the strongest shinobi to be alive right now. Everyone thinks he’s this hard, stoic, and emotionless man, but he’s not. When it’s him and I at the end of the night, he’s a completely different man. I get to see the _real_ Kakashi, not shinobi Kakashi.”

 

She paused for a moment to take another deep breath.

 

“He’s soft, gentle, kind, and expresses all his thoughts and feelings to me. And he encourages me to do the same. That’s how I know he truly loves me.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence while the weight of Sakura’s words sank into all of them. She sat there nursing her tea while her parents were lost in their thoughts.

 

“I’m still not fully sure about this.” Mebuki spoke after a few minutes.

 

“I never expected you guys to accept it right away anyways.” she replied, meeting her mothers eyes.

 

“And you’re being honest about the rumors? This has only recently started?” Kizashi asked.

 

“Yes, I’m being honest. That’s why I came here this morning. I wanted you guys to know the _real_ truth and not a fake rumor whose only goal is to slander and ruin Kakashi!”

 

“You said Sasuke started it?” her mother asked.

 

The smile on her face fell at the mention of the Uchiha.

 

“He did. He came home and told me he loved me and assumed that I still held feelings for him. When I told him that I wouldn’t be with him and that I haven’t had those feelings for years, he didn’t take it very well. When he found out I was seeing someone, I guess it made him extremely jealous.”

 

She watched as the fire returned to her mother's eyes. She let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“What a brat! Throwing a fit just because you told him no!” she gentle slammed her fist on the table, “Men are so infuriating!”

 

Sakura stifled the giggle that wanted to escape when she watched her father roll his eyes at his wife's last statement.

 

“Yeah… He definitely went overboard when he found out it was Kakashi. I still can’t believe Sasuke made such horrendous accusations at him after all he’s done for him…” Sakura spoke quietly, recalling the hell she lived yesterday due to Sasuke.

 

“I never really cared for the boy.” Hizashi spoke, crossing his arms across his chest with a contemplative look, “Not because he’s an Uchiha. After he defected, _a crime may I remind you_ , you were still on about him like nothing changed. It made me uneasy. I didn’t like the idea of you being with a man who committed such heinous acts. I know he’s working to regain the village’s trust, but I’m not sure still about him.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“That’s why I was happy to hear when you told us you weren’t pursuing him anymore years ago.” he continued speaking, interrupting her, “I knew you were smarter than that! You deserved better! My daughter only deserves the best of the best in this world!”

 

Sakura felt a small blush creep across her face at her dads doting speech.

 

“Thanks dad…”

 

Kizashi opened his eyes and met her eyes a comforting gaze.

 

“We love you so much, Sakura. We only want the best for you. We got scared this morning when we heard the rumors, but we’re extremely thankful they’re not true. If he truly makes you happy and feel loved, then we can’t really oppose it, can we? It’ll take us a little while to adjust to this, but you’re a grown woman now and you can make your own choices. Right, dear?” he turned to her mother when he was done speaking, seeking her approval on what he just said.

 

“Your father’s right. We only want what’s best for you, Sakura. If you feel Kakashi is what’s best for you right now, then you have our support.”

 

Sakura never felt more thankful for her parents in this moment than ever before. They voiced their approval for the most part and it was definitely more than she was hoping for when she planned on telling them this morning. Kakashi was right, it went well. A wave of emotions overtook her in that moment and she felt the tears spring to her eyes and begin falling. Laughing lightly as she began wiping them away, she started singing praise to her parents.

 

“Thank you! I love you both so much. You’re both so supportive of me in everything I decide to do in life. I’m so thankful!”

 

They both gave her warm smiles as she attempted to reign in her emotions.

 

“So, where is he?”

 

“Huh?” Sakura asked, sniffing slightly and giving her mother a curious look.

 

“Kakashi. Where is he right now?”

 

“Oh! He’s at work now dealing with his side of this and receiving a formal apology from Sasuke.”

 

She watched as her mother's eyes widened at her statement.

 

“Sasuke’s apologizing?”

 

Sakura let out a small giggle as she recalled why he apologizing to begin with.

 

“Let’s just say, when I found him yesterday, I was very clear that he had to or else.”

 

Kizashi slapped his hand down on the table and laughed.

 

“That’s my girl! Tell him how it is!”

 

“Dad!” Sakura scolded him lightly.

 

“So when are we going to meet him?” her mom asked.

 

She gave her a curious look, clearly confused by her mother's question.

 

“Meet him? You’ve meet Kakashi plenty of times before?”

 

Mebuki rolled her eyes and sighed at her, confusing her even more.

 

“I mean when are we going to meet him? Not your sensei or the Hokage, as your _boyfriend._ ”

 

Time stopped for a moment. Boyfriend. Sakura felt a wave of giddiness run through her. Her mother called him her boyfriend! It was silly to think about, Sakura always knew he was her boyfriend, but she rarely ever referred to him as it since they had kept anything quiet for so long. Hearing it now made her reach a newer and higher level of happiness.

 

Everything was working out better than she could have hoped for. Maybe they worried too much for nothing? Everything was going to be alright.

 

“Well… I think we can arrange that.” she spoke with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Instead of walking to work like he usually did, Kakashi chose the fun way. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop until he entered into his office through the window. Shikamaru was already in his office dropping a pile of files on his desk as he entered.

 

“Morning.” Kakashi mumbled as he hopped down into the office and moved over to his desk.

 

Setting the bento down off to the side, he took his seat with a sigh.

 

“You’re unusually early for once.” Shikamaru noted with an air of boredom.

 

“Mahh, well, I figured after the events of yesterday, I should probably come in early today.”

 

Shikamaru just eyed him with a half raised brow before glancing at the betno.

 

“Sakura sent you in early, didn’t she?”

 

“Am I really that predictable? Must be losing my touch…” he replied, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

 

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Looking up to the clock over the door, he saw it was quarter to nine.

 

_‘Sasuke.’_

 

“Enter.” he called out stiffly, entering into work mode.

 

The door opened and revealed the man Kakashi knew was standing on the other side.

 

“Ah, Sasuke. What a pleasure seeing you this morning.” he spoke as he watched the Uchiha step inside the rest of the way, his sarcasm clear as day, “Shikamaru, could you please give us a moment?”

 

He watched as Shikamaru dropped what he was doing and turn to leave without another word. He obviously did not want to be around to hear what they had to say to the other. Once the door clicked shut behind him, he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

 

“What brings you in today, Sasuke?”

 

“You know why I’m here.” he bit out.

 

“You’re right, I do. Figured I’d try and play nice though.”

 

The raven haired man didn’t say anything in response. Deciding to cut to the chase, Kakashi leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together.

 

“You’re right. Sakura told me about the talk you two had yesterday after she got home. She also told me that you were instructed to come apologize to me before she could start to forgive you.” he began with, “So please, take a seat. I would like to talk to you more, man to man, about all this.”

 

Sasuke paused for a moment before deciding to sit down. Not giving him a chance to say anything, Kakashi continued talking.

 

“Now when she told me about you coming here, I decided right away that I wanted to treat this encounter as more than an out for an apology for you. I know you’re quite mad at me for being with her. I’m also no idiot and I know you think I am no good for her and that you would be a better option for her. Right?”

 

He didn’t make a peep, only continued watching him intently. Letting out a small sigh, he knew this would probably happen.

 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.”

 

Sasuke still made no move to speak or acknowledge that he understood what he was saying.

 

_‘This isn’t going anywhere.’_

 

“Sasuke, I’m gonna need you to be more active in the conversation for this to go smoothly. For _both_ of us. Unlike you, I _have_ to answer her at the end of the day. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean I’m free of her wrath.” he lightly chuckled at his last statement.

 

If looks could kill, Kakashi would’ve been dead in that instant. Furrowing his brow, Sasuke took a deep breath.

 

“Yes, you’re right. I don’t think you’re the right person for her.”

 

_‘Okay, I can work with this.’_

 

“Are you only saying this because she doesn’t want to be with you? Or is this more targeted at me?”

 

Silence. He could feel the hate and discontent radiating off the man's body. He was extremely angry.

 

“Sasuke, I’m not going to sit here and lecture you or let you try and argue with me about this. We both know that would be pointless and get us nowhere. We’re both grown men and we should _act_ as such.”

 

He watched as Sasuke glanced down to the floor for a moment, thinking. Glancing back up, he met the mismatched eyes.

 

“Do you _really_ love her?”

 

The sudden question took him for surprise. He didn’t expect the Uchiha to ask him something like that.

 

“Do I love Sakura? Yes. I do. With every fiber of my being.” he spoke with pure honesty.

 

Kakashi knew his love for Sakura was one of the deepest emotions he’s ever felt. He’s never come across anyone else who has even stirred up those feelings to begin with. Not that he ever sought out love. It still surprised him everyday that he was with her and that he was capable of such deep romantic ties. He was even more surprised when he found it in a place he never imagined to look before.

 

Sakura has always been one of his precious people and he cared deeply for her even before they got together. But after they did end up a couple, that need to protect, care, and provide for her grew astronomically. He would always put her wants and needs before his anyday. Sakura had full control of her actions and choices and he would respect any decision she made for herself when it pertained them as a couple.

 

If she says stop, he’ll stop. If she says go, he’ll go. Kakashi never felt the need or urge to pressure her to do anything. He loved her for who she was, never wanting to change any aspect of her. That was a key point of their relationship. Respect. He respected her and vice versa. If any issues came up, they’d talk it out and do whatever it took to make it right.

 

Sure there were arguments, but instead of throwing insults or demeaning comments at each other, they would separate themselves for a few hours and reunite once both their moods cooled for a bit and talk it out. This tactic they used had a near one hundred percent success rate so far.

 

He still felt guilty for the shouting match they experienced yesterday and how he reacted. He regretted the outburst that caused him to destroy various items on his desk, like his favorite coffee mug. He would never forgive himself for scaring Sakura the way he did.

 

Sakura was his entire world now and he’d be damned if he didn’t try and give her it all. Now that they were public, he was going to start doing it every chance that he got.

 

Sasuke seemed to cringe at what he said, obviously not liking the answer he already knew to begin with.

 

“I don’t know what she sees in you.” he spat out.

 

Now this made Kakashi laugh. Leaning back in his chair, he continued to chuckle warmly as he replied.

 

“Honestly, I completely agree with you on that! I have absolutely no clue what about me is appealing to her. I’ve never been the friendliest or most caring person. When I realized she had feelings, it really did mess with me at first to be honest. I thought I was going crazy or that she was playing some sick joke on me. There was no _way_ that she could have those type of feelings.” he began monologuing but didn’t even care.

 

It was nice to finally talk openly about their relationship. It was a subject he actually found joy in. And wanted to talk about.

 

“What did _I_ have to offer that could benefit her? Like you’ve pointed out, I’m an old man in my eyes. What did the young and, as Gai has described her _“beautiful firecracker medic,”_ that is Sakura Haruno see in me, grumpy old Kakashi? What made her go _‘Yes, I’d like to be with this person!’_ ? Because I still don’t see it even after nearly two months. However, I’m thankful for it. She’s managed to wiggle her way into me and make herself at home and I’m not going to take _that_ for granted.”

 

Finally finishing his unplanned mini-speech, Kakashi sat quiet to let Sasuke process what he said. After a moment, he cleared his throat to speak.

 

“Well, she needs to make better choices then.”

 

He chose not to reply immediately.

 

_‘He’s obviously not going to change his stance on this. There’s no way he’ll ever be able to accept it no matter how much her and I try to convince him…’_

 

Leaning forward in his chair, he was beginning to feel restless. This encounter was gaining no headway and he was running into one brick wall after another. Irritation was beginning to ebb it’s way into him.

 

Shooting the young man a hard stare, he spoke in a serious tone.

 

“Sakura is a _grown_ woman, Sasuke. She is free to make whatever choices she sees fit in her life. I’m not forcing her to be in this relationship. If she wants to be with me it’s because it’s _her_ choice. And if she decides to leave me, I’m not going to stop her. Why? Because it’s _her_ choice. Yes, I’d be devastated, but her happiness comes before anything else to me. So, I'm not going to sit here a let you speak so poorly of her. Not because we're together, but because Sakura has earned and proven that she deserves every ounce of respect from this world.”

 

They sat in silence for exactly eight minutes. How that exact time was measured was because Kakashi watched the clock above his door the entire time while waiting for a response from Sasuke.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Huh?” the comment snapping Kakashi out of his mindless trance.

 

“I said you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for accusing you of hurting her. I was rash and didn’t check my facts. I let my emotions get the better of me. I regret my actions and I hope you can at least to begin to forgive me.” his voice even and monotone the entire time.

 

_‘That wasn’t sincere at all… But I guess I’ll take what I can get. Sakura will just have to work with this. There’s nothing else either of us can do.’_

 

Giving one of his signature eye crinkling smiles, he spoke.

 

“Thank you, Sasuke. I can forgive you for this. However, if you try anything like that again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back.”

 

Sasuke just have a single curt nod, understanding the thinly veiled threat. Kakashi wouldn’t actually warm Sasuke, they both knew that. The threat leaned more towards Kakashi wouldn’t hold _Sakura_ back.

 

After they finished the main point of his visit, Kakashi and Sasuke discussed him leaving the village again on another long term mission. Once concluded, Kakashi assigned him to a six month recon mission in one of the smaller neighboring nations that was having issues with shinobi rebellion and mass defections. He would leave that following Monday and would return in the beginning of December with his final results and receive his next assignment and orders.

 

After saying their goodbyes, Sasuke left without another word.

 

The next three hours passed by slowly as Kakashi sat through four unplanned meetings, all which focused on his newly discovered relationship. Most of it was reminders of his position as Hokage. There was endless public relation blabber on how him and now Sakura would have to behave properly while out in public together and other nonsense he didn’t care to really listen too.

 

Finally one o’clock hit and he found himself a period of peace and decided to enjoy the bento he brought with him that morning. Lunches were now something he looked forward too since Sakura began making him bentos to bring to work. He never ate so properly and healthy before and felt extremely spoiled by her for taking time out of her days to make sure he was taken care of.

 

It was one thing he loved most about her. Her selflessness was endless.

 

A couple soft knocks interrupted him from his thoughts. Groaning internally, he prayed it wasn’t another surprise meeting. He just wanted to enjoy his lunch in peace.

 

“Enter.” he grumbled.

 

The door opened and he felt relief wash over him when he realized who it was that wanted to disturb his peace.

 

“Hey there, stranger.” the love of his life called out, giving him a cheeky wink as she made her way inside.

 

Standing up immediately, he marched around his desk to her. Pulling his mask down, he captured Sakura in a deep kiss as he embraced her. After a few seconds, she pulled back and gave him a curious look and teased him.

 

“I’m guessing you’ve missed me?” she giggled.

 

“Something like that.”

 

Giving her another quick peck he released her and made his way back to his desk and leaned over and grabbed the bento. Sakura took her spot in the chair in front of it. Leaning against the front, he waited for her to speak as he took a couple bites of the delicious meal.

 

“Did he come?”

 

“Yes. We actually had a semiproper talk about everything.” he replied after swallowing a mouthful of food.

 

Sakura’s face lit up some at the positive news.

 

“Did he apologize? _Properly_?”

 

Giving her a warm smile to confirm his answer, he spoke.

 

“He did. Although it’s very obvious he does not approve still, but he did give me a half decent apology. I’m still not exactly sure if he truly meant it or not.”

 

“Thank goodness.” she let out a content sigh and slouched more into her chair, “That was way more than I was expecting, if we’re being honest.”

 

Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle.

 

“So how did it go for you?” he asked, as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth.

 

Giving him a twisted smile and contemplative look, she shrugged slightly.

 

“Better than I expected. Lots of questions, that’s for sure. After explaining everything, they gave us their support.”

 

A goofy grin graced his features.

 

“That’s great! I told you th-” he started speaking, but she cut him off.

 

“There’s just one condition though.”

 

Confused, he gave her an odd look.

 

“And what’s that?” he asked cautiously, raising a silver brow at her.

 

Giving him a mischievous grin of her own, Sakura revealed the condition.

 

“They’re joining us for dinner. Tonight. To meet you as my _boyfriend._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a lot of KakaSaku stories don't have much of her parents in them, so I fixed that here. They love Sakura so much, so of course they would be as concerned as they were! How do you guys think dinner will go? Stay tuned for next weeks chapter is find out. ;)
> 
> Also, Sasuke apologizing is obviously not his thing. I'm sure he's still hella pissed and only played the part in my opinion. Do you think he did a good job? Even half decent?
> 
> As always, please leave a review if you can! I love hearing from you guys! We are now transitioning into the final act of our story and I'm soooooo excited bc no more angst!!! Love! Fluff! Happy KakaSaku! 
> 
> Shout out as always to my lovely friend and beta, Taytay95 (only on FF)!
> 
> Also, Unity Without Sin has received amazing reviews so Chapter 2 is coming this Friday!! Don't forget that both stories are now being posted on here and Ao3 under the same user!


	22. Dinner With The Parents

**Chapter 22: Dinner With The Parents**

 

“Will you stop pacing? It’ll be alright, dear.” Sakura attempted to reassure him as he paced around the living room.

 

Ever since Sakura told him earlier that her parents would be coming _tonight_ for dinner, he had been anxious. He couldn’t focus for the last few hours of his work day. He had no idea why he was so anxious to begin with and it drove him mad. He was never nervous when meeting anyone, so why was this different? He had met Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno plenty of times over the years, so it’s not like he’s meeting them for the first time.

 

But things were different now.

 

He’s not meeting them as civilians, no. He’s not meeting them as the Hokage either. His titles, positions, or ranks didn’t matter now. He’s meeting them as her parents. The parents of his _girlfriend_ . As her _boyfriend._ That’s the only title that _mattered_ tonight.

 

A boyfriend meeting his girlfriend's parents for the “first” time.

 

He’s never had to do this before and so the unknown territory was bothering him just a bit more than usual. At thirty three, he thought he had done and seen it all. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to prove to them that he did care about their daughter. He wanted to reassure them they had nothing to worry about.

 

What would they say to him? Will they actually approve? Will they scold him for being a perverted old man? What if he said the wrong thing and they get mad? It was driving him crazy having these questions torment him. He usually didn’t care what people thought of him, but in this moment he did.

 

 _‘Did Naruto feel like this when he met Hiashi for the first time as Hinata’s boyfriend? Did Asuma ever meet Kurenai’s father properly?’_ he quietly pondered as he continued his slow pace.

 

Kakashi didn’t have much to reference to since many in his generation never settled down. Even they held the same fears he did of starting families only to just go off and die in battle. They didn’t want to leave that burden behind just like he did. Asuma and Kurenai were one of the few to attempt and it ended with him dying and leaving her behind pregnant and alone. The perfect example of what none of them wanted.

 

Stopping his pacing, he was now next to the kitchen table he had set for Sakura when he got home forty five minutes ago. The moment it hit five o’clock and marking the end of his work day, he sprung out his office window. Arriving home not even five minutes later, he found Sakura was busy cooking the dinner they’d share with the Haruno’s.

 

She was dressed in a simple civilian outfit tonight. She donned a short sleeved dark green blouse that hugged her petite figure nicely and a pair of black leggings. The usual dark red headband in place of her Konoha headband. She loved simple and cozy outfits and this was one of her many combos.

 

He on the other hand choose to stay in his usual standard issued shinobi attire. He did, however, remove his Hokage issued flak jacket, headband, and his gloves and the weapon packs shortly after getting home.

 

In attempt to keep himself busy, he asked Sakura if there was anything he could do to help and she put him to work chopping some vegetables and directions to set the table. He did it all within fifteen minutes and was now left to his own bearings.

 

He was giddy with anticipation. He felt odd feeling this way, he should know better, but nonetheless Sakura made him feel like a fresh spring chicken again. He knew he wasn’t _old_ , but after roughly twenty five plus years of being a shinobi, you tend to end up feeling older than you actually are.

 

Too worked up to sit down and read like he usually did when he got home, Kakashi wandered around aimlessly and tidied things that were already tidied. He could tell Sakura had cleaned before starting dinner earlier. He wandered from room to room hoping to find something out of place so he could do _something._

 

Their bedroom was tidied and all laundry had already been washed and put away. She even put clean sheets on their bed even though she had put fresh ones on just the other day. The bathroom had a faint lingering scent of bleach from being scrubbed and thoroughly cleaned. It was probably as sterile as a hospital room he thought. The living room had been tidied too, the piles upon piles of hospital files she always had stacked on the coffee table were mysteriously gone now. He briefly wondered where she managed to stash them.

 

The only area of the house that was considered messy in comparison to the rest of the place was the kitchen and that’s because Sakura was busy cooking. He would’ve done the dishes as she was working, but she banished him from the kitchen once he was done chopping the vegetables.

 

So all he was left to do was to awkwardly pace and ponder about how the night would turn out.

 

“What if they end up not approving of this?” he wondered out loud as he continued studying the place settings he put out.

 

“Kakashi, dear, please don’t overthink it.” Sakura spoke from the kitchen.

 

Glancing over to her, he found her giving him a half smile.

 

“I’m not overthinking it, I’m just stating a possible fact. I just want to be prepared for every possible outcome.”

 

“That’s overthinking it.” she grumbled, rolling her seafoam green eyes.

 

Before getting a chance to reply there was a couple of loud knocks on the front door, ripping his attention away from her to look towards the sound. Looking back to the pink haired woman after a second he spoke quietly.

 

“They’re here.”

 

“Well, are you going to let them in or just let them stand there?” she sassed him.

 

Letting out a small huff, he gave her a twisted smile before pulling up his mask and walking towards the door.

 

_‘There’s nothing to worry about. You’re overthinking this like she said. It’s just her parents. We’re just going to have a nice dinner and chat a bit. That’s it, nothing fancy. This isn’t a life or death situation, you idiot.’_

 

Taking a quiet deep breath, he blew it through his nose as he pulled open the door to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Haruno standing on the other side.

 

“Ah, welcome, welcome. Kizashi-san. Mebuki-san.” he spoke confidently, nodding towards each of them as he spoke their names.

 

“Hokage-sama, it’s a pleasure to see you too.” Mebuki replied with a small smile as Kakashi held the door for them to walk in.

 

“Please, just call me Kakashi. There’s no need for formalities now.”

 

It was Kizashi who spoke next, a slightly playful yet serious tone came from him.

 

“It’s not everyday we get to have dinner with our _village leader_.”

 

Kakashi couldn’t tell if that was a jab at him or a compliment, he chose to treat it as the latter. Before replying, he heard Sakura call from her spot over in the kitchen.

 

“Hi, mom! Hi, dad! Dinner will be done in a few minutes, please take a seat!”

 

Thankful for the brief escape, they made their way into the apartment. Kizashi took a spot at the table while Mebuki scurried over to the kitchen to help Sakura and they began chattering about something.

 

Kakashi took a seat adjacent to the man and decided to try and shoot the breeze while waiting for dinner.

 

“So how have you been lately, Kizashi-san?”

 

“I was doing quite well until I heard the rumors that you’ve been sleeping with my daughter.” he quietly bit out, only speaking loud enough for him to hear.

 

_‘Ouch. Direct blow. We’re not even going to ease into this, huh?’_

 

Letting out a soft sigh, he decided he wasn’t going to hold back either. He needed to be completely transparent and open with this it seemed. This was Sakura’s father after all, so he understood where his concern was coming from.

 

“I’m sorry you guys had to find out the way you did.”

 

The older man leaned forward towards Kakashi and spoke even more quietly, obviously not wanting the girls to hear their conversation.

 

“I need to hear it from you, Kakashi. Sakura has already vouched for you, but I need to hear it from _you_ too. You are one hundred percent honest when you say that this only happened recently and not years ago like the rumors say?”

 

Kakashi was slightly taken aback at the desperation leaking into the man's tone.

 

“Yes, absolutely. I _never_ viewed her in that light then. I’m not that type of man.” Kakashi wasted no time in replying to him, “I’m sure she’s already told you everything and I have complete faith in her that she was honest.”

 

Kizashi nodded in agreement. He paused and pursed his lips for a moment before asking his next question. His eyes never leaving Kakashi.

 

“She told us she was the first to make a move, is that correct? She wasn’t covering for you?”

 

Kakashi quickly stifled a snort at the question, obviously finding it somewhat amusing.

 

“No, she was right. I never dared make the first move because I wasn’t sure if she really did have the same feelings I held. Even when she did make the move, I was still _very_ hesitant.”

 

His girlfriend's father seemed to have accepted his explanation, leaning back he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thought. Deciding to add on one more tidbit because he felt it would help settle the older man's worries about his and Sakura’s relationship, he leaned forward himself and spoke quietly.

 

“If it helps settle any worries about this, Sakura does have full and complete control over our relationship.”

 

This information seemed to have piqued Kizashi’s interest. Cracking open a single eye, he watched as the blue eye studied him for a moment.

 

“What do you mean exactly by that?”

 

Tilting his head slightly to the side and raising his brows slightly.

 

“It means exactly what it means. She has _full control._ I’ll never dare to attempt to change her or make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. Not because her strength scares me at times, which it does.” he lightly joked at the statement, “But humor aside, it’s because I never want to change anything about her to begin with. Her decisions are final in any of our personal affairs, doesn’t matter if I don’t agree. Her happiness and comfort comes before mine.”

 

His elder was leaning forward by the time he was done speaking. His eyes were boring into him with the intensity of a raging fire. Kakashi couldn’t tell if he was angry or not and that concerned _him_ a bit.

 

“So you’re telling me, and let's be hypothetical here, that if Sakura decides to end this and leave you… You’ll respect that?”

 

_‘That definitely was a jab…’_

 

“Yes. I’d be heartbroken because I do love her dearly, but yes, her decision is final.”

 

He seemed to have answered right because the man gave him a warm grin.

 

_‘Yep, definitely a jab…’_

 

“Alright, that does reassure me a bit.” he finally spoke.

 

Leaning back in his own chair, Kakashi let out a silent sigh of relief.

 

So far everything seemed to be going alright, even if Kizashi silently insinuated that he’d be happier if she left him. But that felt like something any father would say to her daughters boyfriend. Obviously, in his eyes, no man would be perfect for her, he just had to tolerate her choices.

 

“So what are you boys talking about?” he heard Sakura speak up.

 

Turning to look at her, she was watching him and her father with a raised brow. Her mother was next to her and they were both holding some pots and plates of food. Glancing over and meeting Kizashi’s gaze, he replied to the pinkette.

 

“Just shooting the breeze, right Kizashi-san?”

 

“Yep, just shooting the breeze.” he replied back with a goofy grin.

 

* * *

 

Sakura watched both men closely for a moment, before deciding to not push the point.

 

They had been speaking in hushed whispers ever since they sat down and neither she or her mother could hear anything they were talking about. It drove her mad not knowing what her boyfriend and father were saying to the other, but she quickly determined she could easily ask Kakashi later when they left.

 

Setting down the two pots she was holding, she wandered back into the kitchen to grab the pot of tea she made and a pitcher of water. Returning with the items, she took her seat.

 

“Itadakimasu!” they all sang in unison before they began dishing out their portions of rice and main dish.

 

“It’s just a simple chicken and veggie stir fry with what we had laying around. We usually get take out on Friday’s and go grocery shopping on Saturday’s, so the pickings were slim tonight. Hope everyone enjoys!” she explained to everyone.

 

“It’s probably delicious as always.” it was Kakashi who spoke.

 

She glanced to her right to catch his eye and found him smiling warmly at her. She returned it with a smile of her own, silently giving her thanks to him.

 

“It seems you guys have established a routine. Take out every Friday and grocery shopping on the weekends?” her father finally spoke up from across the table.

 

Turning to look at him, she felt a slight blush start up. Swallowing the mouthful of rice, she replied.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess we have. It just makes it easier because of our work schedules.”

 

“How often do you cook?” her mother started her own questioning.

 

_‘I have a feeling this is gonna turn into an interrogation…’_

 

Turning to her left to look at her mother now, she found her studying her as she chewed her own food.

 

“I cook all of our meals unless we plan to get take out or got out to dinner otherwise.”

 

“Does he not help?” Kizashi shot out in an accusatory tone, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi.

 

Looking over to Kakashi since he decided to stay silent during this, she saw that his mask was still in place but half of his plate was empty. She forgot that she’s the only one who gets to see his face whenever _she_ wants, her parents, or anyone for that matter, does not get that privilege. So, he has to be sneaky for this meal tonight.

 

She grinned at him when he looked over to her from her father's piercing stare. While still watching the silver haired Hokage, she answered.

 

“Yes, he does. I let him help… sometimes. I only really let him do prep work though. I shoo him away after that.”

 

Her answer seemed to please her parents and they continued eating in silence besides the general chit chat they shared. She was feeling confident. So far everything was going smoothly and her parents seemed to be enjoying Kakashi in this new role as her significant other.

 

Towards the end of the meal she overheard Kakashi and her father talking politics, something he usually didn’t do outside of work. He was being a trooper and answering all of Kizashi’s questions and telling him about upcoming plans and the biannual reassembly meeting that was taking place on Monday.

 

 _‘I could get used to this.’_ she thought to herself as she sat there smiling warmly at her dad as he acted in his usual dramatic manner while Kakashi remained unfazed.

 

“So, you two, tell me about how you guys got together.” Mebuki spoke up, loud enough to get everyone's attention. Her bold, no-shit attitude shining through.

 

_‘Oh, god. Here we go.’_

 

Sakura instantly tensed up and whipped to look at Kakashi and found him looking at her as well with slightly raised brows, silently asking her how they should proceed. Apparently they took too long to reply because her mother cleared her throat and spoke again.

 

“Well? We’re waiting.”

 

Sakura turned to face her parents, glancing at her father who was silently watching her, before looking at her mother fully. Letting out an awkward laugh, she felt her blush grow more.

 

“Um, well… It’s actually embarrassing. For me at least. Um, I got short with him one night while I was exhausted from work and ended up passing out in my office…” she trailed off, glancing over to Kakashi to find him nodding in agreement.

 

“Sakura! What have we told you about overworking yourself like that!?” Kizashi scolded her loudly.

 

“I completely agree with you, Kizashi-san. I’ve been pleading with her for months, if not _years_ , on that.” Kakashi deciding to voice his opinion on that matter.

 

“Oh, pipe it! You work ungodly hours too!” she snapped at him, giving him a dirty look and pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

It only earned her a chuckle in reply from the Hokage.

 

“Okay, so what happened after that?” her mother asked, pulling her attention away from her scolding.

 

“I carried her home.” Kakashi answered for her.

 

“Which he didn’t have to, he could’ve easily gotten a nurse instead.” she interjected.

 

“If I would’ve never came and saw you that night, you still would’ve tried walking home and could have possibly passed out on the streets.” he argued with her, ignoring her parents growing wide eyes.

 

“You don’t know that!” she cried.

 

His dark gray eyes narrowed at her and he spoke in a serious tone.

 

“It doesn’t matter. If you would’ve gotten hurt I would never forgiven myself because it would’ve been my fault since you only started working those long shifts after I approved the clinic expansion.”

 

“Kakashi…” she started to argue quietly, but trailed off when he shot her a knowing look telling her he wasn’t going to argue about this again.

 

Letting out a small huff she looked at her mother gave her a _see-what-I-deal-with?_ pout.

 

“So you carried her home? That’s how this all started?” Kizashi asked, his face a clear mix of confusion and concern.

 

Facing her father, she shook her head.

 

“No, that’s just a part of it.” she started speaking, but paused for a moment when she felt the blush return again, “Apparently as he was carrying me home, I talked a bit about him in my half-conscious/sleeping state.”

 

“What did you say?” Mebuki asked, curiosity getting the better of her as a sly smile came to her.

 

Sakura shook her head furiously and waved her hands in front of her.

 

“I’d rather not say. It’s really embarrassing, okay?” she buried her face into her hands to cover the mad blush.

 

She heard Kakashi let out a hearty laugh next to her. She glanced between her fingers to find him looking at her, his eyes were tender and filled with love. She could tell he was grinning big under the mask. She then watched him glance over to her parents and nod.

 

“I will agree with her there. I don’t think she would’ve ever said any of it had she been fully awake.” he explained to them, giving Sakura an out so she didn’t have to say that she kept saying his name and telling him that he smelled good.

 

Finally removing her hands from her face, she found both of her parents looking at her with big smiles. They were clearly amused by this little story. Sighing, she wanted to end this story as quickly as possible.

 

“So he got me home and made sure I was alright. Then the next day he asked me out for dinner and the rest is history.” she said quickly, slapping her palms down on the table to conclude it.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. I thought you guys said that _you_ made the first move, Sakura? Asking you out on a date is _him_ making the first move.” Kizashi quickly pointed out, eyeing the couple with an icy stare.

 

“I asked her out under the guise that it was a work related dinner, so we could talk about the clinic. That was the reason I was at the hospital the night before to begin with, but she passed out before she could go on.” Kakashi answered, looking over to her for confirmation.

 

Sakura nodded in agreement to her dad and he seemed satisfied.

 

“She was the first to make a move, like she said. She grabbed my hand and tried to kiss me, but failed because we got interrupted.” he suddenly add and Sakura gasped at him.

 

“Kakashi!” she cried out, “Don’t tell them that!”

 

This only made her parents laugh in response.

 

After a couple more minutes of chattering, Sakura and her mother began clearing the table while her father wrapped Kakashi into another political based conversation. Starting the dishes, Mebuki helped her with rinsing and putting them in the drying rack.

 

“So, Sakura… I’m curious about something.”

 

“Hmm?” she hummed as she was focused on scrubbing a pot.

 

“How’s Kakashi in bed?” she whispered next to her.

 

The pot slipped from her soapy hands at that point and clattered into the sink with a loud bang.

 

“Mom!” she hissed, glancing over her shoulder to see if the guys heard her.

 

She found Kakashi glancing at her with concerned eyes. He turned back to him and continued speaking after she shot him a reassuring smile. Looking back to her mother, she gave her the most horrified look.

 

“Mom, why are you asking me about this!?”

 

She looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk growing on her face.

 

“That answers part of my question that you two are indeed having sex.”

 

“Mooooom, please…” she groaned quietly, pleading her to stop.

 

“Honey, I’m just making sure he’s treating you well in _all_ aspects.”

 

Another plate slipped out of her hands at that statement, but she thankfully caught it before it crashed into the sink with another loud bang.

 

“Oh god, mom. Please stop. Yes, we have sex. Happy?”

 

Mebuki just hummed next to her as she continued rinsing the dishes, acting as if this conversation was completely normal to have with her daughter.

 

_‘Oh god, this is so embarrassing.’_

 

“I’m just curious, that’s all. I mean he’s the _Hokage_ , Sakura. It’s not everyday a _Haruno_ can say that!” she reasoned.

 

“Mom, can we please stop talking about my sex life?” Sakura begged quietly, squeezing her eyes shut and praying that this is just a dream.

 

“Only if you answer two more questions.”

 

_‘Oh god…’_

 

“Fine.” she relented softly in defeat.

 

“How is he? Ya know, in bed?” she said with a elbow softly poking at her side.

 

“Oh my god, mom. _Really_?”

 

“Yes, _really_.” she stared at her with the same piercing green eyes that she luckily inherited.

 

Letting her head fall back, she gazed at the ceiling for a moment before sighing to herself and looking back to her mother.

 

“Yes, he’s good in bed.”

 

“Just good?”

 

“Mom… What do you want me to say? He’s amazing? He’s gentle and passionate, so I’m never disappointed? He’s the best lover a woman could ask for?”

 

“Yes, definitely!” her mother's eyes grew wider at her statement.

 

“Well, he is. He’s is _all_ of those things…” she mumbled as she stared into the now empty sink.

 

Sakura suddenly felt a hand slap against her back, startling her. Next thing she knew, her mother encased her in a tight hug and whispered quietly into her ear.

 

“Good, I’m glad he’s taking care of you.”

 

“Mom…” she groaned again, returning the hug with half the vigor.

 

Pulling back, her mother eyed her.

 

“My next question is are you two are using protection?”

 

“Mom! Yes, I’m on birth control!” she whispered quietly to her. Dread washing over her entire body. She _really_ couldn’t believe she was having this conversation.

 

“Condoms too?”

 

Sakura tensed up briefly and Mebuki must have noticed. Pulling back, she eyed her daughter carefully.

 

“We usually remember, but… sometimes we forget. Yah know, heat of the moment? It’s only happened a few times, so don’t worry.” Sakura squeaked out as she looked anywhere but at her mother, “Can we stop talking about this now?”

 

Her mother just sighed and nodded that she would.

 

“Okay, okay. As much as I would _love_ to have a grandbaby or ten, you should still be careful if you two aren’t ready yet. I just want you to be safe and happy.”

 

“Mom, for the love of God, please stop… We haven’t even been together long enough to think about marriage, let alone babies! I don’t even know if he wants to get married _or_ have kids to begin with.”

 

A big smirk graced her mother's face.

 

“Sakura, from the way he looks at you, you’re stuck with him forever. It wouldn’t surprise me if he proposes within the next year or so.”

 

 _‘Propose? Married to Kakashi? I hadn’t really thought much about that before. We’ve been so caught up in other issues… Sakura Hatake? Hmm… Does have a nice ring to it.’_ she thought silently to herself as she pondered what her mother just said.

 

After finishing up with the dishes and the cleaning, they returned to the men and Mebuki beckoned to her husband that it was time for them to get going. Standing at the door together, they began their goodbyes.

 

“Thank you guys for coming to dinner tonight.” Kakashi said, giving them his signature eye crinkling smile.

 

“Thank you for kindly offering it, Sakura. I think we can all say it turned out well?” Mebuki replied happily.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sakura felt a wave of happiness wash over her. The night and dinner was successful!

 

“I can say with confidence now that we do in fact support you two. However, we’ll always protect and worry about you, Sakura. I don’t care if he’s the Hokage or not, you’ll always be my baby girl.” Kizashi spoke gently, giving her a warm smile before shooting a hard stare at Kakashi.

 

“Dad, don-” she started to speak, but stopped when she felt Kakashi snake his left arm around her waist and pull her gently to him. He held her firmly as he spoke.

 

“Don’t worry, Kizashi-san. I understand where you’re coming from, but rest assured I love her dearly and I will do everything in my power to make sure she’s happy and safe.”

 

Sakura felt a wave of emotion hit her at his admission of love and how he did it so easily and openly. Looking up, she found him already looking down to her, his dark gray eyes narrowed and filled with warmth.

 

She smiled instinctively up to him and nodded as she looked back to her parents.

 

“Good. Sakura, you’re bringing great honor to the Haruno name.” her father said with a bigger smile.

 

“He’s right. You’ve nabbed a good one!” her mother butted in, giving them a cheeky grin and wink.

 

Sakura just laughed at her mother's bold statement. After giving both parents a hug and Kakashi  shaking Kiazahi’s hand, they left with smiles.

 

The moment the door closed, both of them released loud sighs of relief. Looking at each other when they did that, they both started laughing. Pulling down his mask finally after the over two hour dinner, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Making their way over to the couch, they both plopped down with soft grunts. Kakashi at one end and Sakura laying down and using his lap as a pillow. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, she broke the silence.

 

* * *

 

“That was an _interesting_ dinner.”

 

He just hummed in agreement.

 

“My mom asked me about our sex life and when we’re gonna get married _and_ give them grandbabies.”

 

Kakashi just starting laughing as she recounted the horror she felt telling her mom that they do indeed have sex.

 

“Not as bad as the countless thinly veiled threats you father gave me during our conversations.”

 

“Nope, mine was _way_ worse. His threats mean nothing, you’re the Hokage and he’s a civilian. You know you could easily win that fight without moving an inch.” she quickly countered him.

 

“Alright, alright. You win the most awkward conversation award tonight.” he teased her gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

Sakura hummed happily in victory.

 

“Can we watch a movie before bed?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

“That sounds great actually.”

 

Not replying, he watched her spring up from the couch and headed towards their bedroom.

 

“Yay! Let’s get some pajamas on and get cozy! You can pick the movie!” she shouted to him from inside the room.

 

Shaking his head as he got up to follow her, he quietly thought to himself.

 

_‘Yeah, her mother was right. I’m definitely going to marry her.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YAY THEY APPROVE FULLY! It was seriously so much fun writing out this chapter because we don't get enough Mebuki and Kizashi love! The sex talk I had between Sakura and her mother was probably the most fun I've had in a while with writing. Mebuki doesn't beat around the bush! hehehehehehe Kizashi was a hoot to write too, I love how he tried to be big and bad to the flipping Hokage, ahahaha. A father's love knows no bounds right?
> 
> As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think! We still have a bit to go as we now to get to really explore our couples relationship now that they're fully open.
> 
> Also Chapter 2 of Unity Without Sin has been posted the other day if you haven't checked it out yet!
> 
> ALSO GREAT NEWS! AIFWHI has become so near and dear to my heart (and yours too I hope) that I'll be having two little off shoot series going for the story because I do not want it to end! *sobs* They won't be in a multi-chapter story like this, but more of a series of one shots and not in any order either, but I'll obv tell you were it falls in line with the main story! It won't be updated regularly either. It'll be more like a 'I miss the story so I'm gonna write about this.' It'll all weave together and be canon to this story, so don't worry. I won't say much else, bc spoilers. But I was to excited to tell you guys, that I'm doing it now, lmao.
> 
> Okay, end my awfully long A/N. ily u guys


	23. Worry

**Chapter 23: Worry**

 

It has been just shy of a month since Kakashi and Sakura’s relationship had been exposed by Sasuke and the nasty rumors spreading as result.

 

For the most part, it was generally accepted by everyone. Their friends and families have all voiced their support over the course of the month. Most of the public either said they really didn’t care as long as Kakashi kept up with his duties and promises or that they were extremely happy to see their Hokage find love.

 

The only ones who openly disapproved had mainly been the older, more conservative elders of the village who constantly attempted to spread shame because of their past and rather large age gap. Nearly everyone ignored their mean and unnecessary banter, but Naruto stayed true to his word to Sakura, and stuck up for them whenever he overheard someone talking negatively about them.

 

Not much changed in the couples day to day life, Kakashi finally move out his apartment and into Sakura’s. So now they officially lived together. It was the first major decision they made as a couple and it made everything seem more real.

 

They now shared a home _together_.

 

The only other thing changing in their lives was now they could perform public displays of affection without any worry. Kakashi took pride in being able to hold Sakura’s hand as they walked down the street together or when Sakura would kiss him on the cheek when he made her blush with words that were only for her.

 

Sakura loved when he would slyly snake his arm around their waist and pull her close to him when they were standing next to each other. Or how every Friday now he’d leave work a little early to buy flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop to bring home to her. Ino rejoiced everytime he showed up and always swooned at how romantic he was being.

 

Their work schedules remained the same for the most part. Kakashi had successfully executed the reassembly meeting at the beginning of the month and his general duties remained in proper order.

 

Sakura began working longer hours as progress on the clinic expansion was at its peak. As a result, she began investing herself more and more into it. Making sure patient transfers ran smoothly and that the new services provided were being done effectively and within her guidelines, all on top of her regular hectic schedule.

 

However, Kakashi was beginning to get worried. He noticed how her sleeping and eating habits had slowly changed as she increased her work load. She wasn’t sleeping well now, constantly tossing and turning during the night, or just not being able to sleep in general. With her working more, she wasn’t cooking as often and he tried to help by making meals for her and bringing her food while she was working. She often turned it away or only ate a couple of bites, claiming she had no appetite at the moment because of the stress or simply lying and saying she already ate a snack.

 

This only more worry in him because he could tell she was losing weight at an alarming rate.

 

When she undresses after getting home, he could see her collarbones and ribs were more pronounced. Whenever they made love, he could feel the bones easily as he held her and it scared him that she could be sick from overworking herself.

 

She only brushed it off as stress from the hospital and that once everything was done and settled, things would return to normal and she’d stop working so much and the weight would come back. She explained that it happens regularly whenever she increases her work load and this only caused his concern to sky rocket.

 

It still didn’t stop him from pleading with her to slow down. He didn’t want to see her hurt herself because of a clinic expansion. He promised himself, her, and many others that he would always put her needs before his own and he felt like he was failing at that somehow.

 

He also had a feeling that she was experiencing intense stress from the initial backlash of their relationship. The first couple weeks after the news got out proved extremely stressful and exhausting for both of them, but they remained strong. Determined to show the public that they indeed were serious.

 

He knew no one would dare make a snide comment towards him, being the Hokage gave him a special power to avoid that annoyance. Sakura didn’t have that power though. She worked with the general public every single day. She probably encounters snide comments and insults on a daily basis, he thought. She never let on if it was happening though and it concerned him that she was dealing with it silently. Even when he asked about it, she reassured him that, that was not happening on a daily basis. Only every so often and she held her ground when it did happen.

 

Kakashi was sitting in his office attempting to read over a mission report for the last thirty minutes, but was failing miserably. His entire morning so far had been like this. He couldn’t focus because Sakura was on his mind.

 

Last night he awoke to the sound of her throwing up in the bathroom. When he came to her aid, she brushed him off saying she was alright. Helping her clean up, she informed him that she had bought vending machine sushi for lunch and it was probably spoiled and that’s what was probably making her sick.

 

He didn’t want to doubt her, but he did. He was fearing that the stress was literally making her sick now and it horrified him.

 

He could easily order her, as the Hokage, to stop working so much. However, he knew the moment he did that, the fight of the century would erupt. His hands were tied and he now here he was, sitting in his office in a puddle of anxiety as he worried about the love of his life.

 

“You seem distracted.” Shikamaru spoke, ripping Kakashi away from his depressing thoughts.

 

“Hmm?” he made a sound, he hadn’t heard exactly what his assistant said.

 

“I said, you seem distracted.” he repeated himself.

 

Shaking his head in disagreement, he feigned ignorance toward the young Nara.

 

“No, I’m not. Just really focused is all.”

 

Shikamaru rose a brow at him. Shifting in the seat he was currently parked in, in front of his desk, he called his bluff.

 

“You’ve been reading the same mission report for over thirty minutes now.”

 

“It’s a detailed report, I have to focus.” Kakashi countered.

 

“It’s a _genin_ mission report from a _D-rank_ mission about a missing cat they retrieved.” he grumbled, clearly annoyed with his obvious lying.

 

Reaching and scratching the back of his head, he leaned back in his chair and sighed in defeat.

 

“Fine, you caught me.”

 

Shikamaru groaned and mimicked Kakashi in almost the same way. Instead of scratching his head, he leaned back further into his chair and gazed up to the ceiling and started speaking.

 

“This is gonna be really troublesome, but what seems to be keeping you so distracted lately? And don’t lie to me either, I know you’ve been acting odd all week now.”

 

_‘He doesn’t miss a thing, does he? Have I been that obvious? No, Shikamaru is just that good.’_

 

Letting off a small huff, he replied to the kid. Well, young man. Tossing down the report and shifting in his own chair, Kakashi leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk.

 

“Sakura.”

 

“Sakura?” he parroted back.

 

He just nodded in reply causing Shikamaru to let out another low groan. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but he knew better than to ignore it. Especially since it will definitely cause more work for him if Kakashi can’t perform his duties to the fullest ability.

 

“Alright then. Are you guys having troubles or something? I know this whole ordeal that Sasuke caused probably didn’t help you guys much.”

 

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask and let out a happy hum.

 

“No. No problems like that thankfully. But she is making me worry a lot.”

 

Shikamaru quirked his brow at him again, silently signalling him to continue explaining.

 

“She’s been working crazy hours over at the hospital because of the clinic expansion and I’m worried she’s making herself physically sick from all the stress.”

 

The ponytailed man was quiet for a minute, thinking over the information Kakashi just told him.

 

“Sick how?” he questioned.

 

“She’s not sleeping right or at all sometimes. I find her up reading over files all the time in the living room. She’s not eating much and if she does it’s only a couple bites before she says she’s full. She’s been losing weight too from it. I can see her ribs so clearly now when she changes out of her work clothes, Shikamaru. You know how small she is, she’s nearly a walking skeleton now.”

 

Shikamaru was quiet for a few more minutes. Kakashi felt odd discussing his personal life, let alone his love life, with anyone besides Sakura and Gai. Had it been anyone else but Shikamaru asking about this, he knew he wouldn’t have revealed as much or anything for that matter.

 

“Have to told her to stop working so much?”

 

“I have.”

 

“And she didn’t listen… That’s to be expected, honestly.” he spoke more to himself when he said that.

 

“Mhmm.” Kakashi mumbled.

 

“How about issuing an official order to tell her to slow down?”

 

“Do you not know who I’m dating, Shikamaru?” he deadpanned, “I may be the Hokage, but I am not free of her wrath if I do that.”

 

This caused the Nara to purse his lips and nod in agreement. Quietly understanding Kakashi’s insinuation that all hell would break loose even if he mentioned to her about issuing that kind of order.

 

“Right…” he breathed out.

 

“She’s only brushing it off. Saying it’s the stress from the hospital, which we both know obviously, but she just won’t stop. She won’t even slow down a little. She’s saying once it’s done, everything will return to normal and she’ll easily gain the weight back. She’s treating it like it’s completely normal to work 70 and 80 hour weeks and not eat and sleep right during it.”

 

His assistant reached up and rubbed his face in frustration. Even he seemed baffled by his pink haired friends behavior.

 

“Vacation?” he suddenly shot out in a questioning tone as he dropped his hands into his lap.

 

“Vacation?” Kakashi questioned back, surprised by the word.

 

Shifting in his chair, Shikamaru sat up more as he looked at him with determined eyes.

 

“Yeah, a vacation. She obviously needs one and you too to be honest.”

 

_‘A vacation, huh?’_

 

“Hokage’s can’t take vacations, Shikamaru…” he began to argue, but trailed off. Before regaining his thought process, he was interrupted.

 

“Not usually, but we’re in a time of peace right now so it’s the best time. You both obviously need to get away for a bit.”

 

Kakashi didn’t say anything in reply for a moment. He knew Shikamaru was right. They were in a state of peace so he could take it easy once in awhile, but that wasn’t like him. Sakura was the exact same way too. They were both workaholics. He was also right in saying that Sakura was obviously in need of some time off and him too.

 

Looking back up to the man half slouching in the chair in front of his desk, he countered him.

 

“How do you expect me to get her to go on a _vacation_ when I can’t even get her to take a couple hours off her shifts?”

 

Shikamaru smirked at this, obviously having thought far enough ahead to have an answer ready.

 

“Surprise her. It’s an easy romantic gesture. I do it once in a while with Temari. She loves it when I request time off and I take her to visit Suna randomly.”

 

Kakashi smiled under his mask at the bit of personal information he learned about his assistant. It made him feel a little better about discussing his own personal matters.

 

“Okay, even if I do get her to go, I’d want to take her somewhere for at least a week minimum. Who would cover for _me_ here?”

 

Shikamaru’s smirk managed to grow, obviously ready for that question too.

 

“I’m sure Shizune, I, and the others can handle things here for a week. Shizune could easily take over for Sakura for that week and I can make sure the village doesn’t explode for you. Plus, we just had the reassembly meeting so the workload is extremely light right now. Win-win for all parties involved.”

 

_‘He knew from the start of this, how it’d turn out. I need to give him more credit. Now imagine the miracles he could pull if he wasn’t so damn lazy…’_

 

Closing his eyes and nodding, Kakashi admitted his defeat. If you could even call it a defeat. He couldn’t argue any further against the genius. This was the perfect resolution given the current problems at hand.

 

“Then it’s settled. I’m gonna take her on a vacation. Mind starting right now?”

 

Shikamaru just blinked at him in bewilderment.

 

“Now? As in right now?” he sputtered.

 

“Yes. I can spend the rest of the day planning and then her and I can leave in the morning?”

 

The Nara heir just gawked at him for a second before gathering his bearings again.

 

“This is way too troublesome, I should have never brought this up. How long will you be gone exactly?” he groaned.

 

“If we leave tomorrow which is a Friday, then we’d be gone… ten days?” he offered, glancing at his little desk calendar to make sure his math was right.

 

And it was. If they left tomorrow, which was the 29th, they would come home on the 8th of July. This would allow them just a little over a full week of vacation. Groaning again, Shikamaru looked at him with his own defeated glance.

 

“Fine. I’ll send word to Shizune. Get outta here.” he spoke lazily, grunting at he stood up from his chair.

 

Following suite, Kakashi followed him out of his office and down the corridor and stopped at the stairwell.

 

“Thank you, Shikamaru. It means a lot that you’re helping me like this.”

 

“Don’t expect this to happen again. I’m only doing this because the drama of your relationship is troublesome and I need a break from it too.” he replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“Couldn’t agree more. Thanks again.”

 

They nodded at each other before Kakashi turned and walked down the stairs to leave.

 

His first stop was the travel agency not far from Hokage Tower. He need to figure out exactly where he was going to take her on vacation. It was summer now in Konoha and starting to get hot most days, so he quickly removed any hot springs from his options.

 

 _‘Hmm, maybe just a quiet inn where we could relax and she could finally get some sleep? Somewhere where there’s plenty of good food too. Can’t forget shopping… The woman loves to shop.’_ he thought to himself.

 

Arriving to the building he was seeking, he walked in and didn’t plan on leaving it until he found somewhere to take the woman he loved most.

 

* * *

 

It was a little after six when Sakura finally walked through the door of her and Kakashi’s apartment. Her already extra long fourteen hour shift ran a hour over when she got called into a emergency surgery. The patient had been cut badly and the blade that did it contained a poison and that was her area of speciality. Thankfully, it was a simple toxin and she was able to remove all traces of it quickly and stop the bleeding.

 

“I’m home…” she called out, exhaustion setting in further with every step she took.

 

She quickly felt Kakashi’s large hands and arms circle her waist and pull her into him. She welcomed the extra support and buried her face into his chest and sighed happily.

 

“Welcome home, love.” he said gently.

 

Peeking up, she studied the extra cheerful expression he was displaying.

 

“What’s got you so excited?” she murmured quietly to him.

 

A silver brow jerked up at her observation, his smile grew more.

 

“I left work early today.”

 

Shifting her weight, she settled herself more until so she could lean back and give him a curious look.

 

“Why…?”

 

His expression shifted into something that was a smug smile with teasing eyes.

 

“I decided enough was enough.”

 

Sakura froze in his arms and stared at him with wide eyes.

 

_‘He didn’t…’_

 

“Kakashi, you didn’t resign did you!?” she asked in horror.

 

_‘Why didn’t he discuss this with me first!?’_

 

The Rokudaime just laughed as he held her. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, he replied.

 

“No, no. I didn’t resign. I haven’t reached that point… yet.”

 

The tension she was holding released from her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief. Returning to her curious look she was giving him, she asked again.

 

“Then what’s _“enough is enough”_?”

 

“I was referring to you.” he revealed to her.

 

_‘Me?’_

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, you.” he nodded, re-confirming that she heard him right.

 

It must of been her exhaustive state, but she grew extremely angry at his answer.

 

“What? So you’ve had enough of me!? Is that what you’re saying!?” she began to try and wiggle out of his arms, but it only caused him to hold onto her tighter, “Kakashi, you have some nerv-”

 

She was cut off by him before she could finish telling him off. Pulling her into a near crushing hug, he planted a warm kiss on her lips. She was too tired to fight back and gave into the kiss. Pulling back after a minute, Kakashi quickly spoke before she could.

 

“No, that’s _not_ what I’m saying at all. I’m talking about you and work. _Enough is enough._ You need a break.”

 

“Kakashi, I’ve told you a hundred times tha-” she tried to argue again, but he kissed her again.

 

Pulling back again after a minute, she shot him a dirty look. Opening her mouth to tell him off, he stopped her by holding up a finger to tell her to hold it for a second. She briefly thought about biting that finger in spite since he kept cutting her off, but dismissed that thought.

 

“I’m taking you on a vacation.” he stated matter of factly.

 

_‘Vacation?’_

 

The mention of vacation took her by surprise. Her dirty look flipping back to confusion in less than a second.

 

“A vacation? Kakashi… I can’t and you can’t. _We_ can’t take a vacation just like that!” she tried reasoning, “Our jobs don’t allow for that unless we plan months in advance!”

 

Leaning down again, he placed a peck on her nose before he spoke again.

 

“Yes, we can. We _are._ I already have it all planned out, that’s why I left work early.”

 

Sakura gave him a sad smile.

 

“Kakashi, thank you, but I can’t leave right now. The clinic-”

 

“Shizune will watch over the clinic and your other duties while we’re gone.” he interrupted her again.

 

“What about you? Who-”

 

“Shikamaru will oversee most of my work for the week.” he interrupted yet again.

 

She just stood there quiet for a minute. Her exhaustion wasn’t helping her with arguing.

 

“Kakashi…” she began, but trailed off knowing he would butt in again. She was right.

 

“I’m not going to argue this with you, Sakura. I’m tired of watching you waste away! You’re not sleeping. You’re not eating right. You’re losing weight at an alarming rate and now you’re throwing up and getting sick!” the concern was so clear in his voice.

 

She felt awful making him worry like this. She knew it wasn’t good for her, but she had to prove to everyone that she could handle all this. She could handle the stress of _everything_.

 

“So I’m forcing you to take a break whether you like it or not, Sakura. We’re going on a vacation. You need a break. I need a break. We _both_ need, no deserve, a break. We’re leaving in the morning.”

 

This snapped her back to reality.

 

“In the morning!? Kakashi, that’s such short notice!”

 

“Surprise!” teasing back in reply.

 

“Where are we even going!? I need to pack still and I need to stop by the hos-”

 

He stopped her from speaking again with another kiss. Pulling back, she practically yelled at him.

 

“Stop kissing me to make me shut up!”

 

Kakashi just smiled at her with a smug look.

 

“Everything has been arranged already, so you don’t have to worry about anything other than packing tonight. The train leaves tomorrow morning at nine.”

 

Letting her face fall back into his chest, she groaned loudly in defeat.

 

“Fine… Where are we even going?”

 

She felt him place a chaste kiss on top of her head and pull him closer into him.

 

“We’re just going to a tiny village about two hours north by train. Nothing fancy, just a nice inn so we can relax and we can explore around the town whenever we want. They’re known for a speciality cold soba dish in the summer that I know you’ll love.”

 

Sakura felt her mouth water at the mention of one of her favorite types of food. Her appetite has been all over the place lately. Nothing sounded good and when she ate something, it made her feel awful. Last night she finally gave in and allowed herself to throw up.

 

“How long will we be gone?” she asked, pulling herself back to the present.

 

“We leave tomorrow and will return on the eighth.”

 

“That’s a long time.” she mumbled, getting sleepier by the second.

 

“It’s not long enough in my opinion.”

 

She just hummed, closing her eyes and inhaling his comforting scent.

 

_‘I’ll still never get over how warm he is. He’s like a personal heater.’_

 

“Now let’s get you to bed. We can pack in the morning before we leave.”

 

She didn’t argue him at that point. Feeling him bend to the side, he scooped her up bridal style and move to carry her to their room. She was asleep before he even laid her down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you can! I appreciate any and all feedback and remarks from you guys! We are slowly creeping towards the end as we enter into the final stages of As If Fate Would Have It!
> 
> If you haven't seen it yet, chap 2 of my kakasaku AU, Unity Without Sin, was posted the other week! That will be my next major project, writing wise, once As If Fate Would Have It is wrapped up! Thank you all again for the continued support!


	24. Rest and Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little announcement: I notice Ao3 removes my line breaks (POV breaks) when I copy and paste the chapters over from my google docs. So if you noticed that the POV switches suddenly and awkwardly, then I apologize! I never noticed it until I saw someone comment on it and I went back to see what they meant! It doesn't do this on FF, so I never thought to double check here. Once I get a chunk of time, I'll be sitting down and going through all the chapters again to make sure the line breaks are in order! So sorry again for any troubles, y'all!
> 
> Update: I have gone thru all the chapters and fixed them! I'm 99% sure I got them all, but if you notice one, please let me know!

**Chapter 24: Rest and Relaxation**

 

It was nine o’clock in the morning and Sakura and Kakashi were sitting in their private cab in the train as it began to pull out of Konoha station towards their destination. Even when going on vacation, he gets special treatment and Sakura has never felt more thankful for it than she was this morning. She looked awful, with the dark circles and bags under her eyes, and felt even worse on the inside.

 

**_-flashback to last night-_ **

 

_Kakashi put her to bed shortly after falling asleep in his arms and she was able to sleep for the longest time in weeks. Two whole hours of uninterrupted sleep before she woke up tossing and turning shortly after midnight. Rolling onto her right side, she found Kakashi sound asleep next to her. The pinkette let out a small huff in frustration at just how peaceful he looked._

 

_‘Why, just why can’t I sleep… I need it so much!’_

 

_Then it hit her. A wave of nausea overcame Sakura and she bolted out of bed to the bathroom. Dropping down onto her knees, she dry heaved into the toilet bowl. Her stomach already empty from the lack of food she has been consuming._

 

_Another wave of nausea hit her then and she retched nothing out as she expected. Laying her cheek against the coolness of the porcelain, she closed her eyes to try and calm her upset stomach._

 

_‘The lack of food is making me sick… But I’m so stressed I can’t eat!’_

 

_“Sakura!? Are you alright?” she heard Kakashi call softly from the doorway._

 

_She couldn’t see him from the way she was draped around the toilet. Not opening her eyes, she just nodded, knowing he’ll see it before speaking quietly in reply._

 

_“Yeah, I’m fine. I just haven’t eaten much today, so I guess my body is probably just fighting it.” she reasoned, “I’m sorry for being such a bother. Go back to bed, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”_

 

_Seconds later she felt his warm hand between her shoulders and begin rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Squatting down next to her, he brushed the stray hairs from her face. Cracking open her eyes finally, she looked up to find his brows knitted up in worry and dark gray eyes swimming in concern as he silently watched her._

 

_“Sakura, we should really take you to the hospital and get you checked out. This is going on too long to be a bug. And, maybe they can give something to help your stress?”_

 

_Willing herself to sit up, she looked at him more clearly._

 

_“No, I don’t need to go. I’ll be fine, really. Can you make me a cup of tea while I clean up?”_

 

_Forcing herself to stand up to show that she was fine, she felt herself wobble slightly. Kakashi quickly held her against him before she could fall._

 

_“Sakura, please…” he pleaded in her ear as she felt him hold her tighter._

 

_“I’m fine, Kakashi. I just need to eat something. Okay?” she forced a weak smile up at him, trying to reassure him._

 

_Stepping away and turning on the faucet to the sink she began washing her hands and face. Kakashi sighed before turning out of the bathroom and going to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. Finishing up moments later, she walked out and found him doing exactly that._

 

_Walking over to him, he handed her the cup of hot green tea and leaned against the counter and watched her closely. Giving him a warm smile she took a long sip of it and instantly felt sick again, but forcibly willed herself to not throw up or run back to the bathroom. Taking an even breath, she forced another couple gulps down._

 

_She didn’t want to worry Kakashi anymore than she has already. He literally planned on taking her out of the village on a vacation in the morning and she needed to show him that she was alright._

 

_That she was going to be alright._

 

_‘This is just temporary. I’ll be fine after a week or so.’ she reasoned to herself, ‘This vacation will definitely help!’_

 

_After getting three quarters of the cup down, she had to stop herself or she really was going to get sick. Setting the cup down next to the sink, she finally met the silver haired man's intense gaze and forced a small smile._

 

 _“Thank you, I feel_ **_much_ ** _better now.” she lied._

 

_He didn’t reply, just continued watching her with his brow furrowed._

 

_“Come on, let’s go back to bed, dear. We have to be up early.” she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their room._

 

_He didn’t protest, but he didn’t speak either. He silently called her bluff and knew she was lying to him. A small wave of failure washed over her as they settled back into bed._

 

**_-end flashback-_ **

 

Leaning against the man to her left, she rested her head against his warm shoulder and hummed happily as the train trudged along. She has been consciously ignoring the constant state of nausea she's been feeling since last night.

 

“You know, I’m actually sort of excited for this vacation.” she mumbled as she grew dozey.

 

“Well, I’m glad. You deserve to get time away and to get pampered.” he replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

 

She only hummed again in appreciation, unable to talk for fear of throwing up. Not like she would be able to throw anything up to begin with. She already emptied out the little breakfast she managed to eat before they left.

 

“Thank you, dear.” she spoke quietly.

 

“Anything for you, Sakura.”

 

Closing her eyes, she tried to rest and maybe even nap to kill time before arriving.

 

Two hours later, the train came to a stop at a tiny station and they made their way out and towards the inn Kakashi said they would be staying in. He had insisted on carrying both of their bags, so she just followed along quietly next to him.

 

Kakashi was right, sort of, by saying they were staying at an inn. It was tiny and only held four suites they were told. Upon hearing that it was the Hokage and his significant other that were the ones coming to stay, the innkeeper immediately switched them to the best suite he had to offer at no extra cost. They tried reasoning that they did not need the special treatment, but gave up when the old man wouldn’t budge.

 

Once settled in, Sakura immediately asked him to take her to the place that had the special cold soba. He gladly agreed and soon they arrived and she ate three large bowls of it one, right after the other. She craved it intensely since he mentioned it last night and she was surprised she was able to eat so much after being so sick lately. After finishing his single bowl, he happily sat there and watched as she ate her next two bowls with a goofy grin on his face.

 

“I’m so glad to see you’re eating.” he finally spoke up as she finished the third bowl.

 

“It was delicious! I couldn’t stop myself!” she shot back, sassing, “I’m stuffed!”

 

He just chuckled at her and smiled again.

 

“Good. You’re looking way better now than you have in days, you have color back in your cheeks. I will _gladly_ buy you whatever you want to eat if that means I get to see you like this again.”

 

Gawking at him, she decided to continue with the teasing game they had started.

 

“Oh my, Hokage- _sama._ Are you trying to fatten me up?”

 

He only groaned playfully in response to the honorific, before giving her a cheeky wink and smirk.

 

“What if I am? You’ve been ruining my figure for months now with all your home cooked meals. I think it’s time for me to have my revenge.”

 

Letting out a huff, she tossed a napkin at him before the both erupted in laughter.

 

Suddenly a wave of nausea so intense hit Sakura, she stopped laughing for fear of throwing up then and there. This didn't go unnoticed to her boyfriend as he carefully began to study her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

_‘He can't know I'm about to be sick. He was so happy to see me eat. Quick, Sakura, think!’_

 

“I just got the sudden urge to pee. I think the three bowls of broth, tea, and laughter got the best of me. I'm sorry, excuse me!” she lied.

 

Willing herself to hold it together, she made it to the bathroom just in time to toss everything she just ate. Once she figured out she was in the clear, she quickly cleaned herself up and rinsed her mouth out. She didn't want to be gone for long in case Kakashi gets worried and comes checking in on her.

 

She felt awful.

 

Awful that she couldn’t keep down the food and that she lied to Kakashi, _again_.

 

_‘I’m supposed to be relaxing from the stress at work and now I’m stressed that I can’t eat right! I can’t win, damn it!’_

 

Walking back to the table she found him staring off into space as he gazed out the window. A slightly sense of relief washed over her. He hadn’t suspected a thing from her brief absence. Talking a small sip of her tea after sitting down, she pretended like nothing had happened as she smiled big to him.

 

“Ahh, much better! Now what were we talking about? Oh, yes, you trying to fatten me up…”

 

* * *

 

The positive mood set from their lunch made the rest of their day just as fun. They wandered around the little town and browsed a few stores and made a couple purchases before finding dinner at a little hot pot restaurant. Kakashi watched on with pure joy as Sakura ate nearly most of the first platter they ordered and got her a second one which she ate half of with no problem.

 

Thankful to see her appetite back and the rosy color of her cheeks return, he just hoped she would be able to sleep now that she was having proper meals.

 

_‘She looks so relaxed now. This was the perfect fix! I can’t thank Shikamaru enough for proposing this vacation idea. I think I owe him a vacation now…’_

 

“Oh! I have to go to the bathroom. All the tea and water is catching up with me suddenly.” she said suddenly before quickly leaving the table to the bathroom.

 

Seeing that all the food was gone, he decided it was probably time for them to get back to the inn and turn for the night. Standing up he made his way up to the counter and paid for their meal and left a hefty tip for the waiter who was patient with them tonight.

 

Sakura joined him again a few minutes later. Studying her he saw her cheeks were holding a deep blush.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

 

“Huh? Yeah? Why?” she replied, obviously confused by his question.

 

Pointing to his own cheeks, he signaled to hers.

 

“You’re blushing quite hard. Are you feeling okay?”

 

Her hand shot up to her cheeks to feel that her face was indeed quite warm. Glancing back up to him, she simply shrugged.

 

“Huh, I don’t know. I feel fine! Maybe all the food I’ve eaten today is finally settling in?”

 

_‘I really hope she didn’t get sick and is hiding it…’_

 

Deciding not to push it, he gave her a single nod and they made their way out to the street.

 

“Are you getting tired? I figured we can just relax for the night? We’ve been out all day.”

 

Shaking her head in disagreement, she spoke quietly.

 

“No, I’m not tired. Well, not tired like I usually am, but that sounds nice. We haven’t had a proper lazy night in a while.”

 

He just hummed in reply as they meandered slowly back to the inn hand in hand.

 

It had been a couple hours now since they had gotten back to their room. They both showered and decided to lay in bed while watching a movie from the provided titles the inn offered.

 

Feeling Sakura shift in his arm, he felt her lean up and pepper a couple kisses along his freshly shaven jaw. Glancing down to her, he hummed in appreciation at the sudden affection. He got a few more kisses in response, but they travelled along down his neck to right over his pulse. He let out a low groan, feeling himself to begin to stir in his pants as she kissed over a couple more sensitive spots.

 

_‘Well, this is nice surprise.’_

 

Suddenly she shifted again, crawling on top of him, she never stopped her trail of kisses that where now moving under his chin to the other side of his throat. He let his hands find her bare thighs and run them upwards to the edge of her pajama shorts and began teasing his fingertips under the edge of the fabric.

 

She gave him thanks by lightly rolling her hips against him, causing all the extra blood he had to spare to shoot down south. Groaning low, he gripped her thighs tightly and pulled her down against him harder to create more friction. This only made her moan against his neck, her hot breath causing his mind to cloud over in lust.

 

“Sakura…” he growled as he turned his head to capture her in a passionate kiss, slipping his fingers up into her shorts and cupping her ass.

 

Humming as he gave her a light squeeze and began massaging her with his large hands. He let out a low hiss when he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. She had planned for this in advance he thought to himself. She always went without them when this was her end goal.

 

He loved this naughty side of her.

 

_‘It seems she is feeling better after all…’_

 

Feeling her hands grab the edge of his shirt, she tried to pull it up and off of him with no success. Sitting both of them up, he quickly helped her in removing it and tossing it off to the side. Not even seconds later, her tank top was all but ripped off from her body in the same fashion.

 

“You’re extra feisty tonight.” he lightly teased as he trailed soft kisses over her collarbone, dragging his thumb over an erect nipple as he cupped her breast.

 

She just gave him a small moan in reply as she rested her arms on his shoulders and began running her fingers through his unruly hair.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining…” she whispered back in a sultry tone.

 

“Oh, I would _never_ dare complain when it comes to this, love. You know how much I enjoy teasing you.” he spoke right as his dipped his head down and took a nipple into his mouth and gave a quick suck.

 

She cried out instantly, her head falling back as the pleasure shot through her.

 

“Ahh!”

 

He just smiled and hummed as he used his tongue to continue to tease the nipple, eliciting more loud moans from her.

 

“Kakashi, please…”

 

“Please what, Sakura?” teasing again as he pulled away, a devilish smirk began growing on him.

 

Leaning back up and kissing her just below her jaw. He let his hands wander over the soft flesh and find their way to the small of her back. Finding the edge of her shorts, he dipped his fingers under the band and trailed a teasing path around.

 

“Please… I want you,” she whimpered, grinding her hips down onto his hard cock, “and I _know_ you want me too.”

 

Kakashi moaned against his better judgement. Sakura always knew just the right things to say to get him going and to slip up and just to devour her then and there. But tonight he wasn’t going to let that happen. It took every fiber of his being to restrain himself from doing just what she wanted.

 

He was going to make her beg for it.

 

Flipping their positions, he had her laying on her back and made quick work of tearing off her shorts. Now she was bare in all her glory. Leaning down, he kissed the sensitive spot just below her belly button. Getting the response he wanted, he placed another kiss even lower.

 

“I do want you, Sakura, but I’m gonna need you to tell me what _you_ want.” he spoke from his position between her legs, “I need specifics.”

 

He could smell her arousal and it was slowly driving him mad. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out before he said fuck it and buried himself deep inside her. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try his hardest at getting her to say what he thinks she wants to say before then.

 

“Please…” she whispered, trying to roll her core against his face in attempt give her some sort of release of the tension that was building up inside of her.

 

 _‘Nuh-uh, missy. I’m the one in control here. Just say the magic words.’_ he thought to himself.

 

Pulling away as she tried, he smirked at her insistence. Crawling up and laying on his left side, he laid a large hand flat on her stomach and let it trail downwards. Cupping her sex, he let his middle finger slide between the already wet folds and stroked her just once.

 

The mix of a slight cry and moan caused his restraint to start to give way. Shaking his head, he needed to clear his head and stay focused. The results would be worth it he kept repeating to himself.

 

“Is this what you want?” he stroked the single digit again and let it hover over her entrance, “Tell me, Sakura.”

 

“Yesss…” she hissed as she tried pushing herself onto his finger. He denied her, pulling back as she moved.

 

“Tell me what you want, Sakura.” he growled, his voice getting dangerously low.

 

She just whimpered and screwed her eyes shut tighter as she continued to roll her hips, hoping and praying for something to touch her where she wanted it most.

 

“You… I want you.” she begged.

 

It was music to his ears. Getting to see this side of her was like a gift from the gods. Only he could make her feel this way. Only he could satisfy her in every way possible. Watching her squirm under him and beg only for his touch was a sirens call.

 

Stroking her a couple more times and returning his finger over her entrance, he began the final steps of his little performance.

 

“I know you want me, love, but what do you _want_ from me?”

 

_‘Just say “Make love to me!” and you’ll get everything you want.’_

 

She just let out a low groan. He watched as she whimpered a few more times in protest. Trying desperately to not let him win this little game, but her need to be touched, to be filled, was obviously beating her hardheadedness.

 

“What do you want me to _do_ to you, Sakura?” he spoke so low that he watched a shiver run through her.

 

“I want…” she started but trailed off when he stroked her again.

 

“Tell me!” he demanded loudly.

 

“Oh, god. Fuck me, Kakashi! I want you to fuck me, damn it!”

 

_‘Oh shit. That’s new.’_

 

Grinning big, he removed his hand from her and spoke in a husky whisper in her ear.

 

“Anything for you, Sakura.”

 

Wasting no time, he yanked down his sweats and freed himself. Grabbing Sakura by her hips as he sat up, he flipped her over onto her front and pulled her up so she was bent over on her knees. She buried her face in her arms as she realized what he was going to do. Admiring how exposed she was, he made to stand on his knees behind her and positioned himself right at her entrance.

 

Leaning over, he spoke quietly into her ear while rubbing himself against her, letting her arousal thoroughly coat his aching cock.

 

“I was aiming to make love, but you just asked me to fuck you, Sakura. So, I’m going to fuck you in every sense of the word.”

 

Before giving her a chance to reply, he slammed himself into her. Stifling her scream, Sakura  buried her face into the bed as he began pounding into her.

 

“Ah, fuck yes!” he heard her muffled screams into the pillow she was clutching tightly.

 

He felt his body shudder as he held onto her hips with a near vice like grip. He began to guide her hips back and forth to meet his powerful thrusts, moaning out and speaking to her in dark tone.

 

“Oh fuck, Sakura. Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you? You’re really liking this aren’t you? You like it rough? I should’ve seen it coming after what happened back in that alley at the fair.”

 

A cry filled with pleasure escaped her in response. He didn’t know what overtook him, but removing his right hand from its hold on her waist, he rose and struck it hard down onto her ass. It left a bright red handprint as result.

 

“Yes!” she screamed again in pleasure.

 

Letting out a loud groan, he pulled himself out and quickly flipped her back onto her back and wasted no time in thrusting back into her. She started grasping at the sheets in a silent cry as the new sensation and angle of being filled consumed her. She was completely lost in the pleasure she was receiving.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Gods, I don’t mind this. I don’t mind playing a little rough once in a while. I like this side of you.”

 

Sitting up straighter, he wrapped a strong arm around her hips and lifted her to start thrusting in faster at another new angle. She began panting and moaning out loudly as he began hitting the sweet spot inside her. He felt himself start to build up quickly as she slowly began fluttering around him.

 

“Touch yourself.” he commanded suddenly, “I want to see you touch yourself as I fuck you, Sakura.”

 

He nearly screamed when he felt her clamp down around him briefly in response to his erotic demand. He was barely holding on by a thread at this point. However, she did listen to him as he watched her hand shoot down to her clit and begin to rub it furiously.

 

“Don’t stop, ahh! I’m gonna...” she began moaning, but trailed off.

 

“Yes, just like that! Don’t stop touching yourself until I say stop.” he grunted in between pants as he began bucking wildly into her, slowly losing control of himself.

 

“Yes!” she began chanting in breathy whispers with every downward thrust into her, “Yes! Yes!”

 

He felt the knot inside him tighten painfully, he was about to climax. But he needed Sakura to come first or along with him. This was all about her. Everything he did, he did for her.

 

“Say my name. I want to hear you scream my name as you climax, Sakura.” he pleaded as he pumped into her wildly, he was starting to feel himself peak.

 

Reaching down between them, he removed Sakura’s fingers from her clit and began rubbing it himself in quick short strokes. Suddenly he felt her breathing hitch and body stiffen.

 

“Kakashi!” she cried out as her climax over took her, her body twisting under him as a result.

 

The moment his name slipped out from her lips, he fell over the edge as well. Bucking wildly into her, his own climax began hitting him like a freight train.

 

“Oh gods, Sakura!” he gasped as he fell over her, barely catching himself as he began releasing himself inside her with each thrust, “I love you so much!”

 

After a couple more pumps he slowed to a stop and let the wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. She was still riding out the remainder of her own climax as he continued to feel her pulse around him tightly. Both panting heavily from the intensity of it all, but not fighting it as they let themselves swim in the aftermath of bliss.

 

“I love you so much too.” she breathed out in a quiet whisper.

 

He felt a small hand wrap around his wrist that was still holding her waist, coaxing him to come lay next to her. Shifting and pulling out from her, he moved to his left and laid next to her. Leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss. He felt her smile into it as she returned it. Joy spread throughout him.

 

Sakura and him have had some intense sex in their short time together, but he quickly determined this was definitely the most intense and passionate encounter so far. He doesn’t think he ever came so hard and powerfully before. It caused him to lose himself completely and he held no control over himself at the end.

 

It scared him at first, but quickly overcame that when he realized he would be alright. Sakura was the only person that could ever make him feel this strongly in every aspect. He would always allow himself to come undone for her.

 

Only her.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, he tilted his head up slightly and kissed her nose. It was a small sign affection he randomly started doing shortly after they got together. It was his own unique way of showing her love and it always caused a big grin to grace her beautiful features whenever he did it.

 

“I think that was a _great_ way to end the first night of our vacation.” he mumbled quietly as he kissed her nose yet again, “Also, sorry for smacking your ass like that. I don’t know why I did that.”

 

“Hmm.” was all she managed to say in reply as she cuddled into his side more, “It’s okay.”

 

Shifting to grab the blankets that got kicked around as they made loved, he covered their still naked bodies. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against him and placed a warm kiss on her bare shoulder.

 

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Sakura.” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, Sakura.” she heard him whisper softly as he kissed her shoulder.

 

Sakura felt a wave of dread and nausea wash over her.

 

“Hmm.” was all she was able to say in reply again for fear of giving herself away.

 

_‘It felt amazing. I really thought this would help though, but…’_

 

She wasn’t feeling any better at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sakura... :( She's trying so hard to get better! She even figured sex could help, buuuuut it seems it didn't... I accidentally made this chapter a bit spicier than I planned. Hehe. Oh well! I always pictured Sakura as a bit more naughty in the bedroom, she just gives me that vibe?! I mean do y'all not remember the alley chapter?! And Kakashi? He's quite willing to explore this side with her! He does aim to please after all. ;) ;) ;) He DID seem to enjoy what just happened after all!
> 
> How do you think the rest of their vacation will go? Bc I have literally have no idea what I'm gonna plan to do yet, rip. Let's hope this week I can get some inspo!
> 
> Please leave a review if you can! I looooove hearing from you guys! Y'all are the reason I get some amazing ideas! Forever grateful for you all!
> 
> Also I just posted Chapter 3 of my other KakaSaku story, Unity Without Sin the other day! It's a modern bodyguard AU and I'm soooo excited to work on it for your guys!


	25. Back Home

**Chapter 25: Back Home**

 

The vacation did turn out semi successful. For the most part, both Kakashi and Sakura had enjoyed themselves and explored the small village and the surrounding area. Making many purchases and sweet memories along the way. Everyday, they ate at the soba shop for lunch and Sakura devoured bowls and bowls of their speciality and usually ended their nights making passionate love.

 

It was the best de-stressing week they could have  asked for.

 

Sakura did manage to gain some of the weight she lost back, but her sleeping habits never improved. Most nights, she could only manage about two hours of sound sleep before she’d wake up restless and be unable to go back to sleep.

 

She was also semi-successful in hiding the fact that she threw up most of the meals she ate. She purposely drank loads of water to help cover for her frequent bathroom trips while out and about, but she couldn’t hide it when they were back at the room. It worried him immensely and he tried multiple times to get her to visit the local hospital which she always turned down, reasoning that she was improving even if it was only slightly.

 

“Some progress is better than no progress, dear.” she often recited.

 

Once they arrived back home on the eighth, they returned to their usual schedules and routines. This time, however, Kakashi made Sakura promise to cut down on the amount of time she was working at the hospital and clinic or he would enact that official order. She promised and went from working twelve to fourteen hour shifts down to only ten hours a day. Not that, that was any better.

 

Once home though, her habits of not eating as much and increase of lack of sleep returned at full force. After only four days of being home, Kakashi decided it was time to confront her when she got home from work that night.

 

“Sakura, there’s something _extremely_ wrong and if you don’t go to the doctors tomorrow I will drag you there myself.” he spoke in a commanding voice to her.

 

She froze in her spot. She hadn’t even been in the apartment for a full minute and barely got her shoes off when he called her out. Shooting him a dirty look as she threw down her bag onto the entry table and shot back at him.

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

He took a couple of steps towards her. His presence serious as she found his entire body tense and his uncovered face giving her a stern look, a hard line set on his lips. He wasn’t playing around..

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Storming past him to their room, she felt him follow close behind her.

 

“Kakashi, I’m not going to the doctors.”

 

“Why are you being so stubborn about this? Sakura, you know there’s something wrong and you’re refusing to acknowledge it!”

 

Whipping around to look at him, she pointed an accusing finger at him.

 

“I am acknowledging it! It’s just stress! I know _my_ body better than anyone else and I know what it’s telling me! I’m stressed and once this all passes I will be fine! So stop hounding me! You try building a new clinic!”

 

“I’m rebuilding an _entire village_ !” he angrily shot back, “I _know_ the effects of stress better than anyone and this isn’t good for you!”

 

“You’re absolutely infuriating!” Sakura shouted, “I’m perfectly fine!”

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clearly trying not to lose his temper with her. Opening them a moment later, he shot her an intense stare with his darker than usual gray eyes.

 

“Then prove it. Go to the doctors tomorrow and _prove_ to me that it’s just stress. Sakura, I want to believe you, I really do, but with how things have been going for the last month... It’s making me doubt your judgement at the moment.”

 

Her eyes went wide at his statement. She felt herself get flushed with anger.

 

“You’re doubting me!?” she gaped, pointing a herself, “Do you think I enjoy feeling like this!? I feel like shit _all_ the time, Kakashi!”

 

“Then go to the fucking doctors!” he roared, stepping closer to her, “Then go fucking get yourself checked out, Sakura! Why make yourself suffer just because you’re being so damn stubborn!?”

 

He lost his temper. She flinched slightly at the sudden increase in volume coming from him. Turning away she walked towards the bed and grabbed his pillow and whipped it at him. Catching it easily, he shot her an odd look.

 

“Fine!” she yelled back, “I’ll go get checked out tomorrow! Are you happy now?”

 

“Yes.” he stated matter of factly, looking very smug, “I am.”

 

She let out a frustrated groan. She was irrationally mad, but she didn’t care. Sakura just wanted to come home and relax after her long shift, not fight with Kakashi.

 

“You can go sleep on the couch tonight.” she spat out at him as she walked past him to the dresser and pulled out a pair of his pajamas and threw those at him as well.

 

“Wait, what?” he asked as he caught the pieces of clothing.

 

“You heard me! Don’t play dumb!” she shot back as she began undressing herself to get ready for bed.

 

It was only eight o’clock, but she was going to bed and she wasn’t inviting him to join her.

 

“Sakura…” he called out softly now, she sensed him taking a step towards her, “No, let’s talk this-”

 

Throwing up a hand to stop him from speaking, she shot him a warning look. The worry in his face was loud and clear now. He realized his own mistake in all of this.

 

“Don’t _“Sakura”_ me.” she said through clenched teeth before taking a shaky breath and continuing in a calmer tone, “Leave. I want to be alone right now, Kakashi.”

 

He paused then and contemplated what she just told him, pursing his lips he left out a sigh before nodding at her.

 

“Okay.” he whispered quietly, “I’ll give you some space.”

 

Turning to walk out, his clothes and pillow in hand, he glanced over his shoulder when he reached the door. She watched as he studied her for a quick moment, his eyes shining with a sad warmth.

 

“I just want you to be okay. I love you, Sakura. I don’t want you to be sick or hurt.”

 

“I love you too.” she whispered back, “I promise to get you answers.”

 

With that he slowly pulled the bedroom room door closed and left her alone. She let out another shaky breath before a uninvited sob escaped her. Quickly wiping away the hot tears that ran down her cheeks, she turned and finished getting ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

Standing outside the door, Kakashi heard her let out a soul crushing sob from inside their room. It took everything in him to not turn around and burst back in there to comfort her. She wanted to be alone right now she told him, and he was going to give her the space she needed no matter how much it hurt him.

 

 _‘Sakura…’_ he thought as he gripped the pillow and clothing tightly in his hands.

 

Finally walking away from where he was standing, he walked over to the couch and tossed down his pillow before turning and making his way into the bathroom to change into his own pajamas.

 

Once done and walking out of the bathroom, he turned to his left and stood in front of their bedroom door for a few minutes to listen to hear if Sakura was still crying or not. Straining his ears for any sounds, he didn’t anything from inside the room. Looking down to the crack under the door he saw the lights were turned off. She had gone to bed.

 

_‘I just want to make sure you’re okay… I hate seeing you like this.’_

 

Moving again, he turned off the lights to the main living area and made his way over to the couch and plopped down in the middle of it. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands.

 

He let out a quiet sigh before he ran his hands through his hair roughly a couple times.

 

This was the first time Sakura ever made him sleep on the couch. It was also the first time they didn’t properly resolve an argument too. They usually always fixed any troubles and refused to go to bed upset with the other. Kakashi even tried to be resolving it before she cut him off.

 

He knew he was going a little overboard with demanding her to go get checked out. It didn’t help either that he lost his temper with her. He never let anything get under his skin to push him to the edge like that, but this wasn’t a mission, he didn’t have to bottle up everything. This was the woman he loved more than anything. Sakura got allowances that no one else got and getting to experience his emotions freely was one of them.

 

He prayed this wouldn’t become a regular occurance.

 

It worried him that this could spell the beginning of more troubles for them. They had been together for a little while now and he couldn’t imagine life without her anymore. It horrified him that things may not work out.

 

Shaking his head violently to rid himself to the depressing thoughts, he refused to continue thinking negatively.

 

_‘She’s not going to leave me over something as simple as this. She knows I’m just worried. She’ll get definite answers tomorrow, she promised. It’ll finally settle my nerves…’_

 

Reaching under the coffee table, he pulled out the quilt Sakura kept stored in the cubby that they used when they watched movies together. Throwing his pillow to one end, he stretched out and attempted to relax.

 

He barely slept the entire night.

 

* * *

 

Sakura slept like pure shit. There was no better way to put it. It was the worst night of sleep so far and she’s had some pretty terrible nights from long missions. She woke up nearly every hour tossing and turning. Thankfully she had no urges to empty her already empty stomach.

 

At first she forgot she had kicked Kakashi out of their room for the night and made him sleep on the couch.

 

Regret began consuming her as she studied the empty space to her right.

 

_‘I was so mean to him… He’s just worried about me! I don’t know why I’m being such an ass about it…’_

 

Waking up to the sound of her alarm blaring, telling her it was now seven in the morning and she needed to get up. Groaning, she sat up in the bed and found, like she expected, no Kakashi next to her. Looking around the room, she did note that he had been in here while she was sleeping though. His dirty clothes were in the hamper by the dresser and his flak jacket and weapons packs were gone.

 

Getting up and walking out of the room she found no sign of him in the apartment. He had already woken up and left for the day. It saddened her a bit, but she understood his actions. She had asked for space and he was giving her it.

 

_‘I promised him I’d go to the hospital to get an exam… I can prove to Kakashi that everything is fine then! They’re just going to tell me to work less and probably get me a couple assistants to lessen my work load.’_

 

As she was turning to head to the bathroom to get ready, a piece of yellow paper laying on the table caught her eye. Walking over to it, she picked up the paper and instantly realized it was from Kakashi.

 

_‘Sakura,_

 

_I made you a couple of scrambled eggs for breakfast since you didn’t eat dinner last night. I have them on a plate in the microwave for you to heat up when you’re ready to eat. I look forward to hearing about your appointment when I get home, please don’t skip it._

 

_Have a good day at work too. Please take it easy._

 

_I love you._

 

_Kakashi’_

 

She felt tears sting in her eyes as she read it. Even when she was being the biggest ass to him, he still thought about her and her well being. She was so thankful to have someone love her so purely. She’d have to thank him later when he got home. Maybe make his favorite dinner for him?

 

Setting the note back down, she rubbed the stray tears from her eyes and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

 

Eating every bite of the eggs he made her even though it made her feel like throwing up, she rinsed the plate and washed it before heading out of the house towards the hospital. Arriving twenty minutes later to her place of work, she walked towards the general clinic wing instead of her office.

 

Walking up to the reception desk, she was greeted by the nurse.

 

“Hello, Sakura-san! It’s a pleasure seeing you this morning. What can I do for you?”

 

“I’m actually here because I need to be seen. I haven’t been feeling very well and would like to get an exam to make sure it’s nothing serious.” she spoke softly to the dark haired woman.

 

The nurse's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she explained.

 

“Oh, definitely right away! Let me go notify the physician on duty and we’ll get you taken care of. Have a seat, we’ll call you back shortly.” she replied quickly, getting up and walked to the back.

 

Taking a seat in the empty lobby, she fidgeted with her hands while she waited. After a few minutes, the nurse came back and called out to her.

 

“Sakura-san, if you’d follow me. We’re going to exam room three.”

 

Sakura silently followed her down a different hallway she knew quite well. After the war she spent quite a bit of her time here helping out with post war injuries and other various injuries from when the village was being rebuilt.

 

 _‘I really tried to tell him that I was more stressed building a clinic than he is as the Hokage rebuilding a Hidden Village post-war… I’m such an idiot.’_ she mentally face palmed at the memory.

 

Arriving after another moment, she listened to the instructions she knew by heart since she always said them to her own patients when she started an appointment. Change out of your clothes and wear only this hospital gown and sit on the examination table is what the nurse told her.

 

Doctors were the worst patients they say.

 

Following the instructions, she only had to wait a few minutes before the physician showed up.

 

“Well, hello there, Sakura-san! Long time no see!” Doctor Moto said in a cheery tone as he walked into the room, “I was surprised to hear it was you who came in!”

 

“It has been a while hasn’t it?” she smiled back.

 

“Nurse Chino told me you said you haven’t been feeling well. Explain that a little further for me.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Sakura went on to explain her symptoms of disrupted sleep and lack of appetite and weight loss. She mentioned that she had been working fourteen to sixteen hour shifts leading up to this and explained that Kakashi forced her to come this morning or he was gonna drag her there himself.

 

“Well, I completely agree with him! I wish you would’ve come sooner, Sakura-san!”

 

Dropping her head in shame, she knew he was right.

 

“Okay, well, let’s obviously run some tests. It sounds like you’re overworking yourself, which you have. Can’t be running on empty!” he started speaking as he turned away from her and pulled out a couple items, “We’ll draw a few vials of blood and run some various basic tests and I’ll have you pee in this cup to test of any other anomalies that might be present.”

 

Sakura decided to stay quiet and nod, knowing exactly what he meant by his words as he wanted to run all the basic tests. After a couple minutes, he pulled three vials of blood and she wandered into the connected bathroom and gave him a healthy dose of her urine.

 

He left the room for a few minutes to sending them back for testing. After coming back he said it’d be about 30 to 45 minutes before results would be ready.

 

Over the course of that time he did a physical exam, testing her reflexes, asking her health related questions, and all the other basics of a general exam.

 

They chatted a lot during the time. She told him about the vacation she and Kakashi went on last week and what life is like dating the most powerful man in the village. Doctor Moto was a good friend of hers, having worked alongside him a lot during the war, so she felt very comfortable talking to him about this stuff. He chuckled a lot at her small quips about how they’re both stubborn and hardheaded.

 

Suddenly a soft knock came from the door and nurse Chino popped in with a large manila envelope that held the results of her urine and blood tests. Thanking and dismissing her, he took the envelope and began reading over the reports.

 

“Well, let’s see if this gives us any answers!”

 

After a couple seconds, she watched as his brow quirked slightly as he read something and then suddenly flipped through a couple pages before reading more intently. Worry started to ebb into her at his actions.

 

Something _was_ wrong.

 

_‘Oh god, Kakashi is gonna freak out.’_

 

A couple seconds later, he looked up to her with a smile.

 

“Well, I figured out what seems to be your issue. I actually completely overlooked it.”

 

“Okay, what is it?” she asked tentatively, unsure of how concerned she should be with how he was speaking.

 

“They ran this test on all three vials of blood _and_ tested your urine twice and all results came back positive. It seems that you’re pregnant, Sakura-san.”

 

Sakura felt her entire world come to a halt. Her ears began ringing so loudly she had to shake her head to try and dissipate the noise. Staring wide eyed at doctor Moto, her voice barely audible as she spoke.

 

“That’s not possible…”

 

“Well, they did _five tests_ and it’s proving to be very true.” he replied.

 

“No, I mean I’m on birth control! I can’t be pregnant! I shouldn’t be able to get pregnant!” she began panicking.

 

Doctor Moto stood at this and placed a warm hand on her arm.

 

“Sakura, it’s alright. It happens. Birth control does fail sometimes. It’s not 100% effective. No matter all the steps you take to be safe. Body chemistry is different from person to person too. You just got dealt that 1% chance.”

 

She felt dread wash over her.

 

She was _pregnant_.

 

“I-I… But- No! Kakashi and I haven’t even been together that long! We’re not- We’re not even married… He’s the _Hokage_ … We just announced… Oh, god what is he going to say!? I can’t… He’s going-” she began sputtering, a nervous breakdown beginning.

 

“Sakura.” he spoke in a stern voice, snapping her out of her trance, “Take a couple of deep breaths.”

 

After a couple minutes of deep breathing and letting the initial news pass, she looked back to her friend and colleague.

 

“I’m okay now.” she reassured him, but she said it more to reassure herself.

 

“Good, great. Now I’m sure you’re still quite shocked, obviously this is a surprise as you’ve put it clearly. But I’d like to do an ultrasound? So we can both see if these tests are really correct and see how far along you are. Is it alright that we do that?” his voice was warm and soothing.

 

Taking a deep breath, she only nodded in agreement. She felt her body trembling uncontrollably.

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go get the cart.”

 

Once the door closed behind him, her hands shot to her stomach.

 

“I’m pregnant…” she whispered to herself, “I’m pregnant with Kakashi’s baby…”

 

She felt bile rise in her throat, but forced herself to resist the urge to throw up.

 

 _‘How did I miss all the signs!? It was so obvious! My goodness, I feel so stupid. I can’t believe this! Oh god, what is he going to say… He’s going to expect answers when I get home… What am I going to say to him!? What if he’s angry? Will he want me to get rid of it? Could I even bring myself to get rid of it!?’_ she felt hot tears begin to fall.

 

There was another soft knock on the door before it opened up to reveal doctor Moto pushing in the sonography equipment. She quickly wiped away any traces of the tears that managed to get out.

 

Five minutes later, Sakura was laying back as he squirted some of the cool gel onto her bare stomach and began the ultrasound. She watched the screen with wide eyes as he stared moving the probe across her stomach. Then she heard it. The pulsing sound of a heartbeat coming from the speakers.

 

“That’s the baby.” he spoke quietly, pointing at a little white blob on the screen with his free hand, “Looks like you’re very early on.”

 

“That’s the baby…” she repeated in a breathless whisper.

 

She couldn’t believe it. She was actually pregnant. There was the hard evidence right in front of her eyes. This little white blob floating on the screen was a baby. Not just any baby, but her baby. Her and _Kakashi’s_ baby.

 

Closing her eyes and laying her head back, she listened closely to the even thumping of the heartbeat.

 

She heard doctor Moto take various pictures and captures of the baby. She saw little dotted lines dance across the screen as he took measurements, trying to figure out just how far along she was.

 

She couldn’t be more than eight or nine weeks along she figured out as she was laying there. Her and Kakashi haven’t even been intimate for long and she’s never been with anyone else. So it was definite that it was his child.

 

Doctor Moto removed the probe from her and began speaking, pulling her from her thoughts.

 

“Alright, let me go print these out and look them over. You’re not far along, so it should be easy to pinpoint your due date.”

 

_‘Due date…’_

 

Handing her a towel to clean the excess gel off her stomach, he informed her she could get dressed now and the exams were done. Soon after, he stepped out of the room to get the printouts. Returning about five minutes later, he began giving her all the needed info.

 

“It looks like you’ve just hit six weeks, does this sound about right? You’ve been feeling unwell for about a month now, so it lines up perfectly.”

 

She just nodded once in agreement.

 

“Okay, good. You’re obviously still very earlier in the pregnancy, but you’re symptoms were on the more severe side so it’s not that hard to figure out early at that point. You’re sadly probably going to feel that bad until you’re first trimester ends most likely, but every pregnancy is different.”

 

She was just quiet as she let all this information sink into her. She was there physically, but her mind was a million miles away at the moment. He continued speaking, knowing that she was listening to every word either way.

 

“From the looks of things, you’re expected due date should be in early March. To give it a date, I’d say about March 7th, give or take.”

 

She just nodded again in reply.

 

“Now time for me to start lecturing you!” he teased gently, trying to lighten the mood for her, “You sadly should not, from my professional viewpoint, be working extra long shifts for the rest of your pregnancy. Don’t attempt to exceed eight hours, okay? Even less once you get towards your due date. The reason a lot of your symptoms were so bad is because of the stress you were putting on your body from working those long hours. We don’t want to harm you or the baby!”

 

“Okay.” she whispered.

 

“And I know eating sucks right now, but just try to at least keep snacking throughout the days while you slowly overcome the nausea. You’re eating for two now!” he tried speaking lightly again, “That’s the main reason you lost so much weight. You’ve lost fifteen pounds and that’s a lot for your small frame! You need to drink plenty of water too! Even some green tea will be good if you crave it.”

 

“I know.” she said quietly.

 

“Avoid using vast amounts of chakra too. That could be harmful to the baby. So no more missions for the time being.”

 

“I know.” she parroted again.

 

Reaching up, he placed his large hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up and found a warm smile greeting her. She forced a small one in return.

 

“And lastly, sleep will probably be difficult for a while. Pregnancy is no fun as you’ve already found out. You’re body is going to be changing _dramatically_ over the next seven to eight months as the baby grows and it’s _not_ going to be comfortable. Sadly, it’s a test run of what's to come once the little guy or gal is here! You guys are going to be extra tired!” he chuckled at his joke at the end.

 

It did make her smile more honestly though in result.

 

“Overall though, you’re very healthy! Do you have any questions? Concerns?” he asked her.

 

Shaking her head no, she already knew all the answers to the common questions. She didn’t directly work with the maternity wing of the hospital, but she’s had enough training and performed enough surgeries to know what’s going on inside her.

 

Standing up, he handed her the manila envelope that contained all her test results and ultrasound photos of the baby.

 

“Well, congrats, Sakura-san. You’re going to be a wonderful mother!”

 

_‘A mother…’_

 

Finally standing up and facing him, she gave him a sad smile.

 

“Thank you. This is obviously going to stay between us, right? I still have to figure out how to tell Kakashi…”

 

“Sakura-san, do not worry!” he put both of his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them gently, “I take my oath _very_ seriously. Especially since this directly involves our Hokage, I know better than that! Plus, I’d rather not have my medical license revoked and get thrown in jail.”

 

Sakura gave him a true smile this time.

 

“Thank you, Moto-sama.”

 

“No problem, if you’d like, I can be your primary for this pregnancy? When you go back to reception, just make an appointment for the end of August for your twelve week appointment and I’ll see you then!”

 

“Sounds good, thank you again.”

 

Doctor Moto walked her out of the examination room and down the hall towards reception. He wrote her a prescription for some prenatals to begin taking immediately before bidding her farewell.

 

Sakura quickly made her follow up appointment and then asked the nurse to notify her wing that she wouldn’t be coming in today and that she was told she needed to rest.

 

Making her way out of the hospital, she clutched the manila envelope that just changed her life to her chest as she slowly made her way back to the apartment.

 

_‘I hope he takes this well…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of you guys called it. I tried to be subtle, but y'all are too smart for me! Sooooooo, Sakura is pregnant. Oof. Heavy news for a couple who hasn't been together that long... Let lone public for that long either! Now she needs to figure out how to tell Kakashi. :O
> 
> How do you think that'll go? Will this strain their new relationship? How will he react? Will he be happy, shocked, angry, upset, or scared? I have multiple ideas for exactly how he'll react. Basically at this point, my autopilot brain just runs thru scenario after scenario to see which idea fits best with my story and it's flow. My process is... slightly weird, heh.
> 
> Please leave a review! I'd love to know your reaction and thoughts!
> 
> Shout out to my cooliest friend and beta, Taytay95 (only on FF), for working on these chapters! She just recently posted the newest chapter of her own KakaSaku fic (also only on FF)! Go check it out bc it was SPICY.
> 
> Also chapter 4 of Unity Without Sin, a KakaSaku modern AU I'm writing, will be posted this Friday! So go check it out if you haven't already!


	26. The News

**Chapter 26: The News**

 

“You’re early _again_?” he heard Shikamaru ask as he entered into the office.

 

Kakashi had been in his office since seven that morning, it was now just after eight. Deciding when he couldn’t get back to sleep, that he’d come in early and let Sakura have the apartment to herself when she woke. It didn’t stop him from making her a small breakfast and leaving a note before he left though.

 

Even if she was mad at him, he wanted to make sure she knew he loved her no matter what they were going through.

 

Cracking open an eye, he peeked at the pony tailed man as he studied him. He had been half napping since he arrived earlier.

 

“Mhmm.” he hummed in a groggy tone.

 

“You look like shit too.” he added on.

 

_‘No doubt. I feel like shit too.’_

 

Removing his feet from the corner of the desk and shifting to sit up properly, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk.

 

“Is that anyway to speak to your Hokage, Shikamaru?” he replied in a mock serious tone.

 

Shikamaru took a couple steps into the office and plopped down into his usual chair.

 

“No, but it’s true. I hate to ask yet again, but I gotta. Why do you look like you’ve been in a night long battle?”

 

Kakashi began chuckling as he watched the Nara feign concern. He knew he didn’t really care much, but had to act the part because he knew the consequences of ignoring any problems from his superior. It meant more work for him and that was the last thing he wanted. Especially since it was Friday and he didn’t want to stay late to begin with.

 

“Ahh, it’s nothing.” trying to give the assistant an out.

 

A lazy brow was raised in response, calling his bluff.

 

“I doubt it. I haven’t seen you this haggard since the war and your accession to Hokage. Did you even sleep last night?”

 

Silently admitting defeat, he revealed the actual issue.

 

“Sakura and I got into a bit of an… argument. I got to sleep on the couch as a result. Couches aren’t very comfortable to sleep on for an extended period of time. Especially after fighting, so I decided to come in early.”

 

Shikamaru only scoffed in reply at first before closing his eyes and shaking his head with a slight smile.

 

“Already sending you to the couch, eh? Must’ve been some fight to kick even the Hokage out of bed.”

 

“I’d rather not go into details.”

 

Nodding in agreement, he didn’t want the details either. The less he knew the better for both of them. Sakura would definitely bite his head off for talking about their relationship problems, let alone allowing them to affect his work like it was at the moment.

 

“Well, lucky you, your meeting with the village planning commission got cancelled last minute and pushed to Tuesday. So your entire day is now free besides any paperwork you haven’t completed this week.”

 

Kakashi leaned back with a rather loud sigh of relief at the news. He wasn’t looking forward to that meeting, especially now with the lack of sleep. They always lasted for a minimum of three hours and sometimes ran up to six. With the village being rebuilt, these meetings were a regular occurance.

 

“I don’t think I would’ve survived that to be honest.”

 

“Hmm.” Shikamaru groaned as he stood up to leave, “I’ll try and make sure to keep people out of your hair. You need what little focus you have right now to get through the day.”

 

“Thank you, Shikamaru.”

 

“Troublesome…” he heard him grumble as he left, closing the door after him.

 

Looking to his left to the pile of mission reports waiting for him, he grabbed one in spite of wanting to try and continue his nap. He needed to distract himself for the next eight to nine hours before he could go home.

 

_‘I wonder how things are going with her. I hope she does go in to be seen…’_

 

* * *

 

 

Standing at the foot of her and Kakashi’s bed, Sakura carefully studied the two items she bought just a little while ago.

 

Returning home from the doctors after learning she was pregnant, she managed to panic clean the entire apartment to distract her from her ever growing worrying thought of having to tell Kakashi when he got home.

 

When she was done and there was nothing left for her to do, she left the apartment to take a walk. Praying that the fresh air would calm her nerves down a bit.

 

As she was walking along she passed a shop that held maternity and baby items. These shops in particular grew in popularity shortly after the war. There was always a huge baby boom after wars. Hinata even announced a few weeks ago that her and Naruto were expecting their first child together sometime this late autumn. Ino had been right with a gossip, she silently thought.

 

Curiosity got the better of her then and she allowed herself to enter the building.

 

Looking around at the various items, the news started settling in more. She suddenly heard a newborn crying and turned to find a mother cradling a tiny baby in her arms as she shopped. She let herself smile warmly at the scene.

 

_‘That’s going to be me… Will I be a good mother? Will Kakashi be a good father?’_

 

Shaking her head of the uncertain thoughts, she returned her focus to browsing around the tiny shop.

 

Ending up in the clothing section, Sakura looked at all the various outfits and onesies they offered. Her eyes lingering on one onesie in particular. It was simple, stripped in a pale yellow and light gray pattern.

 

Reaching out for it, she grabbed a newborn size and held it in her hands to study it. It was so small as she turned it over and over in her hands, letting the soft fabric drape over her fingers.

 

_‘It’s so small… I think I’ll get this. Maybe I’ll use it to tell him?’_

 

Walking away with the item, Sakura continued wandering around the store. Finding herself in the toy aisle, she smiled warmly at the common toys she remembered having herself as a child. Wooden kunai and shuriken to play ninja with. The usually puzzle and alphabet blocks in a rainbow of colors. Immediately her eye caught sight of a small plush toy. It was a stuffed brown dog.

 

 _‘It looks almost exactly like Pakkun!’_ she smiled to herself as she picked up the toy, _‘About half the size of him too. This is so adorable!’_

 

She felt a wave of emotion wash over her in that second as she ran her fingers over the soft fur. She hadn’t felt sick once since her appointment, but she kept getting these rushes of intense emotions at random times.

 

_‘Stupid hormones… How could I notice pick up on the signs!? And I call myself a top tier medic… I must have been in some unconscious denial because I was on birth control. Stupid, stupid, stupid!’_

 

Still holding the toy, she made her way to the register and paid for both items and left before she ended up crying in the store. Or worse, buying more things for the baby. She didn’t want to shock Kakashi into a heart attack with a small wardrobe. She needed to start small and these two items were perfect.

 

Now back at home, she quickly brought the items into their room. Opening the bag, she sat them at the foot of the bed and studied them for a long time.

 

“I’m pregnant…” she quietly whispered to her every so often, as if hearing it and repeating it will somehow make this how ordeal easier, “Kakashi and I are going to be parents… How should I tell him?”

 

Then another wave of tears began.

 

* * *

  


It was now four thirty and Kakashi had managed to have a quiet day all thanks to Shikamaru. He got everything that needed to be done, done. He knew it wasn’t his best work, but he got it done nonetheless. He would deal with any mistakes on Monday.

 

Deciding it was time to go, he needed to swing by the flower shop to get Sakura her weekly flowers. Taking his time as he wandered down the street, he knew it could probably be a couple hours before she got home from work herself. Managing to get the flowers in record time because Sai was there instead of Ino, he made his way home.

 

Thirty minutes later he was making his way up the steps towards the apartment, he began pondering how the appointment went for her.

 

_‘Maybe if a doctor tells her to slow down, she’ll listen…’_

 

Taking out his keys when he got to the door, he let himself in and froze immediately when he saw Sakura sitting on the couch.

 

_‘She’s not at work? She never skips work. Wait. Something must have happened if she called off.’_

 

Ripping off his boots and throwing the small bouquet of flowers onto the table, he made his way over to the couch and sat next to her. She never once spoke as he moved about, he realized quickly she was crying, her face buried in her hands.

 

“Sakura? What’s wrong?” he quickly asked.

 

Dread was raining down onto him. Something had happened at the doctors. His worst fears of her being sick were settling it.

 

“I’m sorry…” he heard, her voice muffled by her hands.

 

“Sorry? Why are you sorry? Sakura? You did go get checked out, right?” he asked a few of the thousands of questions running through his head.

 

She just nodded in reply, a sob began ripping through her body. He wrapped her in a tight hug, burying his face into her hair. He began whispering quietly to her as she trembled in his hold.

 

“What happened, Sakura? You’re starting to scare me…”

 

He felt her shift in his arms. Reluctantly letting go of his hold of her, he kept a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. He watched her as she finally removed her hands from her face to find her entire face was red and swollen.

 

_‘Oh god, she’s been crying for hours!’_

 

“Sakura…?” he said her name with caution.

 

She looked up and finally met his gaze. Her eyes were bloodshot and still spilling hot tears. She pursed her lips briefly before glancing away from him and he saw as she pointed at something on the coffee table.

 

“I’m sorry, Kakashi…” she spoke again so quietly he barely registered what she said.

 

Following her gaze, he saw a piece of paper and what looked like three photos sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Glancing back at her briefly, he asked.

 

“Is this from the doctors?”

 

“Yes.” she quickly answered, refusing to look at him. Her eyes fixed items sitting before them.

 

Turning back, he reached for one of the photos and began studying it. It was black and white and looked fuzzy. He saw across the top that Sakura’s name was printed out along with her birthday and some other info he didn’t immediately recognize.

 

Looking back at the photo he studied it further and then he noticed a small word printed in the middle of the photo with and arrow pointing to the left of it.

 

_Baby._

 

He looked to the little white blob next to the arrow for a few seconds.

 

_‘Baby? Wait… Baby!’_

 

Still holding the photo and whipping his head to the right, he looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

 

“Sakura, you’re pregnant!?”

 

She still wasn’t looking at him, but he saw as she began trembling again and another sob escape her. Burying her face back into her hands she began profusely apologizing as she cried out.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi! I’m so sorry!”

 

Tossing the photo back onto the coffee table, he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her onto his lap.

 

_‘She’s pregnant…’_

 

“Sakura, please calm down. It’s okay.” he tried to coax her to stop crying, but he must have only made it worse somehow.

 

“It’s not okay! I’m pregnant! I’m _so_ sorry!” she wailed into his chest.

 

He felt awful. She was an absolute mess right now. He felt his neck grow damp with her tears.

 

He was in his own state of shock as well. Sakura has just told him she was pregnant. Pregnant with _his_ child. This was not only surprising, but extremely unplanned for in every way possible. They weren’t ready to be parents yet. _He_ wasn’t ready to be a parent yet. They haven’t even gotten a chance to be together for a while. Let alone get engaged or get married. This was not the timeline he was aiming to follow.

 

“Sakura, why are you sorry?” he asked, curious.

 

It took her a minute to reply since she was trying to get her breathing under control.

 

“You’re probably mad, right? Thinking I did this on purpose. Get pregnant by the Hokage to get an easy life is what you’re probably thinking.”

 

Kakashi felt his face twist up in a scowl at her preposterous assumption.

 

_‘Does she really think that little of herself?’_

 

“Well, did you?” he dared asking.

 

Sitting up in his lap she gave him a bewildering look through teary eyes, her mouth agape.

 

“What!? No, of course not! I didn’t plan for this!”

 

Raising a brow at her, he asked another question.

 

“You took your birth control everyday, right?”

 

“Yes!” she spoke up even more loudly this time, “It obviously failed…”

 

He didn’t want to doubt her, but he just wanted to make sure and run through all the possibilities just in case. He knew she wasn’t _that_ type of woman who tricks a man into getting her pregnant just to get an easy life and security.

 

She was smart and talented. She was one of the neo-sannin. Her reputation alone could easily reach beyond his own in the years to come. She would never have to worry about her well being or way of life and this reassured him.

 

“Everyday?” he decided to entertain himself.

 

“Yes, I promise! I wasn’t trying to get pregnant, Kakashi! We’ve only just gotten together and I’m still working on the clinic and-” she started sputtering out, but he stopped her by grabbing her hands and squeezing them.

 

“Sakura, _enough_ . I’m not mad. I’m just trying to sort through things. This _is_ quite surprising, but I’m not mad.”

 

She remained silent and just watched him as he sat there processing the news. Reaching forward with her still in his lap, he grabbed all three photos and sat back a bit and began studying them. There wasn’t much difference between the three photos besides how the blob that was the baby looked slightly different in each frame.

 

“That’s a baby.” he spoke quietly after a few minutes.

 

“Yeah…” she spoke even more quietly than he did.

 

Looking up to study her face for a moment, he found the tears have finally stopped flowing. Her face was still puffy, red, and stained with dry tears from hours of crying. She was watching him with her careful sea foam green eyes.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“The doctor said I just hit six weeks.” she whispered.

 

Glancing off to the side, but not enough to face away from her, he did the silent math and it checked out. She must’ve gotten pregnant shortly after they began having regular sex he thought. He silently scolded himself a bit for not being more careful, but at the same time he wasn’t really worrying much.

 

It was Sakura that he got pregnant. Not some random one night stand. Back then, he was always extremely careful and wore a condom. But with Sakura, he apparently relaxed some since they usually always forgot the condom. He unconsciously knew he didn’t need to worry about things like this with her. This was the woman he loved through and through.

 

 _‘It’s that easy, huh?’_ he silently joked to himself, _‘Well, we did screw around a lot, so…’_

 

He half smirked up to her as he little joke played in his head.

 

“I knew I was good, but so good to beat out birth control? I guess the Hatake genes are _that_ determined to live on, eh? Or, you’re just that fertile.” he teased as he winked up at her.

 

Sakura just gasped and slapped his chest.

 

“Kakashi! This is _no_ time to be joking around right now!” she loudly scolded him.

 

Wincing lightly at the stinging in his chest, he knew he deserved that. He just wanted to make her feel better, even if it was temporarily. Nodding at her in agreement, he let his eyes fall back down to the ultrasound photos.

 

Sakura was pregnant and there was nothing he could do to fix what already happened. Not that there was anything to fix to begin with. He definitely wasn’t going to leave her alone with the child, he knew that for sure. Or force her to abort it or give it up for adoption. The only thing that scared him was the unknown. Would he be a good father? Or would he be terrible and ruin the kid?

 

Would this put a strain on their relationship? Like she said, they were still a fairly new couple and now they have this thrown onto their laps. Could handle going from practically independent shinobi to being tied down as parents? The next decade was no longer about them, but about this child that would be born into this world soon.

 

It wasn’t something he could completely control and it scared him shitless. Before being with Sakura, his entire life was his to control and he was always one hundred percent certain in every choice he made in his life.

 

That was all certainty had been thrown out the window when they got together and he only recently has gotten use to the new routine and habits they’ve established. He had been around enough women in his life to know roughly what to do, so he wasn’t clueless.

 

Now all progress that they made as a couple has been thrown out the window and off a steep cliff too.

 

He hadn’t the slightest clue what to do when it came to child care. He never had to deal or really interact with small children who weren’t his genin students. He didn’t even have to deal with _them_ really outside a shinobi mindset.

 

This was all absolutely terrifying. He didn’t want to mess this up. It was much too important. He was going to have to step up to the challenge.

 

“So when are you due?” he asked another question after realizing he was getting lost in his thoughts.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down more. He reached for her knotted hands with his own, easily covering both of hers with his. It brought back fond memories of when they got ramen together after he approved the clinic expansion months ago.

 

 _‘Talk about jumping the gun.’_ he joked yet again to himself, _‘Getting ramen to getting pregnant.’_

 

The thought of cracking another joke came to mind, but quickly dismissed it. Sakura might crack one of his ribs this time if he tried.

 

“I’m due around March 7th.” she mumbled after finding her voice.

 

Leaning back to rest against the back of the couch, he blew a breath of air through his nose. Realizing he still had his mask on, he reached up and pulled it down absentmindedly.

 

“You’re not mad?” she asked timidly after a minute.

 

Shaking his head, he gave her a warm look.

 

“No, not one bit. _Surprised_ , that’s for sure, but not mad. I mean, we had unprotected sex _quite a bit_ , love. I could’ve pulled out, but I guess I was being a little selfish.” he smiled gingerly at his reasoning.

 

Sakura just gaped at him from how blunt he was being and he just shrugged lightly.

 

“This isn’t solely your fault, dear! I let it happen too and now here we are…”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad.” he reassured her with another gentle squeeze of her hands in his.

 

She just nodded, quietly accepting his response. Then is dawned on him that he never once asked her about her well being in all of this. Mentally slapping himself, it didn’t matter how _he_ felt in this! _Sakura_ was the one who was pregnant, not him!

 

Setting the ultrasound photos on the arm of the couch, he reached up and pushed a couple stray hairs behind her ear and cupped her face afterwards and began stroking his thumb over her cheek.

 

“How are _you_ feeling?”

 

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden question. Looking off to the side while he still held her in his hand, she thought over the question for a moment.

 

“Besides the endless crying I seem to be doing, I think I’m okay. I haven’t felt sick since I went to the doctors this morning.” he watched as she removed her hands from his hold and place them over her stomach, “I guess I’m still in shock too.”

 

“I mean this explains every single issue you’ve been having.” he teased lightly as he dropped his hand back into their laps.

 

This caused her to shoot him a dirty look. He felt relief crawl into him seeing her return to normal so quickly.

 

“Don’t remind me… I feel like a complete idiot for not figuring this out sooner. It was _so_ obvious! I mean I was throwing up _all_ the time for no reason? That’s the most _obvious_ sign!”

 

He just chuckled at her which resulted in another dirty look. Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss.

 

“Don’t worry, love. Even I managed to miss it and I’m the _Hokage_. Guess I’m losing my touch, eh?”

 

Now this made her giggle in response. The sound happily rang through him and caused him to smile warmly at her. It seems as though everything is going to be okay.

 

“I guess you are.” she teased him back, letting another giggle slip through.

 

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to his chest, he held her close to him. Kissing the top of her head, he felt her relax in his arms and let out a soft sigh.

 

“We’re gonna be parents.” she spoke, breaking their silence after nearly ten minutes.

 

_‘We’re gonna be parents…’_

 

“And I haven’t even gotten a chance to propose yet either.” he decided to continue teasing her, “I think we’re doing this in the wrong order.”

 

She slapped his chest playfully in response. Thankfully, he thought, it was a much softer slap.

 

“Oh, shut it.”

 

He just started laughing and kissed the top of her head again.

 

“You know I don’t know the first thing about child care or raising a kid.” he revealed to her.

 

“Me either. I don’t think any first time parent really does.”

 

_‘She has a point… We’re both going into this blind.’_

 

Watching her reach out from his hold, she turned in his lap and grabbed the ultrasound photos and they studied them together as he continued to hold her close.

 

“I’ve been staring at these for hours. It’s just so crazy to think that this little white blob is a baby and that baby is inside of me.”

 

He just quietly sat there listening to her talk. He was extremely thankful that she wasn’t crying anymore.

 

“It’s the size of a sweet pea right now, you know?” she added.

 

Now this piqued his interest.

 

“Really? That’s quite small.” he spoke, cocking his head to the side as he compared the white blob to a pea. Clearly showing that the information was news to him.

 

“Yep. It’ll be a blueberry next week and then a raspberry the week after.” she informed him, “Then a cherry, an olive, a fig, and a lime…”

 

He just hummed in amusement as she sat there listing off the food comparisons.

 

“Those are all so small. Are you sure that’s correct?” he asked, obviously clueless when it came to this stuff.

 

He realized then that he was going to be learning a lot of new things over the remainder of this pregnancy. This was a entirely new world for him. He never felt the need to learn anything related to babies. He was shinobi before anything else for most of his life. He had even planned on being single and childless the rest of his life until he got together with Sakura.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s general knowledge, silly.”

 

“Well, I guess I missed that bit in the academy.” he teased, giving her a half hug.

 

They sat there silently for a few more minutes looking at the photos.

 

“Oh, I forgot that I actually bought the baby a couple things today!” she suddenly spoke up as she shifted, getting up off of his lap for the first time since he got home over an hour ago.

 

Shooting her a confused look, he was surprised to hear he say that. Moving to get up himself, he followed her to the bedroom unsure what to expect. What do you even buy for a baby?

 

“You’ve already bought stuff? When did you have time to do that?”

 

Stopping in the doorway, he watched her grab a small brown gift bag from the dresser and move to stand by the bed. Waving to him to come see, he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to her. She suddenly was acting like she was excited and giddy.

 

“Well, I didn't plan too. I took a walk after I found out to try and clear my head. I walked past this shop and I went in to browse. Just to see what they had to offer, you know? But… I couldn’t help but buy these for some reason.” she explained as she put her hand into the bag and pulled out something.

 

Handing it to him, he turned it over in his hands to see that it was a small stuffed toy of a dog.

 

“It looks sort of looks like-”

 

“Pakkun! Right?” she interrupted him before he could finish.

 

He smiled big at Sakura. Her tone was filled with excitement when he saw the resemblance too.

 

“It does. Can’t wait to show him.” he joked as he studied the toy, “He’s going to hate it, but I know he’ll secretly love that you were thinking about him.”

 

Noticing out of the corner of his eye, she reached back into the bag and pulled another item out. Looking up, she held it up to show him what it was. It was a little onesie that was stripped with yellow and gray.

 

When he didn’t speak for a second, she spoke again.

 

“It’s a onesie.”

 

“I see that.”

 

Shoving the item closer to him, urging him to hold it. Setting down the small toy, he took the article of clothing in his gloved hand.

 

“It’s quite tiny…” he spoke more to himself than to her.

 

“It’s a newborn size.” she informed him.

 

Looking up to her for a second, his face apparently looked goofy or something because she started giggling at him.

 

“There’s _no_ _way_ this is a newborn size. It’s too small, Sakura!” he began to argue, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, dear, but that’s how small babies are when they’re born.” she continued giggling as she watched him flicker between looking at her and the onesie.

 

Turning slightly, he sat down on the edge of the bed and turned the piece of clothing over and over in his hands. The article of clothing looked so small in comparison to his hand. Laying it long ways from the tip of his fingers to his wrist, he noted his hand was essentially three quarters of the length of the onesie.

 

There was no way the baby would be _this_ small he thought to himself. The baby could almost fit into his hand at that point!

 

“It’s _so_ small though. I’ve never held a newborn before I just realized now. I mean, I’ve held Mirai a couple times before, but she was already like six months old when I did.” he began explaining to his girlfriend.

 

He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the onesie. He couldn’t stop imagining their child in it. What would they look like? Would the baby have his or Sakura’s eyes? Would they have his silver hair or her beautiful pink locks? It scared him realizing how fragile and helpless the baby would be at first.

 

“Well, you’ll get to hold one in about seven-ish months. You’ll get to hold _your_ newborn.”

 

This caused him to rip his eyes away from the item and look up to Sakura. The smile he heard in her voice was clear as day on her face, especially in those bright green eyes he loved so much.

 

_‘I hope they have her eyes…’_

 

“Our newborn.” he said.

 

“Our baby.” she replied, a smile growing on her lips.

 

Setting down the onesie finally, he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand between his legs. Letting go of it, he reached and pull the front of her shirt up to expose her belly.

 

“Kakashi! What are you doing!?” she exclaimed, flustered at the sudden exposure.

 

“Looking at the baby.” he stated matter of factly as he lifted and laid his right hand flat on her stomach.

 

She gasped slightly under his touch, her hands reaching up to his and pushed his hand lower. It was now laying across her lower stomach, just under her belly button.

 

“The baby is actually here.” she explained her movements, “I’m not really showing yet, but this is roughly where it is. I should start showing more within the new few months.”

 

He smiled as he moved his hand around her toned stomach. Pulling back slightly, he used his index finger to trace slow circles across her lower stomach. He smiled bigger as he watched her muscles flex and tighten under the stimulation.

 

“We’re going to be parents.” he whispered.

 

“We’re going to be parents.” she repeated, giggling at the tickling sensation he was causing.

 

“You’re going to be a mother.” he continued, stopping his ministrations and looking up and meeting her gaze again.

 

She smiled warmly down to him.

 

“You’re going to be a father.”.

 

He felt a grin spread across his face, feeling like his face was going to split into two. Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and gently pulled her down into a deep kiss. Pulling back after a minute, he repeated what she just said.

 

“I’m going to be a father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, I love this chapter sooo much. Here's a fun fact, this was originally where I was going to end the story! But I decided I want to go for a bit longer and tie up some loose ends. So we still have a little bit to go on this story, so don't worry! But we are approaching the end... okay now I'm sad. This story has been my life for the last 5 months and it'll be ending sometime in March... MY HEART.
> 
> But don't worry, I'm creating two off shoots of this series! I'm not gonna say what those two subjects are (bc spoilers hehe), but they're not going to be a flowing stories like this is. More like tidbits and moments. Basically one shots from outside the main story. There will be no order and I'll let you know where they fall within the story as I post them. I'll be posting more info on those in the coming weeks!
> 
> OKAY SO KAKASHI TOOK THAT AMAZINGLY WELL. But he's so nervous... My poor Kakashi. How will the coming weeks treat them?
> 
> Please leave a review if you can! I love hearing from you guys!


	27. The Announcement

**Chapter 27: The Announcement**

 

Shortly after the initial shock of the news that they were anticipating a child together, Kakashi and Sakura quickly concluded that they should wait until she was further along before announcing it. They didn’t want to jinx themselves in case any complications arose since they found out so early. Once they went to her twelve week appointment at the end of August and if everything checked out alright, they would announce it that following Monday.

 

Sakura adhered to doctor Moto’s advice and immediately cut her hours back to eight hour shifts. Everyday at five when it was time for her to go, Kakashi would be right in her office waiting to walk home with her.

 

With the sudden decrease in stress from her long shifts and addition of two assistants, Sakura found she was able to sleep more at night. It wasn’t back to normal, but improved greatly overall. Her eating habits evened out some too. Instead of eating whole meals, she just snacked throughout the day and all the weight and then some came back quickly to Kakashi’s joy. This helped immensely with her morning sickness as a direct result.

 

Not much changed in their day to day life except for the fact that Kakashi constantly worried over her. Well, worried over her more than he usually did. Walking home with her after every shift was one of his silent ways of watching over her. He often visited her at the hospital too during the week and she constantly had to shoo him away and scold him for neglecting his duties.

 

 _“Becoming a dad doesn't mean you can slack off!”_ she often snapped at him as she shoved him out of her office.

 

Another semi-bad habit of his she found was he loved to spoil her and indulge her. He constantly surprised her with sweets and if she mentioned she was craving something he’d either go out and buy it or make it himself for her. He always used the excuse of her needing to eat for two and it drove her insane, but at the same time she was extremely thankful that he was this devoted to taking care of her and their baby.

 

He was going to make an excellent father she determined silently.

 

Walking to the hospital for their twelve week appointment in the early morning towards the end of August, Kakashi and Sakura had both blocked out their schedules that morning to remain unbothered during this important day.

 

“So what is this appointment exactly about?” he asked after they were escorted to a private examination room while Sakura changed into the hospital gown.

 

“They’re just going to do another ultrasound to see how much the baby has grown and to make sure that both of us are healthy. Also, to answer any other questions we have.” she replied.

 

Settling onto the examination table, she turned and found him in the provided chair nodding in response.

 

“I have many questions, so that will be useful.” he quipped.

 

Raising a pink brow at him, she sassed him.

 

“I’m sure Moto-sama will give you any and all literature he has and then some if you have _that_ many questions, dear.”

 

She smiled as he brought a hand up and rubbed his covered chin and hummed in contemplation. Shooting her a playful look, he replied finally.

 

“I might take him up on that. I can’t just go out and buy books about the baby and parenting without rumors starting up.”

 

She just laughed at her boyfriend and his personal “struggle.” She had brought home a bunch of information already from her initial appointment when she found out and then she grabbed some more pamphlets from the hospital’s free information section. He eagerly read and reread it all, wanting to learn as much as he could about this whole process.

 

It warmed her heart seeing him so involved already and she was barely three months along.

 

One habit he picked up was every night when they were lying in bed, he would pepper kisses on her stomach and talk to the baby about random things. It always caused butterflies to swarm in her stomach. When she began showing ever so slightly, it was like he was a kid in a candy store.

 

“Well, if everything goes alright here then on Monday you can start buying as many books as you’d like.”

 

Before getting a chance to reply to her, there were a few soft knocks on the door then doctor Moto stuck his head in.

 

“Hello to the happy couple! Good morning, Hokage-sama and Sakura-san. Or should I be using -sama now for you too?” rattling off in his usual rapidfire way.

 

“We’re not married, no -sama is needed, -san is fine!” she replied with a smile.

 

“Plus, you don’t need to use Hokage-sama on me either. Kakashi is just fine.” Kakashi added on quickly.

 

Turning to look at him, doctor Moto thought over what he said.

 

“I’ll feel odd doing that with our honorable leader. Let’s meet in the middle and I'll call you Kakashi-sama?”

 

She watched as the silvered haired Hokage nodded in defeat. She always found it so amusing how much he disliked his well deserved titles. Doctor Moto smiled in thanks and turned back to her with an even bigger smile.

 

“Sakura-san! You’re looking much, much better than you did six weeks ago! Your charts say you’ve gained back all the weight you lost and then some. Your color is looking great as well, I love the rosy glow you have! I’m so happy to see the pregnancy treating you better.”

 

After a few more pleasantries and them voicing the few minor concerns they had, they began the ultrasound. Laying back against the the raised table and opening up her gown so doctor could squirt some of the gel onto her stomach she watched as Kakashi observed them in utter fascination.

 

“You’re cute when you look confused.” she whispered to him.

 

He stiffened and sat up straighter, shooting her a hard look in the process. It only caused her grin to grow when he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m not confused. Just… curious. You know this isn’t my area of expertise.” he reasoned, trying to save face in front of the doctor.

 

“Do not worry, Kakashi-sama! Please, feel free to ask any questions you have as we continue. It’s a very unique process!”

 

She gave him a smug smile as he rolled his eyes at her, choosing to remain quiet. A few moments later the ultrasound began and they both watched the screen come alive and sounds start coming from the speakers. After a few seconds the familiar sound of a heart beat greeted Sakura’s ears and she couldn’t help but smile big as she listened to the rapid thumping.

 

The first time she heard that thumping sound, her heart sank. Now it was like a calming song. With Kakashi by her side, everything just felt _right_. They were there together, happy and excited about the new life as parents they were going to start in just a few short months.

 

“What’s that sound exactly?” Kakashi quietly asked.

 

“The heartbeat of the baby and it sounds very healthy!” Doctor Moto explained.

 

Peeking over to the masked man, she watched him stare at the screen with wide eyes before meeting her gaze. She gave him a reassuring nod and smile before reaching over and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers togethers and turned back to watch as lines danced over the screen as measurements were being taken.

 

“The baby is right on track and has grown beautifully so far! You are just hitting the twelve week mark and everything seems to be in order. I see nothing wrong, thank goodness!” his always cheerful tone calmed her and it must have reassured Kakashi too, as she felt his hand flex in hers every time he spoke.

 

Once everything was wrapped up and Sakura was redressed in her regular clothing, doctor Moto returned with the printouts of the ultrasound.

 

“Alright, Sakura-san, both you and the baby are in tip top shape! You two mentioned you were going to announce the pregnancy on Monday and I can say, based on my medical expertise, that you and baby are in the clear and there should be no cause for concern. Just keep up with what you’re doing!”

 

A major sense of relief over took her and she felt Kakashi relax next to her as well. The baby was healthy and now they could announce it!

 

“Thank you, Moto-sama!” she replied happily.

 

“Yes, thank you for looking after Sakura and our  baby.” Kakashi added on, his tone warm and filled with his own thanks.

 

Nodding in a deep bow to both of them, he shot them both equally large grins.

 

“Not a problem, Kakashi-sama! Sakura-san is a cherished friend and colleague and I’m glad she entrusts me to do this. Now you don’t have to come back until you hit twenty weeks! That’ll be the halfway mark and we can find out the gender then if you’d like.”

 

They both looked at each other at his last statement. Neither having discussed anything about the gender yet of the baby and what they may hope for, whether they’d like a girl or boy.

 

Once out of the office, they made their way back to the apartment before heading off to work finally for the remainder of the day. Stepping inside and pulling the papers and photos out they got at the end of the appointment, she sat them on the table before turning to look at Kakashi.

 

“What are you hoping for? Boy or a girl?”

 

Standing in the kitchen, he was getting a glass of water when she spoke. Pulling down his mask to take a drink, she watched as his lips twisted up in concentration.

 

“A girl.”

 

That answer surprised her, crossing her arms and putting her weight onto her hip she shot him a curious look.

 

“Really? A girl? I figured you’d want a boy. Most men do.”

 

Drinking the last of the water, he put the empty glass in the sink before walking over to her and circling his arms loosely around her waist. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on her nose before replying.

 

“I’ve thought about it actually and if the kid is even half like me when I was a kid, then I’d like to start with a girl before having a boy. I was a brat.” he joked lightly.

 

She snorted at the image that created. She pictured a mini Kakashi running around causing chaos in his wake. Nodding, she lightly laughed.

 

“Okay, but gender has no control over that. Even if we have a girl, she’s going to be half of you either way!”

 

The silver haired man just stood there pursing his lips at the information.

 

“True. Either way, I guess I get to deal with a mini me. But I still want a girl.”

 

“But I get what you’re saying.” she added, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, “However, I don’t care either way. Boy or girl, it’s gonna be a fun mix of us.”

 

“Then let’s keep it a surprise? Well, either way, I'm sure it’s going to be a girl. But, I guess we can wait until then to prove myself.”

 

“You’re impossible.” she half scoffed and half laughed.

 

Leaning back down, he kissed her nose once more before winking.

 

“Anything for you, Sakura.”

 

* * *

 

The weekend passed by with nothing special happening. They did decide, however, to go visit Sakura’s parents Sunday night and tell them the good news. They actually took it better than they expected.

 

**_-flashback-_ **

 

_“Oh, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you guys over at this time? Your father and I just had dinner.” Mebuki told them as they stepped inside the Haruno residence._

 

_“Oh, don’t worry. We actually just wanted to stop by because we got you guys a little gift. You know, for being so supportive these last couple months!” Sakura replied, holding out a gift bag._

 

_Kakashi just smiled down to the pinkette at her little excuse for their unexpected visit. They decided yesterday that they would stop by and announce her pregnancy to them tonight before they announced it tomorrow morning._

 

_“Really? How thoughtful! Let’s go to the kitchen, I’ll make us some tea. Your father is still in there. How are you, Kakashi-sama?” the blonde woman asked him as they made their way into the kitchen._

 

_“What did I say about the -same, Mebuki-san? There’s no need for that now. And to answer your question, I’ve never been better.” he answered honestly, “Also, good evening to you, Kizashi-san.”_

 

_Taking a seat next to the man, Sakura quickly took the vacant seat to his left._

 

_“Hi, dad!” she cheerfully greeted him as she sat the gift bag in front of her, “How are you?”_

 

_“Hi, sweetie. I’m doing well now that my favorite daughter is here!” he smiled big to her as he sat down his newspaper before turning towards him, “And it’s nice to see you too, Kakashi!”_

 

_They spent the next few minutes catching up as they enjoyed the tea that Mebuki prepared for them. Making eye contact with Sakura at one point, they silently decided it was time to deliver the news._

 

_“So, before this conversation gets derailed any further, Kakashi and I wanted to give you this. Like I said, it’s a little thank you from us for being so supportive these last couple months.” Sakura spoke up as she scooted the gift bag across the table towards her parents._

 

_“You two know you didn’t have to do anything! But we’re thankful nonetheless.” Kizashi said as Mebuki began pulling the top tissue paper out and reached into the bag._

 

_Kakashi suddenly felt antsy and excited. He was about to tell them that they were going to become grandparents. It was a fifty-fifty chance that they would either take it really well or really bad._

 

_Mebuki pulled out the first item and the married couple studied it with confused expressions._

 

_“Wet wipes?” Mebuki asked out loud._

 

_“There’s more, mom, keeping searching!” Sakura encouraged her to continue._

 

_The woman handed the wet wipes to her husband, who was looking more and more confused with each passing second as Mebuki reached back into the bag and pulled out the second item and her eyes went wide._

 

_“Diapers!?” she gasped as she clutched the package, “These are newborn size too! Sakura… don’t tell me-”_

 

_“Are you pregnant?!” Kizashi shouted as he jumped up from his seat._

 

_Kakashi jerked his attention towards the man at his sudden outburst. His immediate read of the man gave him no indication if that was a happy shout or a shout of anger. Looking over to Sakura to see how they should proceed, he found her smiling big._

 

_“I am. I’m just hit 12 weeks the other day.” she confidently answered his question._

 

_“We’re gonna be grandparents! I’m gonna be a grandpa!” he shouted next as he ran around the table and pulled his daughter into a crushing hug._

 

_The Hokage felt himself sag in his chair as a sigh of relief left him. It went well. Very well. Glancing up to Mebuki, he found her hands clamped over her mouth as she sat there crying for a moment. Before he could ask if she was alright, he watched she stood and pulled Sakura away from Kizashi and into her own crushing hug._

 

_“My baby is having a baby!” she happily cried out._

 

_The sudden sound of half cough pulled him away from the loving display as Sakura and Mebuki were now talking so fast he was sure none of it made any sense. Looking towards the sound, he found Kizashi giving him a death glare._

 

_‘I definitely should have seen this coming.’_

 

_“Come with me. We need to talk.” the man said as he walked away and out of the kitchen._

 

_Quietly agreeing, he left the two women as he followed behind Kizashi while they walked down the hall and soon found themselves standing outside on the back porch. Shoving his hands into his pockets instinctively, he decided he’d wait for Kizashi to speak first as they both stared idly out into the backyard._

 

_“You got my daughter pregnant.” he spoke after they stood there for a few minutes._

 

_“It was a joint effort, if we’re being technical.” he replied, trying to make light of the seriousness of the conversation._

 

_Kizashi turned and shot him a dirty look at the answer._

 

_“Don’t treat this as some joke.” he snapped back, “Was this planned?”_

 

_Finally looking at the man to his left, he shook his head._

 

_“No, it wasn’t.”_

 

_The dark pink haired man furrowed his brow at the Hokage._

 

_“Do you even want this child?”_

 

_Kakashi was momentarily taken aback at the question._

 

 _“Of course!” he replied immediately and honestly, “I’m not going to lie, I was very surprised when she told me. She had been feeling unwell for a while and went to the doctors to see why and found out it was because she’s pregnant. After the initial shock, I’m actually quite excited for this child, Kizashi-san. Her and I are_ **_both_ ** _excited.”_

 

_This statement seemed to calm down Sakura’s father some. He nodded a couple times as they both looked back out into the yard. A few more minutes passed before he spoke up again._

 

_“Are you going to marry her?”_

 

_A small snort came out of Kakashi at the question. This only caused another dirty look to be thrown at him. He quickly composed himself before he looked back at the man again._

 

_“Yes. Well, that’s if you give me your blessing?” he asked his own question._

 

_Kizashi stared at him for a long time before he spoke, obviously contemplating the request._

 

_“I firmly believe that no man is worthy enough for my daughter.” he began speaking as he faced forward again, “I feared for years that she was going to end up with that Uchiha boy and you have no idea how happy I am that, that didn’t work out. However, if I’m going to be honest, if she had to marry anyone at this point, I suppose you would do a good job.”_

 

_Kakashi remained silent as the man spoke._

 

_“You’re an honorable man, Kakashi. You have shown Sakura what it’s like to be truly loved and cared for. You have protected her all these years out in the field too. You're a capable ninja and now you lead our village. I know you will do your part correctly and proudly when you become her husband and the father of her child. I wholeheartedly give you my blessing.”_

 

_Kakashi took a deep breath as he felt himself swell with happiness. Not showing it on the outside, he turned to face the man and bowed deeply._

 

_“Thank you, Kizashi-san. I promise to provide for and make her and our child the happiest I possibly can. They deserve the world.”_

 

_Straightening up, he found the Haruno patriarch displaying a smug smile._

 

_“Not everyday a man gets to say that they had their Hokage bowing so deeply to them as they begged for their daughter's hand in marriage.”_

 

_Kakashi just chuckled as he gave the man an eye crinkling smile._

 

_“I'll do anything for Sakura.”_

 

**_-end flashback-_ **

 

Now ten o’clock in the morning on Monday, he sat at his desk with Sakura standing to his left nervously fidgeting with her hands. The various key people, advisors, and council members filed into his office to sit in one the many provided chairs. Shikamaru and Shizune stood off to the right looking curiously at the people filing in and at the couple behind the large oak desk.

 

Once everyone was inside and the door was closed, Kakashi leaned forward and cleared his throat to signal he was about to speak. The room fell silent not seconds later.

 

“Welcome and good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” he began.

 

“Why is Ms. Haruno here?” Hisoka suddenly spoke up.

 

Kakashi immediately shot him a dark look to stay quiet. He hadn’t gotten along with the advisor since the news of his relationship broke back at the end of May. He still openly disapproved of the the relationship and the old fart was one snide comment away from him issuing an order for the man to retire for good.

 

“If you could kindly hold all questions and comments until the _end_ , that would be greatly appreciated.” he bit out, directing the statement to everyone else in the room and not just Hisoka.

 

Everyone seemed to have heard him loud and clear and after a minute without a peep from anyone, he took a slow and even deep breath before continuing.

 

“As everyone here knows, Sakura and I have been in a committed relationship for a while now.”

 

He paused for a moment to see that various people were nodding in agreement.

 

“With that said, we have called you all here this morning to respectfully announce that we are expecting our first child together sometime after the new year.”

 

The was a half pause before the room began erupting in chaos the moment he finished speaking. People were standing up and shouting at him and at each other. Shikamaru and Shizune immediately came to stand by Sakura as people began approaching his desk demanding answers.

 

He felt Sakura reach out and grip his shoulder, seeking comfort as the room steadily grew louder and more wild with each passing second. Reaching up with his left hand, he patted her hand a couple times and looked up to give her a look showing that he was growing more annoyed.

 

He found her face awash in worry, her brows knitted up in concern.

 

“It’ll be fine.” he whispered to her in reassurance.

 

When she nodded back, signalling that she heard him, he looked back to the deafening mob. Standing up, he cleared his throat before speaking in a loud commanding voice.

 

“Quiet!”

 

Everyone immediately shut up and and returned to their seats within seconds. Many were nervous that they had pissed off their Hokage and would get a dose of his wrath.

 

“Alright, thank you.” he spoke more quietly this time.

 

Scanning the room, he saw that everyone's faces in front of him were in a variety of expressions from utter shock to completely happiness to seething anger. Seething anger only emitted from Hisoka though.

 

“I know this comes as a shock to you all. It was a complete shock to us too.” he began speaking again, turning to give Sakura a reassuring smile, “However, we are excited and looking forward to the new addition.”

 

“You’re not even married!” Hisoka suddenly shouted, “You two are bringing great shame to Konoha and the Fire nation by bringing a _bastard_ into the world!”

 

A handful of audible gasps came from people throughout the room, taken aback by the elder advisors words. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned forward, supporting his arms on his desk and took a couple deep breaths before looking up and meeting the old mans hard gaze with an even worse one. The man was physically affected by the look, causing him to shift in his chair uncomfortably and sit up more.

 

“I did not call this meeting to have _you_ , or anyone else here for that matter, sit there and spew insults and attempt to shame me _or Sakura and our unborn child_.” he spoke so low and deep that everyone began shifting uncomfortably in their respective chairs.

 

Standing up and straighten his back, he looked around the room to see that many refused to look at him now. Glancing to his left he found Sakura, Shizune, and Shikamaru watching the scene unfold in front of them. Their own brows shot up in surprise at the audacity of Hisoka.

 

Turning back, he continued addressing the people in the room.

 

“We are very aware of the fact that we are not married as this news is being revealed.”

 

“Will you two be getting married soon then? To avoid any public backlash?” a council member piped up from her chair, raising her hand slightly to signal it was her speaking.

 

“No.”

 

A low murmur began as a result.

 

“Why not?” another person asked from the crowd.

 

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine ebb its way into his temples. He understood their concern from a rational standpoint, but he was frustrated that they were still trying to stick with older ways and customs. That was one thing he couldn’t tolerate as the Hokage, is them attempting to force him to abide by these outdated ideals and ways.

 

“Because I refuse to marry Sakura out of wedlock or any sort of political obligation. I will marry her out of _love_ and when the time is right. Baby or no baby, I will not allow you guys to force me or her into something like that.” he explained, making his decision clear and final.

 

This caused another round of murmurs to start up.

 

Pausing to let the people talk amongst themselves for a moment, he turned to gauge Sakura’s reaction to his plans to eventually marry her. He found wide sea foam green eyes and a big smile gracing her face, a dusting of a blush present on her cheeks as well. Shooting her a cheeky wink, he returned to answer more questions.

 

After another hour of intense questioning, both of which he and Sakura answered to the best of their abilities the meeting finally concluded and people began filing out of the office. Kakashi made a mental note to have Shikamaru officially begin the paperwork that would force Hisoka to retire.

 

His bastard comment was the final straw and he would be replaced with a new advisor. Someone younger, he thought. Someone who could properly look out for the village’s future without letting old ideals hold them back.

 

It would be a matter of hours now before the new of her pregnancy spread throughout the village like wildfire and off to the other nations and villages.

 

Those who were left in the office now were Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune, and Shikamaru. Once the door closed behind the last person, Shizune whipped around and gave them a wild look as Kakashi plopped back down into his chair.

 

“It would’ve been nice to get a heads up before all this, you know!” she scolded them.

 

“Sorry, Shizune… Kakashi and I swore to keep this a secret.” Sakura apologized, “We only just told my parents last night.”

 

“There’s no other secrets are there!?”

 

“No, no, no!” the pinkette reassured her friend frantically, “This is was only one! We have nothing else to hide!”

 

Shikamaru silently moved and fell into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Sakura wasn’t far behind and sat in one next to him, clearly exhausted. He knew she was probably thankful for taking the day off of work for this. They weren’t exactly sure how long the meeting could have lasted when they told them she was pregnant.

 

“So how long have you two known?” Shikamaru finally asked.

 

“We found out shortly after we came back from our vacation.” Kakashi revealed.

 

The Nara brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes.

 

“So troublesome, you two.” he mumbled quietly to himself before looking back up, “Can’t you guys ever give us a break?”

 

Kakashi let out a hearty chuckle.

 

“Well, Sakura and I will sure get to have a break in about five or six months when we go on leave when she gives birth.”

 

This elicited a loud frustrated groan from the young man in reply.

 

“This explains why you suddenly asked for my help with the clinic and hospital, Sakura.” Shizune piped in, looking at his girlfriend.

 

He watched as Sakura blushed and give her a sympathetic smile in return.

 

“And I’m _very_ grateful! I can’t trust anyone else to know exactly how I operate!” she complimented her friend, “I have to babysit my assistants!”

 

He sat there quietly watching the two women chatter on about the baby. He felt like a weight of a thousand suns has been lifted off his shoulders. Just like when they hid their relationship initially, he never realized how much stress it actually added to him until it was lifted off of him.

 

There were now no more secrets and hopefully there would never be another reason to hold a secret to this extent.

 

“Kakashi.” Shikamaru spoke up, catching his attention.

 

“Hmm?” he replied, raising a brow at his assistant.

 

He watched as a shit eating grin spread across his face, making the Hokage curious as to what he had to say.

 

“You know your kid is only going to be a few months younger than Naruto’s, right? They’re definitely going to end up in the same academy class together in the future.”

 

Kakashi just stared at the young man for a few seconds.

 

_‘Oh god, he’s right…’_

 

Leaning forward, he let his face fall into his hands as he groaned lightly.

 

“Oh god, what have I done? My kid is going to hate me.”

 

Shikamaru just chuckled at his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm posting this late bc we lost our phone internet at my house from the crazy winter storms and freezes the Midwest is experiencing and we have no when it'll return... So I'm mooching my local coffee shops wifi to post this!
> 
> Yay! They announced it. I loved the interaction between Kakashi and Kizashi!
> 
> Please leave a review if you can! I love hearing from you guys!


	28. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 28: Happy Birthday**

 

“Kakashi, please wake up.” he heard Sakura say from his right.

 

Shooting his eyes open, he jerked to sit up. Whipping his gaze to the pregnant pinkette standing next to him, he looked her over furiously and found her hand resting on the small bump coming from her tank top.

 

“Sakura, are you okay!?” he worriedly asked her, searching her face for any signs of pain.

 

Grinning down at him, she began laughing at his question for a second. The hand that was on her bump moved up to try and stifle her laughter.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. You’re being such a worry-wart again, dear. I’ve been trying to wake you for about five minutes now! You were sleeping like a log!”

 

Relief flooded through him with her reply. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Sakura, but ever since they found out she was pregnant all of his anxieties and fears shot up considerably. He was constantly checking to make sure she was okay and comfortable. He hovered more than he liked to admit, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

He grew more protective with each passing day. He was constantly keeping a careful eye on his girlfriend and their surroundings. He knew there was never any danger, but he couldn’t help but be vigilant. He reasoned that it was some deep rooted instinct to see that his offspring would come into the world without a problem and his partner be safe and healthy during the process.

 

Releasing the tension in his shoulders, he felt his features relax as he gave her a small smile. Bringing up a hand, he rubbed his extra unruly bedhead. Silently noting he should probably get a haircut soon.

 

“Sorry, you know how I get with things right now.”

 

He watched as her hand dropped back down to her side and gave him a warm smile, her eyes shining bright in the morning sunlight that streaming in from the window to his left. Leaning over she cupped his cheek and gave him a deep kiss.

 

“I know. Both baby and I appreciate how dedicated you are to us.” she spoke quietly as she pulled back.

 

He couldn’t stop himself as a grin grew, threatening to split his face in two. Watching Sakura stand back up, he saw as she put both of her hands on her hips and raise a pink brow at him while giving him a sassy look.

 

“But it’s time to get up now, birthday boy.”

 

He felt his face twist up at that and he gave her a puzzled look, obviously confused by her statement.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s after ten now!” she exclaimed, letting out a laugh in a huff, “I’ve been up since six since the baby decided I didn’t need anymore sleep. But I figured I’d let you sleep in since it’s your birthday and it’s a Saturday, but now it’s getting _too late_.”

 

Chuckling as he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and made to stand up. Taking a step forward, he wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her into a loose embrace.

 

“Are you forgetting who the self proclaimed ‘King of Naps’ is? I could sleep the entire day away if I wanted.”

 

Reaching up, she used her index finger to lightly tap his nose a couple time causing him to scrunch up it up dramatically in response. This made the woman in his arms let out a small giggle before she started speaking.

 

“And you know I would never let you do that. Soon you’ll become the ‘King of Midnight Diaper Changes’ instead!” she teased.

 

Letting out a fake pained groan, he leaned down and pecked her nose before sassing back.

 

“You wouldn’t disrupt the Hokage’s sleep schedule like that would you now?”

 

“Let’s add on three a.m. changes too.” she shot back instantly.

 

Smiling he admitted his defeat.

 

“Alright, you win.”

 

“I always do.” she winked back before stepping away towards the door, “Come, let’s get some breakfast in you.”

 

Lacing his fingers with hers, he let Sakura guide him out of the bedroom. Stopping in his tracks with Sakura by his side, he looked around wide eyed at the dining area.

 

It had been completely decorated. There were streamers in various colors hung loosely from the dining table and the adjacent walls. She had blown up some balloons and tied them to a couple chairs. Lastly there was a large banner that she obviously handmade, the brush strokes were in her neat handwriting, that read ‘Happy Birthday, Kakashi!’

 

Turning to look down to her, he found a playful mirth dancing in her eyes. She was giddy with anticipation as he took everything in.

 

“Sakura, what is all this?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Surprise!” she sang out.

 

“Did you do all this?”

 

She only nodded in reply, her grin growing bigger.

 

“Happy birthday, dear.”

 

“Thank you.” he whispered as he leaned down, capturing her in another deep kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and admitted to her, “No one has ever done something like this for me before.”

 

Sea foam green eyes widened in surprise at his admission. Shifting to stand in front of him, Sakura wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled him into a loving hug. Instinctively, he lifted and encircled her shoulders with his arms to hug her back.

 

“This won’t be the last time either. Remember my promise I made all those months ago? I’m always going to make sure you smile when you’re with me. Well, this is a good example of what I’ll be doing. I love seeing you smile, Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi felt a wave of emotion hit him and his heart swell up with so much love as she reminded him of the promise she made to him the night they got together. They’ve only been together just shy of five months and already so much has changed in their lives. He never once thought he’d ever have this type of life now.

 

He never thought he’d find and be with the woman of his dreams. Never thought he’d share a home with her either. He never even really thought about having kids until Sakura found out she was pregnant with their child. Or that they would be standing in their dining room now as she surprised him on his birthday. If you told him six months ago that this would be his life now he would’ve dismissed you as a lunatic.

 

They definitely were an unpredictable couple. Their entire relationship was the farthest thing from normal. Their dynamic and history together was so unique it was like a story from a drama. The pregnancy was extremely unplanned for and a huge surprise, but they never regretted it. Things like that happen, and they were just the ones who got blessed with that chance this time.

 

Sakura made him feel truly alive. Made him truly happy. But most of all, she made him feel truly loved. After years of refusing himself of these opportunities because he lost loved one after loved one, he wasn’t going to deny himself these feelings any longer.

 

She was worth the risk.

 

Tightening his embrace of her, he turned his head slightly and planted a big kiss into her hair.

 

“You’ll never know exactly how much that means to me, love. I’m so thankful for you. I love you, Sakura.”

 

Twisting in his arms, she moved to rest her chin on his chest and gave him the most dazzling smile he’s ever seen come from her before. Stretching up to stand on her toes, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I love you too, Kakashi.” she whispered.

 

She began moving again, he released her and she guided him to the table and made him sit down. Walking away to the kitchen, she started talking as she pulled out a pan and began cooking their late breakfast.

 

“Now you made it very clear you didn’t want anything fancy for your birthday or any parties, so I did listen. _Reluctantly._ We’re gonna have a lazy day. And no just _any_ lazy day either. This is gonna be extra special.”

 

Propping up his elbow on the table, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his better half fuss around the kitchen. The crackling sound of bacon being fried filled the room and soon the smell of it floated over to him and he felt his stomach growl.

 

“Extra special?” he asked, curious of what exactly she planned out.

 

“Mhmm.” she made no move to look at him as she continued cooking, “We haven’t really had a chance to relax and watch movies in a long time since we became public and with work and blah, so today we’re gonna be lazy with a twist!”

 

_‘A twist?’_

 

“A twist?”

 

“Yep! We’re gonna have an extra special lazy day in, all in _Kakashi style._ ” adding extra emphasis on the last part, waving the spatula in her hand in a exaggerated motion, “I’m making your favorite breakfast right now. Then we’re going to be lazy and watch all your favorite movies throughout the day in our pajamas!” she explained further, “Then, and I prearranged this the other day by the way, we’re gonna get a special delivery from Ichiraku at around six with our favorite ramens to eat for dinner! I even picked up a copy of _Return From The Other Side_ since we missed it in the theaters!”

 

Kakashi just sat there watching her explain her master plan, a lopsided grin on his face. She had clearly thought a lot about this and planned the perfect day out for them, he thought. He felt so blessed to have a dedicated person to call his.

 

Soon after she was done talking, she came over with two plates of food.

 

“Itadakimasu!” they spoke together before digging into the delicious meal.

 

After cleaning up, they did exactly as she planned for them. Vegging out the couch with a bowl of popcorn they watched all of his favorite movies for the most part. During the ending of the second film, they got a little carried away when Sakura began teasing him. After one thing led to another, they ended up making love on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on his lap, them both panting heavily as they came down from the highs of their climaxes. Keeping her face buried in the crook of his neck, she let her fingers to continue to play with the silver hair at the base of his neck.

 

“Happy birthday, dear.” she giggled after a second, shifting to sit up a bit to let him slip out of her.

 

She felt large hands slide from her waist and his fingertips began to draw lazy circles on the small of her back. She relished in the feeling of the little shivers it sent up her spine. She loved his little signs of affection, this being one of the many.

 

Kakashi was surprisingly a very affectionate man. Well, when it was just them in the room. It took her by surprise when they first got together, but soon realized that this meant he was completely comfortable with her. He’d smother her in kiss, tickle her to death, give her a massage when her shoulders were stiff after work, and so, so much more.

 

When they were in public, he was the typical stoic man everyone knew. However, he never shied away from holding her hand if they were on a date or sliding his arm around her waist when he caught a man flirting with her. It was entertaining being his significant other she concluded.

 

“Hmm, definitely the best birthday ever.” he mumbled quietly as she kissed her shoulder a couple times.

 

Suddenly there was knocking at the front door.

 

Sitting up straight, she stiffened and cast wide eyes down to Kakashi and found him looking at her with the same surprised look.

 

“That’s the ramen!” she whispered loudly.

 

Moving to get up, she quickly grabbed her clothes and struggled to put them on. She silently scolded herself for losing track of the time. Sex wasn’t originally part of her plan for the day, but she wasn’t going to complain that it happened.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” he spoke quietly, walking past her towards the door.

 

Looking up she saw that he somehow got dressed in a matter of seconds. She didn’t argue it and made her way to the bedroom half naked. As she was closing the door when she heard Kakashi open the front door. While finishing getting dressed, she heard him greet the delivery person.

 

“Hello, Hokage-sama! I have a delivery for you and Sakura-san!” she heard Ayame say.

 

“Ah, yes. She told me you guys would be delivering some food.”

 

“Where is she? I don’t see her.” she must have been standing inside the apartment now as Kakashi got the food from her, she thought to herself .

 

Sakura froze while pulling her tank top back on, wondering how he would reply to that question.

 

“She’s in the bathroom. As you know, pregnancy often causes one to make frequent bathroom trips since the baby likes to put pressure on the bladder.”

 

She felt a scowl cross her face.

 

_‘How embarrassing… I’m not even far long enough for that to be an issue yet!’_

 

“Oh, you’re right! Sorry for prying. Congrats again on the expected little one though, Hokage-sama! And happy birthday!”

 

“No problem, thank you again for delivering this.”

 

“You’re welcome, have a nice night!”

 

Seconds later she heard the door close and him call out.

 

“You’re in the clear, love.”

 

Opening the door and walking out, she shot him a dirty look. Jutting her hip out and crossing her arms across her chest, she shot at him.

 

“ _“Pregnancy often causes one to make frequent bathroom trips”?_ Really? _”_

 

He just chuckled as he stood there unbagging their meal at the table.

 

“It was that or the truth. _“Sorry, we were just having sex and she’s naked and thoroughly fucked right now and can’t come to the door.”_ ”

 

“Kakashi Hatake!” she gasped loudly, “Watch your mouth!”

 

Shooting her a playful yet dark look from over his shoulder, he winked before turning back.

 

“You didn’t disagree.”

 

She felt her face get hot with a deep blush at his words. He always managed to make her speechless with comments like that. Marching over to him finally, she scolded him.

 

“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you get to be a brat!”

 

A sudden burst of laughter erupted from him as she stood next to him. She watched on in pure fascination as he bent over, his hands on his sides, trying to regain control over himself. She couldn't help herself either and began giggling as he was still laughing. She loved seeing him truly lose himself to joy like that.

 

She fell more in love with him every time she watched his eyes light up with mischief. The sound of his chuckles and laughs always warmed her. She always told him his jokes were bad, but she loved them so much. She loved how playful they were together.

 

* * *

 

After finally regaining their bearings, they sat down and enjoyed the special meal Sakura got them. Eventually wandering back to couch, they made to start watching the new film she picked up for them. Grabbing the remote to the TV to press play, she suddenly shot up and told him to stop real quick.

 

“Wait, before we start this I wanna give you your present!”

 

Giving her a curious look, he asked her what she meant.

 

“Present? Has this entire day not been my present?”

 

“No, I mean I bought you a gift.” she spoke as she wandered into the bedroom.

 

Coming back out a moment later she held a small box in her hands. Sitting back down next to him, she offered the box him. Taking the yellow gift wrapped item, he studied it for a few moments. The wrapping paper was yellow with little red kunai and shuriken printed all over it and had a big orange bow on the top.

 

“Sakura… You didn’t have to get me a gift, you know?” he spoke softly, moving his gaze from the gift to meet her watchful eyes, “This whole day has been the best gift I could ever receive from you.”

 

“I know, I know.” she smiled at him softly, “But I saw this the other day and I couldn’t help but think of you when I found it. Plus you broke your other one a while back and I thought this could replace it.”

 

He gave her a puzzling look.

 

“Broke what?” he asked, obviously unsure as to what exactly he broke.

 

She just rolled her eyes slightly and nodded towards the gift.

 

“Just open it, you’ll see.”

 

Looking back down to the gift he was holding, he ripped the wrapping paper and opened up the box. Pulling out the item, it was wrapped in a sheet of newspaper. Removing it, he found it was a dark green coffee mug. He recalled he accidentally did break his other one when they fought in his office the day Sasuke exposed their relationship.

 

He saw there was writing on the other side in white letters and turned it over. His breathing hitched and felt himself get consumed with intense wave of emotion when he read what the mug said.

 

_World’s Greatest Dad_

 

He pursed his lips into a tight smile and felt tears sting at his eyes. Reaching up, he quickly rubbed his eyes to rid the tears before rubbing his hand over his mouth and then back of his neck. He felt his shoulder shake slightly as he let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“World’s greatest dad, huh?”

 

Sakura leaned against him in that moment, resting her head on his shoulder. She spoke quietly to him.

 

“You’re going to be the best dad ever, Kakashi.”

 

“You think so?” he asked, letting his head rest on top of hers and turning the mug in his hands, studying it.

 

“I know so. They’re not even here yet and you’re already so dedicated and involved. I don’t know any other father who _chooses_ to read so many baby and parenting books as you do.”

 

“Well, I want to be prepared is all.” he reasoned.

 

She laughed quietly, before laying a small hand on his forearm.

 

“And prepared you will be.”

 

“I learned about the mucus plug yesterday while reading on my lunch.” he revealed to her.

 

He felt her grin against his shoulder and laugh again.

 

“Did you now?”

 

“Yep and it’s really gross.”

 

He felt her move against him. Lifting his head to look at her, he found her leaning in to give him a kiss and he eagerly returned the favor.

 

“Plus, I know you’ll be a good dad because sometimes you talk to the baby more than me!” she teased.

 

He chuckled at that, leaning lean forward, he set the mug down onto the coffee table before moving to place a hand on the small bump peeking from her stomach.

 

“We’ll I’ve got a lot of things to say to our daughter.”

 

She let out a small huff.

 

“You don’t know if it’s a girl or boy yet, stop assuming!” she lightly scolded.

 

“I know so and it’ll be a girl.”

 

“And what if a boy is born?”

 

“Then I’ll apologize to him then.” he deadpanned.

 

“You’re impossible.” she groaned, shaking her head while smiling.

 

A few minutes later, they cozied themselves back into the couch and began watching the movie. By the end of the film, Sakura had fallen fast asleep in his arms. Getting up and turning off the TV, he gently scooped her up and brought her back to their room and got them into bed.

 

Settling in next to her, she instinctively rolled into him. Lifting his arm for her, she found her spot next to him. Dropping the arm back down and letting it drape around her waist, he kissed the top of her head.

 

“I love you, Kakashi.” she mumbled in her sleep.

 

“I love you too, Sakura. So much.” he replied as he drifted off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give Kakashi an extra special birthday, hehe. I wouldn't call this filler because its 393% canon to my story, but it was a nice little break, eh?
> 
> Please leave a review if you can! Love hearing from you guys! We are slowly approaching the end and I'm so sad that I won't be posting this story every week anymore! I believe I will have the story wrap up sometime within the next month or so! :O Thank you guys for the continued support and encouragement in writing my first multi-chap fan fic!
> 
> Chapter 6 of Unity Without Sin is being posted today (late I know...) because I'm still without phone and internet at my house and have to make trips to my local coffee shop to mooch off their wifi on my days off from work.... *sigh*


	29. His Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today! This one and chapter 30, so don't skip this and jump right to 30! Sorry for such a delay!

**Chapter 29: His Return**

“So do you guys want to find out the gender today?” Doctor Moto asked as he messed around setting up the sonography equipment.

“No, no! We decided to stay surprised.” Sakura quickly interjected, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Deciding not to push the matter, even if he sort of did want to know what they were having. He knew either way that him and Sakura would love their child with everything they had to offer. Closing his eyes and crossing his arms, he nodded in agreement towards the doctor. He didn’t mind waiting another four months.

“Alright then, let's get this ultrasound going! You know the drill, Sakura-san.”

He silently watched as his pink haired girlfriend laid back against the propped up table and opened the front of her gown to expose the growing bump. They were here for her twenty week appointment for a their scheduled check up. Same as her twelve week she told him last night. He couldn't believe they were already half through this pregnancy.

It felt just like yesterday that he came home to find her a mess on the couch. It still bothered him some days that she was so scared that he’d leave her or get angry at her for being pregnant. It wasn’t her fault, he reasoned. It did take two to tango and he was equally responsible for their less than careful approach to their sex life.

He felt a small smile form under his mask as he sat there watching her swollen tummy rise and fall with every breath she took.

_‘She is getting bigger with each day.’_ he thought to himself.

Watching her single handedly grow this child inside of her struck a chord with him that resonated with pride.

She was such a trooper. After she was done with her first trimester and entered her second, something he was very proud to know the technical terms of, the pregnancy became infinitely easier for her. And for him too, indirectly. She was no longer suffering from intense bouts of morning sickness or insomnia all the time. She was still restless though, but she was taking extra naps to help with deficit.

He concluded early on that his absolute favorite part of her being pregnant was feeding her and watching on in pure fascination as she ate some pretty weird things. Her cravings have been all over the place so far.

She's woken him up a few times already in the dead of night to go out and fetch a spicy burger from this takeout place and devour it even though she hated spicy food. Or request him to go get her a miso instant ramen and limes so she could put them in it. One time he even woke up one night not long after his birthday to find her eating pickles with peanut butter on the couch. He never once argued or grumbled at her requests, if anything he was overjoyed to see her behave this way.

Pregnancy has fascinated him and he loved spoiling and indulging her.

He didn't know what exactly caused it, whether it was some deep rooted instinct or something otherwise. But he found her to he even more beautiful and attractive than he first realized. She held this glo and aura around her now that just consumed him. He was constantly giving her kisses when and where ever he could give them. His corny jokes, compliments, and pick up lines increased ten-fold as a result and she enjoyed it immensely.

He couldn't keep his hands off of her and she wasn't complaining either at all of the attention. Well, except when they were in public and he was being naughtier than usual.

One thing that definitely took him by sheer surprise was the fact that her horniness was essentially in overdrive most days now. He felt like they were having more sex than before she was pregnant. He wasn't complaining at that either, he knew better. He also knew it was a result of being pregnant and she was getting rushes of hormones as her body changed. He also knew that this wouldn't last forever because once the baby arrived they'd both be too tired or busy to even think about it.

All of the baby and parenting books paid off more than he would ever admit. He learned many interesting, fun, and some downright gross realities of pregnancy. He always roughly knew what to expect now as the days, weeks, and months passed by and it proved beneficial in his support to her.

The sudden familiar thumping sound of the heartbeat dragged him away from his thoughts. Looking up to the screen, he saw the image move around as doctor Moto slid the probe across Sakura's stomach. Soon he found the baby and the image cleared up and focused to show them the outline of their expected bundle of joy.

“There we go, wow, look at how they’ve grown in just eight weeks!” he spoke to the screen, “Sakura-san, you're doing an amazing job!”

Glancing to gauge her reaction to the compliment, he was happy to see that she was smiling down at her belly with a blush on her cheeks.

“Thank you, Moto-sama.” she squeaked.

“Wow, it looks like a baby…” he breathed out quietly after a couple minutes of staring at the screen.

“What were you expecting? A puppy?” she laughed lightly.

Reaching out, he laced his fingers with hers and pulled it to him and gave the back of her hand a masked kiss. Raising his brows, he shot her a playful look.

“You know what I mean. It’s just surreal seeing how much she’s grown already.”

“She?” Doctor Moto asked, looking over to them.

Sakura groaned loudly at his insistence.

“He thinks we’re having a girl.” she explained.

“If you give me a few moments, I can confirm if it is?” he teased, shooting Kakashi a wink.

“No!”

“Ahh, just messing with you! I know you’re waiting until you give birth!”

After a few moments of him busying taking photos and measurements, he spoke again to fill the silence. Not that it was awkward or anything. The couple were just super engrossed in getting to peek at their unborn child and forgot to speak.

“So I hear you guys have been busy moving into a new house?”

“Yeah, we found a house about ten minutes from where we're at now. We realized that raising a baby in a one room apartment would prove to be slightly difficult. If not, chaotic.” Kakashi spoke for them.

Doctor Moto just nodded in understanding.

“You're absolutely right! Children need lots of room to grow and develop!”

“Exactly! And the house is so nice, Moto-sama! It's a three bedroom, two story house. It has two full baths, one in our room and one in the hall, The dining room is beautiful and huge! There’s even a study downstairs connected to the living room! So Kakashi and I can work from home while on leave.” he internally groaned at her reminder that their leave wasn’t really a leave in her eyes. Her workaholic natural was shining through, “And the master bedroom even has a balcony that faces out into our backyard!”

She had been so excited when they found the house. They started looking right after his birthday and only after a week they found that the house had just been built and was move in ready. With the village being rebuilt post-war, brand new homes and neighborhoods were popping up at a rapid rate with the rising economy and baby boom.

It was like this one was meant for them, she reasoned. It was only a short distance from both Hokage Tower and the hospital. It was just a stone's throw from the hustle and bustle that was the downtown area. However, it was far enough away that the neighborhood gave off a sleepy and relaxed vibe. It was perfect they both concluded and bought it shortly after.

He had no problem buying the house for her. He had a rather obscure amount of money saved up from years and years of missions and now with his earnings as the Sixth Hokage, he had more than enough to keep them comfortable. He never felt like spending any money on frivolous things besides his necessities. So, anything that didn't go towards rent or food went into his savings. Sakura had tried arguing that she should help pay for it as well since she made good money at the hospital, but that was one argument that he wouldn't let her win.

**-flashback-**

_“We're not even married, Kakashi! It's quite unfair to you to make you pay for it all.” she argued the night they agreed to buy the house._

_They were in their bedroom getting ready for bed as they discussed this. Sakura was already changed and standing next to him as he changed._

_“It's not unfair and you’re not making me. It's my duty to provide for you and our kid. I'm more than glad to spend money on a house for us.”_

_He watched on as she stomped her foot in a tantrum and crossed her arms dramatically._

_“You and your damn duty! We’re equals, Kakashi! A team!”_

_“I know that, love, we are a team. You’re already growing a human inside of you though, which is priceless may I add, so this is my contribution. End of discussion. I’m not going to argue with you.”_

_“Gah, you're impossible!” she cried as she turned and flopped down onto the bed._

_He just chuckled at her frustration and walked over and kissed her nose before giving her a cheeky wink._

_“Anything for you, Sakura._

**-end flashback-**

“Oh! That sounds quite roomy. Sounds like you guys are already planning for more little ones in the future?” Doctor Moto teased them lightly again.

Kakashi just hummed happily as he watched Sakura's blush deepen. Deciding to help her out, he replied for her.

“I think we're going to start with just the one and see how things go.”

_‘I will admit that I’ve already thought about having more… but I’ll keep that to myself for the time being. I’ll focus on us getting married before I ask her for another child.’_

“Yes, yes. Babies are a handful so best to see how things go before jumping back into it!”

Twenty minutes later the appointment was done and Sakura and him were walking back to the apartment to have a late lunch. They both decided to take the afternoon off to enjoy themselves.

Back at the apartment now, Sakura busied herself with starting the food while Kakashi went into their room and continued to do some packing. There wasn't much left to do. Next week they would be gone from this apartment and finally settling into their new house.

Finishing up the box he was working on, he turned and stood in the doorway and quietly watch Sakura work. He studied the Haruno crest on the back of her shirt for a few moments, then his body started moving without his permission.

Wandering up behind her, he reached out with his index finger began tracing a pattern over the top of the crest.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she wiggled her shoulders, his ministrations gently tickling her.

“Just imagining what it would look like to see the Hatake crest here instead of the Haruno crest.”

He watched as she froze and tensed up at his statement. Dropping his hand down, he quietly worried if he may have overstepped a boundary saying that. He knew she was proud to be a Haruno and he didn't want to put any disrespect towards the name.

Slowly she put down the utensils she was holding and turned to face him. He couldn't read her features and it worried him that maybe he did upset her.

“Does it at least look good? Imagining the crest on me?” she asked him suddenly.

His eyes widened a fraction at her curiosity.

“It does.” he admitted, “Can't wait to see it for real someday.”

“I picture the baby wearing it all the time, you know?” she mentioned as she turned back, continuing on with what she was doing before their conversation started.

_‘The baby wearing the Hatake crest…’_ he thought, letting his head twist and look at her in wonderment.

“Really? You do?”

She quietly nodded as she remained focused on preparing their lunch.

“Mhmm. They'll be the first Hatake born in 34 years, so it's something I've been thinking about for quite a bit. You were the only one for years now, but soon there will be two more.”

“Two more?” he asked.

“You did say you planned on marrying me one day right?” she shot back with a half scowl.

Nodding, he gave her a big smile.

_‘How could I forget that, you idiot.’_

“And if our plans work out like we hope, even more Hatake’s will bless this world in the future. We can have a whole gaggle of little silver and pink haired monsters.” she started giggling at the last part of her sentence.

He felt an immense sense if warmth and love overtake him. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them right above the baby bump. Leaning down he placed a couple of kisses into the crook of her dainty neck before letting his forehead rest there.

He had never felt more grounded and more happy than he did in that moment. Sakura revealed something she's been thinking deeply about for months now. She had realized right away the importance that this child she was bearing held.

It was the revival of a clan.

She knew he didn't care about restoring his clan or necessarily passing on the Hatake name. But, she must've realized that he would love the idea to have children to call his own. To bear his name. Some mini-me’s he could raise and train to be good shinobi just like his own father did with him when he was a child.

She was no idiot either when realizing that any children they had together would definitely become talented shinobi. They both had huge reputations and skills. A child that held half of each of their parent would be worth keeping an eye on. A force to be reckoned with.

She knew he would love and be proud of any child that came from her. She knew he wasn't asking for her to give him lots of kids either. She wanted this for herself. For them. She wanted to do this for him. And he'd be a fool to deny her these simple things in life.

“I look forward to that future.” he whispered quietly as he held her closer.

 

* * *

 

 

A little over a month has passed and Sakura and Kakashi have settled into their new home. It was sad to say goodbye to her first apartment when it was their last night there.

So much had happened inside that place over the last six months. It was where he told her he had feelings and they got together. It was where he took her virginity and they made love for the first time and many times after. It’s where they had their first major fight. They moved into that apartment together. And it's where she told him that she was pregnant.

Now they were moving on to their next step in life. They needed a bigger space to start their family in. They were growing. Not just as a family but as individuals as well.

Kakashi was sitting at his desk on the brisk Monday afternoon in late November going over some budget reports when he heard a knock on his office door. Welcoming the distraction he called out for the individual to enter. His eyes widened slightly when he realized who it was.

“Sasuke. What a surprise. Has it really been six months?”

The Hokage's mind instantly went to Sakura.

_‘I wonder if he knows she’s pregnant.’_

“Kakashi.” was all he said in reply, taking a seat in the chair before he could offer.

“When did you get back?”

The raven haired man just gave him a blank stare before replying.

“Not even an hour ago. Came straight here from the gates to deliver the scrolls.” he replied and then shifted, pulling out a handful of scrolls from his hip pouch.

_‘So he hasn’t seen her and I’m sure he hasn’t spoken to anyone either to find out. Should I tell him?’_

Kakashi took the scrolls from him and opened one up and glanced it over. He wasn’t actually reading it, but he needed a distraction to figure out what to do next with Sasuke. It would take at least a week for him to go over all these documents before he could even begin to discuss the results with the Uchiha. Dropping the scroll to the desk he looked up to the man.

“I’ll need at least a week to review these before we can discuss.” he informed him. Leaning back in his chair, he decided to try and shoot the breeze, “So, how have you been? It’s been six months since the last time we spoke since you didn’t send any updates.”

He thought back to the morning he last saw the man. He had dished out a half assed apology before leaving on this mission. He knew Sasuke didn’t approve of his and Sakura’s relationship and he assumed that this six month absence didn’t change his mind much on it either.

“Fine.” he spat out.

_‘You’re obviously not fine with this still.’_

“Have you gone to see Sakura?” he dared to ask.

Sasuke just gave him a dirty look. Sakura was also an obvious sore subject with him still.

“I take it she’s still with you somehow.”

Kakashi didn’t allow the insult to affect him. He knew Sasuke was just bitter. In that moment, he decided he wasn’t going to inform Sasuke that he was going to become a father. He’d let him figure it out on his own. It was a bit immature on his part, but spite was a wonderful thing. He’d let him learn the hard way.

“Yes and we’re very happy to have started _a life_ together now that we’ve officially announced the relationship. We just bought a house two months ago. Realized the apartment was getting a little cramped and I wanted to give her a proper home that we could call our own.”

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as Sasuke processed what he just told him.

“Don’t you think that’s a little soon? You two haven’t even been together that long. Buying a house together seems a bit rash.”

Kakashi felt a grin grow under his mask. Sasuke had no clue and he was loving this. He felt a bit evil for getting as much joy out of this as he was, but he wasn’t complaining either. It was nice to have a upper hand against the lone Uchiha now.

“Well, Sasuke, sometimes life forces you to be a bit rash.” his tone laced with an odd air of sarcasm, “Sakura deserves the world and I’m going to do that. Buying her a house is one of the many things I can offer her.”

Sasuke shot him a slightly puzzled look, not catching the underlying message that he insinuated.

“You should go see her though. It would probably do you both some good to maybe settle things further. Plus, like I said, it’s gonna take me about a week to go through these.” he motioned to the pile of scrolls in front of him.

Standing up, Sasuke nodded once to the Hokage.

“Okay.”

With that, he left.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi let out a tired sigh. Reaching up, he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to look out the window and found himself in thought.

_‘He’s in for a rude awakening. Maybe this will finally make him understand and accept this. Though I’m sure the earful I'll get from Sakura later will be… fun.’_

 

* * *

 

 

“Come in!” Sakura called out in an cheerful tone when she heard a knock on her office door.

Her mood was especially good today because Kakashi had surprised her with a lunch a few hours earlier. He brought her a bowl of nori and tuna donburi she's been craving a lot lately and her favorite dango.

Looking up to see who entered, she stiffened at the sight.

“Sakura.”

“Sasuke?”

He didn't reply as he closed the door behind him and came into the office. Deciding to cut the crap, she didn't feel like having him ruin her mood or day with whatever he had to say. Standing up, she moved around her desk and stood in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” she snipped out.

He didn't reply again, too busy staring down at her stomach with wide eyes. His mouth dropped open a fraction and he looked up, giving her a bewildering look.

“You're pregnant?!”

Glancing down at the baby bump protruding from her lab coat briefly before looking back up to the stunned Uchiha, she nodded with knitted brows and a frown. Getting annoyed now.

“Yes, I am. I'm just over 25 weeks.”

“Who is the fat-”

“Kakashi is obviously!” she cut him off, knowing what the question would be.

She watched as his own brow furrowed and his demeanor change.

“He didn't force this onto you did he?”

She just gawked at the audacity of his question. Irritation flooding her.

“No, he didn't.” she bit out, “It takes two to make a baby, Sasuke, so I helped out on this. And how dare you come into my office after what, six months? And think you can still talk to me this way?!”

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked slightly pained at her lashing out at him. Nodding once, he opened up and look at her.

“You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't intend on coming here to make comments and judge you or him any further.”

She was speechless. Taken aback. Utterly shocked at how quickly he apologized. This wasn't the same Sasuke that attempted to ruin her and Kakashi's relationship six months ago.

_‘He's matured some… Maybe he realized some things?’_

“Thank you. Now tell me why you're actually here.”

“I'm came here to check in on you. To make sure that you've at least have begun to forgive me for my actions earlier this year.”

_‘Wow, he really has done some introspection.’_

Motioning to the two seats in front of her desk, she moved and sat down in one while Sasuke sat in the other. She noticed he couldn't stop glancing down to her stomach.

“That could've been our child…” he spoke quietly.

“Sasuke!” her tone switching back to its earlier scary level, “You don't know that and you shouldn't be saying things like that either.”

Shaking his head slightly, he leaned back into the chair some and sighed.

“I know… I just can't help but wonder if things had worked out dif-”

She cut him off again before he could finish his sentence.

“There is no “differently.” I am very happy with Kakashi, Sasuke. I love him immensely and even though this,” she pointed down to her belly as she spoke, “was very unexpected, we're very excited for the future this child will bring him and I.”

He was silent for a couple minutes as he was mulling over what she said.

“When are you due?” he asked quietly.

“Early March.”

“Do you know what you're having?”

“We decided to wait until the baby is born to find out.”

He remained silent as she spoke, his eyes never moving from her stomach.

“You'll be a good mother, Sakura.” he spoke honestly.

“Thank you, Sasuke. That really means a lot.” she gave him a warm smile, “Have you seen Kakashi yet?”

He nodded once at her in reply.

“Yes, but he failed to mention the pregnancy…”

_‘That little sneak!’_

“Did he tell you to come see me?”

Another nod.

_‘He did this on purpose. He knew Sasuke would be shocked to stumble in finding me six months pregnant! That man and his ego… When we get home, I’m tearing him apart! He can make his own dinner!’_

Deciding to not let him in on her conclusions, she gave him another smile.

“Well, I’m glad he did. It’s nice to see you again after so long.”

They spoke for a little while longer before he got up to leave.

“I think this is what I needed.” he said suddenly as he stood by the door, his hand on the handle.

Shooting him a puzzled look, confused by his words.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I think coming here today and seeing you pregnant was the final push I needed. I hadn't moved on, but this? This should point me in the right direction now.”

Sakura stood there amazed by his maturity. He was handling this so well, she thought. She was overjoyed to know that he was going to be moving on and hopefully their friendship could be properly restored.

“That's wonderful to hear, Sasuke. I'm glad to see you'll be alright eventually.” she gave her thanks with big smile.

With a nod that he would, he turned and left.

Wandering back to her chair, she plopped down and placed her hands on her engorged stomach and rubbed it soothingly. Swiveling the chair to look out her office window, she talked out loud to the baby.

“You're not even here yet and you've already inherited your father's conflict resolution skills. Maybe all that gibberish he tells you is actually paying off.”

All of the sudden she felt a swift bump inside her. Then another a few seconds later. She silently laughed as she assumed the baby was agreeing with her.

“Oh dear, I have a good feeling that you're going to be a handful.”

Smiling to herself as she felt another kick from the baby, she turned the chair back to her desk and continued the filing she had been working on earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this is one of two chapters! I'm posting 30 right after this! 
> 
> Please leave a review if possible. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long!


	30. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two chapters posted today! I posted 29 just a little bit ago so make sure you didn't skip that one before you start reading here!

**Chapter 30: Christmas Party**

 

“Do I _really_ have to wear this?” Kakashi groaned quietly to himself from the dining room.

 

Padding her way into the room and rounding the corner, Sakura quietly studied the man of her dreams with loving eyes for a moment. He was sitting at the table fidgeting with the hem of the sweater she told him he had to wear tonight.

 

“Yes, you do. You look nice.”

 

“Mahh, Sakura… I could’ve just worn my usual clothes…” he grumbled.

 

“You’re not going to die because you’re not in your uniform. You need more than blacks and grays in your wardrobe!”

 

Shooting her a playful pout, he tried arguing with her.

 

“My Hokage robes are white though.”

 

“That still a _uniform_.” she shot back.

 

“It’s considered _formal_ wear.”

 

“This party isn’t _that_ formal. Nice try though.”

 

Shortly after moving into their new house, Sakura noticed just exactly how little clothing the father of her unborn child owned once everything was hung up in their closet. So, she did what any good girlfriend would do and went out and bought him some actual civilian clothing that wasn’t black and gray sweaters and t-shirts.

 

He wasn’t very happy when she got home and made him try it all on, but he didn’t argue either. Everytime he turned around, showing off the newest outfit, she couldn’t help but blush. He was handsome. He was sexy. And he was _hers._

 

Now don’t get her wrong, she knew he was a good looking man. Any fool with a pair of eyes could see that Kakashi was a masterpiece in every sense of the word. He had the looks, the body, _and_ the personality. She got to see and experience this every day. Ino and Hinata still couldn’t comprehend her when she tried explaining that he’s even sexier without the mask. But, seeing him in something that wasn’t shinobi uniform or his usual black and greys just flipped a switch in her and she wanted to run her hands all over him.

 

He wasn’t in anything fancy, she knew when she was shopping that he held very simple tastes. She just got him a variety of mute and warm colored shirts and some pants that weren’t the standard issued cargo ones.

 

He groaned for days, saying he didn’t need all this and that she needs to return it all, but that was an argument she wouldn’t allow him to win. Reasoning with him that this was her contribution to their life together. He wouldn’t let her help when he bought the house, so she bought him a new wardrobe in rebellious yet loving retaliation. His grumbling suddenly quieted down after that.

 

Tonight he was wearing a simple knitted forest green sweater and a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes. She wouldn’t allow him to wear his headband or any shinobi items for that matter. She did watch him sneak a small weapons scroll into his pocket though, but decided to not argue it. He would forever be vigilant and in the shinobi mind set and she wouldn’t try and change that aspect of him.

 

He treated and compared the outfit like he was wearing a damn kabuki costume though, complaining like a child that it was uncomfortable. She threatened him that he would end up wearing that kabuki costume instead if he didn’t quiet down. So he stomped downstairs to the dining room to mope and that’s where she found him now.

 

She complimented him with her own knitted dark red sweater, leggings, and half calf high boots. The baby bump was extra visible in the snug sweater. Letting her hair grow out since finding out she was pregnant, it went from it’s shoulder length bob down to a bit past her shoulders. Tonight, she chose pull it back into a simple french braid.

 

“You look good at least.” he complimented her as he got up and began slinking over to where she was standing. Leaning down, he captured her in a deep kiss while he slid his arms around her waist to pull her closer, but was quickly greeted with the baby bump hitting his abdomen.

 

“You look good too, dear. Very handsome.”

 

He just hummed instead of replying to her.

 

Eventually making their way to the door after a few more small kisses, they got their coats on and made their way out into the snowy evening towards the Uzumaki household. It was three days before Christmas and the streets were busy with last minute shoppers and those celebrating with friends. Sakura hooked her arm with his and they got many pleasantries and hearty Merry Christmas’ from the villagers as they were walking along.

 

Nearly everyone was excited to see the couple, especially since the news that they were expecting got out four months earlier. They completely held the public's approval now, any naysayers were nowhere to be seen now since the supporters often lashed back at them.

 

Arriving thirty minutes later, they were greeted by the new parents and found that Ino and Sai had already arrived.

 

“Forehead!” Ino screeched as she trotted to greet her, “You’re getting so big now!”

 

Smiling up to her best friend as she took off her coat and handed it to Kakashi to put away with his, she reached up and rubbed her belly before speaking.

 

“I know! I feel like a whale and I’m only gonna get bigger… I still have 11 weeks left!”

 

“You’re not a whale.” she heard Kakashi suddenly say from behind her.

 

Turning to look at him she narrowed her eyes at him in a playful scowl.

 

“ _You’re_ the reason I’m even in this position to begin with.”

 

Stepping up to her, he pressed a chaste masked kiss on her forehead before walking away into the actual party.

 

“It takes two to tango, love.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows at him, she turned to find her platinum blonde friend staring at her with wide eyes and a huge grin.

 

“I still cannot believe you two are together. You guys are so cute! Looking back on it now, you two were totally made for each other.”

 

“Thank you, Ino. It really means so much to me, to us, to hear that.”

 

The two wandered over to Hinata who was holding onto her newborn son, Boruto, while Naruto answered the door for the next guests. The two women cooed over the sleeping child for a few moments.

 

“Ah, Hinata! I still can't believe you beat us all to motherhood. He's a spitting image of Naruto!” Ino said as she straightened up to look at the former Hyuga.

 

“Let's hope he picks up more after his mother in his personality rather than his fearless father.” Sakura added with a smile.

 

The three if them giggled quietly at the thought of a mini version of the future Hokage terrorizing the village. In that moment they heard Temari approach them with a warm smile of her own and they quickly caught her up with their conversation.

 

“I'll be happy with whatever he grows up to be.” Hinata spoke softly as she gazed down to the bundle and started swaying ever so slightly.

 

Ino turned to Sakura and admired her belly for a moment.

 

“I'm so excited that you're next! You're going to be such a wonderful mother! Have you thought of names yet?”

 

Raising her hands to her tummy and rubbing it absentmindedly. She smiled before she glanced over to Kakashi, who is talking with the rest of the men at the moment.

 

“We have a couple picked out. Won't know which until they get here.” she revealed.

 

Temari was the next to speak up.

 

“Oh yeah, you two decided to not find out what you're having until the baby is born, right?”

 

Nodding slightly and shifting her weight to a hip, she let out a happy sigh.

 

“We have. Although, he's adamant that it's gonna be a girl and so he already refers to the name we picked for a girl.”

 

“Which is…?” Ino asked, smirk playing on her lips.

 

Shooting her best friend a stern look, she stuck out her tongue.

 

“Nice try, Pig. You'll find out when the baby is born, if it is a girl or boy.”

 

The Yamanaka heir huffed and crossed her arms in retaliation. Everyone else just laughed again at the action.

 

“I'm going to go put Boruto down now so we can start the party now that everyone is here.” Hinata spoke up once they calmed down a bit.

 

Nodding, all the girls smiled at the woman as she turned and walked down the hall.

 

* * *

 

The men turned and observed their significant others as they began laughing for the second time that night. Soon after, they saw Hinata dismiss herself and walk away with the baby.

 

Kakashi's eye flickered over to the pink haired woman and studied her smiling face before he let his eyes fall down to the bump sticking out from her sweater and he felt himself smile under his mask at the sight. He would never get over just how in love he was with the woman and how much that love has grown now that they were finally open to the public. All the hell they went through had been worth it in the end.

 

“Naruto, what's it like being a father?” Sai's voice disrupted his thoughts and pulled him back to the present, “I’m curious.”

 

Turning back to the others, he watched as a bigger than normal grin spread over his former students face.

 

“It's great!” he revealed, “It can be tiring sometimes… Okay, a lot of the time, but I love it! Just looking at him makes me so happy. I could just stare at Boruto for hours.”

 

Kakashi regarded the young man in a light of admiration as he spoke of the joy his first born child brought him. He silently wondered if he would experience the same things once his child was born.

 

He often wondered if he would be a good father. He was a bit older than most first time fathers, but Sakura constantly reassured him that he would be amazing either way. He was sure of himself in almost every aspect of his life, but this one left him uncertain and slightly nervous. Fatherhood was something he thought he’d never experience, so he never put much thought into it. Now he doubted himself with every choice he made because now he had a family to think about.

 

“You'll make a good father, Naruto.” he finally spoke up, willing the increasingly negative thoughts away, and nodded towards his future successor.

 

When Naruto turned to face him, the impossibly large grin only managed in get larger.

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!” he thanked before his eyes grew wider, “And you too! You're going to be a dad soon too!”

 

Instinctively shoving his hands in his pockets, he slightly cursed Sakura for not letting him wear his weapons pack that contained a copy of Icha Icha. He was slightly uncomfortable with the sudden focus on him and his personal life and found there was no escape for him now. He was going to have to deal with this instead of skirting the topic.

 

Flashing his eye crinkling smile as his natural reflex, he hummed in agreement.

 

“That I am.”

 

“When is Sakura due?” Shikamaru asked to his surprise.

 

Opening his eyes to acknowledge the Nara, he pondered quietly as if to try and remember when she was due. He knew exactly when she was due, but didn't want to show just how eager and giddy with excitement he was to become a father.

 

“I believe she's due in early March.”

 

“Wow! So close to Boruto! They'll definitely be in the academy together, don't yah think!?”

 

A quiet snicker came from the Nara to his left which caused him to internally groan. Shikamaru had pointed this out months ago and it seems Naruto has realized it now too.

 

“Do you know what you two are having, Hokage-sama?” Sai spoke up again from his right.

 

“Please, just call me Kakashi, Sai. And to answer your question, no we technically don't know. Waiting for her to be born.”

 

“Her?” Shikamaru asked.

 

_‘Whoops.’_

 

Reaching up to rub the back of his head, he shot them an amused smile.

 

“Well, you see, we don't actually know.” he began before dropping his hand to his side again and into his pocket and smirking under the mask, “However, I keep teasing Sakura and saying I know it'll be a girl to get a rise out of her. It's quite amusing.”

 

“What if turns out to be a boy when it's born?” Sai asked now.

 

“Then it's a boy.” he shrugged.

 

“Do you want it to be a girl, Kakashi-sensei?” It was Naruto to ask this question.

 

Turning to regard the Uzumaki, he was suddenly at a loss of words for a moment.

 

_‘Do I want a girl? Or do I want a boy? It doesn't matter, honestly.’_

 

“I'll be very happy with whatever she gives me. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter, because it's _our_ child.”

 

Before their conversation could continue further, the girls walked over to them and pulled them all to dinner. The next few hours were spent eating good food and talking about their lives.

 

Towards the end of the dinner, Ino announced that her and Sai were expecting which then resulted in Temari and Shikamaru also announcing their own pregnancy. This only resulted in lots of happy yells from the women and smug congratulations among the men.

 

Once the commotion of the exciting news settled, the night ended with lots of hugs and goodbyes before everyone went home to continue their own celebrations.

 

Circling her arm around his own as they all walked back home, Kakashi looked to regard Sakura as she leaned her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked her quietly.

 

“Tired, but that's the norm these days it seems. As much as I love being pregnant, I'm ready for it to be done.”

 

Chuckling lightly at her brute honesty, he leaned down and placed a masked kiss on the side if her head.

 

“Little impatient are we?”

 

“Yes!”

 

His chuckling transitioned to a hearty laugh at that and she lightly slapped his arm in retaliation.

 

“You try being pregnant for nine months! I can barely put my boots on now or do anything below my waist line.”

 

“That’s why you have me. I can recall a time or two where I’ve had to help you put on your sandals because you were too drunk to do so. _Or_ when I had to carry you home because you passed out in your office.”

 

This only earned him another playful slap on the arm.

 

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

 

He only continued to laugh at her moping behavior. Soon after, they arrived back home, and with his help, he removed her boots and they made their way upstairs to their room.

 

Kakashi undressed in front of their dressers when suddenly he heard a gasp and cry coming from Sakura, who was behind him. Whipping around, he found her leaning forward with a hand steadying her against the wall and the other clutching her stomach.

 

“Sakura!” he yelled going to her side, “What’s wrong!?”

 

She didn’t reply right away as she took a few deep breaths before standing up straighter. She dropped her hand from the wall, but still held onto her stomach.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry! The baby just kicked me _really_ hard in the ribs that it felt like I took a kunai there. Took me by surprise is all.”

 

A sigh of relief escaped him then.

 

“Thank goodness. You scared me for a second, Sakura. I thought you went into early labor!” he explained.

 

He watched as she turned to face him more and raise a hand to cup his cheek. A soft smile and the ever present blush deepened as she gently held him.

 

“You’re such a worrier, dear. Don’t worry, I will make is _very_ clear when I go into labor, okay?”

 

“What if I’m not around when you do?” he expressed one of his deepest fears, “I don’t want you to be alone during that.”

 

Coaxing him down for a kiss, he let out a sigh at the comfort it brought.

 

“I’m a big girl. I’m pretty sure I can get help while someone goes to fetch you.”

 

Resting his forehead against hers, he let his arms snake around her waist and pulled her closer.

 

“How about I have Pakkun keep you company when I’m not around? To make sure you’re safe if you do go into early labor?”

 

Pulling back to give him a unimpressed look and a slight frown, she replied.

 

“I don’t need to be baby sat, Kakashi.”

 

“It’s not babysitting, it’s peace of mind.”

 

She watched the woman he loved give a defeated sigh in reply. Placing her hands on his upper arms, he felt her give him a couple reassuring squeezes.

 

“Okay, fine. But only at work and at home!” she bargained.

 

Nodding in agreement, he gave her a quick kiss on the nose before he released her to go finish getting ready for bed.

 

“I can work with that. I’ll summon and brief him in the morning. He’ll probably be thankful since he hasn’t been called on much since I became the Hokage.”

 

“Oh, I’m _sure_ he’ll be thrilled to hang out with a heavily pregnant woman.” she sassed as she made her way out of the room towards the bathroom.

 

He just chuckled lightly a the thought of using his ninkin for such a purpose, but he knew Pakkun wouldn’t mind. The pug secretly loved Sakura, as much as he wouldn’t admit it, and would gladly offer his services to the pinkette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Fluffly, fluff, fluff, fluff!
> 
> Please leave a review if possible! With a heavy heart, this story will be wrapping up by the end of this month. :( THANK YOU TO EVERY WHO SUPPORTED AS IF FATE WOULD HAVE IT! Remember, I will eventually (unknown as of when) be posting two little shoot off one shot series based off of this story!


	31. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 31: Valentine’s Day**

 

Groaning as she rolled onto her back from her side, she gazed at the alarm clock to her left and saw that it read just a few minutes past eight in the morning.

 

 _‘I can’t even sleep in when I want…’_ she pouted, _‘I miss sleeping on my stomach.’_

 

It had been only been a few days since Sakura began her maternity leave, much to her protests. She was wanting to wait another two weeks, until the end of the month, but Kakashi grumbled that she should rest up and relax before the baby arrives. She gave in when she realized he would not drop the subject and threatened to flex his position as Hokage and order her to take her leave. She couldn’t complain too much, it was nice to have the extra time off.

 

But now she was left twiddling her thumbs. The work she brought home last week to help pass the time, she managed to finish by Tuesday. She spent the entirety of yesterday cleaning the house out of pure boredom even though it was spotless to begin with. She even had prepared her and Kakashi a bigger than usual dinner with dessert because she didn’t have anything else to do.

 

Shifting and with a slight struggle, she sat herself up on the bed and noticed the small pug sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. She found Kakashi was nowhere in sight, obviously he had already taken off to work for the day and left Pakkun to watch over her like he did during the weekdays.

 

It had been nearly two months since he began his little “mission” to make sure she stayed safe, but she knew the ninkin was relishing in the fact that he essentially got to kick back most days and be lazy. Even more so now that she wasn’t working.

 

 _‘He’s practically become a household pet at this point…’_ she giggled as the brown dog rolled onto his back with a slight twitch of his leg.

 

Throwing the blankets to the side, she swung her legs off the bed and literally had to muster momentum to stand up. Today marked 37 weeks pregnant and Sakura felt like she would pop any moment because of how large she was. Even Kakashi’s shirts had become snug on her and she spent most of her days in her pajamas or maternity sweats when she didn’t have to leave the house.

 

She was completely over being pregnant at this point and just wanted to see her baby, but she knew she needed to be patient and wait. Only three more weeks to her due date and the baby would hopefully arrive by then. Then it would be smooth sailing because she could get her range of motion back.

 

It frustrated her that she couldn’t even bend over to touch her toes to stretch out or let alone put shoes on or even shave her legs. She knew she would miss being pregnant, but she looked forward to training again to get back into shape. She looked forward to what motherhood will bring her, but she also looked forward to being fighting ready if the need arose. Who said that a woman couldn’t be both soft and strong? She wanted to set an example for her child.

 

Kakashi, however, was enjoying this final stage of her pregnancy. He doted and swooned over her and her belly every chance he got. She loved seeing him so devoted and it still surprised her to see this side of him even after being together for so long. Who knew a man feared across the five great nations was a puddle of goo when it came to his family? But he was just like her, she thought, soft with his family but strong to the world.

 

Every night like clockwork, when they got ready for bed, he would prop himself up on his elbow next to her belly and start talking to the baby. The topics of discussion varied by day and by his mood. Some nights it would be about how much he loved them or stories from when he was younger, but recently he started speaking about their future and his hopes for being the best dad he could be for the baby.

 

Kakashi would be an amazing father. She knew that he would love and cherish this child with every fiber of his being. It saddened her to know that he was doubting himself in that area, but she made sure to constantly remind him that he would indeed do the best possible job.

 

Turning around, she began fixing up the bed and Pakkun finally stirred awake himself.

 

“Mornin’, Pinky.” he spoke with a yawn as he rolled back onto his stomach.

 

“Good morning, Pakkun. I see we’re taking our duties seriously.” she teased with a wink as she repositioned the pillows.

 

Shaking himself fully awake and moving so she could finish pulling the blankets back, he gave her an amused grin.

 

“What boss doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

 

Sakura couldn’t help just laugh at the statement. Moving to stand next to the pug, she reached out and patted his head before moving to scratch his ears. He sat down and relished in the gentle affection he was receiving from her.

 

“Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me.”

 

“Kakashi is a smart man for picking you as his mate.” he mumbled as the underside of his chin was being scratched, “He never babies us like you do.”

 

Another laugh escaped her as she dropped her hands and began to move towards the door to the hallway.

 

“You’re very blunt, you know that?”

 

Pakkun hopped down from the bed and followed close behind her as they walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

 

“I only speak the truth, Pinky.” he replied lazily as he sat next to the door as she went in to conduct her morning routine.

 

A few minutes later, the pair made their way downstairs when the sudden smell of food being made in the kitchen caught her attention.

 

“What’s that smell?” she asked out loud while looking down at the ninkin, “Is that Kakashi? I thought he left for work hours ago?”

 

Pakkun didn’t reply right away and it left her curious. Picking up her pace a bit as she made her way down the hall, she practically jogged into the dining room. With an audible gasp leaving her, her eyes widened in surprise as her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

 

She found that the entire dining room had been decorated in red and pink Valentine’s decorations. There were balloons shaped like hearts hanging all over the room. On the center of the table was a huge bouquet of red roses in a vase.

 

Seconds later, Kakashi walked into holding two plates of food with a big grin on his face.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to get up.” he said with amusement as he sat the plates down of the table.

 

Sakura saw that he had made them each a huge waffle with strawberries and whip cream piled on top.

 

“What is all this?!” she whispered as she studied the room more closely.

 

She noticed a small gift wrapped box with a tag attached with her name scrawled across the front in his messy yet somehow neat writing. She didn’t see Kakashi make his way over to her though and jumped slightly when she felt his arms slide around her waist. Snapping out of her daze, she looked up with wide eyes.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, love.”

 

Sakura felt herself overcome with emotion and she couldn’t stop herself and started bawling her eyes out.

 

* * *

  


The moment Kakashi realized that Sakura was crying in his arms, he went on high alert.

 

“Sakura, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

 

She didn’t reply, but only hugged him more tightly as sob after sob left her as she buried her face into his chest. He knew then that she wasn’t hurt or anything of immediate concern, just hormonal. Wrapping his arms more securely around her, he gently rubbed soothing circles between her shoulders and let her calm down.

 

Peeking over to Pakkun, who was sitting by the archway into the room, Kakashi silently dismissed him for the time being. The pug shook his head with a smile and turned around and made his way back into the hallway and the sound of a poof signaled his departure.

 

After a few more minutes, her crying calmed down and only a few sniffles remained. She began wiggling in his arms and he released his hold of her. Sakura took a step back as she tried to gather her bearings again. He watched on as the woman he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with wipe away the remaining tears and moved to look up to him with puffy eyes and a huge grin.

 

“I’m sorry, I have no control over my emotions anymore it seems. But, this…” she gestured around the room, “This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me before. The balloons, the flowers… Everything! I love it. I love it all. I just… love how devoted you are. I love you, Kakashi.” she managed to get out in between a couple more sniffles.

 

“Anything for you, Sakura.”

 

Stepping towards him again, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to give her a deep kiss. She hummed her appreciation and he felt her smile back into the kiss. Pulling back and seeing that she was eyeing the food, he smiled and guided her towards the table so they could enjoy the food while it was still hot.

 

“Why aren’t you at work?” she asked in between mouthfuls of food towards the end of their breakfast.

 

“I took a personal day to spend the day with you.” he reasoned, “It is our first Valentine’s together after all.”

 

Sakura giggled after he was done speaking, which confused him slightly.

 

“You’ll be having _plenty_ of personal days here soon.” she pointed out.

 

Leaning back in his chair with a sly smirk, he shrugged.

 

“Might as well enjoy the time we have left with just the two of us.”

 

“How romantic.” she sassed as she rolled her eyes, “Not like we can do much since I’m a walking incubator at this point.”

 

Kakashi watched as she leaned back herself and rubbed her swollen belly. He knew she was struggling with the end of her pregnancy. She was constantly uncomfortable and her energy seemed to diminish day by day. It was part of his reasoning as to why she should go on leave earlier than they originally planned. He didn’t want her to stress herself out too much and possibly trigger early labor. That was the last thing he wanted was to see the woman he loved and his child put in danger.

 

“I didn’t plan on having us do anything fancy. I know you’re a bit sore and I planned on us just having a nice day and night in? Kind of what we did for my birthday. Let me pamper and spoil you today, love.” he spoke softly, “You can just relax and enjoy yourself.”

 

While still looking down at her belly, a smile graced her lush lips.

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

Kakashi leaned forward again and grabbed the small gift and gestured for Sakura to take it.

 

“I should be the one asking you that.”

 

* * *

  


Sakura took the small box from Kakashi and studied it for a moment. It was a pink box tied shut with a yellow ribbon that formed a cute little bow.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, dear. You know I don’t crave mater-” she started a small protest, but he quickly stopped her from continuing by holding a hand up.

 

“I know that, but I wanted to get you this. It’s nothing big, just a expression of my love.”

 

_‘Oh god, what did I do to deserve him!?’_

 

Deciding to not reply, she looked back down to the small box and pulled the end of the ribbon and undid the bow and lifted the lid. A small gasp escaped her when her eyes fell onto the piece of jewelry sitting inside.

 

“Oh, Kakashi… It’s beautiful!”

 

She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes again as she felt herself get swept up with emotion for the second time that morning. Taking the necklace out of the box, she turned it over a couple times in her hands and studied the designs.

 

It was a small golden oval shaped locket. He had it personalized and had a sakura flower engraved on one side and the Hatake crest with the Haruno crest circling it engraved on the other side.

 

The sound of Kakashi standing up distracted her from actually beginning to cry. He moved around to stand behind her and reached from behind and took the necklace from her palm.

 

“Here, let's try it on.” he whispered next to her ear causing warm shivers to run down her spine.

 

Reaching up herself, she pulled her hair up and to the side to give Kakashi easier access. A couple seconds later, she felt the cool metal of the locket fall onto her chest and his fingers trail up and around her neck as he fastened it into place. Stepping back around her to study his handiwork, she dropped her hair and looked up to him with a smile.

 

“Does it look good?” she timidly asked.

 

She watched on as he essentially checked her out, letting his eyes drag up and down her sitting figure. She felt a small blush rise to her cheeks as he did so.

 

“You look so beautiful.” he replied with a warm smile.

 

Sakura couldn’t help but let a small giggle escape at his statement. Standing up, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss which he eagerly returned.

 

“Thank you, Kakashi. It’s so thoughtful! I’ll wear it all the time! Once the baby is here, I’ll have to get a photo of all of us to put in the locket.” she chattered on excitedly as they stood there hugging, “It’s the best gift you’ve ever given me, dear. Well, besides our bundle of joy.”

  


Kakashi laughed lightly at her teasing jab. Leaning down and giving her another kiss, he let go of her and turned to the table to grab their empty plates.

 

“I’m glad you like it. You should’ve seen me at the jeweler. Hadn’t a clue as to what I was doing, but it seems I managed.”

 

Sakura just laughed light at the image of Kakashi helpless looking around a jewelry store.

 

“I would’ve loved being a fly on the wall then.” she continued her teasing.

 

With all the dirty dishes in his arms, he gestured with a jerk of his head towards the living room.

 

“Go get cozy in the living room, love. I’ll be in shortly. I figured we could start our day off watching your favorite genre of movies.”

 

Sakura’s eye lit up and shone brilliantly at his proposed plan.

 

“Terrible romantic comedies!?”

 

He nodded quietly to confirm her hopes. Shifting her weight to a hip, she crossed her arms over the baby bump and shot him a playful smirk.

 

“I know you like them too, you just won’t admit it! You read those so called _romance_ novels, so of course you love those movies!”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Kakashi turned and walked into the kitchen to deposit the dirty dishes

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the remainder of the day lounging around on the couch, watching movies, talking about what the next couple of weeks would bring, and plenty of kisses and expressions of love. Throughout the day, he would lazily rub her stomach and talk to the baby.

 

“I think you’re talking the babies ear off, dear.” she joked at one point.

 

“I have a lot of wisdom to pass on. I best get started early.”

 

“ _Wisdom?_ ” she laughed at the word, “You were just talking about the different types and styles of kunai each great nation uses.”

 

“Okay, fine, a history lesson.” he sassed back.

 

Kakashi watched her belly jiggle as she began laughing more.

 

“Oh my, you’re going to bore them to death!”

 

Shaking his head at her teasing, he scooted up from his spot and kissed her to quiet her.

 

A few hours later they decided to call it an early night when Sakura start dozing off on the couch. Turning everything off downstairs, they made their way towards their bedroom, but Sakura made a pit stop to the bathroom on the way.

 

Kakashi made his way over to their dressers and pulled out some pajamas for himself and began to change.

 

“Ahh, thank you, Kakashi!” Sakura sang as she waddled her way into their room, “This has been the best day ever!”

 

After pulling his sleeping shirt over his head, he turned around and leaned down and have her a quick peck on the side of her head.

 

“I’m glad you had a good day, love. Next year, if you’re not pregnant, we can have an even more exciting Valentine’s Day.”

 

Sakura gasped at him and shot him a look of amused disbelief before she lightly slapped his arm.

 

“There is no way I’m going to be pregnant again so soon!”

 

Kakashi started chuckling quietly and gave a slight shrug.

 

“You never know.” he decided to continue teasing her.

 

“You’re impossible!” she cried out as she stomped towards her side of the bed.

 

He choose to remain silent as he crawled into bed next to her. Settling onto his side, he lifted his right arm to let Sakura shift herself into his hold. With her back resting against his chest, she let out a soft sigh. He let his arm snake over her and rub the side of her belly a couple more times before pressing a couple kisses into her shoulders.

 

“Goodnight, love.” he whispered as he felt himself warm up under the covers with her in his arms, sleep suddenly beginning to overtake him.

 

“Night, dear. Thank you again. I love you.”

 

“I love you too…” he mumbled as they both fell asleep.

 

~~~~~

 

The feeling of the bed shifting to his left, stirred him from his deep sleep. Cracking out a single eye, he saw Sakura getting out of bed.

 

“Everything alright?” he mumbled as he cozied himself further under the warmth of the blankets.

 

“Gotta pee.” she replied absentmindedly as she walked around the bed to the door.

 

“Mmm ‘kay.”

 

It was normal now for Sakura to get up multiple times during the night to run to the bathroom to pee. Kakashi allowed himself to doze back off since he knew she was okay.

 

“Kakashi!”

 

The sound of his name being screamed ripped him awake immediately. He shot up out of bed and instantly stood in a fighting stance on instinct. Quickly scanning the room, he saw Sakura was nowhere to be found.

 

“Kakashi!” he heard her scream his name again.

 

Bolting out the room, he ran down the hallway and saw the bathroom door ajar with light streaming out from the inside. Bursting through the door, he his eyes widened at the sight before him. Sakura stood bent over the sink. One hand supporting her weight and the other clutching her stomach. A very small pool of liquid at her feet.

 

“Sakura?!” he finally spoke as he rushed to her side.

 

Her face was twisted up into a pained expression. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and meet his gaze.

 

“My water just broke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhh, things are happening! I'm so excited, y'all. This was a long time coming! So the final chapters have been finished and the story is complete! :O Next week is the "final" chapter and then I'm doing those final touches on the epilogue. I can't believe the end is near. *sobs* I love this story since it was my first major writing piece ever! Once this is complete, I'll be focusing more on Unity Without Sin and getting those out to you guys!
> 
> Please leave a review if you can! I love hearing from you guys! How have you guys liked the story? What did you like and what didn't you like? I try my best to write the best stories possible for you guys!


	32. Early Arrival

**Chapter 32: Early Arrival**

 

The moment Sakura revealed that her water had broken, Kakashi began jumping into action. She knew he had been waiting for this moment since the second she told him that he would become a father. Without a second thought, he turned around and made the hand signs, summoning Pakkun and Bisuke and informed them of the situation and sent him ahead to warn the hospital and Doctor Moto that they were coming.

 

Once the dogs flickered away, Kakashi stepped up to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her back to the bedroom so they could dress and head out towards the hospital. He helped her change out of her pajamas and slip on a simple pale yellow dress that her mother gifted her a few weeks before hand at her baby shower.

 

“Kakashi… it’s too early…” she cried softly as she sat there watching him shrug on his flak jacket and grab the bag they prepared the week before.

 

Moving over and kissing her forehead before he pulled his mask into place, he squatted in front of her and tried to give her the most reassuring smile he could muster. She silently thanked him for being so level headed in this moment.

 

“It’s okay, love. It’s not too early either, the baby will be okay. You’re both very healthy. Come, lets go.” he whispered quietly to her as he held out his hand for her to take.

 

Making their way outside, Sakura felt another contraction begin. She let out a low groan as she bent forward, clutching Kakashi’s arm for support as she wrapped her around instinctively around her engorged belly. Suddenly she felt him shift next to her and scoop her up bridal style.

 

“Kakashi! What are you doing!?” she squeaked as she felt him begin running.

 

“I’d rather not have our child be born on the street. We’ll get there faster this way.”

 

Deciding is was not worth the argument given their present situation, she internally groaned at his over protective nature but as the same time she felt a small smile graced her lips.

 

_‘He worries about us too much… He’s going to be such a wonderful dad.’_

 

Within a few minutes, they were entering the lobby of the hospital and two nurses were already waiting with a wheelchair for her. Pakkun sat off to the side with a smug smile on his face, Bisuke was nowhere in sight.

 

“Thank you, Pakkun!” Sakura smiled at the ninkin, “Thank you too for watching over me these last few months!”

 

“No problem, Pinky. I hope you have an easy delivery.” he replied before he nodded towards his master and poofed away.

 

Kakashi let her down carefully and quickly guided her to the chair as another contraction hit.

 

“Oh god!” she cried as she clutched her stomach, “Now _that_ one hurts!”

 

Doctor Moto suddenly appeared through the doors behind them with Bisuke hot on his heels. Out of breath and looking disheveled, clothes thrown on haphazardly and his hair sticking up from the side. Bisuke exchanged nods with Kakashi and poofed away seconds later.

 

“I came as soon as I was informed! I see the baby would like come early in both senses of the word! Three weeks early of their due date and it’s nearly midnight!” he immediately went into his easy-going attitude.

 

Sakura gave him an apologetic smile and Kakashi gave him an equally amused look as they were quickly led down the hallway to the delivery room that she would give birth in. Once they got her settled in and vitals taken, the waiting game began. She was only in early active labor they informed her as she measured at only a few centimeters dilated.

 

“Happy Valentine’s.” Kakashi spoke quietly from his spot next to her once they were left alone, his fingers intertwining with hers.

 

She was leaning back against the hospital bed as he spoke in attempt to relax them both. Rolling her head to face him, she gave him a tired smile. Squeezing his hands in hers, she replied.

 

“We’re gonna be parent’s soon.” she whispered.

 

The moment the words left her mouth, reality came crashing down.

 

_‘We’re really going to be parents… Can I really do this?’_

 

Suddenly she was anxious and filled with worry. She had gone the last roughly eight months knowing she’d be a mother, but now that the day was upon her, she didn’t feel like she as prepared as she originally thought. She was responsible for this child’s life! It would become her duty to raise and guide this child through life. Could she really handle this responsibility?

 

“Kakashi…?” she whispered again quickly before he could reply.

 

“Hmm?”

 

She watched as he shifted in his seat and studied her worry stricken face. She felt her body begin to tremble as she struggled to tell him her fears.

 

“I’m _so_ scared. Can I reall-”

 

Before she could say anything else, Kakashi practically jumped out of his chair and was standing next to her side. Leaning down, he ripped his mask down and began peppering her face with kisses. Pulling back slightly, he kissed her nose once more before he spoke in a tone so tender that she had to stare at him to make sure it was really Kakashi who was speaking to her.

 

“You are going to be the _absolute_ best mother ever, Sakura. Please, _please_ don’t doubt yourself. Remember, we’re a team. Okay? I’m scared too, but you’re not going to go through this alone. Lean on me when you need that support. Just like how you tell me to lean on you for support in all this.”

 

A huge grin spread across her face at his words. All her earlier worries and fear was nowhere to be seen now. This man was feared across nations as a ruthless shinobi, but in this moment he was so gentle and loving that she couldn’t believe he could be both of those men in one.

 

“Yes, you’re right. We’re a team.” she confirmed as he reached up and wiped away the tears in her eyes before giving her another soft kiss.

 

* * *

 

The next few hours were a bit of a blur for the expectant parents.

 

Shortly after his little pep talk to Sakura, she started having more regular contractions. He felt awful watching her wither in pain as each contraction tore through her. There was nothing he could do other than just be there for moral support. The nurses and doctor Moto checked in on them regularly and reassured them that she was getting closer and closer to the big moment.

 

“I know the books told me this was going to suck for you, but I wasn’t prepared to feel this bad.” he spoke quietly at one point as he used a damp rag to wipe away the sweat forming on her forehead.

 

Sakura peered up to him with tired eyes and gave him warm smile that he returned.

 

“It’ll be worth it. I’m willing to go through this pain for our child.” she replied.

 

He just nodded as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss over her Byakugou seal.

 

After yet another check up, they were suddenly informed that it was time to start the final stages of her delivery. Sakura shot him a worried look as he stood by her side. Placing a masked kiss on the top of her head and grabbing ahold of her hand, he gave it an encouraging squeeze.

 

“Alright! Sakura-san, I believe in you!” Doctor Moto spoke enthusiastically as he settled down at the end of her bed, “Listen to your body, you know it best! On the count of three, please relax then push as hard as you can! And I’m going to count backwards from ten as you push. Ready? One, two, three!”

 

Kakashi screwed his eyes shut as the sound of Sakura’s pain fueled scream cutting through the air and through him like a katana. Her grip on his hand tightened so much that he feared unconsciously that she might break a few of his bones.

 

 _‘Oh, Sakura…’_ he thought as he barely heard Doctor Moto counting backwards through the blur.

 

No amount of reading of pregnancy and parenting book and twenty five plus years of active combat could prepare him for the amount of pain he felt as the love of his life screamed and cried out beside him as she lay there struggling to give birth to their child. No amount of torture he experienced in life, both physical and emotional, could equate to this pain he felt right now.

 

He felt her grip on his hand loosen after Doctor Moto reached the number one and her heavy panting right next to his ear. Leaning over, he placed another mask kiss on her sweaty forehead.

 

“You’re doing amazing, love.” he whispered in her ear, “Take your time.”

 

“Great job, Sakura-san! If you can give me a few more of those, the baby will be here in no time!” Doctor Moto encouraged her.

 

A quiet whimper left her as she gently shook her head. Reaching up with his free hand, Kakashi carefully pushed the strands of the long pink hair that clung to her skin out of the way and tucked them behind her ear.

 

“I can’t…” she cried out quietly, “It hurts _so_ much. I thought I could do it, but I can’t. I’m not cut out for this!”

 

Kakashi sucked in a shallow breath at her statement. He felt guilt consume him as she felt she wasn’t strong enough for this.

 

“I know, but you have to. We can’t back out of this now. I _know_ you can do it. You’re one of the strongest women out there. You’ve endured a lot, Sakura, so we know you can do this too.” he whispered to her as he kissed the back of her hand, “Remember, soon we’ll be holding our child.”

 

Tear filled sea foam green eyes stared up at him as a small smile worked its way onto her face. Kakashi felt his heart practically implode. Sakura always wore her heart on her sleeve, so he figured he had seen every emotion possible cross her face. However, nothing could ever prepare him for the sight below him.

 

“Okay.” she whispered back, “I can do this. For you and me. But mostly for our baby.”

 

Kakashi couldn’t help but give her the biggest smile ever in reply. Even with the mask blocking it, she registered what he was doing before she took a couple deep breathes and refocused on delivery the child.

 

After another several pushes, screams, and Kakashi confirming that Sakura had indeed broken something in his hand, the delivery room fell completely silent except for the heavy panting coming from Sakura.

 

Seconds later the cry of a baby filled the air.

 

Kakashi felt his knees buckle underneath him, but managed to keep himself steady by grabbing ahold of the railing on the bed. He looked away from Sakura for the first time since she began pushing and towards the sound of the crying baby.

 

Doctor Moto stood up then, holding a small child in his hands and the new father got the first glance at his child. Settling the seconds old infant onto Sakura’s chest, he gave them both a big smile.

 

“Congratulations, Sakura-san and Kakashi-sama. You’re the proud parents of a baby girl!”

 

“A girl!” Sakura cried happily as she cradled the fussing baby in her arms, “We have a girl! Kakashi, you were right!”

 

Kakashi watched as the new mother began swooning over the baby in her arms. _His baby._ He suddenly felt tears spring up in his eyes and he quickly reached up and wiped them away. He thought he felt true happiness before, but this? This topped every positive emotion he had ever felt before. He thought briefly that he may pass out due to the rush of emotions and endorphins.

 

Leaning down, he got a closer look at his child.

 

“She’s beautiful.” he whispered, as he brought a finger up to the small hand sticking up in the air.

 

He sucked in a breath of air when the little fingers wrapped around his calloused digit. He bit his lip when he felt more tears threaten to escape.

 

His finger dwarfed the tiny hand. His mind flickered back to the day Sakura told him she was pregnant and showed him the onesie she bought. He said it was too small and that no baby could ever be that small. But here he was now, looking at the teeny tiny fingers gripping his finger and realized she was right in telling him that newborns were so very tiny.

 

“Kakashi-sama.” the sound of doctor Moto’s voice pulled him back to reality. Looking over to the man he saw him holding a pair of surgical scissors, “Would you please do the honors and cut the umbilical cord?”

 

Clearing his throat, he nodded once before turning back to look at Sakura and his daughter. He found the medic looking up to him with shining eyes and a warm smile. Glancing down to the little girl in Sakura’s arms, he gently flexed his finger to release her hold of him even though he wanted her to never let go.

 

Stepping towards the doctor, he was handed the pair of scissors and was guided along as they instructed him how to do it and where to cut. A couple seconds later, the baby was officially separated from her mother. Soon after a nurse came and took the their daughter away so she could be cleaned up and so they can help and clean up Sakura as well.

 

* * *

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he used the new damp cloth a nurse gave him to wipe away the sweat from her face.

 

“Exhausted…” she mumbled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort his gentle touch brought, “I’ve never experienced that level of pain before. I was so serious when I said I thought I couldn’t do it.”

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

Sakura opened her eyes and scowled at him.

 

“You’ll be lucky to get another one out of me.” she shot back, “I thought I was going to be split in two for a second!”

 

Kakashi just chuckled before he leaned over and placed a kiss on her now clean forehead.

 

“But look at the results, love. We have a _beautiful_ daughter now.”

 

_‘We have a daughter…’_

 

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling at that point. All that pain had been worth it. She was still sore and would be sore for weeks to come, but it had been _so_ worth it. Their daughter was now here in the world and that was the best feeling she could ever experience.

 

“I’ll consider it, but it won’t be _anytime_ soon. At least not until after we’re married.” she reasoned.

 

Sakura knew he was grinning like a fool underneath that mask.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m working on that.” he teased back with a wink.

 

They chatted for a bit and he informed her then about his now broken hand that she hastily healed for him against his protests. She was slightly embarrassed that she managed to hurt him involuntary, but at the same time she wasn’t sorry because what he felt from the pain was only a fraction of what she felt at the moment she did inflict the injury.

 

A nurse walked back over once she was done and handed the now sleeping baby to Sakura.

 

“I can’t believe she’s ours…” she said softly as she ran a gentle finger over the plump pink cheek.

 

Before getting a chance to reply to her, doctor Moto came to their side.

 

“Congratulations again, you two. Sakura-san, you did a fabulous job! I’m filling out her birth certificate and I need to know if you two have chosen a name for this beautiful of joy?”

 

Sakura glanced up and met the dark grey eyes of her better half and felt a smile tug at her lips.

 

“We do, don’t we, dear?”

 

Kakashi’s eye twinkled with mischief and she smiled down at her.

 

“I told you from the beginning that we were going to have a girl and you thought I was insane.”

 

This caused both Sakura and doctor Moto to laugh. Looking back to the man who delivered his child, she watched as he gave him an eye crinkling smile before continuing.

 

“Her name is Miyu. Hatake Miyu”

 

“What a lovely name! Please write down the correct version of it for me and I’ll transfer it. I’ll finally leave you two can enjoy your time together as a new family. Call a nurse when you’re ready to rest, Sakura-san!”

 

* * *

 

They both said their thanks and he dismissed himself shortly after. Kakashi watched as Sakura looked back down to the baby in her arms and smile. Looking back up to him, she scooted to the far right of the bed and motioned for him to join her.

 

“Do you wanna hold her?” she asked once he settled in beside her.

 

Anxiety began consuming him in that instant.

 

“What if I hurt her?” he quietly voiced his concern.

 

She was so small and delicate that he fear he could hurt her by accident.

 

A small laugh escaped her lips then.

 

“You won’t hurt her, I promise. She’s no paper doll. Babies are sturdier than they look. Here, take your flak jacket off and I can help you.”

 

A few moments later, he relaxed back onto the bed and Sakura shifted and held his daughter out to him. He held his breath as began to take hold of her for the first time.

 

“Just support her neck here when you wrap your arms around her like this.” she explained as she guided his arms into place around the newborn, “There just like that! See? It’s so simple.”

 

Kakashi watched as the little girl wiggled and settled into his hold. He felt his heart constrict as a yawn escaped her. He couldn’t believe this tiny human was actually half of him. _His daughter._ He felt Sakura shift next to him as she leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Welcome to the world, Miyu. We already love you so, so much.” she cooed quietly as she used her free hand to smooth out the blanket she was swaddled in.

 

Raising his free hand as well, he let his fingertips run through the mop of hair on her head.

 

“Look at all this hair! It looks like she got your hair color.” he pointed out.

 

“What? No, it’s silver like yours.” she countered.

 

“Hmmm, it looks silver, but it shines pink in the light. See?” he explained as he ran his fingers through Miyu’s hair again.

 

He felt Sakura cock her head back and forth as she watched him do the motion a couple more times before she ran her own delicate fingers through the newborn's hair.

 

“You’re right… I’m curious if that will be like that forever or if it’ll fade away as she grows up?” she thought out loud, “I wonder what color her eyes are… She hasn’t opened them for me yet.”

 

As if the little girl understood what her mother was saying, she wiggled in Kakashi’s arms for a moment before she grunted a few times. He was then met with a pair of dark grey eyes just like his peering up to him and he couldn’t help but grin big. She was a perfect mixture of him and Sakura he instantly concluded.

 

“It seems she’s taken after me in that department. I was kind of hoping for another pair of green eyes like yours for me to love, but I’m second guessing myself as I see hers’ now.” he whispered.

 

He couldn’t look away from her. He finally understood what Naruto meant when he said he could stare at his own son for hours. Miyu blinked up and continued staring up at her father in fascination with those piercing gray eyes of hers.

 

“Oh! Where are my manners!?” he spoke suddenly.

 

Lifting his hand, he hooked his finger into the edge of his mask and pulled it down.

 

“There, now you can clearly see me now, huh?” he added with a smile, “You’re now the seventh person whose ever seen me without it. But you have the perk of being my favorite daughter!”

 

Sakura giggled quietly next to him at his silly behavior.

 

Over the next hour, the two of them sat there snuggled together on the hospital bed as they admired the newest member of the family. Noting that it was nearly five in the morning, Kakashi convinced Sakura that she and the baby needed to rest some since everyone would be eager to see them in the coming days and she reluctantly agreed.

 

Not long after Sakura and Miyu were settled in, they were fast asleep. Kakashi sat in the provided reclining chair and looked back and forth between the sleeping girls with a smile. He finally had a moment to himself and was able to truly reflect on the events that occured over the course of the night and early hours of the morning.

 

He was now a father to a beautiful baby girl.

 

He thought he knew true love when he fell in love with Sakura, but the moment his eyes fell on Miyu, it all changed. He truly loved Sakura with all his being, but with Miyu it was different. He couldn’t describe it even if he tried. All he could say is everytime he looked at the newborn, he felt complete. He would go to insane lengths to protect her he thought. Taking on an entire army by himself seemed like a good idea if it meant that Miyu would remain out of harm's way.

 

He would make it his life goal from this point onwards to make sure his daughter would never experience even a minute fraction of the pain he experienced in his life. She would never suffer the pain of being alone like he had for so long.

 

She would be happy and loved.

 

She and Sakura would be cherished by him for the rest of his life.

 

“I’m going to give you two the world.” he whispered into the dark hospital room before he finally leaned back into the recliner and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

A little over a month has passed since Sakura gave birth to her and Kakashi’s first child, Miyu, in the early hours the day after Valentine’s Day. It was now the day of Sakura’s twentieth birthday. She had insisted to Kakashi that she didn’t want anything special or to do anything fancy either. Reasoning that the birth of their daughter was the best gift she could ask for.

 

Kakashi wouldn’t listen to any of her protests and apparently had arranged something with Ino because at eight in the morning, she was rudely awoken by her pregnant friend literally dragging her out of bed. Giving her just enough time to dress, Ino dragged her out of the house before she could even kiss Kakashi or Miyu goodbye. She couldn’t really complain towards the end, it was wonderful getting to spend some time with her best friend and have fun.

 

“Sometimes I still can’t believe I’m a mother now.” Sakura sang wistfully as she and Ino ate some of her favorite dango over tea.

 

Motherhood had been the most amazing position she’s ever experienced so far. She was recovering wonderfully from giving birth. Granted, with the aid of her medical ninjutsu, she had a slight upper hand from other new mothers.

 

Miyu was a happy and healthy baby and she thanked the heavens above that her child was so blessed.

 

“You’re doing amazing too! She’s beautiful, Forehead. I can’t wait for my turn next!” Ino replied as she rubbed her own growing bump, “I’m so excited to meet my little Inojin!”

 

Swallowing the mouthful of food she had, she gave her friend a big smile.

 

“I forgot you’re having a boy.”

 

“We found out the moment we could! I don’t know how you and Kakashi-sama managed to wait until Miyu was born!” she exclaimed loudly.

 

“He still won’t let it go that he was right when he said it would be a girl.” she sighed with a shake of her head.

 

They laughed at the image of a smug Hokage. Ino was right, he was still gloating even over a month later and already told her that if they have another child that he would be correct in guessing again.

 

“He seems to be adjusting well to the new lifestyle.” Ino pointed out, “Fatherhood is drastically different than the violent shinobi lifestyle he lead for so many years. I was nervous he was gonna get overwhelmed and leave.”

 

Putting her elbow on the table and letting her chin rest on the upturned palm, she gave her best friend a lopsided smile with a quirked brow as her free hand played with the golden locket that Kakashi gifted to her the day before Miyu was born. She hadn’t taken it off once, expect for bed, since they returned home from the hospital.

 

Just last week, she was finally able to put a photo of the three of them inside it. She loved the photo so much since it was their first official portrait as a family. They had a copy hung up in their living room and they each had a framed photo made to put on their respective desks at work for when they returned.

 

“He would never leave, he’s made sure of telling me that over the last year. But he doesn’t think he’s doing a good job most of the time. He doubts himself so much and it pains me to see him like that.”

 

The platinum blonde shot her a surprised look at the news that the infamous copy-nin, who would never flinch in the face of danger, was actually doubting himself and his judgement.

 

“ _Really_?”

 

Sakura just nodded a couple times as she drank more of her hot tea.

 

“Yeah… You should see him, Ino. He treats Miyu like a princess and just swoons over her! He treats us so, so well and goes above and beyond what’s expected of him. He’s so hands on with her and volunteers to give her bathes and change poopy diapers!” she explained with a goofy smile before she leaned in and began speaking in a whisper, “He’ll deny it, but when I was pregnant, he always talked to my tummy to her _every single night_ before bed! And now that she’s here, I often stumble on him holding her talking about anything and everything. That little girl is _so_ going to be a daddy’s girl. I’m calling it now.”

 

Ino’s eyes dazzled as Sakura relayed this information to her.

 

“Our Rokudaime is a total softy!” she squealed in delight, “I’m so happy for you!”

 

The two women continued talking about their new lives. Catching Sakura up on all the juicy gossip, Ino informed her that Shikamaru and Temari are also having a boy and that Choji and Karui announced they were expecting too. Sakura couldn’t help but giggle at the stories of Sai trying desperately to prepare for fatherhood since many of the stories sounded just like Kakashi, especially the questions they asked at their ultrasounds.

 

Eventually they said their goodbyes and Sakura made her way back home to her family.

 

“I’m home!” Sakura called out as she entered the house and kicked off her sandals.

 

“We’re in the living room.” she heard Kakashi say in reply through the archway to her right.

 

Walking out of the entryway, she made her way into their living room and found him standing in front of the couch holding a sleeping Miyu.

 

“She just went down for a nap. How was your day, love?” he asked as she approached them.

 

Taking the swaddled bundle from his arms, she swayed around as she cooed at the sleeping baby.

 

“It was lovely! Thank you for not listening to me. It was nice to have a little break and spend some time with Ino.” she sang quietly as she regarded him warmly, “I love hanging out with Miyu all day, but it’s nice to have an intelligent conversation with other adults.”

 

“So I’m chopped liver?” he teased playfully.

 

Sakura shot him an unamused look.

 

“You know what I mean!” she sassed back before she turned her attention back down to their daughter.

 

She felt him step behind her and his arms wrap around her waist. He placed a soft kiss against her temple and she let out a soft sigh in reply while leaning into the warm touch his body provided. They stood like this for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before he finally spoke up.

 

“I’m glad you had a good day. But, could you do me a favor though? I did get you a little gift for your birthday, but Miyu is wearing it. Unswaddle her and read it out loud for me, please?”

 

Sakura felt her face twist up in confusion as she twisted her body to look up at Kakashi. Letting go over her, she saw as he gave her an encouraging smile that he was serious with his request. Turning back around, she examined Miyu, who was still fast asleep in her arms. Shifting the infant to her left arm, she reached up and began to carefully unwrap the blanket swaddling their daughter.

 

She saw that she was wearing a pale pink onesie she didn’t immediately recognize. It was peppered with little Sakura flowers printed in darker pink on the clothing. She saw there was indeed some writing, it looked hand painted on she noted, and began moving the last folds of the blanket to begin reading what it said.

 

“Will you marry my Papa?” she read out loud.

 

_‘Wait.’_

 

Whipping around to face Kakashi, she found him down on one knee with a goofy grin on his face.

 

“Kakashi… what are you trying to say?” she whispered as she clutched Miyu closer to her chest and watched him with wide eyes.

 

Sakura felt like she might faint as realization set in. She knew this day was coming since the moment they found out they were expecting last summer, but she didn’t know it would be this soon.

 

Shifting and reaching into his pocket, she watched as he pulled out a small box and she couldn’t help but let a small sob.

 

_‘Don’t tell me he’s really going to…’_

 

“I love you, Sakura. Our entire relationship has just been one surprise after another and I figured I could add one more surprise to our track record. It seems we can never do things in the right order and I’m perfectly fine with that. I never thought I’d fall in love the way I have with you. I never thought I’d get married or have a _beautiful_ daughter too, but you have given me all these things and so much more. I want to share this life with you forever if you’d let me. Will you marry me?” he spoke softly as he opened the small box to reveal an engagement ring.

 

Nodding furiously, she brought her right hand up to stifle another sob that left her. She didn’t try to stop the tears from falling as a happy laugh left her next.

 

“Yes!” she practically shouted, but stopped when she realized she was still holding Miyu, “Of course! A million times yes! Oh god, Kakashi! ”

 

Standing up, Kakashi step towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug but being careful of not squishing Miyu in the process. Looking up and before she could speak, he captured her in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled back, she felt light headed and breathless. Her entire being was shaking with excitement.

 

If you would have told her her a year ago today that she was going to fall in love, lose her virginity, accidently get pregnant, move into her first house, give birth to beautiful baby girl, and then get engaged? She would’ve told you she’s going to admit you to the mental health ward because _none_ of those things seemed feasible at the time.

 

But here she was, one year later, experiencing everything listed above and she was the happiest she had ever been before.

 

It was as if fate would have it that she was destined to lead this life and she wasn’t going to argue against any of it.

 

“I cannot wait to start calling you my wife.” he whispered as they settled on the couch.

 

Kakashi had taken Miyu back into his arms as Sakura sat there staring in awe at the ring on her finger.

 

“Mrs. Hatake.” she smiled big as the words left her, looking up to Kakashi as she did so.

 

“Mrs. Hatake.” he echoed back with an equally large grin, “It has a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! It's the end of this story! I'm literally so sad that it's ending, but I am SO happy that I got to share this story with you! There will be one more chapter posted next Sunday and it's an epilogue set 8 years later! 
> 
> So I had the name Miyu picked out since the moment I knew I wanted Sakura to get pregnant in this story. I had read it somewhere online and with the kanji 美夕, it means beautiful evening.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who stuck with the story from the beginning and the countless readers who joined along the way! I never thought I would reach even ten views on this story, but as I'm posting this right now, I'm at nearly 36,000! THANK YOU! Thank you for all the reviews and messages over the course of the last nearly seven months!
> 
> Also! I've mentioned this a couple times before, but because I REALLY love this story... I am in the process of making two little off shoot series for this story. Now, don't expect much because I have no idea when I will be posting those and they will definitely not regularly update. More of a "I miss this story, so let's flesh it out a bit." type of update schedule lol. One off shoot will be centered around events after the fact, aka life after Miyu is born and they get married, etc, etc, etc. The other one... well... hehe... it's gonna be nothing but pure smut, smut, and more smut. The updates will not follow any order and will basically be one shots?? Tidbits and snapshots of their life! Plus I can fill in blanks and holes I find for the after the fact and when I wrote this story initially, I never planned for much smut so that smut off shot let's me do that! Because let's be real, those two where going at it like rabbits, lmao.
> 
> Once I post the epilogue next week, I will be shifting my focus onto my other KakaSaku story, Unity Without Sin! It's a modern bodyguard AU, so if you for some reason wanna continue reading my mediocre writing, go check it out!
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank Taytay95 for sticking out with me for the entirety of this story (and working on my other stories too!!!) and being the bestest friend ever and bestest beta ever! I'm extremely thankful for her and you guys should go check out her own KakaSaku stories!
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading!


	33. Epilogue: 8 years later

**Chapter 33: Epilogue - 8 Years Later**

 

“Have a good day, Hokage-sama.” Shikamaru mumbled from his chair as Kakashi began leaving the office.

 

“You too. Have a good weekend, Shikamaru.” he called back as he rounded the corner.

 

Stepping outside into the cool autumn air, he inhaled the crisp air and began walking the short distance towards the academy. Turning the corner, he found his daughter playing with a couple of other students. He stood there quietly for a few moments watching them run around playing a game of ninja tag. 

 

He grinned to himself as he watched Miyu dupe the boy chasing her as she turned and caught him off guard and caused him to fall flat on his behind. 

 

_ 'That's my girl.’ _

 

“Miyu!” he called out with a slight wave of his hand to get her attention. 

 

Stopping and whipping around to face him, he watched a huge grin spread across her face at the sight of him and he smiled back under the mask. The little girl quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and ran towards him with a big grin.

 

“Papa! Did you see me out smart Yume just then? I used that approach you told me about last week, about not flinching in the face of danger!”

 

Watching with a smile as the small girl skidded to a stop next to him as she spoke a million miles per minute, he replied. 

 

“I did and I was very surprised to see how effortlessly you executed it since I haven't even practiced it with you yet.”

 

She brushed the silvery pink hair out of her face as he spoke and beamed up to him in admiration. He had always been thankful that her hair color managed to remain the same from when she was born. 

 

She was the perfect mix of him and his wife. 

 

Miyu inherited his dark gray eyes and unruly thick hair that stuck everywhere, even in its longer length. She even managed to get his beauty mark on her own chin, but she resembled her mother in nearly every other physical aspect. 

 

Personality wise? She was an exact copy of Sakura. Stubborn, determined, but deeply devoted, selfless, and caring for others around her. She was too smart for own good and Sakura often commented that Miyu got that trait from him. She was his only daughter and he was proud to call himself her father.

 

Turning with her, they began their routine of walking home together. With Miyu starting up at the academy earlier in the year, they both decided to fall into the habit of Kakashi picking her up when he was done at the office for the day since the academy was connected to Hokage Tower. It also gave them a daily opportunity to have some bonding time as they walked home.

 

“How was your day?” he asked as they were walking along thr semi busy street.

 

“Boring for the most part, if I’m gonna be honest. It was just lectures until the end of the day. But, then we did some target practice!  _ That _ was fun!” she explained, as she bounced around him mimicking the motions of throwing kunai.

 

Laughing lightly at her enthusiasm, he reached out and patted her on the head a few times.

 

“And how’d that turn out?”

 

He watched as Miyu stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg. Giving him a shiteating grin, she flicked her long hair over her shoulder with a happy sigh.

 

_ ‘My goodness, she’s exactly like her mother… Even down the to grin. When did she learn to do that?’ _

 

“I got the top marks like usual!” she said with pure confidence.

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Only because you train with me so often! Thank you, Papa.” she added on. 

 

They both began walking again as he replied.

 

“I just want to make sure my daughter is well prepared for the world outside the village.”

 

He knew as each day passed, he was one day closer to not being able to protect her at all times. She was now in training to become a shinobi and that in a few short years would begin taking missions and going out to the world where he couldn't reach her to protect her if she needed to be saved. 

 

But he had faith. This was  _ his _ daughter he was worried about. She was only a few months into attending the Academy and was already showing up the other students and displaying a natural talent towards chakra control and ninjutsu training. 

 

Skipping to stand in front of him, Miyu began walking backwards as they continued talking.

 

“I know. I can’t wait for mom to start training me next!”

 

A chuckle escaped him at her excitement.

 

“You thought  _ my _ training regime was intense, wait until you see your mothers. You’ll beg me to train you over her soon.” he teased, “She was trained by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, after all.”

 

The eight year old chewed her bottom lip as she thought over what her father just said. Shooting him a determined looked, she swung herself around so she was walking next to him again.

 

“I can handle it. If Mama could survive granny Tsunade’s crazy training, then I can survive her training!” she revealed as she punched the air in front of her a couple times, “I  _ am _ a Hatake after all, so don’t doubt me!”

 

Kakashi looked down to watch his daughter with warm eyes. This little girl was so proud to be a Hatake and refused to stand down to a challenge. Now  _ that  _ he attributed to the stubbornness that his wife displayed. 

 

“I’ll never doubt you, Miyu. I know  _ for a fact _ that you’ll become an amazing kunoichi one day.”

 

Dark grey eyes shined back up to him at his words of encouragement. Suddenly her eyes grew serious as she began to speak again. 

 

“Plus, you were trained by the Fourth Hokage too! So you’ve _both_ been trained by some of the strongest shinobi to ever live! And now you’re the _Sixth Hokage_ , so that means you’re the strongest ninja in the village right now. Well, besides Naruto-ojisan and _obviously_ Mama.” his daughter pointed out in a matter of fact tone, “So I know I’m in good hands to be a strong ninja myself one day!”

 

That confidence was always from her mother. He and Sakura instilled that as early as possible into her. They always told her, and still do to this day, that she can do whatever she sets her mind to do and whatever her heart pleases. To do no harm, but take no shit from anyone stopping her from achieving her hopes and dreams. 

 

“You could become Hokage one day.” Kakashi stated absentmindedly.

 

There was a moment of silence that passed between as the young girl process her father's comment. 

 

“Hmm, maybe. I’m not sure yet about that. Mama wants to teach me medical ninjutsu and I’m looking forward to that right now. I think I want to try and get the Byakugou seal like she has.”

 

Before getting a chance to reply to the surprising news of possibly obtaining the seal, Miyu ran up ahead the short distance as the view of their home came into view. Taking his time, he arrived shortly behind the eager child.

 

“I’m home!” he called out as he took off his boots and began to shrug off his flak jacket.

 

“Papa!”

 

“Papa!”

 

Kakashi barely had time to ready himself against being tackled to the floor as two bodies slammed into him. He could have withstood the simple assault, but doing it this way was much more fun in his opinion. Wrapping his arms around the two small frames, he pulled them into a tight embrace.

 

“It’s nice to see you two too!” he laughed as two pairs of arms circled around his neck to hug him, one hand managing to pull down his mask in the process.

 

“Kyouzou! Tomiko! Leave your poor father alone! He’s barely taken a step into the house!” he heard Sakura begin scolding the the two boys as she stepped out from the kitchen.

 

The three heads moved to look at the pinkette standing at the end of the hallway. It didn't matter how long they had been together, he felt like he could never get enough of her whenever he looked at her. She was wearing her usual work outfit of white capris and her red qipao that exposed just a little bit of her belly. About a year after the boys were born, she cut her hair back to the bob she sported before having children. And, after years of dealing with him and blessing him with three kids, she was just a striking as the day he professed his love to her. 

 

They all gave her a playful pout in reply.

 

“Mahh, Sakura, they’re just excited to see me!” he lightly sassed back as he bent down to let the boys down.

 

His wife only huffed before pivoting back into the kitchen. Smiling at the spot she was standing in, he glanced down to the pair of six year old twins standing in front of him and smiled bigger.

 

They were identical twins, to a point. Kyouzou had his dark grey eyes while Tomiko had his mothers striking sea foam green. Both boys had the same thick and unruly silver hair as he did. Tomoki had a lot of their mothers personality traits while Kyouzou was essentially his mini-me in that area. 

 

When they found out that Sakura was pregnant about six months after Miyu turned a year old, they were so excited! But shortly after, they found out that it was twins when they went to the first ultrasound. You would have thought Kakashi had died and went to heaven. He concluded immediately it was two boys and when the day came in early April and Sakura went into labor, he was correct once again much to his wife’s annoyance. 

 

Kakashi couldn’t be happier with the life he had been living for the last nine years. Ever since him and Sakura got together, he truly could say now that he’s never been happier. They had gotten married seven months after proposing in late October. It was a day the entire village and their allies celebrated with huge festivities much like they had for Naruto’s wedding. 

 

He never thought he would get to come home to a beautiful wife and three equally beautiful children on a daily basis. He doubted himself a lot, especially in the first year of being a father, that he wouldn’t be good in this role and Miyu would grow to resent him. 

 

He realized quickly how much of a fool he was. When the boys were born, he never doubted himself again as everything felt natural at that point.

 

Parenthood was a role he thought he'd never succeed in and here he was with two sons and a daughter who loved and admired him with every fiber of his being. He never showed it outwardly, and his kids figured it out early on, but he was a devoted and proud father. When they would train together or spend time together, Kakashi was a model parent and hands on and involved in every sense of the word. 

 

When he was working or in a role of displaying rank, he reverted to his usual apathetic and stoic demeanor and the children thought it was hilarious. But, they understood, respected, and looked up to their father and his odd social habits and for that he was forever grateful.

 

“How was work today, Papa?” Kyouzou asked, pulling him out of his reminiscing thoughts.

 

Looking down at his son, he smiled before he motioned for them to walk towards the kitchen.

 

“Ah, the usual. We did have meetings with Suna officials for your mother’s upcoming mission though.” he replied, as they entered into the kitchen.

 

“I’m gonna miss Mama!” Tomiko whined loudly.

 

Looking up, Kakashi saw Sakura standing in front of the stove stirring something in a pan. She was smiling softly as she listened in on the ongoing conversation between her sons and husband. Walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m gonna miss her too, but she’s doing great things for the village.” he replied with a smile as a small blush grew on her cheeks. 

 

Reaching up into the cabinet, he grabbed a handful of plates to start setting the table for dinner. Instructing the boys to grab the chopsticks and cups for tea and water.

 

“Yeah, don’t forget that Mama is wicked smart! Suna wants a kids mental health clinic like the one she created here!” Miyu piped in as she walked into the kitchen, “So she has to go help them!”

 

Kakashi smiled to himself as his children bickered about the mission their mother would be taking. His mind wandered back to the day that he approved that clinic. Sakura had been so stubborn and insistent to getting it approved. He remembered that he didn't even read the report seriously at the time, but approved it anyways because it was Sakura. He would do and agree to anything she asked of him.

 

That was the day he and Sakura agreed on that changed their entire lives. That lunch date they went on after his approval was the first step of the many they took together to were they ended up now in the present. 

 

That clinic is reason they took the plunge and found happiness and true love with each other.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the five of them made their way to the table and began eating.

 

“So when exactly do you leave, Mama?” Tomiko asked from his spot.

 

Sakura smiled at her son as she finished chewing the piece of chicken in her mouth.

 

“Sunday night. I’ll be taking the train there.” 

 

“How long are you going to be gone?” Kyouzou asked next.

 

She shifted her focus to her other son then.

 

“I’ll be gone for a week, so I'll be home that following Sunday.”

 

Both boys groaned, obviously upset that she was gonna be gone for so long. 

 

“Don’t worry, your father is gonna be home with you guys in the evening. You'll go to your grandparents in the morning when Miyu and your dad leave for school and work and they'll pick you up afterward. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve left for a mission or your father leaving for a summit or something!” she quickly explained as she shot them a reassuring look.

 

There was a moment of silence as the three kids nodded in agreement, before they resumed eating their meal. Once done, all three Hatake children ran off to continue playing before they had to get ready for bed. Sakura and Kakashi stayed behind in the dining room and kitchen to clean up.

 

“Miyu told me she’s looking forward to start training with you.” Kakashi spoke up, breaking their comfortable silence.

 

Stopping what she was doing at the sink, she turned to face her husband who was methodically drying the clean dishes.

 

“Really?”

 

She watched as the silver haired man nodded a couple times with a smile before he glanced over to her.

 

“Said she’s more than ready to take on your intense training.”

 

Smiling, she began to hum as she turned back and continued to wash the pot she had started a few moments earlier.

 

She enjoyed these little moments they shared together. Doing dishes, laundry, or even laying in bed at the end of the day. They were some of the few moments they were able to share, just the two of them. They usually chatted about anything and everything, but the conversations usually ended up about the children most of the time.

 

“I wonder if she really wants to learn medical ninjutsu…” she wondered out loud, “I suggested it to her when she started at the academy, but she hasn’t given me a reply yet.

 

Suddenly she felt Kakashi bump his hip into her side. Looking back up to him, she found his usual eye crinkling smile greeting her.

 

“She does. She told me as we were walking home earlier. She’ll become an amazing kunoichi if she becomes a medical ninja. Just look at her mother. You’re best there is in the Fire Nation after all.”

 

Sakura knew her face was beat red from his over the top compliment. She would never get use to it, she determined early on in their marriage. 

 

She doubted herself a lot as a mother and he was always there to encourage her and inform her she was indeed doing an amazing job of raising his kids. 

 

After nearly eight years of being happily married, she still couldn’t believe some days that she was with Kakashi. He was the man of her dreams and she thanked the heavens above on a daily basis for allowing her to be loved in return by him and for giving them three healthy children as a result of that love. 

 

“Oh, stop flattering me.” she lightly chided him, “I only say that because the kids have so many options as to what they can do from between us. The boys and Miyu might want to learn and lead the path you took, as ninjutsu masters.”

 

Kakashi just hummed for a few seconds in contemplation.

 

“And if they all choose to be taijutsu and medical ninjutsu masters like  _ you, _ ” he sassed back as he bumped his hip against her side again, “then I’ll be equally as happy. I don’t care what path they take as shinobi, as long as they’re happy with their choices.”

 

Sakura remained silent as she process her husbands words. He was right. She didn’t mind if none of their children wanted to learn what either of them specialized in. They both even agreed early on that if none of their children wanted to be shinobi to begin with, that they were perfectly fine with that as well. If they did, they would be talented shinobi no matter what path they took. They were in a time of peace and with no threat of wars looming overhead, they could easily explore anything that piqued their interests.

 

“I know for fact though Kyouzou wants to be just like you, dear.” she suddenly remembered, “He talks about it all the time now.”

 

“Mmm?” Kakashi hummed next to her as he gave her a puzzled look.

 

“He wants and I quote “to be a super duper awesome ninja, just like Papa! ‘Cause Papa knows hundreds of jutsu and he’s the Hokage! I’ll be a Hokage like he is one day!” she recited the speech Kyouzou often gave her multiple times a week as she dried of her hands.

 

He started laughing as he finished up drying the last plate and put it away.

 

“I guess we named him the right thing then, huh? Looks like he’s actually going to be a _mirror_ _image_ of me after all if he wants to do all that.” he said as he continued to laugh lightly.

 

Turning to fully face her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. He eagerly returned the affection and pulled her flush against him as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Pulling back just enough to break the kiss, Kakashi tilted his head up just enough to kiss her nose. He began trailing soft kisses across her cheek and travelled down her neck before making its slow return.

 

“Say, love, since you’ll be leaving in a couple days and I won’t see you for a week, mind giving me a farewell present or two?” he whispered quietly as he kissed below her ear.

 

She felt the warm shiver run down her spine at the dark tone he spoke in. If one thing she was for sure about, it was that after years of being married, their sex life never once slowed down or faltered.

 

“Hmmm, maybe.” she replied with a smile on her voice, “Only if the kids get to bed on time and the house is picked up.”

 

Kakashi leaned back from his kissing assault and she found he was smirking to with a raised brow.

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“It is in this house” she replied, amusement clear on her voice.

 

“Challenge accepted.” he kissed her nose again, “We’ve got a few hours before bedtime, I’ll tire them out before bathes and bed. I’ll even make sure, we pick up the house too. So you just relax now my beautiful wife and I will see you upstairs.”

 

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from laughing at his enthusiasm. 

 

“Oh, how romantic.” she teased as he leaned down for another kiss.

 

“It’s a foolproof plan. Here, watch this.” he replied.

 

Still holding her snug in his arms, Kakashi turned his head towards the living room where the kids were playing.

 

“Hey, kids! Wanna spar with me in the backyard?” he yelled into the direction of the living room.

 

There was a pause before the sound of three pair of feet running in their direction could be heard. A second later, three bodies came crashing into the kitchen.

 

“Yes!” all three shouted in unison, eyes sparkling at the idea.

 

“But on one condition.” Kakashi added, raising a gloved hand holding up a single finger.

 

All three faces fell at the words leaving their fathers mouth and Sakura couldn’t help but let a small giggle slip by. Kakashi heard her slip up and quickly turned to her and gave a cheeky wink before facing their children again.

 

“That one condition is, you have to help clean up the house before we start.”

 

“Ahh!” all three groaned out, but stop when their father shot them a warning look.

 

* * *

  
  


“It’s only fair and it would be a nice favor to your mother to help her out. Her and I already cleaned up the kitchen and dining room. You three only have to do your rooms and the living room. Once you’re done, and your mother approves, we can train. Okay?”

 

“Okay!” Miyu, Kyouzou, and Tomiko all sang in reply before turning around bolting out of the room.

 

They could hear the three arguing about where to start as they made their way back to the living room. Turning to look back at her, Kakashi gave her a smug grin.

 

“Told you. Foolproof. Now I have a few minutes to love on you.”

 

Before she could get in a reply, he dipped his head down and lightly nipped at the crook of her neck before quickly placing a kiss on top of the tender spot.

 

“Kakashi!” she whispered loudly in shock as she slapped his arm, “Not now! Later!”

 

“Mah, Sakura… You never let me have any fun.” he spoke softly in reply as he nuzzled into her neck.

 

Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, she took a step back from him and shot him an apologetic look as he playfully pouted at her.

 

“I promise I’ll make up for it later, okay?”

 

“I look forward to it.” he hummed as he shot her a devilish grin before he leaned down and pecked her lips and whispered, “Could you put on that nice lace lingerie?”

 

Something must’ve switched on in her because he watched as she suddenly narrowed her eyes at him and a playful smirk of her own crossed her lips. Moving to walk by him to the hallway, she tilted her head towards him more for another kiss.

 

“The red one or the white one?”

 

A low groan escaped him at the option to pick what he'll eventually take off her later. 

 

“Red.”

 

“Deal.” she whispered back before she stepped past him and he felt the sudden sting of his ass getting slapped.

 

Jumping and whirling around to face his wife, she didn’t once bother looking back at him to see his reaction as she walked out into the hallway towards the living room.

 

“How’re things coming along?” he heard her call out to the kids.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief with a smile, he gingerly rubbed his ass where she smacked him as he made his way towards the living room where his family was busy cleaning. 

 

_ ‘I feel like this isn’t going to be the end of it.’ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone one more time for following along with this story for the last just shy of seven months. I will forever be grateful for the support and kind words I got throughout this writing journey!
> 
> I'm posting this via my phone, so I can't do as big of a detailed explanation as I'd usually do, lol. I had the idea for twin boys for this story since the moment I knew Sakura was gonna have Miyu (like way back in chap 9 or 10), but it took me AGES to find names that I felt were perfect for them. 😌
> 
> Please leave a review if you can, I always love hearing from you guys. I hope I did the story justice with this epilogue!
> 
> Thank you once again to Taytay95 for betaing this entire story!
> 
> Now that AIFWHI is officially wrapped up, my focus will be shifting to my other KakaSaku story, Untiy Without Sin! I usually try to post it every other Friday, but I'll be moving it Sunday now! So if you're sad about no more Sunday updates, you can totally check that story out. It's a modern AU!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. CATCH YAH ON YHE FLIP SIDE.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Story Continues: 14 Years Later**

The enemy was coming in waves, which he could have easily handled, but suddenly pink flashed past him and the earth in front of him crumbled as the small army fell into the newly formed pit.

' _What the…?'_  he thought as he stood straight again.

He studied the silhouette as the dust settled and the image cleared up he felt his breath catch.

The young girl who stood facing away from him had long silvery pink hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The red qipao nearly identical to the one  _she_  wore when they were children. Even the red head band was in the exact same position as hers. The only thing different were the black leggings and the tanto blade holstered to her right shoulder.

"Sakura?" he said, clearly confused.

The girl perked up at the name and turned to face him. It took everything in him not to show the surprise he felt. She looked  _exactly_  like her, but it wasn't her. Her face looked like a mirror image, but there were a few things that were different. There was a small beauty mark on the left side of her chin, near her lip. Her eyes, they weren't the green he was prepared for. No, they were the exact shape as hers, but they were a dark grey and yet they were full of that curiosity that he remembered from years before.

"No, but that's my mother. Do you know her?"

Before he could get a coherent thought in, another voice came from behind him.

"Miyu-chan! That was amazing!"

' _Her name is Miyu?'_

Miyu began walking towards him and to the voice. He turned and watched as she walked away. His eyes caught a glimpse of the family crest on the back of her shirt as her ponytail swayed from side to side and it finally dawned on him who she looked like.

' _She's their daughter. Looks just like her, but she has his eyes…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, SURPRISE! I'm posting this as a 34th chapter to the main story basically as like a "Hey, the story is getting a sequel watch out for it!!" But I'm not sure if it's a sequel? Because I have no idea what I'm really going to do with it? Or how long it'll be? I'm not sure if it'll be more kakasaku focused or more Miyu (and the twins?) focused? Or sasuke focused? I just really wanted to post this since this was the inspo for the sequel and the doc has been burning a hole in my drive for MONTHS. How this sequel to As If Fate Would Have It will really depend on reviews and how you guys like it... hehe.
> 
> So, please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think! Do you like this peek of whats to come? I have a million ways I could take this sequel and I want to know what YOU think!!


End file.
